


The Story Continues

by TheShatteredRose



Series: Cease the Suffering [2]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 129,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles/oneshots using characters from my story "Cease the Suffering". Requests or suggestions are encouraged!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Mine - Axel/Lynus

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, first drabble! Now, I won’t be updating every Thursday like I have before, I’m going through a few health issues at the moment. Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy reading and if you have any suggestions or something you would like to see, let me know!

Lynus tried his hardest to concentrate on making a new kind of drink for Cass at his bar. Cass wanted him to make something that could offer his patrons herbal benefits because, you know, he cared for the explorers of Lagaard.

He also wanted them to spend more money at his bar.

But as hard as he tried, Lynus could not fully concentrate at the task at hand. The bar was full, not to capacity, but full enough. New and old explorers were milling about, talking and arguing amongst themselves. You know, the usual.

However, there was one newcomer that was really pushing it.

An unknown female Protector, with blue eyes and short, fluffy pink hair, was trying so desperately to speak with Axel. She was chatting, seemingly mindlessly. What was worse, though, was that every now and again she would reach across the table to trail a finger, far too flirty, over Axel’s arm.

Her audacity was causing Lynus to feel a strong and somewhat uncharacteristic sense of jealousy. The way she was twirling a strand of her hair, trying to edge closer and closer to Axel, looking at him with lusty eyes. It made him physically bristle.

Thankfully, Axel wasn’t even remotely interested. He was completely concentrating on the pieces of paper and maps strewn out on the table in front of him. He didn’t even bother to feign interest to be polite. He was ignoring her.

Blatantly.

Axel shifted in his seat, his leg stretching out to touch the pink-haired Protector’s chair. He then straightened his leg, abruptly and rather harshly pushing her away from him, the chair scraping loudly across the floor. The entire time, he never lifted his gaze from the map he was reading.

The female protector nearly fell from her seat from the force. She looked surprised at first, but her face soon created into a look of frustration and disbelief. She also looked annoyed and angry. It was as if she couldn’t understand why Axel wasn’t engaging in conversation with her.

Lynus had to admit, though, he was starting to feel rather…irritated himself. That protector was starting to get on his nerves.

Couldn’t she see that he wasn’t interested?

Lynus abruptly dropped his equipment onto the bar, his hands curling into fists when that female protector defiantly pulled her chair back over to Axel. She simply was not getting the point. Axel didn’t want to talk with her, let alone flirt with her!

Enough.

Pushing away from the bar, Lynus ignored everyone around him as he made a beeline toward Axel. As he drew closer, his red-haired landsknecht finally looked up from his maps to look at Lynus, his relief in seeing him mixing with annoyance at the young woman who was trying to get his attention.

Without uttering a noise, Lynus reached forward to remove the maps that Axel was holding his hands. Axel looked mildly surprised, but made no attempt to take them back. Instead he raised an eyebrow when Lynus dropped them carelessly onto the table.

Lynus then did something rather outrageous. He plonked himself onto Axel’s lap, wrapped his arms around his neck – and kissed him on the lips!

The bar suddenly fell into a thick, dense silence.

Although surprised at first, Axel soon gathered himself and immediately wrapped his arms around Lynus tightly, kissing him back in an equally possessive manner.

“What the hell?!” the Protector shrilled as she leapt to her feet, jumping backwards in disgust.

Pulling his lips away from Axel’s, Lynus peered at her from the corner of his eye as he kept his arms around Axel’s neck, Axel keeping his arms around him in turn. Neither of them made an attempt to move. Most certainly not to remove themselves from each other’s embrace.

Uncaring that he was acting rather childish and uncharacteristic; Lynus stuck his tongue out at her. “He’s mine.”

Axel chuckled, greatly amused, as he nuzzled his nose against Lynus’ throat. He had a smirk on his lips, giving the young woman a smug look. He didn’t say a thing. He didn’t need to.

The pink-haired Protector spluttered incoherently before she spun around, pointing in the direction of a blonde-haired Dark Hunter. “You lied to me!” she accused. “You said he was single!”

The busy Dark Hunter simply laughed. “Now now, sweetie,” she crooned sensually as she wagged a finger at the disgruntled protector. “You asked me if he had a wife or girlfriend, and I said no. That’s because he doesn’t. You should have asked me if he was single.”

The young female Protector opened and closed her mouth wordlessly for a few moments, before snapping her mouth shut and quickly storming from the bar.

“Just like when it comes to the maps of the Labyrinth,” the female Dark Hunter said as she folded her hands under her chin and winked. “You really need to be precise with these kind of things.”


	2. To Have No Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Maybe some Shen/Magnus if you want to look at it that way

Lynus was just about to leave the inn on an errand when the entrance doors were forcibly thrown open. He jumped back in surprise, his hands latching onto the strap of his bag on pure reflex. He, however, became concerned when he immediately recognised the ones standing before him.

The mighty and talented Ronin Shen was the one to have thrown open the doors. Or rather, kicked open the doors in his haste. He could not have pushed open the doors any other way. As sitting perched in his arms, shivering and drenched in water, was their meek but powerful Alchemist, Magnus.

“What happened?” Lynus asked as he rushed over to them, immediately falling into the now rather famous ‘mother-hen- mode.

“Magnus fell through the ice on the 12th floor,” Shen answered in his usual blunt manner as he moved further into the inn, no doubt heading to the room he shared with Magnus at the inn.

Of course, Lynus followed. His insatiable need to know if Magnus was healthy overpowered every other aspect of his personality.

Shen carried Magnus all the way to their room, uncaring that there were other explorers and adventurers milling about. He ignored them all, even the way Magnus seemed to be blushing so deeply from embarrassment.

Placing Magnus on his feet, Magnus squeaked out an apology before wrapping his arms around his body, unsuccessfully supressing his shivering. Shen muttered something about getting some tea before abruptly leaving the room. Lynus wasn’t surprised and immediately began to fuss over Magnus.

After helping the shivering blond out of his wet and still icy clothes and into something warmer, Lynus proceeded to gently towel the ice and water from Magnus’ blond hair, noting with a sense of relief that he wasn’t shivering anymore. He was sitting on a chair in front of him, allowing him better access to drying his hair.

“Magnus? Can I ask you something?” Lynus asked.

“Ah…Yes,” Magnus murmured, not from trepidation, like he had done so many times before, but from curiosity. He turned his head to look up at Lynus, blinking his blue eyes in question.

“I was just wondering,” Lynus said as he smiled gently down at him. “How did you and Shen come to meet?”

“W-well…” Magnus whispered before swallowing thickly as his eyes become somewhat hazy as he recalled the memories.

… … … … …

Magnus staggered into a small and empty back alleyway of Lagaard. A sob hitched into his throat as he fells against a dirt encrusted wall. Slowly, his body slid down the wall until he fell to the ground. He pulled his to his chest and buried his face into his knees.

_“Keep away from him. He’s dangerous!”_

_“He almost burnt down the entire building!”_

_“What kind of alchemist can’t control his own powers?”_

_“An alchemist who can’t use magic is more than useless!”_

“I…” Magnus whimpered as he clutched his head, pulling his knees tighter against his chest. “I’m not useless.”

It…It was an accident. That girl…that other alchemist startled him. He was helping the chef with preparation of food. He was to ensure that the fire’s temperature was stable, was constant. He was doing that. He could do that.

But…But that female alchemist. She…hated him. They were from the same village, but she hated him. He didn’t know why. He never did anything. He…wasn’t the strongest. He wasn’t as talented as her…But…

“Call yourself an alchemist?” she sneered at him. “You can hardly hold a flame. Why don’t you do something useful, like becoming a dishwasher? No one would want a useless alchemist like you on their guide.”

He…lost concentration. The flame grew too quickly. He panicked. He didn’t know what to do.

He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispered. “I’m sorry.”

A hand gently, but suddenly, was placed upon his head.

Magnus immediately stiffened, his eyes becoming wide in utter surprise. Slowly, he raised his head to peer up through the strands of his blond hair. The hand removed upon his head, fingers softly slipping through his hair.

A shadow fell over him. A man. A Ronin.

“You need training,” the ronin said, his voice stoic and fearsome, yet there was a sense of understanding. Hidden just beneath the surface. “That is all. We all need training.”

Magnus tried to speak, to ask him why? Why wasn’t he afraid? Did he not hear what the others speak of him? He was uncontrollable. His powers were uncontrollable. Why?

Why?

“Come,” Shen said as he pushed himself to his feet to stand tall and proud. “You will become a part of my guild.”

He then turned his back and began to walk away. And Magnus pushed himself to his feet. Almost as though he was being pulled by some unseen force. Although his shoulders were hunched, his eyes still unable to blink, his voice still unable to speak, he…

He followed Shen.

He stayed behind him, following Shen, matching his every step. The further they walked, the more that Mangus came to realise – Shen wasn’t afraid of him. He, a Ronin, had his back to him, his arms by his sides, making no attempt to reach for his katana. He also didn’t care that others were whispering behind their hands, all staring at them.

A sharp glare from his dark eyes was enough to shut everyone up.

“You have nothing that would make me afraid,” Shen suddenly said. “And you have nothing to fear.”

For some reason…Magnus believed him.

Shen…Shen was the first person who wasn’t afraid of him.

And he was soon to learn that he wasn’t the only one…

… … … … …

Magnus inwardly flailed, making a few squeaky noises of awkwardness and uncertainty. The reason for this was that Lynus had hugged him the second he finished answering his question. He had his arms around his neck as he pressed his face into his shoulder. And he was crying.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus instinctively apologised.

But Lynus shook his head as he pulled back, revealing tears lining his lashes. “He’s right,” he said, referring to Shen. “You don’t have to be afraid of your powers anymore.”

A soft, beautiful smile appeared on Magnus. And it was a smile of gratitude.

“T-thank you.”


	3. Healer's Touch - Axel/Lynus

Since entering the fourth stratum of the Labyrinth, Lynus had noticed that Axel had been holding great tension in his neck and shoulders. Axel had tried to ignore it, either figuring that he was simply working too hard, or not to cause Lynus any alarm.

But Lynus noticed.

Although having a great deal of experience dealing with torn muscles and healing strains and pains, Lynus had little experience with massage or physical therapy. So, with whatever spare time he could muster between helping out at the hospital and trekking through the labyrinth, he had taken it upon himself to learn as much as he could about massage.

For Axel’s sake.

Lynus quickly learned that the neck and shoulder region of the human body tended to accumulate more tension than any other area. Tension headaches and upper-body stiffness could be traced back to the neck, which, in turn, could be agitated by bad posture or sleeping position. 

Whatever the cause, he was in discomfort. And there was no need for him to suffer in silence.

“Axel, you neck and shoulders are hurting, aren’t they?” Lynus stated, more so than asked, as he walked up to Axel and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

“Hm, just a little stiff,” Axel murmured in response.

Lynus pressed himself against Axel’s back and nuzzled his cheek between his shoulder blades. “I’ll make the pain stop.”

Removing his arms from around Axel’s middle, Lynus reached up to take Axel’s hand and lead him toward their room. Once inside, he closed the door to give them some privacy and wordlessly helped Axel from his shirt, his red-haired Landsknecht allowing him to fuss over him. 

Lynus, despite himself, had to take a moment to admire Axel’s taut chest. He then led him over to a chair, instructing him to take a seat with his front side facing the chair's back. Axel folded his arm over the back and leaned forward.

Moving to standing behind Axel, Lynus opened his hands wide and placed each hand on Axel’s shoulders. His hands moulded over the top shoulder, but he kept his thumbs on his back. Slowly, he began to move his thumbs in a circular motion, applying gentle pressure.

Axel groaned lowly as he dropped his head forward, his forehead resting against his folded arms. He wasn’t in pain. He was feeling relief. Lynus’ gently, warming touch was easing the knots and soothing the tension of his shoulders. He was realising how much pain he was unconsciously holding.

Kneading slowly, Lynus moved from the interior of Axel’s shoulders, near his spine and toward the outside. Both of his hands were moving in tandem, as if there were a mirror in the middle of Axel's back.

Allowing healing warmth to spread from his hands, Lynus proceed up and down Axel’s shoulder blades with his thumbs. “How is it? Too hard or too soft?” he asked.

“Hrm…” Axel murmured. “It’s good…”

Lynus felt a smile spread across his lips as he began to incorporate his other fingers, the ones on top of Axel’s shoulders, by squeezing slightly and in rhythm with his thumbs. He didn’t move too fast or too slow, finding the perfect rhythm that was soothing but also comforting.

The soft, little sounds of bliss Axel was making was encouraging. It meant that what he was doing, the way that Lynus was touching him was bringing him pleasure. Not sexual or even sensual pleasure. But comforting. Reassuring. Loving.

Axel had such a strong back, smooth and flawless. There were a few minor scars from past injuries, but to Lynus they were quite beautiful. They were proof of survival. Proof of strength. Anyone who received an injury and kept moving forward, kept battling was truly amazing.

Easing his thumbs toward the bottom of Axel’s neck, where it met the shoulder, he gently worked up toward the base of his skull. He worked carefully as he could feel small knots in his muscles, concentrating on them until they were gone and continued to knead the smooth skin.

After a few moments of gentle kneading and sensing no more tension from Axel’s shoulders, Lynus leaned forward and slipped his hands over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Axel’s neck. He nuzzled his cheek against the side of Axel’s head, Axel making a small, appreciative noise as he reached up with his hand to touch Lynus, threading his fingers through his hair.

“Feeling better?” Lynus asked.

“Yeah.”

Axel then turned his head and gently tugged Lynus’ toward him, where they pressed their lips together, their kiss soft and loving.


	4. Something In the Punch - Humour

Lynus was at a loss of what to do.

As a medic who had worked at the hospital, he had witnessed many sights. Broken bones he could deal with. Torn flesh he could deal with. He could even deal with a patient whose heart had literally stopped.

But he wasn't sure what to do with this...situation.

"Stop squirming, Simmons," Gunner Gerald muttered with his lips pressed against the rim of his mug of ale.

"But it hurts!" Simmons wailed, a very obvious grimace on his face as he clutched the left side of his face.

"Perhaps a drink of an alcoholic beverage would lessen the pain?" Hexer Kerri suggested.

"So, what's next?" Gunner Tiffany asked Lynus harshly, eying him off critically, not looking even remotely amused or patient.

Lynus wasn't sure how to answer that. He had never really dealt with a toothache before. He was a medic, a hospital worker, not a dentist.

He had tried everything he could think of. He even looked up a reference book, which wasn't easy to find. He had tried placing a cold compress against the outside of Simmons' cheek, but that didn't help. He tried getting Simmons to suck on a piece of ice, but that only agitated the sensitive tooth. Keeping his head up, rinsing, using floss. He even tried plugging the infected tooth with gauze. But there was nothing he could do to relieve the pain.

So, with little choice, he decided that his last option was to remove the tooth completely.

And that brought him to his next ordeal. Getting a pair of pliers from Thompson was the easy part. Getting that tooth out of Simmons' mouth, with the blue-haired Landsknecht squirming and wailing in pain, wasn't going to be easy. He tried. He really did. He got Simmons to lean back in his seat and open his mouth as wide as he could. He reached in with a pair of pliers and gripped the infected tooth.

But it was stuck. No matter how hard he tugged and pulled, even with Simmons practically squealing with pain and bar-keep Cass offering useless advice, the tooth just would not budge.

He was getting desperate.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?"

Lynus immediately perked up when he heard Axel's voice and jumped out of his seat. He had one last (crazy) idea to try. And Axel would be the perfect person to execute it.

"Axel!" Lynus said as he raced up to Axel, pressing his hands against his chest. "Perfect timing."

Axel reached out to take Lynus by the arms, a look of curiosity appearing on his face. "What's up?" he asked.

Lynus looked him straight in the eyes. "I need you to punch Simmons in the jaw."

Axel blinked. "...Pardon?"

"He has a toothache," Lynus explained quickly, reaching up to grasp at Axel's arm to tug him over to the table where Guild Cosmos were gathered, not so supportively giving Simmons support. "I figured you could loosen it for me."

"Oh," Axel said as he allowed Lynus to pull him, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Sure."

Reaching Simmons and his guild, Lynus let go of Axel's arm and stepped back, allowing Axel to do what needed to be done.

"Which side?" Axel asked as he cracked his knuckles and approached Simmons.

"Left."

"Roger. Simmons, to your feet."

"E-eh? Ok..."

As soon as Simmons pushed himself to his feet, Axel reared back his right arm and curled his hand into a fist. Then, without a single word, punched Simmons on the left side of his jaw, immediately dropping Simmons to the ground with a loud thud. Letting his arms fall to his side, Axel glanced down at Simmons who was sprawled across the floor of the bar, quiet and stunned. No one made a noise, Simmons' own guild also rather surprised and shocked into silence.

"How's the tooth now?" Axel asked.

Slowly, Simmons managed to pull himself into a sitting position on the floor. He touched the side of his face with his hand, carefully testing his jaw and searching around his mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, his face scrunched up and abruptly spat into his hand.

And in the palm of his hand, accompanied with a few specks of blood, was a rotten tooth.

"Hey!" Simmons grinned, happy and relieved. "That got rid of it!"

Lynus sighed with relief and walked over to Axel, letting his red-headed Landsknecht wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Great job, Axel," he said.

"Any time."


	5. The End of Bad Dreams - Axel/Lynus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble for today. Will be updating "A Learning Experience" tomorrow, so I hope you'll look forward to it. And I hope you'll enjoy reading this as well!

Lynus tried to run as fast as he could, but it was so dark, his surroundings so dense. His feet scrapped and slipped over the rocky terrane as he desperately tried to put distance between him and the dangerous shadow that was pursuing him. He didn’t know where he was. He was alone. Alone and defenceless.

“You can run but you can’t hide!” A voice, so familiar and unnerving.

A sob hitched in Lynus’ throat as he continued to run. No, not that voice. Not him. He couldn’t be alone with him.

“We’re alone out here, Precious. No need to delay the inevitable~!”

Something suddenly snared Lynus’ ankle, making him trip and fall. He hit the dark, rocky ground so hard that it winded him. He tried to get up straight away. He needed to. He couldn’t get caught. No, he couldn’t let Avith-!

“Well, well,” Avith smirked, his sharp shark-like teeth seemingly glinting despite the darkness. “Looks like you’re finally mine.”

Lynus suddenly found himself flat on his back against the hard ground, with Avith leaning over him. Lynus tried to move, but to his horror, he couldn’t. Avith had his arms pinned over his head, holding them there so effortlessly with one hand, pinning his wrists together. Lynus was so vulnerable and Avith was so close.

“Get away!” Lynus yelled, but that only earned him a cruel chuckle from the Dark Hunter hovering above him.

“You’re mine, Precious,” Avith sneered at him, his face so close that his breath was ghosting against Lynus’ cheeks. Reaching into his jacket, Avith suddenly revealed a knife. Long and silver, yet rusty and jagged.

“You’re my property.”

Lynus unwillingly released a cry of shock and pain when Avith suddenly embedded the knife into his arm. He drew in a sharp intake of air when Avith started to twist and turn the knife. He could feel the metal slicing through his arm, Avith purposely moving the blade slowly, yet with a casual flare.

It was almost as if he was trying to write something.

“A…” Avith said in a horrifyingly playful manner. “V…”

Lynus gritted his teeth as pain erupted from his arm. It felt as though red-hot metal was being seared into his flesh. He was writing his name. Avith was scarring his flesh with his name.

“I…”

Tears rolled unimpeded down his cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much.

“S-stop, please,” Lynus whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“T…” Avith said in a mockingly sing-song voice. He was having fun. Far too much fun.

Axel…? Where are you?

“Axel!”

Snapping open his eyes, Lynus stared up at the softly illuminated wooden ceiling. He wasn’t outside anymore. He appeared to be inside now. He sat up quickly, the blankets of his bed thrown off of him, and ripped back the sleeve of his clothing so that he could look at his arm. He ran his hand over the flesh, his heart thundering in his chest.

Nothing. No blood. No scarring. No letters etched into the skin. Nothing was there.

Suddenly, a pair of arms appeared and wrapped around him, holding him tightly. At first, Lynus was startled, but those arms were so warm, comforting and real. Only one person could hold him so reassuringly, so powerful.

“Lynus?”

…Axel…

Sighing with intense relief, Lynus turned toward Axel and pressed himself against his chest. Axel tightened his hold around him as he nuzzled his head under his chin. He was safe. There was no safer place than being in Axel’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” Axel asked him, his voice warm and full of concern. One of his strong arms was wrapped around Lynus’ waist, while he ran the fingers of his other through his hair, so gently, so reassuringly.

“It’s…” Lynus breathed in Axel’s scent. “Nothing but a bad dream.”

Yes, that was all it was. A dream. A nightmare. Stress getting to him.

“I’ve got you,” Axel murmured as he pulled them both down onto the bed, keeping his arms around Lynus.

Lynus rested his head on Axel’s chest and snuggled against his side, a small smile appearing on his lips as Axel lifted the blankets around them. The memories of his nightmare quickly disappeared, his heart-rate slowing to a steadier rate.

He was safe. Avith would never be able to get his hands on him ever again. Axel would make sure of it. Axel would keep him safe. He would keep the bad dreams away.

The next time Lynus had a dream with Avith in it, it wasn’t as bad. Sure, it was violent. But that was because Axel was also in his dream…

Beating the shit out of Avith.


	6. White Knight Syndrome

Carefully cradling the small bouquet of white flowers in his arms, Jhon slowly lowered himself down to his knees and placed the flowers upon the ground, in front of an engraved stone.

It was a grave, the resting place of his parents…Of what little remains were discovered, at least.

Resting back on his heels, Jhon smiled sadly as the memories of that fateful day raced through his mind. He was only a child back then, the apple of his parents’ eye. And his parents, a Protector father and a Troubadour mother were very much in love with each other. They did everything together, even exploring the mysterious 1st Stratum of the Yggdrasil tree.

It was there that Jhon lost both his parents. The very first floor, just metres from the stairs to town.

Gashtor was the monster’s name.

It caught them completely off-guard.

Reacting in a way that only Protectors could, Jhon’s father placed himself between the charging beast and his family. But his shield was not strong enough.

He could still hear his mother’s heart-rending scream as his father fell to the ground in a spray of blood. Her scream was just so…guttural, primal and absolutely heart-stopping.

Roughly pushing him aside and crying out his father’s name in an angry wail, his mother rushed to his father’s side, all but oblivious to the still dangerous monster. Peering through the green leaves of the natural foliage, all Jhon could see was a huge monster approaching his parents.

What happened after that, Jhon could scarcely remember. He must have blocked it out. It was a sight that no small child should have witnessed.

He also couldn’t remember how long he stayed huddled in the bushes, just metres from the stairs. It wasn’t until the floor’s patrolling guards happened across the carnage did Jhon slowly toddle out of his safe place. A guard swept him up into his arms and pressed his face against his chest.

“You don’t need to see anymore,” the guard whispered to him.

Jhon’s life was never the same after that. He was raised by a Lagaard soldier, a friend of his parents. The man was kind, if a little bewildered how to raise a child. Still, he did his best and Jhon saw him as a father figure and was grateful for his kindness.

Still…

Jhon could not bring himself to feel frightened or saddened by what he had been through. His father died trying to protect him and his mother. And his mother died from the overwhelming devastation of losing the one she loved most in the world.

He didn’t blame them.

He didn’t resent them for leaving him behind.

His mother’s cries and tears only made Jhon more determined. He would be like his father, to ensure that no one else would go through a devastating loss of a loved one.

He didn’t want anyone else to go through what he did.

That was…that was what Protectors did, after all. They protect others, regardless of their own safety. They put their lives on the line. It was only…natural.

The sound of feet purposely scuffing across the ground pulled Jhon from his thoughts. A polite smile appeared on his lips as he stood up and turned around. The sight of Tobyn standing a few yards away did not surprise him in the least.

“Ah, visiting your mentor’s grave?” Jhon asked. He always did. Tobyn would always decide to visit his own important person, outwardly claiming that it was just a coincidence that he happened to visit his mentor on the same day that Jhon visited his parents.

“…No,” Tobyn said, surprising Jhon immensely when he added, “I’m here for you.”

Jhon was rendered speechless by Tobyn’s open honesty. Tobyn must have realised the impact of his words as he flushed deeply, yet he did not try to rebuff them. Instead he seemed to steel himself as he walked closer to Jhon.

“I don’t like it when you are referred to as a white knight,” Tobyn unexpectedly stated as he stopped directly in front of Jhon.

“Can’t be helped, I guess,” Jhon responded without much thought as he was somewhat overwhelmed by Tobyn’s openness.

Upon hearing his blasé reply, Tobyn’s eyes narrowed and surprising Jhon even further, he reached out and placed his hands on Jhon’s face, keeping head still and looking him straight in the eyes.

“Recklessly protecting me would be pointless,” Tobyn stated, his grip quite firm.

However, before Jhon could try to rebuke his statement, Tobyn’s gaze, as well as his touch suddenly softened.

“If you die, I’d be right behind you,” he whispered.

Jhon’s eyes grew wide as Tobyn slowly pulled his hands away, his fingertips brushing over his cheeks ever so gently. He looked embarrassed and a little flustered, yet he also appeared somewhat anxious. It took Jhon a moment for the meaning of those words to fully sink in, and when they did, Jhon immediately reached out to Tobyn, pulling the blond-haired survivalist to him and took him into his arms.

“I understand,” Jhon whispered to Tobyn as he threaded his fingers through his hair while the other pulled him even closer.

It…made sense. The reaction of his mother. Jhon had to do what his father could not. He had to ensure that he would live to protect Tobyn. He would continue to protect him and he would continue to survive.

After all, if he died protecting Tobyn, then he would not have protected him at all. He couldn’t fail. He wouldn’t.

No, he wasn’t a White Knight like those of fairytales. White Knights would willingly give up their lives to protect another, but what good would that do? They would leave the person they protected hurt, confused and saddened. They would leave that person alone to ask ‘why?’

_Why did you do that?_

_Why did you leave me behind?_

_…No, come back. I don’t want to be alone…_

Shaking his head to rid himself of his memories, Jhon held onto Tobyn tighter as Tobyn clung onto him as well, his hands grasping at the material of Jhon’s shirt against his back.

Tobyn pressed his face against Jhon’s shoulder and tightened his grip almost desperately. “…If you want me to live, then you need to live as well,” he whispered.

Jhon nodded his head in understanding. He wasn’t going to sacrifice himself for Tobyn. No, he was going to make sure that he continued to live. If he died, how could be possibly be able to rest peacefully knowing that he was no longer able to protect Tobyn and the others he cared so much for?

Reluctantly pulling away from Tobyn, who shyly looked him in the eyes, Jhon smiled and took a hold of Tobyn’s hand, interlacing their fingers together.

“Let’s grow old together,” Jhon said.

Tobyn nodded his head eagerly. “Sure.”


	7. More Than a Debt to Repay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written a drabble! Just wanted to write something in regards to Shen’s past (only a hint, though…:3). Not to mention that he and Magnus seem to be quite a popular pair~
> 
> In note of the lack of update of “A Learning Experience”, I’m sorry, but the last week has been very difficult for me. I was, unfortunately, rushed to hospital twice, both times at about 2-3am in the morning. Not a fun experience, at all. Finding a positive in a negative, I’ve been practically ordered to take some time off to rest and I’m hoping that I’ll be able to spend that time doing some kind of writing, whether drabbles or chapters. Nothing stressful. Just bumming in front of the TV with my laptop.
> 
> …And playing through EO2 again! Whoo!
> 
> Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!

It was a day that was hard to forget. But not for the reason that should have made it memorable.

Tugging his cloak tighter around him, Shen ignored the pain in his chest and abdomen through deep and steady breathing. His injury was severe, life-threatening. And yet he was alive. He had somehow managed to live, despite having entered the battle with the knowledge that he wasn't going to make it.

It was his last battle. He gave it his all.

Still, despite the battle, there was a sting of bitterness in his mouth. The ruthless man, a once noble Ronin that murdered his father when he was just a fledging Ronin, had finally been removed from existence. His father's spirit could finally rest in peace and a burden that he had carried since that fateful day had been lifted from his shoulders. His purpose had been fulfilled.

So why was he still alive?

Tightening his jaw while his expression remained passive and stoic, Shen uncharacteristically staggered, his shoulder butting against the rough bark of a tree. His body was aching, the deep wound on his chest burning.

Turning to rest his back against the tree, Shen slowly lowered himself to the ground to rest. Levelling his breathing, Shen tilted his head back to look up at the canopy of the forest around him. He recognised the trees. It was a place he trained in many years ago.

Fitting, really, that he had stumbled into the forest on the outskirts of High Lagaard.

He wanted to enjoy his last piece of freedom in peace. He was content with that. He had to be content with that.

Closing his eyes, he waited.

He, however, opened them soon after when he heard something. A soft rustling.

From the corner of his eye he spied a blond-haired young man, dressed in black baggy clothing, peering at him with piercing blue eyes as he hid behind a tree. He was shy, anxious, but surprisingly unfearful. Shen said nothing as the glanced at the boy. He seemed...curious. Shen could not tell how old he was, but could sense that he was rather timid and docile.

Seeing that he wasn't a threat, Shen closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree behind him once more. He could still sense the inquisitive boy, though.

Minutes ticked by and the boy crept closer, his feet shuffling across the ground. Until, finally, he was less than a couple of feet away. Shen heard him still and could hear him fidgeting. Finally, he opened his eyes again to peer up at the boy, curious as to why the blue-eyed boy wasn't afraid of him.

The boy took a slight step backwards, and yet did not run from his piercing gaze. Instead he fiddled with pockets of his oversized jumper, pulling out two blue bottles.

"M-medica..." the boy said. "T-they'll make you feel better."

Without warning, the boy placed the bottles upon the ground, turned on his heel and fled.

Shen watched him leave his sight, curious and a little surprised. He then glanced at the medicine left for him, wondering whether or not it was worth him trying them.

...He didn't want the boy to come back and find him dead. So he reached for the bottles and drank them.

His wound recovered quickly after that, as did his strength. A deep, jagged scar remained on his skin, though. Dark against his pale skin. Still, he did not attempt to hide it. It was a reminder. With his previous purpose completed, Shen wandered to Lagaard in search of another. He spent a couple of years roaming around, not becoming attached to anyone or anything. A few years later he met up with a War Magus who had supreme leadership qualities. He was creating a guild solely of rookies. No rookie himself as a Ronin, he was in regards to the labyrinth.

So, he joined, finding a different purpose to train.

His mind often drifted back to that blond-haired boy in the forest that day. He wondered what had happened to him, wondering if the boy that had essentially, but unknowingly saved his life was still alive.

His musings stopped one day. He had found him again, several years later.

The blond-haired boy, however, did not know him, did not recognised him. It was of little surprise to Shen. He had heard all about the uncontrollable alchemist, whose power was dangerous and unpredictable. He had heard them whisper to stay away, that he wasn't worth getting hurt over.

Shen ignored them all.

The boy he knew was not dangerous. He wasn't a threat to anyone.

Approaching him in that alley way, Shen found another purpose. The whimpering young man (older and taller now) was afraid - of everything, including himself.

Shen immediately made the decision to take him under his wing, investing him into his guild. Hamza, his leader and his new teammates were surprised, yet did not argue. They welcomed him, made him a part of their team. Shen soon learnt that Magnus was his name. Finally, he knew his name. No longer was he simply the blond-haired boy from the forest. And he no longer wondered what had happened to him. He knew now. He was an alchemist. A talented one.

Shen was satisfied with having a new teammate. He had returned the favour. A debt of honour had been repaid.

And yet...

He had grown...fond of the man the boy had become.

When and how that happened, he did not know. He never really realised it until much later. And now that he reached that realisation, he did not know what to do, what to think. Since his father's murder, he had been consumed with revenge. His emotions of fondness was something long lost to him.

But it was obvious that wasn't true.

Pulling himself from his mediative state, Shen glanced down upon the blond head that was resting against his thigh. Magnus had fallen asleep against him after reaching a deep state of meditative relaxation. His bright blue eyes were closed, hidden behind thick black lashes. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Slowly, Shen lifted his hand and brushed his fingertips against Magnus's forehead, gently pushing aside his short blond hair. His touch caused Magnus to murmur something in his sleep before nuzzling his cheek against Shen's leg, quickly settling back down.

So Shen let him sleep, silently promising to remain by Magnus's side for as long as he was needed.

For as long as he was wanted.


	8. Improper Advances

Lirit licked his lips nervously. He didn’t like the situation he was currently experiencing. It was late in the afternoon and he was in the bar, promising to look after it when Bar-keep Cass spoke to the guildmaster about a competition or something. It was supposed to be easy and safe, especially with Lynus agreeing to keep him company.

However, Lynus was the unintentional reason for Lirit to be feeling so nervous.

He did not know how or why, but a small group of explorers he had never seen before were gathered around Lynus. And they had managed to slip something into his drink. So that meant Lynus was either drunk or drugged.

And very vulnerable.

Upon seeing the way they were trying to talk Lynus into leaving with them, Lirit tried to push his way into the group in order to get to Lynus, but because of his lithe frame and lack of physical strength, he was roughly pushed aside. It was obvious at that point that the explorers had some less than honourable intentions toward Lynus. He needed help, badly!

“Be cooperative, babe,” a roughly shaven explorer drawled. He then abruptly grasped Lynus by the shoulder, in what looked like a very harsh and tight grip. Lirit immediately felt his fear and panic increase, and he desperately tried to think of a way to get to Lynus and help him. Where was Bar-keep Cass when you needed him?

However, Lynus did something surprising – he jerked himself from the explorer’s grip, spun around and punched the man right in the stomach!

As the man doubled over in surprise and winded from the surprisingly powerful punch, Lynus staggered backwards and glared drunkenly at them. It wasn’t a very effective glare, though, thanks to the way his lips seemed to be twisted in a pout and the flush to his cheeks.

“I want Axel,” Lynus said rather firmly and suddenly, despite appearing unstable on his feet, his eyes glazy and his hair dishevelled. The pout on his lips became ‘poutier’ and his medical coat slipped rather seductively from his shoulder. He didn’t appear remotely fearful or nervous. He seemed almost childish as he folded his arms over his chest. “Where’s Axel?”

The explorers were starting to get rather annoyed with Lynus’ surprisingly combative behaviour and quickly circled him.

“You’re not Axel,” Lynus said as he slapped away a hand, glaring drunkenly and somewhat defiantly.

Thankfully, before they could even reach out to grasp at Lynus, to either hurt him or have their way with him, the doors to the bar suddenly burst open. And who should be standing there, looking rather dishevelled from his trek in the labyrinth was Axel himself. He appeared to have spent a long, tiring day in the labyrinth and was looking for Lynus, and not in the mood for any nonsense.

Lirit breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness!

“What’s going on?” Axel asked as he strode deeper into the bar, suddenly finding himself the centre of attention when the bar grew uncomfortably silent. “I heard that something is going on with Lynus?”

“Axel!”

Axel’s eyes widen almost comically as Lynus stumbled over to him. He immediately opened his arms, his face creasing into a look of confusion and concern as Lynus practically fell into his arms and rested fully against his chest. Axel drew in a sharp intake of air and when he did, his brow furrowed. A look of realisation soon appeared on his face, though, no doubt smelling the alcohol on Lynus’ breath.

As Lynus snuggled himself happily against his chest purring like a kitten, Axel wrapped his arms tightly around him as he looked around the bar, his brow furrowed and his face like thunder. Seemed like whoever told him that something was going on with Lynus failed to tell him what was really going on with Lynus.  
   
“Who is responsible for this?” he asked, his voice barely above a hiss.

While the other explorers that were mingling within the bar were suddenly very quiet, turning away to look busy, Lirit wasted no time in literally pointing out those responsible for Lynus’ drunken state.

“It was them,” he said plainly and with a small sense of relief.

Slowly, Axel turned his head to look at the small group of explorers that Lirit was indicating to and his eyes narrowed menacingly. Those who were the recipients of his glare visibly and physically shuddered and tried to make themselves as small as possible. One even tried to reach for his own weapon as he skittishly looked for an exit.

But it was far too late. Resistance would only prove to be futile.

… … … … …

Lirit watched with great amusement at a small group of explorers, whom of which were covered in roughly adorn bandages and multiple bruises and scrapes, replace the glass in the windows of the bar. Every movement they made seemed to cause them pain, yet they kept working.

The fact that they were being watched by an infuriated Cass probably helped.

Not to mention the more than dangerous Axel.

Lirit couldn’t help but feel amused. And impressed. It was absolutely amazing to him how Axel was able to beat the living snot out of a small group of explorers with Lynus drunk and nearly asleep in one arm and free of any armour or weapons with the other. It was also a bit amusing how he was able to throw them out of the windows – closed windows, mind you – when he was done with them.

And not a single person tried to interfere. They didn’t have the guts.

Bar-keep Cass was surprised to find his bar in completely disarray when he returned. At first he was spitting mad, but when he learnt the truth he became furious. He demanded that the one who broke the windows fix them. And being completely technical, the explorers that Axel threw through the closed windows were the ones to have broken them.

So, hence, they were replacing the windows they had unwillingly broken. And they knew that if they tried to do what they attempted to do last night, they won’t be thrown through a closed window. Oh no, they were going to be thrown through the wall.

With that coming from Axel, that was no idle threat.

Throwing an uncharacteristic smirk in the direction of the busy rebuilding explorers, Lirit turned his attention to Lynus that was sitting next to him and gave him a sympathetic look. Lynus was resting his head on Axel’s shoulder as Axel gently massaged his temple, nursing him through a headache brought on by dehydration.

“Why won’t you tell me what happened last night?” Lynus was heard mumbling to Axel.

“Nothing…” Axel murmured as he pressed his lips against Lynus’ other temple. “…That will happen again.”

Lirit had to laugh to himself.


	9. Unexpected Hospital Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Unexpected Hospital Scene
> 
> Pairings: …Darrell/Ryker?
> 
> AN: Really quick drabble for you to enjoy! So, ah…enjoy!

Lynus had always told him that there were some strange sights to behold in a hospital.

But Axel wasn't expecting the sight before him.

While searching for Lynus, who had disappeared in the hospital after promising to be only a few minutes, Axel heard a strange noise. It sounded like a fight of some kind. Being a seasoned explorer of the labyrinth, he knew what the sounds of battle. And that sound did not belong in the hospital.

Curious, as well as a bit concerned, it didn't take Axel long to locate where the sound was coming from and it was coming from behind a closed door. He wasn't entirely sure, but he suspected the room to be the break room. When he heard a loud thud, like a body falling against something, Axel decided that he needed to see what in the world was going on.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Ryker, the blue-haired survivalist from another guild was lying on top of a wooden table, his arms pinned above his head by his wrists, of which were being held there effortlessly by the one hand of another - whom of which was rather surprising. It was the rather mild-mannered Darrell that had Ryker pinned and immobile to the table, standing between his legs and leaning rather precariously over the other. In the hand that wasn't pinning Ryker's wrists together was a bottle of some kind of potion, be it medica or some other medication. The lid had been removed; the cork perched between Darrell's teeth as if he had to resort to removing it that way.

It didn't take Axel long to realise (with some amusement) that Ryker probably had refused to take his medicine and Darrell was showing him why it was never a good idea to turn down healing from a medic.

Ryker was struggling relentlessly beneath Darrell, kicking his legs out while trying to tug free his arms. However, Darrell had a firm hold on his wrists and was trying to force the medicine into Ryker’s mouth. Each time he tried, though, Ryker would roll his head to the side, which was causing a very telling twitch of Darrell’s eyebrow.

After a couple of seconds, though, they both stopped what they were doing when they realised that Axel was there and they turned their heads to look at him, Ryker with wide eyes and Darrell with a scowl.

Standing in the door way, with his hand on the door handle, all Axel could do was look back at them with a rather blank expression.

A blush, redder than any Axel had seen before, immediately crept its way onto Ryker's features. Embarrassment wasn't a strong enough word. Darrell, on the other hand, simply looked at him with a sense of expectancy, but also with a look of annoyance. A look that screamed "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

...Ok, wow.

Axel knew that they had become quite close since Darrell was a guest in Ryker's guild when they aided his guild in the search and rescue of Lynus during that ‘event’ (which will never, ever happen again) on the 14th floor. But he didn't realise they were that close.

Oh well, it was none of his business.

"Hey," Axel said over the awkward silence. "Looking for Lynus."

Not moving an inch from his...position and not looking remotely frazzled or bothered, Darrell spat out the cork and replied, "Try emergency. There was a code-blue earlier."

"Appreciate it," Axel said as he gave the redhead medic a quick two-finger salute. "I'll leave you to it."

With that, he took a step back and closed the door. The moment the door shut the sound of struggle abruptly continued. This time, though, he could hear Ryker's voice loud and clear, it being of a much higher pitch due to embarrassment. Darrell, on the other hand, was starting to sound really, really exasperated.

Really, though, Ryker should know that struggling against a medic was a losing battle. Especially in the hospital.

Some explorers just had to learn the hard way.

"Axel!" Lynus greeted him happily when he finally located him several minutes later. His smile quickly took on a cutely sheepish state. "I know I said I would only be a few minutes, but there was this guard and..."

Lynus suddenly trailed off as he stared at him, tilting his head to the side and furrowing his brow slightly. "You're smirking. Did something happen?"

"...What would you do if I didn't want to take my medicine?" Axel asked.

Lynus gave him a cutely puzzled look at the odd question before shrugging. "Force it down your throat. Why?"

An amused grin forced its way onto Axel's lips. "Just wondering."


	10. Enough For Now

Silently stepping into the tea room, Rahas was surprised to find Lynus napping peacefully on the couch. And he was the only one in the room. A book rested precariously on his lap as he lay on his side. His eyes were closed gently, no hint of strain or pain anywhere to be found on his face. His hair was slightly dishevelled, as if he had a busy day.

At the hospital, it was no surprise.

Seeing that there was no one else around, Rahas wandered over to Lynus and stopped near him. It had been a while since he had witness Lynus so unguarded, especially in his sleep. He had seen Lynus asleep a few times before, during their time under that bastard’s control.

He could recall them so easily. When he was younger, Lynus allowed him to share his bed on those cold, scary nights. He would hold him, and sing softly until he fell asleep.

…He had a lovely voice.

Rahas would never be able to thank Lynus for all he had done for him. For eight years he had stayed with him, sat by his bedside and patiently healed his every injury. His eyes, his voice, his touch was a gentle sanctity during a life of unease and intense harshness.

If it wasn’t for Lynus, wasn’t for his subtle compassion and affection, Rahas had no doubt he would have ended up like one of those brainless guards or like Avith himself. Bat-shit crazy from the suffering.

But Lynus kept him grounded, kept him hopeful. He would constantly push aside his own fear and uncertainty to help him, to help everyone within his care.

Each time a hostage would ‘disappear’, Rahas would see the utter pain and devastation in Lynus’ eyes. The way his violet eyes would shimmer with tears he could not shed and swallow back his mourning he could not say. He would smile sadly and continue with his duties, all the while wondering, waiting for the moment where he’d be in charge of yet another hostage.

Each time that happened, Rahas’ determination to stop that bastard once and for all grew in intensity.

Yet he was never strong enough. Never quick enough. Never skilled enough. He was never able to even approach that Taksony bastard. He was never able to get past that Avith bastard. He was never able to get past the hoard of unreasonably loyal guards. He wasn’t strong enough.

He wasn’t strong enough to do what Lynus was forced to do.

That was what really gnawed at Rahas the most. Sweet, gentle Lynus. He shouldn’t have had to do that. He shouldn’t have had to make the conscious decision to take out the threat to save others. He shouldn’t have to carry that burden of having killed someone constantly hanging over his head.

Rahas wanted that. He wanted to be the one that take out that bastard. He wanted to be the one to carry that burden so nobody else should. That was his goal. His reason for life.

But he was too late…Lynus had reached his breaking point and had to take matters into his own hands to save everyone from a life of horror. And because of that, Lynus had to carry a heavy burden and Rahas had to find another reason to continue to live. And he thought he found that by becoming Lynus’ bodyguard. He knew Avith. He knew that bastard would come for him again.

…And he did.

Despite his training, despite how his skills and strength had increased significantly under Hamza’s tutorage, he still wasn’t able to defeat Avith and protect Lynus. Avith had defeated him right in front of Lynus and Lynus was the one who was willing to push himself between him and Avith in order to protect him.

His goal to protect Lynus…failed miserably. As much as it pained him to admit; had Axel not turn up when he did Avith would have captured Lynus there and then.

“Hmm,” Lynus suddenly murmured in his sleep, shifting a little so that he was lying on his back, his head resting against the armrest of the couch. Orange hair fellow across his face as his lips parted a little, subconsciously hugging the book against his chest. “…Axel…”

Rahas twitched.

…Axel.

A part of him resented Axel.

That redheaded landsknecht…he was able to do what Rahas couldn’t so easily. Within days, within hours of their reunion, he had Lynus smiling sincerely, had his eyes glimmering with hope of the future, had him laughing and enjoying life. Had him growing stronger as a person, not just as a healer.

But mostly, Axel made Lynus feel protected.

That was what Rahas wanted to do. He wanted to repay Lynus in the only way he knew how – by putting his life on the line to protect him. But, clearly, he wasn’t very good at that.

Still…despite his resentment, he couldn’t bring himself to out rightly hate Axel. He was, after all, good for Lynus. Lynus truly was safe with him and Axel has proved, multiple times, that he was more than willing to go to hell and back for him. He pushed aside his utter loathing for Avith to instead throw himself into the unknown to save Lynus.

Slowly, Rahas raised his hand to gently touch the side of Lynus’ face, caressing his cheek in the palm of his hand and gently trailed his thumb over his bottom lip. Lynus sighed in his sleep and pressed his cheek further into Rahas’ hand. But Rahas knew he wasn’t responding to him. He was responding to Axel.

…Rahas would never be able to touch Lynus, to hold him the way Axel could.

Despite himself, Rahas found himself leaning forward, his face moving closer to Lynus’ as he continued to trail his thumb against his lip. However, before he could press his lips against Lynus, something he had found himself wondering what feel like more than once, he heard a voice.

“Lynus?”

Dammit, it was Axel.

Immediately straightening his posture, Rahas removed his hand and moved toward the open window. He managed to slip out the window just as Axel stepped into the room. He glanced over his shoulder to watch as Axel immediately made his way over to Lynus sleeping upon the couch.

A smile appeared on Axel’s lips as he knelt onto the floor next to the couch. Then, with a gentle hand, he brushed the side of Lynus’ face, tenderly easing him into alertness. The book on Lynus’ chest tumbled to the floor carelessly as Lynus sat up slightly and rubbed at his eyes. A heartbreakingly beautiful smile appeared on Lynus’ lips as he gazed at Axel. Then, wordlessly, his lifted his arms and wrapped them around Axel’s neck, pulling the redhead toward him. And Axel followed, his hands moving to rest on Lynus’ side and leaned over him on the couch. It was no surprise that their lips met in an all too loving kiss.

Neither of them seemed concerned that someone might stumble across them like that.

Scowling bitterly, Rahas turned to look away and began to walk away from the inn. He didn’t really need to see the two of them acting like that right in front of him.

“Rahas…”

Rahas winced and plastered a scowl on his face as he turned his attention to the unfairly mighty war magus. “What?” he asked him rather harshly.

Stepping from the shadows, Hamza stared at him for a brief moment before he unexpectedly sighed and shook his head. “Lynus may be safe with Axel. And Axel may be the most important thing to him, but that does not mean there is no room for you in his life. You are also a part of the lives of many.”

With that said, Hamza quickly turned his back to him and moved to enter the inn. Rahas continued to scowl at his back, while inwardly he was a little flustered. He wondered mildly if Hamza had witnessed him, ah, watching over Lynus.

“Hey, Rahas!”

Startled from his thoughts, Rahas turned his attention back to the inn. This time, however, he was forced to tilt his head backwards so that he could look up at the second story of the inn. There, leaning rather recklessly out the window was Macerio and next to him, seemingly holding onto him to keep him half inside the building was Lirit.

“Come on, Matron is cooking roast chicken!” Macerio yelled at him. “You gotta try it before everyone else does!”

…Maybe his family had expanded a little. It was…enough for now.

“Argh, fine!” Rahas called back. “Just get your ass inside before you fall out!”

“Would you catch me if I did?”

“Just shut up and get inside!”

“Bet ya we’ll get to dinner before you do~!”

“Like hell!”

 


	11. Accidental Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about after an innocent question on Wattpad of how old the characters are and somehow Simmons/Rahas was mentioned as a possible ship.
> 
> :3
> 
> I couldn’t help myself. Enjoy!

Stalking through the backstreets of Lagaard, the last person Rahas ever expected to bump into was the infamous Simmons. Rahas had never had much to do with Simmons. He had heard a lot about him from both Macerio and Axel, and what they had told him most certainly didn’t bathe the blue-haired landsknecht in a dazzling light.

“Hey, hey!” Simmons called out to him, causing Rahas to stop at the very top of a tall set of stone carved stairs. “You’re from the same guild Axel is, huh?”

Rahas rolled his eyes, but found himself nodding his head nonetheless. “Yeah, what about it?” he asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Rushing over to him, Simmons gave Rahas a creepy pair of puppy-dog eyes. “Tell Axel to have a battle with me? Pleeeeeeeeeese?”

Rahas had to take a step backwards, leaning away from Simmons, a little unnerved by him. His face was pushed right toward his, totally ignoring his personal space. “Ask him yourself.”

“But he’s so mean!”

Was it any wonder why?

Before Rahas could utter any kind of a retort, a stone beneath Rahas’ foot unexpectedly crumble, causing his ankle to roll and causing him to stumble sideways…toward the descending stairs.

Stumbling onto the next step, something grabbing him by the arm prevented him from falling any further, preventing him from significantly hurting himself. The grip on his arm unexpectedly tightened and tugged him backwards sharply. Staggering over his own feet, Rahas felt slightly disorientated when he collided against something solid and taut, but warm and alive.

Somehow, really Rahas had no idea how, he found himself pressed up against Simmons’ chest, so forcefully that he was leaning backwards slightly, making it appear as if Simmons was dipping him. With his hands on resting against Simmons’ broad chest, Simmons’ arm wrapped tightly around his waist, Rahas’ eyes widen considerably from surprise and snapped his head up to look at Simmons face. Simmons blinked at him, a look of obliviousness on his face, as if he reacted without much thought.

Rahas, on the other hand, was frozen still from shock and surprise.

“Hey, Rahas! Where are-?”

Immediately recognising the voice, Rahas looked to his left in time to see two very familiar explorers. Macerio and Lirit. Staring at him with openly shocked and utterly bewildered expressions. They didn’t say anything. They just stared.

“What a truly interesting pair,” a soft, airy voice mused nearby. “Not even I saw this coming.”

Looking over to his other side, at the bottom of the stairs he nearly fell down, Rahas’ vision was filled with the three members of Simmons’ guild. Tiffany looked shocked, perturbed and maybe even a little sick. Gerald was pinching the bridge of his nose, as if disturbed by the sight. Kerri, on the other hand, while her expression appeared usually blank, also appeared very interested.

“W-what the hell…?” Tiffany murmured, going slightly green. “When…? How…? How could Simmons get a lover before me?!”

“Are they what others call a Crack Ship?” Kerri questioned as she continued to float on the spot silently. “Intriguing.”

Gerald just sighed deeply before abruptly turning on his heel and stalking in the direction of the bar. “…I need a drink.”

Quickly realising that he was still pressed up against Simmons’ chest, Rahas pushed away from him, scurrying to get some distance between them. What the hell just happened…?

“Why, Rahas,” Macerio said as he placed his hand on the side of his face and gave Rahas a mockingly aghast look. “I had no idea.”

“Um…” Lirit murmured, looking a little frightened. “This…this isn’t the reason you’ve been staying out late a lot, is it?”

“Shut up!” Rahas yelled as he bristled wildly. “It isn’t what it looks like!”

“Oh?” Macerio retorted and gave him an amusedly sceptical look. “What is it supposed to look like?”

“It’s not supposed to look like anything!”

“Hmm…” Simmons murmured in thought as he stroked his chin, totally unperturbed by everything going on around him. “I reacted without thought. Just like Axel did when he protected Lynus…That means if I protect Rahas, then I’ll get stronger!”

“Idiot, you are not helping…” Rahas hissed lowly at the landsknecht.

Rahas then hissed again when a pain erupted from his ankle. Great. Seemed like he had twisted his ankle.

“Eh?” Simmons uttered. “Ah, you’ve twisted your ankle? You shouldn’t put any pressure on it. The medics told me that.”

Wow…he was surprisingly observant. Yet, oblivious at the same time.

“I know!” Simmons suddenly perked up, grinning widely as if he had just had the brightest idea ever. “I’ll take you back to your guild!”

“And how are you-?” Rahas murmured as he rubbed his temples with his fingertips. But before he could finish his question, Simmons was right next to him, once again pushing well past his personal space. A mere split second later, Rahas was up off his feet. With an arm around his waist, another under his knees, he was being held and carried in Simmons’ arms.

“Eh?!” Rahas practically shrilled.

“Haha!” Simmons laughed loudly. “You’re as light as a feather!”

“Put me down you oaf!” Rahas yelled, his voice unfairly a higher pitch due to embarrassment. “Macerio, do something!”

“…Bwahahaha!”

“Do something besides laugh, idiot!”

“Off we go!” Simmons said merrily as he jovially carried him toward the inn.

“Hey!” Rahas said as he began to struggle. “I’ll get you back, I swear!”

… … … … …

Mortifying. There was no other word.

It was utterly mortifying that Simmons had actually carried him all the way to the inn, despite the way Rahas was struggling, practically clawing at his face. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse…it did.

How? Well, guess who happened to be standing just inside the inn when Simmons barged in with Rahas still sitting in his arms?

Uh huh. It was Hamza.

At first, Hamza looked utterly shocked, an expression that stayed for quite a few silent minutes. Even as Simmons began to ramble about protecting Rahas and becoming stronger than Axel, placing Rahas thankfully back on his feet before turning on his heel and ambling away.

Hamza watched until Simmons moved out of sight before turning his head to look at Rahas. Slowly, his usual expression of unnerving serenity changed into one of pure amusement. His lips were twitching, as if he wanted nothing more than to break out in a smirk.

Rahas didn’t like that look. It was aimed at him. Hamza was finding something absolute amusing about him. And he hated that.

“What are you looking at?” Rahas asked him harshly.

“Seems like my boy is growing up.”

“What are you, my dad?” Rahas retorted sharply as he bristled wildly again. “Nothing happened.”

“Of course,” Hamza replied with a small nod before looking mockingly disproving. “Rebellious teenagers and their secret loves.”

“What did I just say?!”

“He really DID carry you all the way home!” Macerio yelled as he suddenly appeared, a wide grin of pure amusement on his lips. “Wait until I tell Lynus!”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”


	12. Gentle as a Kitten

Lynus glanced out the window, a mild sense of concern washing over him. The rain was coming down heavy, casting a light white haze over the city. And Magnus was out in the middle of it. The talented alchemist had a mild headache and wanted to go for a walk in the fresh air. And Lynus agreed. Going for a walk would be good for him. That was before it started raining, though.

Hopefully, Magnus had sought shelter somewhere and wasn't wandering around in the cool rain.

Just as Lynus wondered if he should seek out an umbrella and go searching for the blond himself, the doors to the inn opened silently and Magnus scurried inside, clutching his chest, his shoulders hunched forward.

With his blond hair plastered to his forehead, obviously wet, Magnus lifted his head and looked around anxiously. Immediately, his gaze collided with that of Lynus’ and his eyes widened.

“Ah, L-Lynus?” Magnus said as he quickly made his way over to him.

“What’s wrong?” Lynus immediately asked, concerned about the concern in Magnus’ voice.

Before Magnus could answer his question, however, there was a very soft sound, almost like a meow. A mere moment later a tiny, furry head popped out from under Magnus' jacket, just under his chin. White and ginger, with bright blue eyes (that kinda reminded Lynus of Magnus' own eyes), a small kitten was being cradled gently within Magnus’ black coat. It gave another soft meow, showing off a set of tiny white teeth as it glanced around at its surroundings, making absolutely no attempt to scramble or push away from Magnus.

Lynus blinked, surprised. "Is that a kitten?" he asked the obvious as he took a step forward, getting a closer look.

"I-I found it," Magnus said as carefully pulled the kitten from his jacket and held it close to his chest with gentle hands. "A-abandoned in a trash can."

"Poor thing," Lynus murmured as he reached forward to pet the tiny kitten, the little one purring happily in Magnus' hold. He, however, could feel that the kitten was cold and damp, as was Magnus. He wondered how long Magnus stood out in the rain trying to coax this kitten toward him.

“You’re both wet. Let’s get you into something warmer,” Lynus said as he made no attempt to remove the kitten from Magnus’ hold, instead pushing the blond toward his room. When they entered the room, Lynus picked up a towel and gave Magnus a reassuring smile. “You get changed and I’ll check the little one over.”

“O-ok,” Magnus said as he carefully lifted from his chest and oh-so carefully allowed Lynus to wrap the towel around it. He then gently scratched the kitten’s ear, as if reassuring the little one that he’d be back before quickly moving to change out of his wet clothes.

Moving to sit on the edge of a bed, Lynus gently fluffed up the kitten’s fur in order to dry it and carefully inspected for any injury. Thankfully, the little one seemed to be ok. Slightly dehydrated and hungry, and not to mention cold, but there were no signs of trauma or abuse. He couldn’t imagine why anyone could just throw such a tiny creature into a trash bin.

Dressed in a new set of clothes, Magnus quickly made his way over to Lynus and sat next to him on the bed, leaning in close so that he could keep an eye on the kitten.

“What are you going to name her?” Lynus asked as he smoothed down the kitten’s fur.

“H-huh?”

Lynus smiled. “This little one is a girl. And I think you should give her a name.”

Magnus sat silently as he thought to himself. His hands fidgeted on his lap, giving the indication that he had a name in mind, but wasn’t sure whether it was good enough or appropriate. “W-what about Zanna?” he asked timidly.

“Zanna is a lovely name,” Lynus immediately responded sincerely. “It suits her.”

Magnus looked undeniably pleased to hear that. And he didn’t hesitate to take Zanna into his hands and placing her onto his lap when Lynus gave her back to him. The kitten immediately responded to the gentle blond, kneading her claws on his lap.

“I’m sure Matron will allow us to keep Zanna, but I’ll ask anyway,” Lynus said as he watched Zanna use her tiny paws and claws to climb up the front of Magnus’ clothes, moving under his chin, purring loudly the entire time. “Why don’t you move into the tearoom? The fire is going.”

“Ok,” Magnus said as he scooped the kitten up into his arms, cradling Zanna so gently. “I-is Shen in? I want to show him Zanna.”

Lynus couldn’t help but smile brightly, silently wondering how Shen would react having Magnus rush up to him with a kitten in his arms. Everyone knew (and kept to themselves) that Shen was fond of Magnus and how cute Magnus could be. Magnus with a kitten might be lethal.

“He’s in the tearoom, I believe,” Lynus said.

With an innocent look of excitement on his face, Magnus uttered a soft thanks before pushing himself to his feet and hurrying out of the room. Lynus chuckled to himself, heartened to see Magnus so open. Little Zanna obviously won his heart.

After speaking with Matron about Zanna and Magnus’ fondness of her, Matron agreed to have the little stay at the inn, as long as Magnus looked after her. Besides, it would be nice for the inn to have a little furry mascot!

Making his way to the tearoom to tell Magnus the good news, instead Lynus was surprised to see Axel and a few others gathered near the door of the tearoom, peering in and keeping suspiciously quiet.

“Lynus, come here,” Axel urged him quietly when he noticed him. “Look at this.”

Curious, Lynus quietly approached Axel and pushed himself to the front of the small group, moving to peer into the room. What he saw immediately brought a smile to his lips, understanding why everyone had gathered silently.

Magnus was kneeling on the floor in front of the fire place with Zanna perched happily on top of his fluffy blond hair, Magnus’ hands reaching up to ensure that the little one did not fall off. However, the reason why Magnus was kneeling on the floor was because Shen was sitting on the floor in a lotus position, seemingly had been meditating. There was a look of slight confusion on Magnus’ face while Shen was pinching the bridge of his nose, struggling with _…something._

Magnus was showing Shen his new found friend and Shen was a little…uncomfortable. Big, strong, stoic Shen was virtually _squirming_ at the sight of Magnus with a kitten on his head.

“I think Shen’s about to have an aneurysm,” Axel whispered into his ear.

Lynus had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from chuckling out loud. Seemed as though some things were too cute even for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wish I had some artistic talent. I would draw the shit out of Magnus with a kitten on his head.


	13. Come Ease the Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Come Ease the Pain
> 
> Pairings: Macerio/Lirit
> 
> AN: Been meaning to write this for quite some time! Also, please, please send in some prompts! I’ve been in a bit of a rut lately. Anyway, please enjoy!

A soft, gentle melody resonated from the lute in Lirit's hands as he gazed up at the night sky, the full moon half hidden by the large Yggdrasil tree. It was late at night, a time he should be sleeping in order to gain the energy needed to traverse the labyrinth.

But he couldn't sleep. Dreams, memories of the past were plaguing him tonight. In all honesty, he had been suffering from disturbing dreams for a few days now. He didn’t want to tell anyone. He didn’t want to bother Lynus, whom was dealing with so many other things. Rahas was hard to speak with as he, too, was trying to deal with his own memories in his own way. And Lirit couldn’t talk to Binah about it as he didn’t want to upset her now that she seemed so happy.

He also felt that his dreams, his fear and pain weren’t all that significant. Especially when compared to the pain and suffering his ‘family’ had experienced. He had only been under Taksony’s control for a few days. That couldn’t even compete with what Lynus, Rahas or Binah had been through.

“Hey, I thought I could hear you playing.”

Startled, Lirit abruptly stopped his music and looked over to his right. Standing there, slightly haggard as if he just rolled out of bed was the brown-haired gunner. “Macerio?” he questioned before smiling apologetically. “Oh, sorry. Was I keeping you awake?”

“Nah,” Macerio replied in a dismissive but honest tone as he walked closer to him to lean against the wall next to where Lirit was sitting on a stone step. “It just kinda sucks sharing a room with Hamza sometimes.”

Grateful for the distraction, Lirit tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “How so?”

“He snores,” Macerio stated firmly. “He doesn’t believe me, but he does!”

Lirit felt a genuine laugh pass his lips upon hearing that. He really did find joy being in Macerio’s presence. He was open, honest and fun to be around. He also made him forget about his troubles, helping him find amusement in situations he probably shouldn’t find amusement in.

“What are you doing up anyway?” Macerio suddenly asked, turning his full attention to Lirit. “Can’t sleep?”

The smile on Lirit’s lips dimmed and he cast his eyes downward. “Just a bad dream,” he admitted softly.

“Nightmare?”

“Hm, yes, I suppose so.”

Macerio shuffled slightly on his feeling, no doubt feeling awkward, and yet wanting to help in some way. “Want to talk about it?”

“I…” Lirit murmured, truly wanting to say something, to get his pain and fear off his chest. He, however, shook his head and gave a tight smile as he turned to look up at Macerio. “No, it’s alright. It’s silly. It was just about…the past.”

An expression of realisation appeared on Macerio’s face before abruptly creasing into a look of concern and discomfort. “Oh…when you were with Taksony, right?” he asked him, his voice low and uncomfortable.

“…Yeah.”

“Then…how can that be nothing?” Macerio asked.

Surprised by the unexpected question, Lirit furrowed his brow before shaking his head. “I wasn’t there nearly as long as Lynus or Rahas, or Binah. M-my fear isn’t nearly as great as theirs.”

Macerio frowned. “But you were still scared, right?”

“But their pain-”

“It doesn’t matter how long you were there,” Macerio said as he pushed away from the wall, appearing somewhat determined and maybe even a little bit exasperated. “You were scared, right? Don’t push that aside. There is no greater pain and fear than your own because it’s yours! Your pain is painful, regardless of whether someone also has pain. Your pain is real. And it matters!”

“…Macerio?” Lirit whispered as his vision blurred, tears stinging his eyes. He then did something surprising. He dropped his lute as he took to his feet and abruptly threw his arms around Macerio’s neck in a hug, startling the gunner greatly.

“E-eh?” Macerio spluttered as he staggered backs a half step as Lirit’s body rested against his.

“Thank you,” Lirit murmured as he pressed his face against Macerio’s shoulder.

The tension and surprise in Macerio’s body slowly drained away and he returned the hug, albeit awkwardly. Still, his touch was reassuring and comforting. Lirit smiled softly against his shoulder.

“I was…I was so scared,” Lirit admitted, letting the words tumble past his lips. “Everything I knew was taken from me. I didn’t know how…I was just singing in the street for coins w-when these men surrounded me. T-they just grabbed me. No one did anything to stop them…”

Lirit squeezed his eyes shut as the memories, as well as the emotions, washed over him.

“They dragged me into this huge mansion a-and…” Lirit swallowed thickly. “I-I know I shouldn’t say this, but I’m glad Lynus was there. He…he took such good care of us. If it wasn’t for him, I…don’t think I would have survived.”

During the whole thing, Macerio simply held him and let him talk. However, when he admitted his thoughts to him, Macerio’s hold around him subconsciously tightened. And it was in that moment that Lirit realised how much comfort Lynus found just by being held in Axel’s arms. It was amazing how one embrace, one sincere hug, could make all the pain and fear fade away. It made him realise, helped him to really comprehend that he wasn’t trapped in the past anymore. Taksony was dead. His reign of terror was over.

They were safe.

He was safe.

“S-sorry,” Macerio suddenly muttered as he continued to hold him. “I’m not good at this comforting stuff.”

“You’re doing fine,” Lirit said as he nuzzled his cheek against his shoulder. “Thank you.”


	14. The Courting Campaign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Courting Campaign
> 
> Pairings: …Simmons/Rahas?
> 
> AN: I had no idea this pairing would be so popular! XD Totally got carried away with this fic. Longest I’ve written so far! Enjoy!

“Rahas!”

Just before Rahas could make a quick exit out of the inn to his secret training spot, the sound of Lynus’ voice pulled him to a stop. He glanced over his shoulder as Lynus quickly jogged over toward him, his orange hair dancing before his beautiful violet eyes. He had a gentle smile on his face as he clutched something to his chest.

“What is it?” Rahas asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and hunched his shoulders in a slouching manner.

“Are you busy right now?” Lynus asked him as he tilted his head to the side cutely. “Hamza has given me some money to spend. We've been wondering if you would like to get a new whip for you to use in the labyrinth.”

It was sweet that Lynus was still worrying about him, but Rahas can’t help but feel a tad ‘irked’, wondering what old man Hamza had been telling Lynus about him. Thankfully, he had agreed not to tell Lynus about the, er, ‘Simmons Incident’, even stopping Macerio from telling him. Something about things needing to be found out in their own time.

Whatever the hell that meant. Hamza said that with a smirk, so Rahas instantly didn’t like it.

“My old whip is fine,” Rahas stated.

Lynus didn’t even batter an eyelid at him, continuing to smile sweetly. “That might be so, but wouldn't it be better to have one for back-up at least? Besides, I want to buy you something.”

…Ugh. The way that Lynus was looking at him with a sense of hope and expectancy…How could anyone say no to that face?

“Ok, fine.”

Lynus’ face practically lit up with delight and Rahas had to quickly look away, like a defiant teenager, so the gentle medic wouldn’t see the light blush on his cheeks. Still, Rahas did nothing to deter Lynus from hooking his arm through his as they walked toward the Sitoth Trading.

While totally against any kind of personal contact, it was ok for Lynus. He was Lynus, after all.

They chatted easily along the way. Well, it was more like Lynus doing the talking; Rahas just nodded his head occasionally. He, however, had to literally bite his tongue to prevent him from making a comment when Lynus complained that everyone seemed to be growing taller than him while he pretty much stopped. The urge became harder when Lynus pouted at him, accusing him of laughing quietly.

Before Rahas could make any kind of teasing or dismissive retort, the sound of someone else, someone he didn’t partially wanted to see again after that…incident called his name.

“Rahas!”

Rahas immediately bristled and then attempted to pull Lynus along, pretending not to hear the oversize oaf calling his name. However, Lynus came to an abrupt stop when he recognised the voice as well, a look of confusion on his face. He glanced briefly at Rahas before looking over his shoulder. When his eyebrows abruptly moved up toward his hair line in an expression of pure surprise, Rahas could only sigh.

Whatever was going to happen next was going to be awkward. And probably embarrassing.

“O-oh, hello Simmons,” Lynus greeted politely as he always did, even to the stupid and brainless.

“Hello!” Simmons responded cheerfully.

“Those are some nice flowers,” Lynus commented, all but ignoring the way that Rahas was trying to tug him away. “Are you planning on giving them to someone?”

There was a sense of smugness in Simmons’ laugh, immediately causing him to bristle. “They're for Rahas.”

Lynus breathed in sharply, his hand on Rahas’ arm tightening a fraction. “Oh!”

“What-?” Rahas snapped as he spun around, only to have a bouquet of flowers shoved into his face, giving him no choice but to draw in the scent of pink roses. Startled, Rahas flailed around for a moment before placing both hands on the tissue paper wrapped around the bouquet and all but ripped it away from his face, gasping loudly to draw in fresh air.

“Here you go!” Simmons said as he smiled brightly, releasing his hold on the flowers and forcing Rahas to hold onto them instead. “Bye!”

As abruptly as he had appeared, he left. That idiot had absolutely no idea of the trouble he caused, did he?

“T-that was nice of Simmons,” Lynus commented after an awfully long moment of awkward silence. “A little unexpected, though.”

Rahas didn’t verbally respond to that. He just winced.

“Um, Rahas?” Lynus prodded gently as he laid his hand on Rahas’ arm. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Rahas bristled wildly. “There's nothing that needs to be talked about!”

“Are you sure?” Lynus continued to look at him gently, in an understanding way that was rather irritating at the moment. “I mean-”

“It's fine!” Rahas insisted loudly as he shoved the bouquet under his arm and then snared Lynus’ wrist, pulling him toward the Sitoth Trading.

… … … … …

The shopping trip to the Sitoth Trading was undeniably awkward after that second Simmons Incident. Lynus kept looking at the bouquet of roses, glancing between the pink roses and up at Rahas. He didn’t say anything, though, thankfully. He just looked worried – and baffled.

The only reason Rahas was keeping the flowers was because if he didn’t accept them now, then Simmons would only come back with more! T-that’s all!

After getting what they wanted and needed (including a new whip for Rahas), Rahas escorted Lynus back to the inn, planning on dumping the roses in his room before abruptly fleeing. Having a conversation with Lynus about Simmons was not something he wanted to do. Ever.

However, as they entered the inn, Rahas felt a sense of dread wash over him once more. Standing at the front counter, looking a little disturbed with his arms folded tightly across his chest was the redheaded landsknecht. His eyes immediately looked over at Lynus, a small smile appearing on his lips when their eyes met before he flicked those eyes toward Rahas. “Rahas, you’ve got a package.”

Rahas immediately felt a sense of impending doom. “What?”

Reaching behind him, Axel revealed a gift box that was tied with a suspicious red bow. He lifted it toward Rahas, that slightly disturbed expression back on his face. His next words explained everything. “Simmons left this for you.”

“Another gift?” Lynus questioned as Rahas found himself bristling once again.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” he hissed, making no attempt to take the gift.

“Eat it, apparently,” Axel unhelpfully supplied, tossing it toward Rahas, only for Lynus to catch it instead. “It's chocolate.”

The ever mother-hen, Lynus inspected the gift chocolates and shook his head. “They’re quite expensive,” he murmured before turning to look at Rahas again, much like a mother would do to a child that was obviously hiding something. “Rahas, are you sure-?”

“I don't know what that idiot is planning!” Rahas shrilled as he snatched the chocolates from Lynus’ hold and shoved them under the same arm that was carrying the roses.

Lynus pressed his lips tightly into a thin line. “I'll go have a talk with him.”

He turned on his heel, ready to head out into High Lagaard in search of the brainless landsknecht. However, as if only to cause Rahas even more humiliation, Simmons was there, standing just out the front of the inn, talking brightly with Hamza, of all people.

Before Rahas could reach out to Lynus, to tell him not to bother talking to that block head, Lynus had strode forward, approaching the two taller, older men. Simmons continued to look like an oblivious puppy while Hamza offered Lynus a curt nod, his lips threatening to twitch into what could only be an amused smirk.

What was that brainless bastard telling that superior bastard?

“Ah, Simmons, good. While I am sure you have good intentions, but could you explain to me why it is that you are showering Rahas in gifts?” Lynus asked, getting painfully to the point. He also said it with a sense of terseness in his voice, that everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing to watch Lynus in his infamous mother-hen mode.

Unfortunately for Rahas, a few of those people happened to be his teammates…

Could his day get any worse?

“So I can become stronger!” Simmon replied to Lynus’ question without hesitation.

Lynus had an expression that he should have expected that. “...And how do flowers and chocolates do that?”

Simmons huffed and folded his arms over his chest. “I have it on good authority that in order to become stronger I need to first court Rahas. Once I have courted him, I will become stronger,” he said as he nodded his head sagely.

“Courting...?” Lynus murmured before his eyes grew wide in realisation and his hand flew up to his mouth. “D-do you know what courting means?”

Simmons unfolded his arms and planted his hands on his hips as he grinned broadly. “Nope!”

Lynus’ shoulder slumped in disbelief. “I didn't think so…”

Rahas wasn’t entirely sure just what the hell was going on, but he certainly didn’t like it. “Who told you this shit?!” he demanded loudly.

However, as soon as the words left his lips, he heard a very telling giggle. It wasn’t a giggle of just amusement. There was a sense of utter smugness and expectancy. Ever since moving to High Lagaard, that was a giggle he had heard far too often.

Rahas snapped his head up toward the sound of the giggling, immediately spying a couple of pink-haired girls standing at the top of the stairs, seemingly have witnessed the entire thing. They weren’t the only ones standing there, but they were the ones that caused Rahas to see red.

Immediately, Rahas knew who the mastermind behind everything was. “Binah!”

Far from intimidated, Binah smiled wildly. “Yes~?” she sang.

“What the hell did you tell this idiot?!”  
   
Binah just laughed in triumphant. She, however, stopped when Lynus appeared, standing next to Rahas to look up at the stairs as well. Binah, along with everyone else standing there, immediately looked away, looking at everything but him. After all, no one wanted to see their mother wearing an expression of confusion and potential disappointment.

“Why would you do something like this?” Lynus asked gently, not in a demanding way, but in a way that suggested that it would be best if the truth was known. Now.

Binah huffed, puffing her cheeks out in a childish manner. “Because we think Rahas needs some love as well!” she boldly answer, folding her arms across her chest and nodding her head in an also rather sagely manner.

Rahas spluttered lightly, his cheeks heating up in an embarrassing blush. “W-what?”

Lynus blinked a couple of times in silence before smiling warmly, in an approving way. “That’s very sweet of you, Binah.”

“I know!” Binah grinned.

Rahas winced and looked away, unfortunately turning his eyes in Axel’s direction, the redheaded landsknecht having remained silent the entire time. Which was a little unnerving, since he was Simmons, er, ‘rival’ or something.

“No comment from you?” Rahas hesitantly asked.

Axel blinked before shaking his head, surprisingly no mirth in his eyes. “Oh no, I am more than supportive.”

Rahas immediately narrowed his eyes at him in a suspicious way. “...Why?”

Finally, a smirk appeared on his lips. “Since he's following you around he'll leave me alone.”

Once again, Rahas bristled wildly. “I figured as much!”

“So this is what Hamza meant when things needed to be found out on their own…” Macerio murmured, more to himself, then anyone else. He did say it loud enough, however, for everyone to hear.

Hamza coughed into his hand, as if to cover up a snort of laughter before straightening himself and turning his attention to Simmons, who had been standing silently in the background the entire time. “Ah, Simmons, you do realise that if you wish to court a member of the Guardians, you will first have to complete a series of tasks.”

Simmons immediately perked up upon hearing that. “Will it make me stronger?!”

Hamza continued to smile. “Indeed.”

“Gah! You assholes are having way too much fun with this!” Rahas shouted before stomping his way past everyone in the audience to his room, the roses and chocolates still held tightly in his grip.


	15. A Reason to Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Reason to Fight
> 
> Pairings: …Simmons/Axel…?
> 
> AN: Just a real quick drabble. Felt like writing something humorous.

“Ah hah!”

Axel sighed and ran his hand over his face. After a long day in the labyrinth, the last thing he wanted was another confrontation. But, as he walked into the bar to relax, the first person he happened across was none other than his so-called ‘rival’. The blue-haired dumbass seemed to have been waiting for him, all day probably.

Having dropped off his axe and armour at the inn, it should have been brazenly obvious that he was not going to be participating in any kind of battle in the near future.

“Oh, piss off, Simmons,” Axel said as he tried to move around the loud-mouth and make his way to where some of his teammates were sitting, already enjoying a few well deserved drinks. “Not in the mood to deal with you right now.”

But as Axel moved around the blatantly dejected Simmons, the blue-haired landsknecht surprised him by suddenly diving toward him, landing on the floor and wrapping his hands around Axel’s ankle, physically pulling him to a stop.

Startled, Axel turned around to look down at him, his brow furrowed. “What the hell?”

“Battle me!”

“I said no!”

“Please!”

“How many times do I have to say it?!”

Simmons unexpectedly climbed up Axel’s leg to wrap his arms around his waist, hanging off him still. The whole thing was so sudden that Axel flailed for a moment, wondering what the hell was going through that idiot’s head.

In attempt to get him off of him and as far away from him as possible, Axel placed his hand on Simmons’ head and pushed as hard as he could. “Get off of me, ya dumbass!”

“Not until we battle!” Simmons threatened.

“Learn to take no for an answer, you fuckwit,” Axel hissed as he tried to push him away harder, lashing out with his leg to kick him in the ribs.

Momentarily winded, Simmons slackened his hold and Axel was finally able to get that blue-haired idiot away from him. But as he took a step back, an unexpected look of fierce determination appeared on Simmons’ face as he snapped his head up to look at him.

His fatigue from spending the entire day fighting in the labyrinth meant that Axel’s speed had dropped just enough for Simmons to get one over on him, unfortunately. Before Axel could wonder what kind of stunt the idiot was going to pull next, Simmons ducked down so that he was practically kneeling on the ground. Then, he pushed forward, his shoulder jutting into Axel’s stomach. And then, startling everyone in the bar, Simmons grabbed Axel’s legs and then flung the stunned redhead over his shoulder!

The whole bar went quiet and still.

“W-what the hell are you doing?!” Axel demanded, flailing, as Simmons began to carry him through the stunned patrons.

“You’re going to battle me whether you like it or not,” Simmons declared without any room for argument, keeping Axel balanced on his shoulder surprisingly easily.

"That is it, Simmons!” Axel yelled as he bristled with barely suppressed rage. If that dumbass wanted a fight, he was going to give him one. “I'm going to beat the living shit out of you now!"

“Do you want to borrow my sword?” Someone from the bar called out.

“I won’t be needing a fucking sword!”


	16. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: An Old Friend
> 
> Pairings: …Maybe…
> 
> AN: Happy Easter everyone~! Anyone interested in learning a bit more about Hamza? Well, here you go!

Lynus hastily made his way through the hospital corridors. He couldn’t help but fear the worst when Darrell told him that his guild leader, Hamza, had requested his presence in one of the hospital examination room.

Easily locating the room, Lynus hurried inside, his concern easing a little when he noticed that the mighty war magus was standing up in front of the bed. He couldn’t see any injuries on him. But maybe he had brought someone else with him?

“Hamza?” Lynus questioned.

“Ah, Lynus,” Hamza said easily as he turned around, granting Lynus a small smile.

Lynus, however, couldn’t help but frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s not me or any of our guild mates,” Hamza answered as he stepped off to the side, revealing a silver-haired, rather dishevelled looking troubadour sitting on the bed. Lynus had never seen the man before. “Just Cedric here.”

“Just?” The man on the bed sniffed in a mockingly pained way. “Hamza, you wound me.”

“Not as much as you did, it appears,” Hamza retorted with mirth before he turned back to Lynus, smiling slightly at the look of confusion on his face. “Ah, yes, excuse me. This is Cedric. He’s an old friend of mine.”  
   
The confusion that Lynus had been feeling gave way to slight surprise. “Oh.”

“Cedric, this is Lynus,” Hamza continued with the introduction, turning his attention back to his friend. “He’s our guild’s talented medic.”

“It’s an absolute pleasure,” Cedric greeted with a sense of cheerfulness, despite the way he was cradling his right hand with his left, keeping it perfect still on his lap. “I’m actually very fortunate to be tended to by Lagaard’s most beloved medic.”

Lynus felt a blush rush to his cheeks. “O-oh, I don’t know…”

“Now, now,” Hamza interjected with amusement in his voice. “You mustn’t let a certain red-haired landsknecht hear you say that.”

“Hm?” Cedric hummed, looking thoughtful before realisation appeared on his face, followed by a wide grin. “Oh, yes, the overly powerful one, yes?”

“That’s him,” Hamza all but smirked. “He’s exceptionally protective of this one.”

“I can see why!”

Getting over his initial shock, Lynus shook his head as he dropped his medical bag onto a chair. Despite the man’s cheerfulness, it was obvious that he was injured. He looked ragged and dishevelled, and yet not in the same way one appeared after a battle in the labyrinth. A domestic accident, perhaps?

“So what can I do for you two?” Lynus asked.

Cedric smiled as he idly trailed his left thumb over his right wrist. “Learnt the hard way that I can’t fly.”

“He fell out of a window,” Hamza answered bluntly, no doubt spurned on by the look of confusion on Lynus’ face. “Had a little too much to drink.”

“F-fell out of a window?” Lynus stuttered in surprise, immediately turning his attention back to the troubadour, giving him a thorough look over. He grabbed a stool and dragged it over toward the bed where Cedric was sitting, gently taking a hold of his injured wrist. He also paid special attention to his eyes, trying to subtle see if the pupils were uneven or dilated.

“You were always a light-weight,” Hamza commented.

Cedric huffed and looked indignant. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“In any case, you’re not as young as you used to be,” Hamza couldn’t help but quip. “Perhaps it would be best if you hold back on your liquor.”

“I’m 33, my dear Hammy,” Cedric was quick to respond. “I’m younger than you, if I recall clearly.”

Lynus blinked at the nickname ‘Hammy’ but opted not to comment on it. He couldn’t help but wonder if Cedric was always this cheerful or was it a sign of something else.

“He didn’t bump his head,” Hamza suddenly answered, seemingly as if he had read Lynus’ mind. But it was probably because he had anticipated the standard question. “It’s the alcohol. He claims that he writes better love songs with he’s, what they say, a little well-oiled.”

“I was not sloshed, thank you very much!” Cedric insisted, pouting at Hamza, only to receive an amused grin in return.

And Lynus had to bite back his own grin. “I see. Were you there when it happened?”

“I was paying him a visit when he tumbled out the window, landing in front of me,” Hamza explained before once again turning his attention to his silver-haired friend, unable to make a jest at his expense. “Nice form, by the way.”

Cedric clicked his tongue. “Why, thank you, grandpa.”

A look of mild annoyance appeared on Hamza’s face. “Do not call me that.”

“Oh, I see,” Cedric perked up. “That Dark Hunter can but I can’t?”

Lynus couldn’t help but feel mildly surprised that Cedric seemed to know of Rahas. He had to be the Dark Hunter he was referring to. No other would call Hamza ‘grandpa’ and get away with it.

“That Dark Hunter most certainly can’t,” Hamza retorted before his eye twitched. “Little brat hardly listens…”

Cedric nodded his head in understanding. “That’s what happens when you age, I suppose.”

Hamza rolled his eyes before turning to regard Lynus, who had been silently inspecting Cedric while the two old friends bantered. “Well?”

“A fractured wrist, I’m afraid,” Lynus replied as he absentmindedly trailed his fingers over the swollen skin on Cedric’s wrist. “And I’m a little worried that he may have bumped his head when he fell. I’d like to keep him in the hospital for an hour or so. Just to be safe.”

“I’ll be wearing a splint, won’t I?” Cedric asked, sounding a little disappointed, yet seemingly relieved that he received only a fractured wrist.

“For a few weeks, yes,” Lynus supplied. “Are you right-handed or left-handed?”

“Fortunately, I can use both,” Cedric answered with a sense of smugness. “A fracture shan’t stop me from writing the most radiant of love songs.”

“…That’s good to hear?”

“I’m afraid that I will need to attend to something,” Hamza said, almost remorseful. “I’ll leave Cedric in your capable hands, Lynus. And you, Cedric, don’t do anything to annoy or hinder Lynus, you hear?”

Once again, Cedric looked childishly offended. “I’ve never annoyed or hinder anyone in my life.”

“Yes, yes,” Hamza said with a nod of his head and a roll of his eyes before placing a hand on Lynus’s shoulder. “Lynus; don’t be afraid to belt him one should he get too rowdy.”

Lynus laughed as he waved off the older man before gathering the tools and materials needed to properly bandage up a fractured and swollen wrist.

“Are you a local here, Mr Cedric?” Lynus asked as he perched himself on the stool and set to work.

“Hm? Mister? Aren’t you a polite one?” Cedric commented before relaxing after Lynus cast a refresh spell and shrugged. “Well, yes, actually. I’ve lived here quite a few years now. Hamza and I, we used to be explorers back in the day.”

That surprised Lynus somewhat. “Really?”

“Yes, ages ago,” Cedric said with a sigh. “You will not believe the trouble he got himself into. Honestly, I have grey hair because of him. A worry-wart, he called me! The nerve…”

Lynus chuckled softly to himself. Hamza and Cedric sound like they were old friends indeed.

“Well, I’ve splint your arm,” Lynus said as he finished tying off the bandage. “So try not to get it wet. Also, let me know immediately if you have any headaches or loss of vision, all right?”

Cedric chuckled as he cradled his bandaged wrist against his chest. “My, Hamza wasn’t exaggerating when he said you were a devoted medic. Yes, I understand completely. He had warned me not to mess with you in your ‘healer mode’, as he calls it.”

Lynus wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that…

“Well, I’ve got a couple of errands to do,” Lynus said as he stood up and began to clean up. “So, if you need anything-”

“You’re not leaving me alone, are you?” Cedric interrupted him.

“As much as I would like to sit around for the next hour or so, I can’t,” Lynus said as he gave the older man an apologetic smile. “Unless you want to follow me around as I-”

“That’s fine!”

Lynus frowned. “Are you sure?”

“The only time I sit still is when I’m writing a song or playing my lute,” Cedric stated before smiling charmingly. “I won’t be a bother, I promise!”

Well, Hamza was expecting him to watch over his friend for him.

“Oh, all right.”

“Oh, you’re an absolute delight!” Cedric stated loudly as he hopped off the bed, more than willing to follow Lynus around.

… … … … …

Having Cedric following him around like a cheerful puppy as Lynus did a few errands around the hospital was a little distracting, but not as bad as it could have been. It was actually fun listening to him chatter about his songs and about Hamza. He seemed to love telling tales about the war magus, painting him in a less than perfect light.

“Hamza likes to pretend he’s this serene and sophisticated war magus, an unflappable leader,” Cedric said, his expression first childishly innocent before turning cheeky. “Between you and me, he’s a right gossip. And a shit-stirrer.”

Lynus couldn’t help but laugh. “Really?”

“Really!” Cedric insisted. “He’s told me all about the Guardian’s exploits. He finds the whole Simmons/Rahas thing absolutely hysterical. Have you seen him after a drink or two? Never shuts up. Oh, and he wishes that Shen and Magnus would just get it together already. Honestly, I do too!”

Lynus was finding the whole conversation more amusing then he probably should. He didn’t know whether Cedric was being 100 percent accurate, but it was still fun to hear him talk about Hamza. Lynus got along fine with the older man, but he didn’t really know him well. Hearing someone talk about Hamza as something other than an unflustered and collected leader was somewhat refreshing.

It…It made Hamza seem human.

Besides, the thought of Hamza sitting at a table with a drink in hand, gossiping and complaining while Cedric was egging him on was just far too amusing not to consider.

“Next time you speak with him, ask him if he would like to lie in the field of flowers on the first floor,” Cedric said as Lynus finished unpacking the new bandages and placing them into a handy to retrieve receptor. “Never thought a war magus would be scared of butterflies.”

“If its venomflies, then I can understand,” Lynus commented, suppressing a little shudder at the memories.

“Ah, there you are.”

Speak of the devil.

Lynus turned to greet Hamza as he made his way over to them. “I take it everything is going well?” Hamza asked.

Before Lynus could answer, he received a slight poke in his side. “Go on,” Cedric suddenly urged him.

Once again, Lynus couldn’t help but smile. “I’m not asking him now,” he said as he turned to regard Cedric.

“Now would be perfect,” Cedric insisted, giving him a prompting motion with his hand.

Still smiling, Lynus turned to Hamza, the older man looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a somewhat…suspicious look. Lynus shrugged as he pulled his medical bag onto his shoulder. “What is it like lazing about in the field of flowers on the first floor?” he asked.

Hamza’s eye immediately twitched and he snapped his head toward Cedric, whom of which was sniggering into his uninjured hand.

“Good god,” Hamza said as he all but stalked over to the silver-haired troubadour, semi-glaring at him in an exasperated manner. “What in the world did you tell him?”

“Nothing but the truth, I assure you,” Cedric said with a mockingly innocent and cheerful expression.

Hamza rolled his eyes. “Your version of the truth differs greatly from the actual facts.”

“Did I blow your sophisticated leader facade, Hammy?”

“Enough with that dreadful nickname. Are you trying to cause trouble?”

“I could never take your place like that. “

“I have you know that I am 100 precent professional.”

Cedric’s laugh was loud, coming all the way from the pit of his stomach.

Lynus quietly exited the room, listening to the two old friends as they banter back and forth. They seemed like good friends. Although, he couldn’t help but wonder why Hamza didn’t enlist Cedric into his guild when the Guardians were just starting up. Having two seasoned explorers would made things so much easier for him.

Well, it was not his place to ask. The labyrinth, after all, wasn’t for everyone.


	17. Of Jealousy and Cheesy Pickup Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Of Jealousy and Cheesy Pickup Lines
> 
> Pairings: Shen/Magnus
> 
> AN: This is for lovely PoptartsAreMagic from FF.Net! Thanks for the awesome request!

Sitting in front of the fire place on the floor in the lotus position, Shen was trying to meditate, but was finding it difficult. It wasn’t the howling wind or the sound of the rain lashing against the window outside that was distracting him. It was…

"I'm not drunk; I'm just intoxicated by YOU."

Feeling himself twitch, Shen opened his eyes to glare fiercely in the direction of the very thing that was distracting him. Two men, explorers by appearance (although he could not tell which class) were standing together just outside the tea room…focusing all their attention to a certain blond-haired alchemist of his guild.

Magnus looked absolutely baffled and somewhat uneasy as the two men tried ‘chatting’ with him. It was as if he couldn’t understand why anyone was speaking so flirty with him.

Shen knew, though.

…And they were starting to really piss him off.

It wasn't like he was jealous or anything of the sort. He was merely...protective. Magnus wasn't comfortable around strangers, especially strangers who seemed to be far too obnoxious.

There was no real reason for him to feel angered. They weren’t (that) menacing and they haven’t raised a threatening hand in Magnus’ direction…other than to pat him on the shoulder or to poke him on the cheek.

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber."

"Did you mean cucumber?"

…They weren’t a threat.

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"My eyes?"

…Just really obnoxious.

"Are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?"

"...Are you hungry or something? Dinner isn't until six."

…And annoying.

"I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you."

"Have you been to the third stratum, too?”

…And getting on his nerves.

He had had enough. He couldn’t listen to their nonsense a moment longer.

“Magnus!”

Stiffening out of shock, Magnus immediately spun around, looking at his surroundings skittishly before his gaze finally fell onto Shen. His blue eyes widen in surprise before looking curious, his head tilting cutely to the side in question.

“Come here,” Shen said, indicating to him with a curl of his finger, his face as fearsome stoic as usual.

Magnus blinked as the two annoying explorers stood behind him silently, looking somewhat confused and intimidated. Wisely, though, they chose not to say or do anything.

“Y-yes?” Magnus asked as he quickly made his way over to him. He nervously wrung his hands together in front of him, his chin half hidden underneath his red scarf.

Now that Magnus was away from those two _pests,_ he should be fine now. Still, something told Shen that something more was needed to get rid of those two for good. Which needed to be done. He couldn’t afford to allow those two _cockroaches_ from bothering Magnus with their absurdity in the future.

As Magnus shuffled nervously on his feet, looking at him with his large blue eyes, shimmering with curiosity, Shen reached out to snare Magnus by the wrist. As he tugged Magnus toward him, the blond-haired alchemist made a noise of pure surprise as he tumbled onto his lap.

“Eh?” Magnus squeaked when he found himself sitting on Shen’s folded legs, his back pressed against Shen’s chest, his knees pulled up against his own chest.

Magnus became still, trying to figure out what had just happened. He suddenly let out another squeak of embarrassment, his hands flying up to grasp at his scarf and he tugged it up over his face, of which was as red as the material around his neck. “Ahh!”

Shen wrapped an arm around Magnus, holding him back against his chest as he pressed his chin against Magnus’ blond hair. He then wordlessly glared at the two nameless men who had been chatting him up only moments ago. The two immediately became tense, both wearing identical looks of fear, clearly intimidated by him.

Shen didn’t have to tell them to leave; they two acted quickly, all but scurrying away.

“Should have known he’d be taken,” one of them stated as they fled.

Good. They were gone.

With a sigh, Shen addressed the blond surprisingly still sitting on his legs. “They won’t bother you again,” he said.

However, Shen found himself stilling when he realised that the alchemist, while still covering his chin and cheeks with his scarf, was making no attempt to move away from him.

“…It’s comfortable…” Magnus murmured so softly that Shen almost missed it.

_Shit_ , Shen thought as he swiftly covered his face with his right hand and looked away. He, however, made no attempt to remove his other arm, nor did he try to remove Magnus from his lap.

God damn it. He hadn’t thought it through properly…


	18. He’s Not That Bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: He’s Not That Bad…
> 
> Pairings: Simmons/Rahas
> 
> AN:This is a birthday oneshot for a lovely reader from Wattpad. Enjoy!

Rahas was feeling edgy. He had gone half a day without having to fend off that idiot Simmons and shoot down his declarations of being his personal bodyguard in order to become stronger. Most days he had to do that two, three times a day. Sometimes even in the labyrinth, that useless lug would appear, protecting him from a menacing horde of treerats.

And he would always, always do it with either Macerio or Hamza nearby to witness the entire thing. He could deal with Macerio's near hysterical laughter of pure amusement. Hamza's amused little smirk, however, really pissed him off.

"Rahas?"

Rahas nearly jumped a foot in the air before spinning around, half expecting to find that blue-haired lurker standing there in a heroic stance. However, much to his relief, the person who called his name was none other than Lynus, the orange-haired medic looking at him with mild concern.

"Are you all right?" Lynus asked him. "You've been very edgy today."

"I'm fine," Rahas automatically replied, his natural instinct was to not cause Lynus any concern. Although, he wasn’t the least bit surprised that Lynus noticed him twitching and wincing at every sound.

Lynus gazed at him for a moment, his violet eyes gently searching for any physical signs of distress or trauma before he unexpectedly tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "Are you missing him?" he asked gently.

Rahas immediately bristled. "Why would I be missing that idiot?" he practically hissed. He would have snarled viciously if anyone else had asked him that, but since it was Lynus, he wouldn't do that to him.

Lynus just smiled that gentle, pretty smile of his. "What idiot?" he asked him.

Rahas froze. "...Who were you talking about?" he asked hastily.

A soft, almost airy laugh escaped Lynus' lips and he straightened his posture, his hands toying with the strap of his medical bag. "You're looking for him."

"No I'm not," Rahas said as he folded his arms defiantly over his chest before quickly glancing over his shoulder when he thought he heard a noise.

"Simmons' not here at the moment," Lynus went on to say, that smile of pure understanding not faltering for even a moment. "He's in the labyrinth with his guild."

Oh, that made sense. Simmons hadn't popped out of nowhere with the exclamation of feeling himself becoming stronger. And he hadn't seen him or his guildmates around anywhere. Not that he was looking. He certainly wasn't looking for that simpleton in the way that Lynus had delicately suggested. Not a chance in hell.

Still, he was kinda pissed that Simmons didn’t inform him of that earlier. O-only because he would have been able to enjoy his day better.

"Well, I'm off to the hospital," Lynus said after an awkward moment of silence. "If Simmons and his guild turn up, like they usually do, I'll let you know."

Rahas huffed. "Like I care what happens to them."

"Of course," Lynus said as he continued to smile before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the hospital.

As Rahas watched Lynus leave, he couldn't help but feel that their conversation had somehow left Lynus with the impression that he actually cared what happened to Simmons and that guild of his. He didn't, of course. He had other things to worry about. He certainly didn't enjoy the attention that Simmons gave him.

Or the chocolates.

Or the flowers...

Abruptly pulling himself out of his unreasonable train of thought, Rahas visibly huffed and headed toward the bar. Hamza had decided to give the guild the day off after a few tedious days of mapping a few floors of the labyrinth. Apparently, though, Lynus didn't understand the term of 'the day off'. No doubt that Axel was already making his way to the hospital to drag him back to the inn.

“Well, hey there, beautiful,” an unfamiliar voice slurred the very second he stepped into the bar.

Automatically, Rahas glanced toward the sound of the voice, spying a roughly dressed and shaven man who had a glassy look in his eyes and a slight drunken droop to his shoulders. Rahas narrowed his eyes at the guy before glancing around to see who he was talking to. It took him a second to realise that the guy was talking to him.

Great. Just what he needed.

“Ah wouldn’t mind yer tying me up in knots,” the guy garbled at him.

The bad thing about being a dark hunter? Random people think you're into really kinky shit. It didn't help that names of some of their skills were more than a little...scandalous. Apparently, being a dark hunter meant he was free game to horrendous and downright vile pick-up lines.

Rahas rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him. While no means utterly gorgeous, he had received more than his fair share of drunken pick-up lines. Par for the course when you were a dark hunter.

The guy followed him to the bar, leaning haphazardly against it in a drunken stance, keeping his unfocused eyes on Rahas as he ordered a drink from Cass. Rahas was solely tempted to use his whip on him but he had promised Lynus (and reluctantly Hamza) that he wouldn’t use his whip in town unless it was a real emergency.

“Think yer too good for me, eh?” the guy accused him.

…Maybe he could punch him in the face?

Better yet, have someone else do it.

Simmons…Where was that idiot when he actually needed him?

No, wait...why was he even thinking about that big lug of all muscles and no brains?! He should be happy that he has a moment's peace away from the idiot!

“Rahas!”

Rahas was momentarily pleased (and relieved) to hear and then see Simmons, but he quickly pushed that aside.

“Punch this idiot in the face for me,” Rahas ordered the second Simmons was close enough.

Simmons glanced over at the drunken guy before looking back at Rahas, a look of curiosity on his face. “Why?” he asked.

Rahas frowned. “Because I asked you to,” he replied simply.

Simmons seemed to take a moment to mull over his words, probably wondering if he actually should and whether or not he would get in trouble when the drunkard staggered away from the bar, seemingly ready to fight.

“Yer nothing but a trashy bitch anyway,” he mumbled.

The very second those almost incoherent words tumbled from the drunkard’s mouth, a look of mild anger appeared on Simmons’ face; his eyes narrowing and his lips pressed together in a thin line. Then, before anyone had the chance to react, Simmons reared up his right arm, pulled it back slightly before punching the guy right in the middle of his face.

In a spray of chipped teeth and specks of blood, the unnamed and unknown explorer hit the floor of the bar - hard. He didn't bounce. No flailing of limps. No string of curses. He dropped like a stone. And was completely unconscious.

Rahas had to admit to himself that he was somewhat impressed.

"How's that?" Simmons asked as he turned around to face him, looking for his approval.

So Rahas gave him a thumbs-up. "Perfect."

Simmons practically beamed at that, probably not used to praise from another person. So…

“Hey, Cass, get him a drink,” Rahas said as he jabbed his thumb in Simmons’ direction. “On me.”

Giving the lug a free drink was only a reward for getting rid of that guy. It wasn’t because he wanted to have a drink with him. It was only because of his previous distraction why he hadn’t finished his own drink. And Cass wouldn’t let someone leave the bar with their drink.

S-so he was only going to stay until he finished his drink.

“Can someone roll that idiot into the recovery position?” Cass ordered as he served up Simmons’ drink, the blue-haired landsknecht seemingly happy to be able to have a drink with Rahas.

As Simmons sat next to him, practically glowing, Rahas folded his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on the bar. He couldn’t help but think that maybe the brawny swordsman next to him would prove to be useful to him in the future.

Before Rahas could let his mind wonder down that trail of thought, a hand suddenly clasped his shoulder, causing him to tense when he felt someone lean over him. Immediately, he glanced up only to feel himself twitch when he locked eyes with none other than Hamza.

“Rahas,” Hamza said as he squeezed his shoulder. “I certainly hope that you’re not planning to have Simmons punch out every single person you don’t like.” 

The bastard must be able to read minds…

“I can’t read your mind,” Hamza said, his hand squeezing Rahas’ shoulder even tighter. “You’re just predictable.”

…What an insult!

Rahas simply hissed lowly at him, bristling wildly. That, of course, only caused Hamza's smirk to become somewhat smugger, irritating Rahas even further. However, before Rahas could counter in some way, Cass had set the drinks down on the bar that Hamza had ordered, prompting the war magus to take the two drinks, sent Rahas a look that was both firm yet shimmering with amusement and walked away. Rahas could only glare after the oh-so mighty war magus as he walked over to a silver-haired troubadour.

Silently seething, Rahas turned his attention back to his drink. Simmons was still sitting next to him, appearing blissful and unaware as always. Rahas had to admit; he wasn't a bad guy.

Stupid. Oh, so incredibly stupid, but not bad.

His other flaw would have to be his obsession with trying to fight Axel. The red-haired landsknecht would kick his ass each and every single time, so why bother to keep trying? Was he hoping to get lucky? Besides, if Simmons even managed to land a blow on Axel, actually hurting him, Lynus would never, ever forgive him.

"Hey," Rahas said to the blue-haired landsknecht next to him. "Why are you always trying to fight Axel?"

"So I can become stronger!" Simmons answered in his usual boisterous way.

Rahas rolled his eyes. That was his answer to everything. Everyone wants to become stronger, but this idiot seemed obsessed with the idea. "I mean, why do you want to become stronger?" he asked, pushing back the slight tang of irony in his mouth.

For a fraction of a second there was a look of pain in Simmons eyes, the expression catching Rahas completely off guard. However, Simmons soon plastered that goofy smile of his back of his lips, returning to his oblivious and simple self.

"So I can control it," he replied simply, rather quickly, before reaching for his drink, throwing his head back and taking a large gulp.

Simmons' demeanour and that expression in his eyes left Rahas mildly stunned. What did he mean by controlling it? What was ‘it’?

As Simmons sat perched on the bar stool, he looked almost like that of a happy but restless puppy that was more than delighted to be allowed to sit next to him. He looked oblivious and carefree at the moment, but that look he had...

_Hmm_ , Rahas thought to himself as he took a sip of his own drink. _Maybe there was more to the brainless oaf then appearance..._

… … … … …

Meanwhile, in a certain little corner of the inn, three individuals gathered, two with telling pink hair, the other with short, black hair, hovering an inch above the ground.

"And then he proceeded to buy Simmons a drink," Kerri explained the day's events with a stoic stare. “Sitting together at the bar.”

Binah nodded her head before smiling somewhat triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips. "Finally, we're slowly getting there," she said.

"Yes, things are progressing nicely, it seems," Kerri added.

Binah continued to grin, already planning future events. _Just you wait, Rahas_ , she thought in a totally not threatening way...


	19. Public Displays of Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last couple of depressing and angst-y chapters of ALE, I wanted to write something light-hearted and fluffy. And this was too much fun to write. Enjoy!

Rahas was starting to feel somewhat...annoyed. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be a sense of romance in the air. Oh, it wasn't overly flowery with shimmering sunsets and poems of unrelenting love. But the things he had witnessed most certainly weren't subtle in any sense.

All he wanted to do was to go for a walk, to clear his head and prepare for his next jaunt into the labyrinth. Of course that was too much to ask for. With his recent bout of ‘luck’ it didn’t surprise him that Simmons decided to tag along behind him, like some obedient puppy.

“Axel!”

The sound of Lynus’ voice calling out his landsknecht’s name caused Rahas to pause in his steps and instinctively look in his direction. What he saw made him deadpan.

For some reason, Axel had effortlessly hoisted Lynus up into the air, one arm wrapped around the back of his knees as the other wrapped securely around his waist, holding him against his chest.

“What are you doing?” Lynus asked with a slightly flustered expression on his face, though smiling all the same. “Everyone will see.”

“Does it look like I care?” Axel retorted.

Lynus’ laugh was enchantingly beautiful and sincere, easily heard over the bustling in the streets. Lynus then smiled radiantly down at Axel as he placed his hands on his shoulders, strands of orange hair swaying before his violet eyes that were shimmering with pure happiness. He then leaned forward, his eyes slipping close as Axel tilted his head back. Without any hesitation from either of them, their lips met in a tender kiss.

There were a few coos from those passing by, but nothing more than that.

After what was a long, drawn out minute, the two broke the kiss and Axel then proceeded to carrying Lynus through the streets in his arms, not caring in the slightest that everyone could see them. And Lynus didn't seem to mind, making no attempt to move. He was too busy looking down at Axel, one hand still resting on his shoulder, the other playing with a strand of his hair.

“You’re such a show-off,” Lynus hummed happily.

“Just letting everyone know,” Axel grinned.

Rahas watched them with a scowl on his face, still not all that comfortable with how affectionate and lovey-dovey they were in public. But a quick curious glance at his surroundings told him that no one else was. Maybe they were respectful, or maybe it was because the Guardians were herald as the strongest guild in Lagaard and that no one wanted to fuck with them.

Axel, especially.

Folding his arms across his chest, Rahas decided to continue with his walk, ignoring the sound of confusion from Simmons, who dutifully began to follow him. Luckily, Simmons didn’t ask Rahas what Axel and Lynus were doing. Not that he would have answered, anyway.

“Tobyn, wait!”

Recognising another voice, Rahas unwittingly came to a stop, glancing with mild interest in the direction the voice seemed to emanate from. Glancing down a back alleyway, Rahas saw their guild’s survivalist Tobyn, stalking along with a sense of pure agitation in his posture. Right behind him was their powerful protector, Jhon, looking baffled.

“What in the world could you be jealous of?” Jhon asked him in exasperation.

“I’m not jealous,” Tobyn retorted as he spun around to face the other blond and folded his arms across his chest tersely. “I was just removing myself. After all, it was obvious that I wasn’t wanted.”

“She was the one who wasn’t wanted.”

“Then you should have made that known.”

“Don’t you think I tried?”

“Not hard enough, apparently.”

“For the love of-”

Jhon unexpectedly reached out, taking Tobyn by the upper arm and abruptly pulled him toward him. Tobyn barely had the chance to utter a sound of surprise before he found himself pushed up against the stone wall of the alleyway. Tobyn then looked shocked as Jhon planted his hands on the wall on either side of his head, trapping him between the wall and Jhon himself.

A serious look appeared on Jhon’s face as he stared straight into Tobyn’s eyes. “Do you actually believe that some woman I have never met before could possibly become more important to me than you?”

Tobyn’s eyes widen and a dark blush appeared on his face. He stared unblinkingly at Jhon for a few moments before turning his head to the side, staring down at the ground. He seemed embarrassed, ashamed and guilty by his actions.

Jhon’s expression became gentle as he removed his hand from the wall beside Tobyn’s head to slip a finger under Tobyn’s chin, tilting his head back so that he could look into his eyes. “Hey.”

The touch was so tender; Rahas could feel his own features heating up. It turned into a full-on blush when Jhon pressed his forehead lovingly against Tobyn’s, the blond-haired survivalist releasing a shaky breath.

“I made a promise, remember?” Jhon said. “I’m not going to leave you. Ever.”

“…Jhon,” Tobyn whispered.

Rahas abruptly turned away, pretty sure he knew what was going to happen next. Unfortunately, in the direction he turned, he was looking directly at Simmons. And the blue-haired landsknecht was staring at the two, his hand in his chin. He looked serious.

Seriously musing about something…? Simmons? No, that couldn’t be right.

“It’s rude to stare, idiot,” Rahas hissed as he pushed him along.

It was embarrassing enough to accidentally stumble across the two. He didn’t want to add to that embarrassment further by interrupting them. With Simmons.

“What were they doing?” Simmons asked him the dreaded question.

“I don’t know,” Rahas hastily answered.

Determined to finish his walk, Rahas took a short cut to the centre of town, passing by the recognisable Shen as he did so. Thankfully, the ronin gave him nothing more than a curt nod, never the one for conversation.

As they parted ways, the sound of feet running caused Rahas to come to a stop. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the blond-haired Magnus unexpectedly appeared and rushed over to Shen. He then did something surprising for such a meek alchemist; he wrapped his arms around Shen’s left arm, pulling the ronin to an abruptly stop, startling the older man. Shen immediately paused, snapping his attention to the blond.

“I-I’m not a d-danger,” Magnus said, his voice trembling and his eyes watery. “Am I?”

Shen frowned deeply. “Who told you that?” he asked.

Shakily, Magnus pointed over to a small group of male and female explorers, a dark-haired female alchemist at the forefront. They seemed to be gossiping amongst themselves, glaring with unfounded annoyance in Magnus’ direction. Rahas hadn’t seen any of them before, so it was obvious they weren’t anyone important.

With Magnus holding onto his arm tightly, his face pressed against his shoulder, Shen slowly turned to look at the group that seemed to have given Magnus a hard time. When they realised that Shen was looking at them, they froze, a couple of them swallowing thickly from fear.

It was hardly a surprise, though. The look the stoic ronin gave them as he reached for his blade was virtually _lethal._ It made Rahas shiver and Simmons tense. He couldn’t imagine how those receiving the glare were feeling.

“He’s not the one who is dangerous,” Shen stated in a low, icy, deadly hiss. It wasn’t a threat or a promise, but a statement of fact.

Rahas was torn between feeling annoyed and amused by the way the group quickly dispersed, scurrying away like the useless vermin they were. Rahas wasn’t close to the blond-haired alchemist, but he knew how meek he was. And it did make him bristle to think that someone could stoop so low to pick on the meekest member of the Guardians.

It was sheer jealousy. Pure and simple.

Shen continued to scowl as he dropped his hand from his blade. It appeared as though the matter was sorted with, but the look in his eyes gave the impression that he was going to ensure that those explorers never hurt Magnus’ feelings again.

“You shouldn’t listen to such fools,” Shen said to Magnus, allowing the blond to keep his hold onto him.

“S-sorry…” Magnus murmured, but made no attempt to push away.

Shen continued to look down at the Guardian’s alchemist before sighing. He then abruptly pulled his arm from Magnus’ grip before drawing him into his arms, holding him against his chest. Usually, Magnus would have made a noise of surprise. Instead, he simply pressed his face against his chest and wrapped his arms around his back. Awkwardly, Shen wrapped his arms around him in turn, offering him some comfort, even if it was uncomfortable for him to do so.

A little baffled by the embrace, having never seen the two in anything like it, Rahas turned away, nudging Simmons to do the same. He didn’t know what the ronin would do to them should he realise they had witnessed the entire thing.

“What were _they_ doing?” Simmons asked him.

Rahas groaned. “None of your concern.”

“Hey, Rahas!”

Rahas somehow managed to bite back another groan when he recognised the voice.

“On a romantic stroll, are we?” Macerio asked him, obviously referring to Simmons with him.

A scathing retort sat on the tip of Rahas’ tongue as he spun around to face Macerio, but he paused when he realised that Macerio wasn’t alone. No, he was carrying Lirit on his back, his arms hooked under Lirit’s knees with Lirit’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“I tripped and hurt my knee,” Lirit explained sheepishly before beaming brightly as he turned to look at Macerio _…fondly._ “Luckily, Macerio was there to prevent further damage.”

Rahas was almost afraid to ask how. Especially if the light blush on Macerio’s cheeks were anything to go by.

“W-well, need to keep moving!” Macerio suddenly exclaimed, his flush getting slightly deeper while Lirit’s expression barely changed. “Need to go see the mother-hen to heal Lirit’s knee. You know how Lynus can be.”

Lirit practically giggled as Macerio readjusted his hold on him and made a bee-line toward the inn. “See you later, Rahas!” he called out.

Rahas blinked before narrowing his eyes, feeling annoyed.

Couples…

Couples everywhere!

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to carry him in his arms?” Simmons unexpectedly asked.

Rahas dragged his hand over his face. “I don’t know…”

Dropping his hand from his face, Rahas’ frown deepened as a look of distaste appeared on his face. It didn’t surprise him at all to see Hamza lurking around the city. That man always appeared when he was least expected or wanted. However, he was slightly surprised to find him in the company of another, a silver-haired troubadour. He had seen the other man before, but didn’t know who he was.

They were walking together, chatting easily as the strolled up a set of stone steps. However, the two were momentarily pulled apart when a child raced up the steps in a hurry. As the child rushed passed the silver-haired troubadour, he stumbled, his heel slipping off the edge of the step he was standing on. Being thrown off balance, it was quickly obvious that he was falling – backwards.

However, before the expression of shock could register on the other man’s face, Hamza reacted, sweeping in and catching the other before any damage could be done. He had one arm wrapped around the man’s shoulders, the other under his knees. There was absolutely no hesitation on Hamza’s part. He didn’t even appear off-balance. He just scooped the other into his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Ah, once again, Cedric, it seems that you’ve had too much to drink,” Hamza stated in a casual, easy manner, holding the other man so effortlessly in his arms as if he was like a bride or delicate princess. There was no embarrassment, no sense of discomfort from either of them.

To Rahas slight horror, it seemed like they had done something like this before…

Cedric made no attempt to push himself away. Instead he folded his arms over his torso and let his head fall back over Hamza’s arm that was holding his shoulders, letting loose a light-hearted laugh. “Nice catch. Are you my Prince Charming or Knight-in-shining-armour?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Hamza replied breezily. “Which of the two must constantly deal with drunken song birds?”

Cedric lifted his head up, a smile on his lips as he sighed dramatically, wrapping his arms around Hamza’s neck. “You best carry me home, then,” he said in a teasing manner, looking far too comfortable to be held in Hamza’s arms. “As I’m clearly too drunk to walk straight.”

Hamza rolled his eyes, yet surprisingly, kept the other man in his hold and proceeded to do just that. There was some more banter between the two, but no complaints.

Rahas felt somewhat nauseated. Hamza was like…his grandpa, or something. Seeing him like that…was unnatural.

Shuddering, Rahas found himself once again glancing in Simmons’ direction, the idiot unnervingly quiet. He had been quiet pretty much the entire walk. What was more unnerving was the look of contemplation on his face. He was considering something.

Rahas didn’t even want to know what it was.

“Was that-?” Simmons began to ask.

“I don’t know!” Rahas abruptly cut him off.

Deciding that he had seen enough on what was supposed to be a mind-clearing walk, Rahas headed back to the inn. Again, with Simmons in tow. He wanted to lock himself away in his room for a while to get away from this…lovey-dovey nonsense.

Gah! It was like he was surrounded by couples!

With only a few streets left to the reach the inn, Rahas unintentionally found his attention drawn to yet another familiar face. Although he had never had any contact with the man, he recognised him all the same.

It was the blue-haired survivalist from a lesser known guild. Ryker or something.

And he seemed to be trying to avoid someone. If he sticking to the shadows and trying to be as silent as possible was any indication. Despite being a survivalist, though, he wasn’t exactly good at it. Especially not the way he was limping around. However, when he skittishly tried to duck into a back alleyway, he abruptly stiffened and immediately spun around, a look of mild fear on his face.

And when he did so, Rahas saw the reason why he was trying to conceal himself. Almost made him feel sorry for the blue-haired survivalist.

A hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed Ryker by the shoulder, causing him to freeze. He then slumped in defeat as none other than Darrell stepped from the alley, granting Ryker a smile that was anything but comforting.

“Now, Ryker, didn’t I tell you to keep off that injured ankle of yours?” Darrell asked him, causing a light blush and a subtle grimace to appear on Ryker’s face.

“It couldn’t be helped,” Ryker insisted as he tried to shrug of Darrell’s hand and remain somewhat defiant. “I’m the only expert gatherer in my guild. And we needed those material pieces.”

Darrell continued to smile that smile of his. “Is that so?”

Before anyone could react, Darrell unexpectedly grabbed Ryker by the arms, spun him around abruptly and then flung him over his shoulder. Rahas couldn’t help but blink in surprise as Ryker made a sound of shock and embarrassment.

“What are you doing?!” Ryker practically shrieked as he flailed, his hands instinctively holding onto the rim of his ranger’s hat. “Darrell!”

Darrell, however, didn’t seem remotely bothered by Ryker’s struggling. He simply placed on arm across the back of Ryker’s knee, the other lifting up to press against the small of his back to keep him safely on his shoulder.

“I need to re-strap that ankle of yours,” Darrell said without leaving any room for argument as he spun on his heel and headed down the alleyway of which he had appeared from.

Rahas had to admit that he was sorta impressed by how strong Darrell was. He was tossing Ryker around like he weighed next to nothing. And it felt as though that wasn’t the first time something like that had happened.

Again, Rahas found himself glancing at Simmons from the corner of his eye. However, this time a feeling of utter dread washed over him and he paled considerably. It didn’t take him long at all to put two and two together. Simmons had been there with him, watching the other ‘couples’ and looking at him with a strangely ‘thoughtful’ expression on his face each time one passed by.

…Idiot was thinking of doing the same to him.

“Hey, Rahas-?”

“Not on your fucking life!” Rahas hollered before turning on his heel and running for his life – and dignity!


	20. Fainting Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick oneshot today as I’ve just about finished the last chapter to “A Learning Experience”, which I will be updating on Thursday, so look forward to it! I am also working on a short story set in the “Cease the Suffering” universe. It’s only going to be about five chapters long and I’m not going to tell you a thing about it.
> 
> …Oh, alright, just a hint; Hamza has been keeping a couple of secrets from his guild – for their benefit. 
> 
> And that’s it. Now, please enjoy reading this oneshot and let me know what you think!

Lynus's morning did not get off to a good start. He woke up with a piercing headache and a slight fever. He didn't know what temperature as he didn't want to waste a thermometer, but he was more than certain that it was a low grade fever. His headache was what was troubling him the most. It wasn't a migraine - those things were absolutely appalling. No, it was a headache that lingered, like there was a tight band around his head. It was more annoying than painful. Not enough to warrant a lie down, but enough to grate on his nerves.

He attributed the headache and fever to the rough night he had. Axel, along with four others of their guild, had spent the night in the labyrinth searching for a supposedly mysterious monster that only came out at night. A quick glance over to the bed Axel normally slept in told him that they weren’t back yet as the bed was undisturbed. And he most certainly wasn’t lying asleep next to him in his bed.

With a sigh, Lynus set about getting ready for the day. Hopefully Axel and the others will return safely soon and he can ensure that they truly were unharmed before heading to the hospital with a clear conscious.

Slipping on his medical coat, the one he would wear at the hospital (the other was solely for the labyrinth as it had great defence. He didn’t need any defence in the hospital, after all) and ran a hand through his hair to push the orange strands back. He tried to ignore the way his coat felt hot and heavy against his arms and shoulders. He knew that he was slightly more sensitive to the heat thanks to his very light fever.

Leaving his medical bag in his room for the time being, Lynus stepped outside to see if his fellow guildmates had returned from their quest and to check up on the others before getting himself some breakfast.

“Morning, Lynus.”

With his room next to the stairs, Lynus turned his head to look down the stairs, immediately seeing two familiar blonds. They stood at the foot of the stairs, looking rather relaxed.

“Morning Jhon, Tobyn,” Lynus greeted in return.

“We just wanted to inform you that the others are back,” Jhon said as Tobyn stayed silent in the background.

Lynus nodded as he started to descend the stairs to approach them. “Did everything go well?” he couldn’t help asking.

“I believe they’re having a quick debrief before resting for the day,” Jhon answered with a smile.

Lynus was instantly relieved. Having a quick debrief meant everything went well.

“I’ll check for injuries as soon as they’re done,” Lynus said as he forced a smile to his lips, his headache abruptly increasing.

Jhon went on to say something else as Lynus continued down the stairs but Lynus couldn’t hear him. His surroundings suddenly became muted and dull, like his world was closing in on him. He quickly realised what was happening as he had experienced it before.

He was on the verge of fainting.

In a desperate attempt to pull himself out of it, Lynus fumbled toward the wooden banister of the stairs, only to find that his reflexes were seriously compromised and his foot caught the edge of a step. Before his world turned black he remembered the distinct feeling of falling.

As Lynus waded through the murky bleakness of sudden and short unconsciousness, he quickly realised (with immense relief) that he was still standing on the stairs. The next thing he realised was that someone was holding onto him.

Tobyn, his guild's agile speedster, was holding onto him, one arm across the front of his chest to hold him up as his other arm wrapped around his back to hold him steady. Lynus was practically limp in his arms.

And Jhon was a couple of steps lower, seemingly as if he too has rushed forward to catch him before he could do any damage to himself.

“Are you all right?” Jhon asked him, his surprise and concern evident.

“Y-yeah,” Lynus replied, his throat suddenly feeling dry. “S-sorry about that.”

Tobyn's grip on him only lessened slightly as the blond-haired survivalist helped him to sit down upon a step, choosing to hover next to him in concern. Lynus uttered a small 'thank you' and 'sorry' as he rested his head in his hands, willing the room to stop spinning. His head was throbbing now.

Still, he could hardly believe that he had a dizzy spell from a tension headache and a low grade fever. He was sure it was nothing important. It was most likely due to not having anything to eat since yesterday afternoon.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Lynus couldn’t prevent a wince. While hearing Axel’s voice after a few hours separation was a good thing, Lynus didn’t want to worry him. He hadn’t fully recovered yet.

"What happened?" Axel asked a split second later and Lynus could hear his landsknecht all but running over to him.

"It looks like he nearly fainted," Jhon was the one to supply as Tobyn dutifully took a step back to allow Axel to be the one to crouch in front of Lynus. “His eyes went all glassy before he took a stumble.”

“Sorry,” Lynus automatically said when he felt Axel place his hands on his upper arms, causing him to look straight upon his face. His concern was abundant, even through the cloudiness of a post-fainting.

“You fainted?” Axel asked, his eyes searching his face.

“A dizzy spell,” Lynus answered with a forced smile. “From a tension headache.”

Before Lynus could offer further reassurance that it wasn’t anything to worry about, there was suddenly a cool hand pressed against his forehead, followed by a disapproving hum. The touch caused Lynus to lift his head up slightly higher and forcing him to realise that every member of his guild had gathered around, all wondering what was going on.

To be the centre of attention after a dizzy spell…was rather embarrassing.

"He has a fever," Hamza stated as he removed his hand from Lynus's forehead.

Lynus glanced up at Hamza to find him looking displeased before looking away and gingerly touching his forehead, subconsciously leaning closer to Axel. “It’s only a low grade one,” he stated. “It’ll pass.”

“I agree,” Hamza unexpected said. “It’ll pass with rest, which is what you’re going to do.”

But Lynus shook his head. Resting was something he wasn’t entirely used to doing.

"I'll work it off," Lynus insisted. “Dr Stiles has asked for my opinion on a-”

"We're not hacking that," Macerio interrupted him as he folded his arms over his chest in a stern manner. "After all, you're always telling me that fevers are due to an infection or illness. So since you have a fever, that means you're ill.”

Lynus couldn’t help but wince. He couldn’t deny that. Whenever someone else had a fever, he always said that it was important not to ignore it as it could mean something serious. But…saying it to someone else and then applying it to himself was two completely different things.

“Don’t bother arguing,” Axel said as he carefully lifted Lynus to his feet and then practically carried him back to their room. He heard the others mention something about what they should do about a fever and whether or not they should ask Matron for help.

Although it wasn't all that necessary, Axel helped Lynus out of his jacket as Lynus kicked off his shoes the second they stepped into their room. He knew at this point that there was no point in arguing. And to be completely honest, he was feeling rather washed out. He was, however, adamant that Axel was also going to get some rest.

“You,” he said as he poked Axel on the chest. “You’ve been up all night trekking through the labyrinth. You’re also getting some rest.”

Axel smiled as he leaned forward to kiss his forehead, his lips lingering for a moment to test his fever as well. He pulled back after a moment. “We’ll both get some rest.”

While Lynus still wasn’t comfortable to be on the receiving end of concern and fussing, the thought of spending a lazy day or so with Axel wasn’t at all unappealing.


	21. Embracing the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Jhon/Tobyn
> 
> AN: Just a quick update. I’m working on another short story for the CtS universe. Hope you’ll look forward to it and enjoy reading this update!

The crisp white snow of the third stratum was as cold and beautiful as it was when they first stepped within. Snowflakes drifted slowly to the ground, piling fresh snow evenly. The trees, the stone pillars of blue were unlike anything they had ever seen.

As beautiful as the floor was, it held some very bitter memories.

Glancing over at his sole companion, Jhon was fairly certain he knew why Tobyn was so lost in thought. He was standing a few feet in front of him, his scarf and coat tugged tightly around him to ward off the cold as he stared up at the blue-coloured trees. His lips were drawn into a thin line, looking rather grim. His eyes, however, were very vivid. He was remembering, reliving something.

Jhon sighed and slowly approached him, to stand next to him in that very spot where they, well mostly HE, had the very close encounter with the mysterious beast known as Madsteps. A strange name for a monster, but it was ruthless and powerful nonetheless.

In all honesty, Jhon remembered little of that event. He remembered the determination to protect Tobyn and that was about it. Everything else was a blur until he was helped back to the inn. He was grateful that he wasn't taken to the hospital. The hospital, although filled with very professional and talented healers, was too stark and, well, uncomfortable. To be whisked away to hospital meant that his condition was serious. And that would only concern and place fear within his guild-mates.

He had already scared the living daylights out of Tobyn. He really couldn’t do the same with the others. So, he was thankful when Lynus had decided that the inn would be more comfortable for him. It was as if he knew. Being a protector meant more than protecting others with his shield.

In all honesty, though, he was glad that Lynus and Axel, and Macerio as well, were there. Although he remembered little, it reassured him later to realise that whatever injury he had sustained, Lynus was talented enough to heal him. And that Axel was powerful enough to engage the monster to give them the chance to recover. And Macerio was swift enough to find them a place of refuge.

The monster was gone now, though. Although still alive, most likely, it was no longer aggressive as its eggs had hatched and its hatchlings were big enough to roam about. No one had seen it for a while.

So it no longer mattered. The whole event didn’t matter anymore. Not to him. It could have ended badly, but it didn’t. There was no point in dwelling on the ‘what ifs’ anymore.

They weren't on there to fight or battle. It was just a quick visit of the 11th floor. They just needed to investigate the chop spots. Death Stems were surprisingly popular, for some unknown reason. Lynus was less than thrilled about it, though. Understandably so as death stems were notoriously poisonous. He wanted to get his hands on one to find out why they were so popular.

And probably make a cure for it.

“Come on,” Jhon said as he nudged Tobyn with his shoulder to pull him out of his thoughts. “If I remember correctly, there is a chop point in the room behind the stairs to the next floor.”

“Right,” Tobyn murmured as he finally turned his gaze away from the foliage. He, however, still looked uneasy. He had always been good at hiding his emotions, keeping his face half hidden and free of emotions. However, there was nothing he could do to hide the emotion in his eyes.

Despite having just prompted him to move, Jhon gently took him by the elbow and kept him in place. Despite his outward toughness, inside Tobyn was as fragile as the snow that fell around them.

As Tobyn looked at him, a questioning expression on his face, Jhon unexpectedly was a loss for words. All that could register in his mind was how striking Tobyn looked right now. He really did look beautiful. The way the snow was sitting amongst the long blond strands of his hair that was swept over his shoulders like strands of gold silk.

Tobyn had said something, but Jhon didn’t hear the words, he just saw his lips move.

The snow continued to fall around them as Jhon stepped toward Tobyn, holding him by the upper arms. He then ducked under the rim of Tobyn’s hat and pressed their lips together. He felt Tobyn stiffen, a soft gasp slipping past his lips. Yet, he did not move, did nothing to try to put any distance between them.

Slowly, Tobyn began to relax under Jhon’s hands and timidly pushed forward into the kiss. Then, as if he had been holding himself back for some reason, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Jhon the best he could, his hands resting on his back. Jhon wasn’t surprised, though. He smiled softly before wrapping his own arms around Tobyn’s waist, holding him against his chest.

The kiss was soft, but not all that indulgent. It couldn’t be, after all they were still within the dangers of the labyrinth.

Tobyn's blush was as red as the scarf around his neck as Jhon finally pulled away. But he made no attempt to more away from him.

“What was that…?” Tobyn began to ask before trailing off, clearly embarrassed.

“I’m still here,” Jhon said simply.

Tobyn was silent as he stared at him with his vivid blue eyes. He then swallowed thickly. “Then you better stay,” he murmured.

Jhon smiled and pulled him into another kiss.


	22. Last One Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, suicidal thoughts
> 
> Ok, wow, this totally did not turn out the way I had originally planned it. I also wasn’t expecting to write it so soon, but, meh. Whatever works!
> 
> This is dedicated to GrayToneSkies from AO3 who made the suggestion of Macerio being struck by a fear/panic attack. This probably isn’t quite what you expected, but it took a life of its own. So, yeah, enjoy?

Macerio wanted to move.

But he couldn't.

Standing rigidly, all he could do was stare forward. At the dark, misshapen monsters that surrounded him amongst the towering trees of Yggdrasil labyrinth. They looked so large, so menacing. Never had he seen them before. Not like that. Not so…scary.

He was shaking. Trembling so bad that he couldn't stand up. He fell to his knees before sitting haphazardly onto his heels, his arms falling limply to his sides. He couldn't breathe. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. His chest felt tight while his stomach churned.

Ambushed…How could they have been ambushed like that?

With eyes wide and his head spinning, Macerio tried to part his lips to yell out to his teammates. But he couldn't make a sound. He wanted to scream. Why? Why couldn’t he scream?

He could hear the monsters. All of them. There were so many. Snarling and growling. Hungry and vicious. They were gleeful of their attacks. He could sense their glee.

He couldn't hear anyone else. Lynus? Axel? Jhon? Tobyn? Where were they? Why weren't they calling to him?

They were dead...all dead. They had to be. They wouldn't...they wouldn't leave him alone otherwise, right? They wouldn't abandon him. Not like that.

Dead...

“I’m…all alone…”

They were gone...

“I don’t want to be alone…”

No...No...No...No!

“…I’m not going to be left alone!”

Shakily, he raised his gun and pressed it against his own temple.

He won't be the last. He won't be the last one standing. He won't watch as everyone disappeared around him. He won't be left behind.

"Macerio!"

Macerio immediately tensed. With the gun still pressed against his temple, he slowly turned toward the source of the voice. All he could see was Lynus standing in the middle of the battle field. He was trying to get to him.

He...looked just like mum. When she was yelling at him to run. To run away and never look back. To run away when she had no possibility of fleeing. She kept...looking at him. Scared. Not for herself...for him.

"Everything's going to be ok!" Lynus said to him, his voice cutting through the static of his mind. "We're all here! We're not leaving you!"

Not...leaving him?

There was something shadowy behind Lynus. It was rearing up. Towering over him. It was...going to hurt him. It…looked just like the one that…killed mum.

…Edgewolf?

Was…Lynus going to be leaving him, too?

No, he won't be the last one standing. Not again.

The gun fired and everything went black.

… … … … …

A canopy of pink petals was the first thing Macerio saw when he opened his eyes.

He was lying on his back. On the ground. The ground beneath his back was hard and cool, but his head was resting on something comfortable and warm. He quickly realised, slightly puzzled, that had his head was resting on Lynus’ lap, the orange-haired medic gently running his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner.

Immediately, the view of the pink canopy of the fourth stratum was replaced with nearly four identical expressions of concern. Crouched next to Lynus was Axel, resting against his axe for support. And as Macerio lolled his head to the side slightly, he could see that Jhon and Tobyn were also crouching low on the ground, kneeling close to him.

They looked…worried.

They all looked healthy, though. A few nicks and scratches, sure. But no injuries. Which was…an intense relief. For some reason he was expecting them to be…badly hurt. He must have had that dream again. The one that was based on a memory for long ago. One of his mother, replaced with the faces of his teammates?

Did he faint or something? A sleep spell, maybe?

Macerio frowned, feeling dazed. “A dream?” he murmured as he gazed up at Lynus.

Lynus gave him a slow shake of his head. “Not quite.”

“What happened?” Macerio asked, frowning deeply. “Spill.”

“A spell of some kind,” Lynus said as he continued to gently run his fingers through his hair. “A curse or hex. Something that instilled the sense of fear. Your sixth chakra was blocked, causing your emotional state to fall into a constant state of fear.”

“Fear…?” Macerio repeated slowly.

Then, it hit him. The memories of what happened, of how he felt, of how he wanted to shoot himself rather than to deal with the fate of being alone washed over him in a stomach churning wave. He frantically covered his face with his hands and released a low, painful groan.

“What’s wrong?” Lynus immediately asked him.

“This is mortifying!” Macerio practically shrilled, despite still covering his face with his hands.

“Easy now,” Lynus soothed as he removed his hand from his hair to grasp at one of his wrists, tugging in an attempt to pull them away from his face. “No, it’s not. Everyone has a secret fear. No one is truly fearless. To have a fear isn't a weakness.”

“But I totally froze!” Macerio yelled as he removed his hands from his face, instead balling his hands into fists and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “What if…what if I was the last one standing? I couldn’t do shit!”

“That was the purpose of the spell,” Tobyn unexpectedly said.

“That doesn’t help,” Macerio muttered through gritted teeth, truly and utterly infuriated at himself.

“You weren’t completely frozen,” Axel said as he tapped him on the forehead, causing Macerio to open his eyes to look up at the redheaded landsknecht. “A monster was about to attack Lynus, but you shot it out of the air.”  
   
“Even amidst your own fears,” Jhon continued, his tone comforting. “You were able to tell when there was a threat and how to react accordingly.”

“…I did?” Macerio murmured.

That was right. He remembered. He remembered pulling his gun away from his temple and aiming at the shadow behind Lynus. He remembered how Lynus flinched slightly from the sound of the gun before an expression of surprise appeared on his face as the monster crumbled into a useless heap onto the ground next to him. After that…there was a look of relief before morphing into concern as he turned back toward him.

After that everything went black.

“Y-yeah, I remember.”

“You scared the hell out of us, too,” Axel suddenly said.

“I did?” Macerio asked before he found himself lolling his head to the side to look over at their blond-haired survivalist. “Even Tobyn?”

“…Of course you did,” Tobyn answered softly as he looked away, appearing embarrassed.

Macerio had to admit that he was a little surprised. The only time he seen any worry or concern from Tobyn was whenever Jhon was hurt. “How?”

Tobyn was silent for a moment, seemingly struggling with words to say. However, after a nudging from Jhon, he finally admitted. “...You’re usually either obnoxiously cheerful or adorably grumpy. I…don’t like you being silent.”

A-adorably grumpy? D-did he really think that?

“You didn’t respond to any of us,” Jhon continued, sounding pained. “We couldn’t reach you.”

“We all tried, though,” Axel added.

Macerio slowly nodded his head. “I couldn’t hear any of you,” he admitted, biting the inside of his mouth in a desperate attempt to push away the memories. He, however, soon furrowed his brow in confusion.

“But…I heard Lynus,” he said as he rolled his head back to look up at Lynus. “Why?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Lynus admitted, giving a light shrug of his shoulder before smiling gently. “But I’m glad that my voice was able to reach you.”

“Maybe it’s because Lynus is synonymous with healing,” Tobyn suggested.

Jhon immediately made a noise of agreement. “Hm. If Lynus is still alive, then everyone else is, too.”

Yeah…that was true.

Macerio sighed as he closed his eyes, willing his body to relax. “…Can I tell you guys something?”

“Of course,” Lynus immediately answered.

Macerio pressed his lips together for a moment before sighing again. “My mum was killed by a monster,” he admitted bluntly, earning himself several gasps of surprise and empathy. “A wolf. Edgewolf. I want…to find it and kill it. For her. But not if…”

Not if it makes him the last one standing.

“We understand,” Axel said, sounding understanding, as if he had just read his thoughts. “When the time comes for you to face it in battle, we’ll help.”

Macerio felt a smile tug on his lips. “Yeah…”

“Do you want to rest a bit more or would you like to head back home?” Lynus asked him after a moment of silence.

“I’m…all right now,” Macerio replied, although he made no attempt to move from Lynus’ lap.

“If you’re sure.” The way Lynus was running his fingers through his hair was quite soothing.

“When we go back,” Macerio said as he opened his eyes to look up at Lynus once more, giving him a slightly pleading expression. “Don’t tell Rahas or Tiffany?”

Lynus smiled warmly at him. “Don’t worry; no one is going to make fun of you for having a perfectly logical fear. And I promise that your fear will never come true. Not while I’m here. Ok?”

Macerio returned the smile. “Ok.”

“Now,” Lynus started to speak, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. “If you were to be struck by a madness spell and did the polka while striping, then that would be prime blackmail material indeed.”

Macerio snorted to cover up a laugh. “The polka?”

“I’ve, unfortunately, witnessed it before,” Lynus confessed.

Macerio immediately felt a sense of amusement bubble up inside of him. “The hospital? Who?”

“Now,” Lynus tisked lightly. “Patient confidentiality.”

“I bet it was Simmons.”

“No. Close, though.”

“Tiffany?!” Macerio all but yelled, a large grin appearing on his lips. “Please tell me it was Tiffany!”

Lynus smiled at him. “Patient confidentially,” he said simply.

With his head still resting on Lynus’ lap, all Macerio could do was clutched at his stomach and laughed loudly, unaware of the expressions of utter relief on the faces of his teammates.

“Aw man, I wish I could have seen that!”

“…Welcome back, Macerio.”

“Huh?”

“Hm? Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame you, GrayToneSkies, for this…
> 
> P.S; I’m ridiculously happy that 7th dragon III is coming out!


	23. Of Fevers, Hats and Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born from a conversation with GrayToneSkies. How I managed to write this so quickly, I'll never know. Enjoy!

Tobyn was beginning to royally hate the fourth stratum. Oh, sure, it was incredibly beautiful to look at with the raining pink petals and stone bridges. But there were also dangerous floors, unseen pits, one way short cuts and FOEs that would either appear up from the ground, use status effecting spells every chance they got or wander aimlessly in unpredictable patterns.

The mapping itself was also tedious. Some pathways could only be found and explored by hurling yourself into a pit. To the horror of a certain medic.

“Tobyn?”

Glancing up from the maps he was working on and trying to sketch out into a more readable manner, Tobyn saw that Lynus was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, looking uncharacteristically haggard and weary.

“I know you're busy,” Lynus said with a smile as he took a couple of steps into the room. “But could you do me a favour?”

Tobyn blinked. It wasn’t often that Lynus asked anyone for a favour. “What is it?”  
   
“Well, Macerio is suffering from a terrible fever, one a refresh won't help with,” Lynus explained as he ran his hand through his hair, of which had grown longer, the orange stands dusting over his shoulders and could easily be pulled back into a small ponytail. “Could you sit with him for a few minutes? I need to get a few items from the hospital to make a strong tonic for him.”

Tobyn found himself blinking again. “Sit with him?”

Lynus nodded his head as a small, tired smile appeared on his lips. “Lirit has been sitting with him for a few hours now, but I would like someone else there just in case Macerio gets worse and I'm not here.”

Tobyn wasn't entire sure if he was a good choice. He didn't know anything about healing. What if Macerio did get worst while in his presence? There wasn't anything he could do. So why him? Hamza was obviously the better choice. But then again, the war magus had been speaking with the Grand Duchy a lot lately. That was probably where he was at the moment.

There must be some other alternative motive.

“I take it everyone else is busy?” Tobyn found himself asking before he had the chance to reconsider his words.

“Some of them, yes,” Lynus admitted, the smile dropping from his lips. “But that's not the reason why I'm asking you. But if you're busy...”

Tobyn resisted the urge to repeated hit his head against his desk in defeat. Honesty, those downcast eyes and apologetic smile was making him feel like shit. The worst part of it all was that Lynus had absolutely no idea he held such power over everyone. It wouldn't be so bad if he knew and was purposely pulling such a face as that could easily be deflected. But no, he had to be completely adorable and sincere.

“No, I'll do it,” Tobyn said as he quickly pushed away from his desk and took to his feet in order to prevent Lynus could begin to apologise for disturbing him or something. “For you. You won't be long?”

Lynus smiled a large, grateful smile at him as he led him toward Macerio’s bedroom. “I promise that I won't get hung up at the hospital. As difficult as it might be to believe.”

Stepping into the bedroom, the first thing Tobyn saw was Macerio lying on the bed, under a pile of blankets with a compression cloth against his forehead. He appeared to be asleep, but it was not a restful slumber. His face was creased into a look of discomfort and despite the mugginess of the room, he appeared to be shivering.

“How is he?” Lynus asked as he walked over to the bed. Only then did Tobyn notice that Lirit was sitting next to Macerio’s bed, in front of the bedside table where a bowl of water with floating chunks of ice was situated.

“Still mumbling,” Lirit replied with a half-hearted smile.

“I see,” Lynus murmured, not looking all that pleased before turning to look over at Tobyn, beckoning to step inside the room. “I've asked Tobyn to watch over the two of you, all right? Ask Tobyn to come get me if anything feels uneasy.”

Lirit smiled softly at both Lynus and Tobyn. “I will. Thanks, Tobyn.”

Tobyn simply nodded his head in response, already feeling somewhat awkward. “Hm.”

“Macerio?” Lynus said as he leaned over the bed, his hand gently toying with the strands of Macerio’s hair in a comforting manner. “I'll be gone for a few minutes. Be good, ok?”

“Don't forget the mushrooms,” Macerio unexpectedly muttered, soundings serious.

“I won't forget the mushrooms this time, I promise,” Lynus replied dutifully without hesitation.

Tobyn, however, was feeling confused. “Mushrooms?” he murmured under his breath.

“He's gone into delirium,” Lirit quickly explained to him with a sad smile.

Tobyn winced. “Oh...”

“I'll get going now,” Lynus said as he straightened up and headed towards the door to leave.

Tobyn was starting to feel really awkward now. “Are you sure I should be the one-?”

“You'll be fine,” Lynus said, cutting him off by patting his arm in a reassuring manner before pushing toward a vacant chair that was pulled up toward the bed. “I'll be back as soon as I can.”

With that, he walked out of the door, leaving Tobyn alone with a delusional Macerio and a quietly concerned Lirit. Delusion and concern…two of the many things he wasn’t good at. Why? Why did Lynus have to have such faith in him?

A soft groan was heard from the bed, pulling Tobyn out of his thoughts. “Ngh…”

Lirit immediately huddled closer to the bed. “Easy now, Macerio,” he said, his voice rather calm. It seemed that he had been taking lessons from Lynus in regards to comforting people who had just woken up.

“Lyric…” Macerio unexpectedly mumbled as he looked blearily at Lirit.

“No, it’s Lirit.”

“Nooooooooooo, you’re Lyric.”

Lirit stifled a laugh. “Yes, you’re right. I’m Lyric.”

“Lyric, Lirit,” Macerio murmured almost giddily, seeming proud of his new nickname for the troubadour. “Heh.”

“Yes yes,” Lirit said in a surprisingly soothing manner. “Guess what? Tobyn’s here, too.”

With absolutely no chance to escape, Tobyn lowered himself onto the seat and turned his attention to Macerio, who in turn was looking drowsily at him as well. Actually, he appeared to be looking at something just above his head.

“Hey, Tobyn?” Macerio slurred.

“Hm?”

“Your hat,” he said. “I think it's a Kriss.”

Tobyn immediately frowned. “A what?”

“A Kriss,” Macerio repeated, again sounding rather serious. “Or maybe a Franklin.”

Tobyn could only look blankly at him.

Lirit, however, was chuckling softly. “He's giving your hat a name,” he explained to Tobyn.

Tobyn felt himself furrow his brow, slightly indignant as he turned his attention to Macerio once more. “I'm not calling my hat Franklin.”

“But it totes a Frankie,” Macerio insisted with a huff.

“…It carries a Frankie?” Tobyn blinked.

Macerio laughed giddily. "Totes..."

“I think 'totes' means 'totally',” Lirit was once again explaining to him Macerio’s current thought pattern. “At the moment at least.”

How could one derive totes from totally? Ah, never mind. He was delirious from a fever, after all.

“Camay!” Macerio suddenly stated, sounding resolute. “You're hat's name is Camay. Yeah. Good name. Jaydel the feather. Heh. Kumat the goggles!”

Tobyn dragged a hand over his face as Macerio laughed almost drunkenly. Hurry up, Lynus. He didn't know how to handle a person trapped in feverish delirium. In all honesty, he didn’t know how to handle Macerio at the best of times. The gunner was just…confusing.

All of a sudden Macerio rolled over in bed and threw out an arm, his hand landing on Tobyn’s knee before his fingers pinched at a piece of Tobyn's pants. "H-hey, Tobyn," he muttered sleepily as he tugged lightly. "I wished you liked me more."

Tobyn felt a frown immediately appear on his lips as he looked at the gunner in confusion. He briefly glanced at Lirit, who in turned granted him a half shrug before seemingly trying to look elsewhere. His reaction confused Tobyn further and he turned his attention back to Macerio.

Although he knew that getting a straight answer from the delirious gunner would be difficult, he had to ask anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Yeh don't like me," Macerio practically whimpered.

Tobyn’s mouth dropped open in surprise. But before he could splutter out some kind of retort, something along the lines of him being stupid if he actually believed he didn’t like him, when Lirit suddenly stood up from his seat.

“I’m just going to refresh the water,” he said as he picked up the bowl of water on the bedside table. “Won’t be a minute.”

Before Tobyn could protest, he was left alone with a very feverish and delirious Macerio, the gunner alternating between pinching at the material of his pants and twisting it around. However, he could understand (and somewhat appreciate) what Lirit was trying to do. Turning his attention back to Macerio, he saw that he was staring at him rather vaguely, his cheeks flushed, beads of sweat on his forehead and a pout on his lips.

“What makes you think I don’t like you?” Tobyn asked him softly.

“You just don’t,” Macerio muttered stubbornly. “I know when someone doesn’t like me. And you don’t.”

…It was just the fever talking, right? He…didn’t honesty think that Tobyn didn’t like him?

“Well, you’re wrong,” Tobyn stated firmly, albeit also somewhat awkwardly. “I do like you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t travel with you in the labyrinth. I can’t work with someone I don’t trust.”

For a while, Macerio just stared at him, his eyes half-lidded and seemingly half asleep. His face suddenly crumbled, though, as if he wanted to cry. Tobyn immediately felt a sense of panic begin to bubble in his chest when Macerio flopped down onto his pillow.

“’m happy,” Macerio murmured, causing Tobyn to become still. “I like Tobyn, too.”

Tobyn found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He was internally grateful that Macerio didn’t burst into tears. He wouldn’t have been able to handle a crying Macerio. A serious and delusional Macerio was bad enough.

…A suicidal Macerio was devastating…

Despite himself, Tobyn quickly remembered that…Macerio didn’t like to be alone. And he shouldn’t be. Not in such a state. Not when…he wasn’t thinking clearly.

So, he continued to allow Macerio to hang onto him. Even if the touch was only slight, it was enough to offer the brown-haired gunner some kind of comfort. And, really, that was all Tobyn could do for him. He…wasn’t capable of much else. Not really.

"I like your hat,” Macerio murmured as he continued to grasp onto his leg. “Let me wear it later, kay?"

In all honesty, Tobyn didn't like anyone touching his hat, let alone wearing it. But...

"Sure," Tobyn muttered as he patted the back of Macerio's hand. "When you feel better."

As few minutes later Lynus returned, simply smiling at him when he entered the room with a medical kit. He did see that Macerio was hanging onto Tobyn, but did not comment on it. Instead, he worked around Tobyn, quickly making the medicine and administrating it to Macerio. The gunner, of course, whined about the taste, but Lynus was patient and after a few minutes, the medicine was gone. After that, he tucked Macerio into bed, making no attempt to remove the gunner’s hand that was still grasping onto Tobyn’s knee. He then patted Tobyn on the shoulder, told him that Macerio was going to be ok and quietly left the room.

Through it all, Tobyn could tell that Lynus was happy about their interaction. Lirit was, too, when he also re-entered the room. And, well…to be honest…it was nice to…interact with his guildmates. Even just for a little bit.

Of course, Macerio probably won’t remember a thing.

And it was probably better that way.

… … … … …

It was a few days later when Lynus declared Macerio well enough to trek back into the labyrinth for an emergency quest. A quest that involved Angie, the nurse from the hospital, recklessly throwing herself into the labyrinth in order to administer a potion to the trees that were withering and dying from an unknown disease, only to be chased around by several powerful monsters.

Lynus, of course, was both concerned and furious at her, actually yelling at her the moment they were able to find her. He calmed down a few moments later, however, when all the monsters were defeated. He did remind Angie, though, that Dr Stiles was waiting for her back in town. And no, they weren’t going to smuggle her in behind his back.

As they begin to escort Angie to the safety of the Geomagnetic Pole, Macerio abruptly realised that he had forgotten his hat during their haste. And he, of course, immediately started to complain. As was his habit.

“No wonder my head felt cold,” Macerio muttered as he looked up darkly at the falling snow of the third stratum. “My hair is going to get wet now and I’d probably get my fever back!”

Seeing that pouty expression reminded Tobyn of when he was baby-sitting Macerio through that fever. And he just couldn't help himself.

Surprising himself and the brown-haired gunner immensely, Tobyn plucked his hat, or rather Camay, off of his head and sat it upon Macerio's, pulling the rim down over his eyes. "You can wear Camay for a while. Just like I promised. Just be sure to take good care of Jaydel and Kumat while you're at it."

Macerio immediately flushed deeply as he grasped at his new hat and gaped at Tobyn with wide eyes. "I thought that was a dream!" he blurted out, looking somewhat panicky and surprised.

“Afraid not,” Tobyn said simply, lifting up his scarf to cover his lower face in order to hide a small grin that was playing across his lips.

“What else did I say?!” Macerio was practically whining as he trailed behind Tobyn, trying to get his attention. “Come on! Tobyn…!”

Tobyn, however, didn’t answer. That was what the little shit deserved, thinking that he didn’t like him.

He looked happy about being able to wear his hat, though.


	24. The Shy One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Shen/Magnus
> 
> A Shy Kiss

Magnus watched as a red leaf gently twirled through the air, gracefully landing in the palm of his outstretched hand. He cautiously and carefully picked up the leaf, idly twirling it at the stem with his fingers as he glanced around the red and golden hues of the second stratum. His attention soon fell upon his current teammates as they took a quick break from their menial task of material gathering.

Axel and Lynus were a few yards away, talking and…cuddling near the mine point they had been requested to sample. They were adorable and affectionate, as usual. And a few feet away from them was Chi-hung, the white tiger flicking his tail in a somewhat amused, playful manner.

Ignoring the slight twinge of jealousy that appeared in his chest, Magnus’ gaze soon fell upon the powerful form of Shen, who of which was keeping a firm lookout at their surroundings. There was no distaste in his gaze; he, too, found the golden hues of autumn that the second stratum flourished to be beautiful and awe-inspiring. He was simply keeping a gaze out for any threats, be them small or large.

Pressing the leaf against his lips, Magnus couldn’t help but allow a feeling of envy and dissatisfaction to wash over him. He wished, secretly and silently, that he and Shen could be…more than teammates. As in…like Axel and Lynus.

Upon that thought, Magnus felt himself blush fiercely. Being held by Shen in the same manner that Axel held Lynus was too much. He wanted it, certainly, but to think about how unlikely it was hurt.

He couldn’t help but wonder, though, what it would feel like. To be wrapped up in a loving embrace…

“Magnus?”

Unwillingly, Magnus uttered an ‘eep’ like noise as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He turned toward Shen, finding the dark-haired ronin looking at him with a curiously…intense look on his face.

“Are you experiencing a fever?”

Magnus felt himself blush further as Shen’s deep voice resonated through his ears. He shook his head in response, not trusting his voice not to quiver, keeping the soft, malleable leaf against his lips.

“Then what is it?” Shen asked him as he took a few steps toward him, to stand in front of him.

Magnus didn’t want to answer, didn’t want the older ronin to know what kind of foolish thoughts he was thinking. He, however, found his mind unexpectedly stilling when Shen frowned slightly. His lips were slightly chapped and dry, the corners of his mouth with slight wrinkles, as if he had pulled too many frowns during his life.

Wordlessly, and without much thought given, Magnus removed the red leaf from his lips and…pressed the leaf against Shen’s. On the side of the leaf where his own lips had touched.

Immediately, Magnus’ blush deepened further as Shen’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I’m sorry!” Magnus yelped as he dropped the leaf and scurried back a few steps, feeling dizzy by the heating sensation rushing across his cheeks.

Having heard Magnus’ squeak, Lynus and Axel moved away from each other and turned to look in their direction. Magnus said nothing as he rushed over to Lynus and wrapped his arms around him in a hug as he desperately buried his far too flushed face against his neck in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“Ah, Magnus?” Lynus immediately questioned in concern as he placed his arms around him as well. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus shook his head. He couldn’t answer that. It was too embarrassing!

“Shen?” Axel could be heard questioning. “Could ya stop head-butting the tree and tell us what happened?”


	25. Drunk On Love...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present for the ever lovely Ame_Tasogare over on Wattpad! Enjoy~

A Drunken Kiss

Setting a drink down in front of Cedric, Hamza remained standing as he looked around the bar. It was late evening, and the place was packed. Practically every explorer and adventure residing at High Lagaard was at the Sickleback Bar for some kind of celebration. Hamza wasn’t entirely sure what it was. It was probably a made up excuse by Bar-keep Cass for the sole purpose to pull more money into his bar. That man knew how to make a quick buck or two.

Turning his attention back to the silver-haired troubadour, Hamza gave him a slightly pointed look. “I’ll be right back.”

Cedric wrapped one hand around his drink as he waved dismissively with his other. “Yes, yes. Go check on your kids.”

Kids, indeed.

Hamza quickly set about doing what he usually did during such events; make sure that Cedric didn’t drink himself in oblivion, prevent Axel from getting into a fight with anyone who looked at Lynus the wrong way, keep Tobyn from silently plotting the demise of anyone who tried to take advantage of an intoxicated Jhon, keep Macerio from causing intentional mischief amongst the drunken masses and keep an eye on Rahas to ensure he didn’t start wailing incoherently about ‘that bastard’ loudly while face down at the bar.

The last one Hamza took quite seriously. He didn’t want anyone else to know of Rahas’ past circumstances. The other bar patrons that was. They didn’t need to know. It was none of their business.

Keeping Shen from intimidating anyone that came near him was another of his tasks as a leader, but he had already snuck out to keep an eye on Magnus, who was nowhere in sight as he didn’t like the loud noises or the crowed atmosphere such events at the bar held. And Chi-hung had no time for human stupidity, so was probably keeping Magnus company as well.

Lynus and Lirit seemed to be tagging each other as they tried to keep order and prevent any alcohol poisoning. Lynus, the ever care-taker, couldn’t help but check on everyone and anyone within close proximity of where he was at any given time. With the way the alcohol was following, checking up on and keeping an eye out on everyone he was familiar with...ooh, boy, did he have a long night ahead of him!

However, Lynus was currently busy trying to keep Axel from pummelling Simmons, the blue-haired landsknecht who was, no doubt, trying to goad him into a battle between rivals. Lynus was cuddling up to Axel and seemed to be successfully pacifying him for the moment. And as Hamza cast a quick glance in the direction of another potential brawler, he saw that Jhon was practically draped over a subtly seething Tobyn, also placating him. With the two settled for a while, Hamza felt it was best to check on the less…volatile members.

The first person he decided to check on was, of course, the emo white-haired dark hunter.

Slipping into the bar stool next to Rahas, Hamza nodded his head in greeting to Ryker and Darrell who were occupying the stools a couple of lengths away. He then turned his full attention onto Rahas and couldn’t help but allow a smile of amusement to grace his lips. Rahas was face down at the bar with a nearly empty mug of some kind of golden liquid in his right hand. His stance was similar to how Gerald, the gunner from Guild Cosmos, was often found in. It was rather amusing, honestly. Lynus was sure to have a fit, mind, but that’d be amusing also.

Hamza was about to nudge the other to see whether he was conscious or had passed out when Rahas suddenly started lolling his head around. And he appeared to be muttering something.

“Dun worry, Lynus,” Rahas garbled around a fic burps and hiccups. “’m strong. Stronger than that…that jerk…stupid…Fucking Simmons, asshole! Gah…”

It wasn’t surprising to hear the white-haired dark hunter muttering Lynus’ name pitifully as he lolled his head back and forth atop the bar. Hamza knew about Rahas’ obsession, rather unrequired love, for Lynus. What was surprising (and highly amusing), though, was that Simmons’ name had also been mentioned. Several times actually.

And as Rahas slurred Simmons’s name once again, the mentioned landsknecht unexpectedly wandered to Rahas’ other side, somewhat sulking that Axel had turned down his demand for battle once more.

Hamza found himself becoming quiet, leaning against the bar when Simmons boldly reached forward and poked Rahas’ shoulder. “Hey, Rahas?”

Surprisingly, Rahas lifted his head up off the bar and turned in Simmons’ direction. He swayed slightly in his seat, clearly intoxicated. “What youse looking at?” he slurred in a drunken, confrontational manner.

Simmons wasn’t intimidated, though, and unexpectedly frowned, clearly displeased about something. Hamza sat back, wondering what the dark hunter would do next as he seemed to be staring intently at Simmons.

“I think you’ve had enough, Rahas. I’ll take you back to the inn,” Simmons said in a firm, rather stern manner as he reached out to physically manhandle the lithe dark hunter if necessary. He looked more than ready for a struggle, so Hamza didn’t interfere.

However, as Simmons placed a hand on Rahas’ back to help him from the stool, he realised that Rahas wasn’t fighting back (which was very odd), instead simply staring at him. He then raised a hand, seemingly pointing an accusing finger at his face. “Youse an idiot,” he muttered.

Then Rahas…he grabbed Simmons by the collar of his shirt, hauled him close to him and…kissed him on the lips!

Hamza nearly fell of his chair while Ryker sitting on the chair next to him spat out his drink in surprise. The one who was surprised the most, however, was of course Simmons himself. He froze, his eyes wide and unblinking as Rahas keep his lips against his for a few seconds longer than normal for a moment of irrational and impulsive action.

After what felt like a good 30 to 40 seconds, Rahas finally pulled away. Simmons, however, stayed frozen like a statue as Rahas turned away from him, mutter something incoherent under his breath before proceeding to fall face first upon the bar with a loud thud.

…W-well, that was rather unexpected.

"...Bwahahahahaha!"

A laugh, loud, obnoxious and familiar, suddenly rung out through the bar. Hamza didn't know whether to sigh or roll his eyes. A bit of both perhaps? Of course Macerio had to be the one to also witness that little 'scene'. Of course he would find the entire thing amusing.

"Did you see that?!" Macerio continue to laugh uncontrollably.

Turning around in his seat, Hamza faced in the direction the gunner's laugh reverberated from. He wasn’t hard to spot and Hamza sent a stern stare at the brunette. "Macerio, not a word," he ordered.

Immediately, Macerio looked aghast at the prospect. "B-but, he-" he started to protest, to which Hamza shut down in a cutting-off motion with his hand. "Not a word," he reiterated.

Macerio gaped at him for a moment before pouting in an overly grumpy way, crossed his arms over his chest and grumpily sat back in his chair.

Hamza knew that Macerio wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for long, so the command was more out of curiosity (and his own amusement) than anything else. He knew that Macerio would probably keep his mouth shut about what he had witnessed throughout the night. But come morning, when Rahas was in the throes of a hang-over, muttering about not remembering a single thing, the brown-haired gunner would snap and blurt it out. That was guaranteed.

And, well, it wouldn't hurt to get a little money from the other in the form of a bet, now would it?

… … … … …

Raha’s head was aching. It felt like he had a hundred hedgehogs lumbering back and forth in his skull. And they were fighting a bunch of woodmai. Or something. His head just hurt.

The worst part, though, was that he couldn’t remember a thing.

Something must have happened, though. Something no doubt highly embarrassing from the way Hamza was looking at him with a smirk on his lips. A smirk of knowingness. Rahas really, really hated that smirk.

Lifting his head up from the table in the nearly emptying lunch room at the inn, the first thing Rahas’ slightly unfocused eyes landed on was, of course, Hamza.

“Stop smirking at me,” Rahas snapped at the war magus.

However, that only made Hamza’s smirk…smirker. Something must have happened alright…unless the bastard was simply doing it to unnerve him. He hadn’t before, but Rahas wouldn’t put it past the war magus just to come up with it now to piss him off.

"Why can't I tell him?" Macerio suddenly demanded from the other side of the room, crossing his arms over his chest in a clearly agitated fashion.

"You can," Hamza said in that arrogant, far-too superior tone. "But it'll cost you."

Macerio continued to glare at Hamza, the war magus easily holding it with a pointed, one eyebrow raised look of his own. It was like...he was daring him to say something. Daring him to...snap or something.

Whatever it was, Rahas instantly didn't like it. That Hamza knew something. Something embarrassing. About him. That in itself was infuriating.

Hamza unexpectedly tapped his index finger on top of the table, seemingly indicating to Macerio that he needed to place something down upon it. Macerio frowned and glared harder at the war magus, unwilling to budge.

He then twitched. Then, with a loud and dramatic groan of annoyance and frustration, plunged his hand into his pocket, pulled out a pile of money and stormed over to where Hamza was sitting. Still glaring at the older man, Macerio slammed the money on the table and seemed to pout. "You win this time," he said.

Hamza barely had a chance to reply before Macerio pushed away from the table and all but bounded to where Rahas was located. Rahas felt a sense of utter dread wash over him when Macerio stopped short of him and drew in a deep breath, readying himself.

Macerio abruptly placed his hands on Rahas' shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "You kissed Simmons on the lips."

...All time suddenly ceased. The world stopped spinning. Nothing existed anymore.

"...Huh?" Rahas squeaked in a stupefied manner, his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

Macerio grinned widely and continued in a far too amused tone. "Yep! Right on the lips! You grabbed him by the throat, pulled him towards you and kissed him soundly on the lips!"

Rahas couldn’t do anything but stare at the brunette. T-that couldn’t be true! H-he…he wouldn’t have, couldn’t have, kissed that blue-haired idiot! T-there was no way!

"Rahas~!" Binah's singing voice suddenly rung through his ears. "Your boyfriend's here to see you~!"

…Good god, it was true, wasn’t it?

“I’m not fucking here!” Rahas shrieked as he rushed out of the room, ran up the stairs and barricaded himself in his room.

He was never, ever, going to hear the end of it!


	26. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Onesided Rahas/Lynus
> 
> Words: 2657
> 
> AN: Whew, this one turned out a little longer than expected. Interested in some emotional pain? Then here we go! Enjoy!

A Sorry Kiss

Readjusting his grip on Rahas’ wrist and waist, Lynus helped the winded dark hunter toward a set of stone doors. On the other side was a chamber they could hide out in for a while. It was just the two of them at the moment. They had been unfortunately separated from Axel, Hamza, and Lirit.

Their trek in the labyrinth started out easy enough. They were simply looking for materials to gather. Simple and easy. Well, it was until they had been ambushed by a FOE. A trigourd, actually. The attack happened so quickly. No one had sensed a thing. Rahas was the one the monster had lashed out at first. He went down immediately, mostly from the lack of preparation. He wasn’t expecting to be attacked, so wasn’t ready for it.

And in the flurry of battle after that, with Lynus immediately rushing to Rahas’ side, they had somehow gotten separated.

While Lynus was worried (when in the labyrinth, he did nothing but worry), he knew that Axel and the others would be all right. He couldn’t really explain how, but he could sense that they were fine and relatively unharmed. No major injuries.

Even Rahas himself was winded more than injured (although he did have a slightly twisted ankle from falling on it crookedly), but Lynus wanted to be cautious nonetheless. After they reunite with the others, they’ll head back to town where Lynus can give Rahas a proper check-up.

That FOE wasn’t anything Axel, Hamza and Lirit couldn’t handle on their own. With Hamza’s Demon Power skill and Lirit’s Mercury song, Axel should be able to defeat it with record time. Still, it was unnerving to be separated for any reason yet alone because a trigourd caught them by surprise.

Once again readjusting his hold on an unnervingly quiet Rahas, Lynus nudged the stone doors open with his foot and pulled them both inside. He then helped Rahas to sit on the ground, at the base of a red-leaf tree before making his way back over to the doors and quietly closing it. Not all the way, but leaving just a crack for him to look out of and listen for anyone (or anything) approaching.

"Let's wait here until Axel and the others find us," Lynus said as he lingered near the door, hoping to hear his name being called.

"Why always him...?" Rahas muttered bitterly under his breath, his arms resting on his knees as he hung his head lowly.

Lynus turned to him and granted him a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

With his white hair covering half of his face, Lynus couldn't see what kind of expression Rahas was wearing, but his body posture gave the indication that he appeared to be sulking. Lynus quickly deduced that it was probably from the fact that Lynus had helped him to safety and not the other way round. He hadn't meant to hurt his pride like that, but in all honesty, he believed that their safety and well-being came long before their pride.

“Why are you always talking about Axel?” Rahas asked him rather harshly. “It’s Axel this and Axel that. It’s annoying!”

Lynus blushed lightly. Did he talk about Axel that often? W-well, it was given, right? They were together, after all.

People probably considered them to be that overly happy, in love couple that constantly talked or gushed about each other. While they weren’t doing it on purpose, nor could they actually help it, it must be pretty annoying to others. Especially the singles.

…It was rather embarrassing, to be honest.

"Is it because he's stronger than me?" Rahas asked him suddenly, a small sense of desperation in his voice. "I can get stronger if that's the case."

Lynus felt a frown tug at his lips. "There's more to Axel than brute strength, Rahas," he said in a somewhat protective manner as he moved away from the door and knelt down next to Rahas on the ground. "You're strong enough as it is. You shouldn't push yourself."

He was about to say that other than the monsters in the labyrinth, there was nothing for him to protect him from. Taksony was dead, and Avith and Zalaph weren't exactly the malicious loyalist they played themselves to be. But he held his tongue. He didn’t want to anger or agitate Rahas further. Something had him riled up, but what?

"Did you hit your head?” Lynus asked in concern as he reached out with one hand to inspect Rahas’ head for any type of injury while he held up three fingers in front of Rahas’ face with his other. “How many fingers am I holding up?"

Rahas unexpectedly slapped his hand away, causing Lynus to fall back onto his heels in surprise, his hand stinging slightly from the hit. "I'm fine,” he insisted.

Lynus was starting to feel a little queasy from worry as he gently rubbed the back of his hand. "Then what's wrong? You're acting strangely."

Rahas turned away from him and folded his arms over his chest in a closed off manner. "It's nothing."

"Rahas, please don't try that on me,” Lynus pleaded softly as he folded his hands upon his knees. “Something's wrong. What is it? Won't you talk to me?"

"You wouldn't get it," Rahas muttered as he looked away from him.

Lynus resisted the urge to sigh. They weren’t getting anywhere. "...Would you prefer to speak with Hamza, then?"

Rahas bristled. "I'm not speaking to that bastard," he practically spat.

"Rahas," Lynus scolded with a frown. "Don't speak of Hamza that way. What is going on with you?" He couldn't sense any foreign dark spots in his aura. He hadn't been hit by a spell or curse of some kind. He must be feeling frustrated that he was thrown out of battle so quickly.

Rahas was silent for a moment, probably just to prove his ability to be defiant, before turning to face him abruptly. "I'm just sick of losing to him!"

First, Lynus was stunned by the loud admission before a look of confusion appeared on his face. "Sick of losing what to who?"

"See!" Rahas yelled as he turned away from him yet again, looking purely agitated.

Lynus hated to admit it, but he was getting increasingly frustrated with the rebellious teenager before him. He wouldn't show it, though. Rahas had every right to be rebellious, especially the life he had lived. But, honestly, his fit of teenage angst was baffling. Their current circumstances, cut off from the rest of their party after a monster ambush, weren’t helping matters. They both were feeling a little frayed at the nerves.

"I can't read your mind, Rahas," Lynus said in what he hoped was a somewhat pacifying voice. "You'll need to tell me what's wrong."

Lynus had expected Rahas to mumble something about Simmons annoying or confusing him, or something about Macerio picking on him, to which Lynus would counter with the promise of speaking to the brown-haired gunner. What he wasn’t expecting was for Rahas to whip around to face him, his face stony serious, look him straight in the eyes and exclaim firmly;

“I love you.”

He had to admit that he was surprised to hear him say something so…personal? Intimate? Rahas was never the type to speak so openly before. So, while the admission startled him, he wasn’t going to make a show out of it as it might cause the dark hunter to curl back within himself and not mention his thoughts or feelings again.

Lynus blinked before tilting his head to the side. “I love you, too,” he said with sincerity mixed with a subtle sense of confusion in his voice.

 “What?” Rahas spluttered, his eyes widen in surprise.

“We might not be related through blood, but you’re still a brother to me,” Lynus continued.

Unexpectedly, a flash of anger and frustration appeared in Rahas’ eyes and he growled lowly. “That’s not what I meant!” he all but shouted.

Lynus was starting to feel confused and uneasy. He had to wonder, though, why Axel had been mentioned. Was Rahas…jealous of Axel? Was he afraid that Axel was taking up too much of Lynus’ time? Time he, in Rahas’ opinion, he should be spending with him and the others?

Before Lynus could ask any of those questions, Rahas made a sound akin to a grunt of frustration before launching himself at Lynus, grabbing him by the shoulders and all but throwing him to the ground. Lynus fell onto his back, the impact on the ground winding him enough to utter a noise of surprise.

Staring up at Rahas as the dark hunter leaned over him, his hands planted on the ground on either side of his head, all Lynus could really register was the expression of determination and focused intent on Rahas’ face. He looked almost…detached, in a way. Like he was simply relying on instinct to react.

Rahas then suddenly lowered his head toward him, his eyes closing to their own accord.

Lynus, however, felt his eyes widen in shock when he realised that…that…Rahas’ lips were pressed firmly against his.

Rahas was…kissing him.

W-what? He wasn't...he hadn't...expected that!

No, he didn’t want this. Axel was the one he was in love with. He couldn’t…

After the first initial stunned stillness of shock and disbelief, Lynus reacted by twisting his head to the side and placing his hands on Rahas’ chest in an attempt to push him away. “Rahas, stop!”

Thankfully, Rahas seemed to regain control over himself and he pulled back. However, he stayed leaning over Lynus, pinning him between him and the ground. Removing his hands from Rahas’ chest, Lynus stared up at him in complete shock and bewilderment before hastily turning his head to the side, desperately looking at the red and orange foliage of the second stratum.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t know what the think. Didn’t know what to do. Rahas, he…when? How? Why? Lynus had treated him like he would a precious brother. And he…had thought that Rahas felt the same. When did it turn into something else?

“Why couldn’t it be me?” Rahas suddenly asked, his voice softer than Lynus had ever heard before. He sounded so…frustrated and sorrowful.

“I’m…sorry, Rahas,” Lynus said, surprised by the tears that were suddenly pooling in his eyes. “I can’t.”

“Why not?!”

Lynus closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath. He couldn’t answer that. Not in the way Rahas wanted him to. But, how could he tell him that he was in love with Axel, about how Axel was the man he saw himself growing old with, how he and Axel were planning a future together? He couldn’t tell him that. He couldn’t hurt him anymore than he already was.

And…he knew that Rahas wouldn’t listen, anyway. He was too emotional, too frustrated, and too angry to see reason. How long this had been boiling under the surface, he didn’t know. But…it had reached boiling point, clearly.

…Nothing could happen.

“Rahas,” Lynus said as calmly as he could, looking straight into Rahas’ eyes. “Let me go.”

As quickly as he had pushed him down, Rahas scrambled off of him and scurried away. He looked and acted as if he had made a terrible mistake. He clutched at his head, his fingers knotted through his hair and gripping tightly, as he turned his back to him.

Surprised by how shaky he felt, Lynus managed to push himself up into a sitting position and found himself tugging at his medical coat in a fidgeting manner.

A deafening silence abruptly appeared between them. And it was painful.

Lynus…didn’t know what to do.

He did the only thing he could think of. Apologise.

“I-I’m sorry, Rahas,” Lynus muttered. “But I can’t. I love Axel and…you can’t change that. I’m sorry.”

“…I know,” Rahas murmured softly, his voice sounding so defeated.

It made Lynus feel terrible. Terrible for hurting his brother. But there was nothing else he could do. He couldn’t pretend to feel what he didn’t. That would only cause more pain and suffering for everyone involved.

“Don’t tell anyone what happened here, ok?” Rahas requested of him suddenly, glancing at him from over his shoulder. “Especially not Axel.”

Lynus wasn’t entirely sure if he could keep that promise. Axel had a way of knowing when something was bothering him and Lynus couldn’t lie to him. But…Axel and Rahas didn’t exactly get along. They weren’t hostile to one another. Axel knew that Lynus saw Rahas as a brother. They just didn’t really interact with one another.

And after today…

After a moment, Lynus sighed and whispered; “Ok.”

“…Sorry, Lynus.”

Lynus clutched at his chest with his hand. He then pushed himself to his feet and slowly made his way to where Rahas was on the ground, cross-legged and shoulders hunched in defeat. Carefully, he knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, resisting the urge to pull back when he felt the dark hunter wince upon contact.

“You will always be a brother to me,” he said gently. “And, I hope that one day, you’ll find someone to love and who loves you in return.”

“Yeah, sure.”

He was pretty sure that Rahas was thinking that it wasn’t good enough and he couldn’t help but sigh again. He truly was at a loss at what to do. He had never expected, never suspected that Rahas would be in love with him like that.

But...now that he knows, he felt somewhat foolish. All those declarations to become stronger to keep him safe took on a different meaning now. Had he…unintentionally pulled him along? N-no, he couldn’t have.

“I’m sorry, Rahas.”

“Stop apologising.”

Lynus found himself sighing again. “Rahas, please look at me.”

Rahas was, of course, defiant to follow his request, but eventually, he turned in his direction. Though, he kept his gaze to the ground, his white hair shielding the good majority of his face.

Slowly, Lynus leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. It was a chaste kiss, a simple familial peck upon his brow, but it was enough for Rahas to stiffen in surprise. It was also enough to let him know that he truly was sadden by the pain he had unintentionally caused him.

“That’s all I can offer you,” Lynus said as he pulled away.

Rahas stared at him with unblinking eyes, another tense silence stretching out between them.

It was broken, however, by the faint call of Lynus’ name uttered by a familiar voice. It was Axel. He was looking for them. He sounded worried.

“I can hear Axel and the others,” Lynus said after a moment of awkward silence and reached out for his medical bag before he pushed himself to his feet. “Let’s go meet up with them.”

“Sure,” Rahas said in a cold, dismissive way as he, too, climbed to his feet.

Silently, the two opened the doors and stepped out into a narrow pathway. A few moments later they heard their names being called louder, and mere seconds after that, Axel, Hamza and Lirit all appeared and rushed over to them.

Axel was, of course, the first to reach them and he immediately hugged Lynus. And equally as predictable, Lynus hugged back, relieved to see him safe and sound.

Even though he knew that their embrace was only adding salt to Rahas’ emotional wounds, Lynus couldn’t find it within himself to pull away from Axel. He did find himself glancing over in the dark hunter’s direction, Rahas immediately getting into a debate with Hamza while Lirit was seeing if he was all right. He seemed to have returned to his rebellious teenage self in front of the war magus at the very least.

Lynus, however, knew that no matter what, things were going to be awkward between him and Rahas for a while.

But not forever, right?


	27. Small Comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Hamza/Cedric
> 
> Words: 2232
> 
> AN: This takes place pretty much directly after “I’m Sorry”. Just wanted to write some fluff :3 Enjoy!

Cuddling

Hearing a knock, surprisingly soft and timid, caused Hamza to lift his gaze from the book he was reading and turned his attention to his bedroom door. He felt a frown tug at his lips and he put the book aside. “Come in,” he said.

Slowly, the door handle turned and the door opened. A familiar carrot top popped his head into the room before quietly entering. “Hamza?”

Hamza resisted the urge to frown deeper with worry. Ever since their trek into the labyrinth that day, where he, along with Lynus, Axel, Rahas, and Lirit were ambushed by a trigourd, Lynus had been unquestionably quiet and…unsettled.

“Hm?” he murmured as he motioned for the orange-haired medic to move further into the room and to shut the door behind him. “Something wrong?”

Without his medical bag and coat, Lynus’ hands fidgeted relentlessly as he chewed lightly on his bottom lip. “D-did you...did you know? About Rahas?” he unexpectedly asked him.

There were a lot of things he had learnt about Rahas. He needed to be more specific. “Hm?”

“How he...”

Hamza took a moment to take in the sight of the medic in front of him. Lynus looked uneasy, unnerved and frazzled. Something must have happened between him and Rahas in the labyrinth while they were separated. But what? What could have made the gentle and tolerant medic feel uncomfortable and bewildered?

“Ah,” Hamza uttered when it all fell into place. “You figured it out, did you?”

That Rahas was infatuated with him?

Lynus unexpectedly drew in a shaky intake of air. “He...kissed me,” he confessed. “In the labyrinth. Today.”

Well, that was a bit of a surprise...that boy wasn't subtle, was he? No wonder Lynus looked pale all day. The shock and surprise by the event would have left him feeling tortured and confused.

“I see,” was all Hamza could say. He knew that, one day, Lynus would figure out about Rahas’ feelings for him.

“You've always known, haven't you?” Lynus asked him quietly.

Hamza nodded his head. “I have.”

Lynus looked alarmingly pale and he shook his head, as if to clear it. “I...haven't told Axel yet,” he began to prattle. “He's worried, though. About me. I've been thinking about it and...”

“You really had no idea, did you?”

Lynus looked as if he was torn between feeling foolish and apologetic. “N-no. How could I?” he asked in return before his expression crumbled into a heartbreaking look of desperation. “What have I done?”

Hamza reached out to take the medic by the shoulders, certain that Lynus was going to start hyperventilating. “It's not your fault,” he said firmly, looking straight into Lynus’ watery violet eyes.

“What do I do?” Lynus asked him desperately. “I don't know what to do.”

Honestly, it was somewhat unnerving to see Lynus in such a state. He was usually the one who comforted and consoled when everyone else was feeling lost, confused and out of sorts. But even the comforter needed comfort from time to time.

“Lynus, listen, there's a chance that Rahas has mistaken familial love with romantic love,” Hamza explained as he kept his hands on Lynus’ shoulders. “You were the first person to enter his life that treated him with kindness and generosity. He's confused. Lost. We can't tell him what to do or how to think. He needs to figure it out on his own. And he will. In due time.”

Lynus took a moment or two to allow those words to sink in, and he seemed to have found some comfort in them. “Ok,” he murmured softly. “You’re right.

“It might be best if you separate yourself from him for a while,” Hamza suggested gently. It appeared as if the two of them needed space to think for a while.

“I don't want him to think I hate him,” Lynus immediately stated before he looked downcast and glanced off to the side. “But...I don't...”

“Don't want to have to hold yourself back and appear as though you are walking on eggshells around him?” Hamza finished for him. “Was that what you wanted to say?”

Lynus looked guilty.

...Honestly, kids these days.

“It’s ok,” Hamza continued. “It’s understandable that you would feel that way.”

“I never thought something like this would happen,” Lynus confessed quietly as he shook his head slowly, as if still finding it difficult to comprehend.

“Continue to treat him as though he is your brother,” Hamza said as he removed his hands from upon Lynus’ shoulder, certain that the medic had managed to compose himself somewhat after their talk. “And though I know you don't want to hurt him, you must let him know that he is your brother. And only a brother.”

“Ok,” Lynus whispered with a nod of his head. “I understand. I’ll…try.”

“You’re all right now?” Hamza asked, giving Lynus a somewhat pointed look to indicate to him not to bother lying to him.

“I’ll be ok now,” Lynus said with a small smile. “Sorry about all this.”

Hamza waved his apology aside. “Hardly be helped, can it?”

Hamza was honestly slightly surprised when Lynus suddenly moved forward and hugged him, his arms around his neck. He quickly recovered, though, and hugged the slender medic back. He couldn’t help but muse lightly about how skinny Lynus was before pulling back, allowing the medic to utter a small grateful ‘thank you’ before quickly scurrying out of the room upon hearing his name being called by Axel.

Watching him leave, Hamza silently mused about what kind of state Rahas must be in if Lynus was so out of sorts. However, he realised that he’d have to deal with that later. The white-haired dark hunter was likely sulking somewhere.

Still, he better send Chi-hung to find him and keep him from doing anything drastic. It won’t be easy trying to get the boy to open up, though.

Maybe he should just send Simmons after him? He surely couldn’t make things worse, could he?

“You can come out of hiding now,” Hamza said as he dropped himself down upon his bed and turned his attention to the closed bathroom door.

A mere second after those words passed his lips, the door opened and Cedric stood at the threshold with a hand on the doorhandle and the other resting on his hip. He had an unfortunate coughing fit moments before Lynus required Hamza’s attention and had entered the bathroom in order to freshen himself up.

"I wasn't hiding," Cedric chided in return as he walked over to him. "I just didn't want to wander out and make things more awkward for poor Lynus."

Hamza nodded his head idly as he rested his back against the wall that was next to the bed. Poor Lynus, indeed. He was in quite a state. Hamza could only hope that when Lynus finally told Axel what had happened that the protective redhead didn’t go on the warpath. Brother or not, no one was allowed to take advantage of his sweet, gentle Lynus.

Approaching the bed, Cedric abruptly dropped himself down next to him and quickly nestled himself against his side. As Cedric rested his head upon his chest, draping his arm over his torso, Hamza wrapped an arm around his waist in return, tugging him closer against his side.

“It’s nice to see Papa Hamza comfort sweet Lynus for once,” Cedric commented lazily.

“Hm, I’m as surprised as you are,” Hamza murmured.

“Where’s you little gunner boy?” Cedric asked as he idly trailed a finger over the material of Hamza’s shirt, drawing random circular patterns. “He’d throw a fit if he found daddy dearest snuggling with another.”

Hamza rolled his eyes. He would. He definitely would.

“He’s hiding from the two little pinkettes,” he replied, referring to Binah and Becky, the two pink-haired girls becoming quite notorious in their own right. “They’re trying to blackmail him into playing matchmaker for Shen and Magnus.”

He wasn’t sure how they were trying to blackmail him, though. Nor did he know what kind of…tricks the two girls were willing to pull on both Magnus and Shen. But in all honesty, those two needed to get their acts together and couple up. It was getting ridiculous.

“And poor Lirit is being pulled along too, I take it?” Cedric commented more than questioned, making a soft sound of sympathy under his breath. “Must be hard for Lirit. Trying to get it through Macerio’s dense head that he likes him is difficult at the best of times.”

Hamza had to chuckle as he idly rubbed his hand up and down Cedric’s arm, causing the silver-haired troubadour to snuggled closer against him.

And with Macerio constantly fretting about his dignity, Lirit didn’t have a hope in hell. The orange-haired troubadour appeared patient, though. Still, Hamza awaited the day for Macerio to suddenly realise that Lirit has had a growth spurt and was taller than him by an inch or so now. The hissy fit he would undoubtedly throw would be highly entertaining.

“At least Tobyn and Jhon have their act together,” Cedric commented.

Hamza hummed lightly in response as their hands sought each other out and entwined themselves together.

Jhon and Tobyn finally admitted their feelings for each other, yes, but that led to a whole new set of problems; jealousy. Or, to be more specific, Tobyn’s abhorrence to Jhon’s blatant denial that he was being fawned over by almost half the town’s population.

That blond-haired, blue-eyed protector was as popular as Axel. The only difference was, Axel knew of his popularity, and he loathed it. He did what he could not to unintentionally string any hopeful admirer along. Jhon just would not believe that he had a fan club of his own. He was charming and friendly, unintentionally giving a few the small sense of hope that maybe he could be swayed by them.

Honestly, keeping Tobyn out of fights was sometimes more difficult than keeping Axel out of trouble. He had lost count the number of times he had to pull the blond-haired survivalist back from using sleeper on one of Jhon’s admirers.

He couldn’t stop him all the time. If Lynus returning from the hospital on a few occasions and muttering about a wayward survivalist on the loose, using sleeper or poisoner on people, was anything to go by.

Speaking of protective other halves, there was Shen. With Magnus growing more confident in himself and suffering from less migraines, a few of the townsfolk were starting to realise what a silent beauty he was. Much to Shen’s chagrin. Unfortunately, Hamza really couldn’t compete with Shen. Shen usually relied on sheer intimidation, but when he did feel the need to be more…physical, Hamza could never catch him in time.

Still, the ronin was probably the most successful of them all. After a little ‘chat’ from him, any potential admirer left Magnus alone. And Magnus, the adorable alchemist, hadn’t the faintest idea what was going on.

“And what about you?” Cedric suddenly asked him, lifting his head up and smiling up at him with a knowing grin, appearing as if he was somehow able to read his mind. “You’re not exactly Mr Politeness and Grace when I’m involved, are you?”

“What could you possibly be talking about?” Hamza said in feigned innocence.

It was actually more like what ‘event’ was he talking about? If he was thinking about that green-haired landsknecht who was, seven years ago, making fun of Cedric after he had been released from the hospital and couldn’t talk, then that guy deserved everything he got…

“That brown-haired troubadour who wanted to serenade me in public, remember?” Cedric supplied for him.

Oh _…that_ guy.

“You pushed him into the fountain,” Cedric said.

“I did no such thing,” Hamza insisted. “He tripped. Hardly my fault he hadn’t yet mastered the art of walking, now is it?”

“You then tried to drown him!”

“I was simply helping him up.”

“With your foot on the back of his head?”

“I had to get a foothold somehow, didn’t I?”

Cedric laughed, a good hearty laugh, as he nuzzled his head under Hamza’s chin. “Is it any wonder you can keep up with these youngins?” he teased.

Hamza found himself chuckling. Mostly from the memory of having his foot planted on the back of that prat’s head, grinding his boot into that messy brown hair as he flailed about in the water, garbling some incoherent nonsense.

However, before either he or Cedric could reflect further, there was a loud squawk outside his room. Although startled from the sound, neither of the two attempt to push away from each other. It was mostly due to the fact that they recognised the voice. 

“Lynus?!” Macerio’s outraged voice could easily be heard throughout the inn. “When did Lirit get taller than me?!”

Hamza and Cedric both laughed at the pure indignation in Macerio’s voice.

“Come on,” Cedric nudged as he attempted to pull himself out of Hamza’s arms. “I want to see this hissy fit for myself.”

Hamza found himself rolling his eyes yet again, but he allowed Cedric to pull him off the bed and to his feet. And as Cedric kept a hold of his hand as he pulled him to the door, Hamza couldn’t help but muse about how…content he was feeling.

Creating the Guardians Guild was the best thing he had ever done.


	28. Tension Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another continuation of the little ‘unrequited love’ saga I got going on here. Enjoy!

**A Kiss of Relief**

Lynus was feeling torn. A few days had passed since he had learnt (rather abruptly) that Rahas was in love with him and he still hadn’t told Axel about it. Axel was getting rather worried, and maybe even a bit agitated. Not that Lynus could blame him.

He knew he couldn’t keep it from him, but he also didn’t want to put a strain on Axel’s tolerance of Rahas. They didn’t exactly get along, and after what happened, Lynus now knew why. Things would only get worse when Axel found out. But if he didn’t tell him, there was a possibility that Axel would accidentally find out another way. Rahas may even shout it at him in order to goad him.

There was only one thing he could do. He needed to tell him face to face. He should have probably told him about it earlier, but he was trying to fathom how and when it all happened. He still hadn’t worked out how or when, or even why. He may never be able to pin-point it. Maybe Hamza was right. Maybe Rahas was simply confusing his affection for him as romantic love rather than familial love.

Lynus had to admit, though, he was slightly nervous. Not of Axel or his anger – Axel would never do anything to scare or hurt him. He was just nervous because regardless of the outcome, Axel and Rahas won’t be able to stand each other.

And, to make it worse, it was over _him._

Lynus waited until they had dinner at the inn…with Rahas suspiciously missing (Hamza, however, nodded in his direction and mouthed to him that it was fine), using that time to pool his courage. The others of the guild must have sensed his preoccupation as they never asked him what was wrong. He could feel their stares of concern on him, but they didn’t say anything, of which he was thankful for.

After they had eaten and they parted ways to head to their rooms to retire for the night, Lynus took Axel’s hand in his and led him to their bedroom. Axel didn’t protest in the slightest, himself wanting them to speak privately ever since that…event in the labyrinth with Rahas.

“Axel, I need to tell you something,” he said as he tugged him up the stairs. “But first, promise me you won’t get angry.”

Axel blinked before his brow furrowed in suspicion as they walked into their shared room. “Something happened?” he asked as he kicked the door shut behind them. “What?”

“Just promise me first,” Lynus pleaded as he kept a firm hold of Axel’s hand.

“I can’t promise that,” Axel unexpectedly said. “I’ll try, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll succeed.”

Lynus couldn’t help but allow a small smile to grace his lips. He, however, shook his head and tightened his hand around Axel’s. He paused in silence for a moment, trying to find the right words to use to tell Axel what happened. However, he soon decided to simply be blunt and get straight to the point. He had worried Axel long enough.

“It’s about Rahas,” he said as he nervously looked into Axel’s blue eyes. “He’s in love with me.”

Axel didn’t so much as blink in surprise. He did frown, though, appearing agitated. “I thought as much.”

Lynus was momentarily speechless…Did everyone know but him?

“He told you?” Axel asked him.

“…He kissed me,” Lynus confessed, wincing at his own words.

Axel was instantly angry. “ _What?_ ” he snarled.

Lynus immediately released his hold on Axel’s hand to instead press himself against his chest, desperately hoping to pacify him before the redhead could turn around and storm through the inn, looking to beat up the said dark hunter. “Don’t be angry,” he pleaded with him as he gripped at the front of his shirt with his hands.

“He took advantage of you, didn’t he?” Even though Axel was furious, when he placed his hands upon Lynus’ shoulders to hold him, his touch was gentle. “How can I not be angry?”

“Because I pushed him away,” Lynus said as he looked straight into Axel’s eyes as he knotted his hands in his shirt. “I told him that it was impossible. Nothing you can say or do will hurt him anymore than that.”

Axel became still, his anger unexpectedly subsiding, but not completely. For a few silent moments, he simply looked into Lynus’ eyes, and Lynus could see in Axel’s eyes that while he was still angry that someone had taken advantage of him, he was feeling a small sense of pity as well.

“Can’t say I blame him for falling for you,” Axel murmured as he slid his hands down Lynus’ arms to rest against his sides, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching. “…I’m still pissed, though.”

Lynus felt tears of relief sting his eyes and he smiled, pushing forward to gently kiss Axel on the nose. “I know,” he said as he pushed himself deeper into Axel’s embrace, resting his cheek against Axel’s chest and nuzzling his head under his chin. “I’m sorry.”

Axel sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Why are you apologising?” he asked as he wound one arm around the small of his back and threaded his fingers through Lynus’ hair with his other hand.

“For not telling you sooner,” Lynus replied softly, slightly aware that he wasn’t able to hold back the tears of relief anymore. “I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t have the faintest idea he felt that way. I really didn’t.”

“You’re crying,” Axel said with a light tone of alarm in his voice. “What else did he do?”

“No, nothing,” Lynus quickly replied as he removed a hand from grasping at Axel’s shirt to wipe hastily at his eyes. “It’s…I feel sorry for him. I’ll never be able to return his feelings like that.”

He heard Axel sigh again as he pulled Lynus’ hair free from the small pony tail he had taken to keeping his hair in. “You’re honestly too sweet for words,” he said as he trailed his fingers through his hair.

Lynus wasn’t entirely sure about that. But he couldn’t dwell on it for very long. The hand in his hair was caressing him gently, and imperceptibly tilting his face toward Axel’s. Lynus felt his head go back and his lips part in anticipation. 

He felt so relieved when Axel gently kissed him. Slowly, lovingly, his lips moving against his. Everything felt right again. Only Axel could kiss him. Only him.

Rahas…just needed to find someone else to love. Someone who would love him return. He deserved to feel the love Lynus was experiencing with Axel. And, he truly believed, one day he will.

“If he tries anything like that again,” Axel said as he pulled back from the kiss, giving Lynus a rather stern look. “I will beat him senseless.”

Lynus pushed up onto his toes to kiss Axel quickly on the nose again. “He won’t,” he said before trailing his fingers along Axel’s jawline, motioning for him to lean forward and kiss him again. Of which he quickly did, pulling him up against his chest and holding him tightly.

With one heavy burden off of his shoulders, Lynus could now concentrate on helping Rahas realise that they’ll always be brothers.


	29. State of Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: …Simmons/Axel?
> 
> Words: 1,003
> 
> AN: Don't ask because I don't know...

An Awkward Kiss

Axel released a sigh of relief when he felt the furyhorn cease its struggling, falling limp under his axe that was embedded into its spine. It wasn’t a tough battle, but with the furyhorn’s infuriating skill ‘Baffling Step’, it was a cautiously long battle.

Placing his foot on the monster’s carcass, Axel heaved back his axe and took a cautionary step backwards. Giving the furyhorn one last lingering glare as he holstered his weapon upon his back, he turned around to check on the welfare and status of his guildmates. And the other guild that had unintentionally invoked the deer’s wrath.

Of course Guild Cosmos had to be the guild they saved yet again.

“How’s everyone doing?” Axel asked, his gaze immediately falling upon Lynus, whom of which was attending to the wounds Gerald had received from a confused Tiffany.

“Tiffany has been brought back to her senses,” Lynus replied as he indicated to the rather embarrassed blonde-haired gunner with a tilt of his head, tying off a bandaged around Gerald’s arm at the same time. “Unfortunately, I can’t get anywhere near Simmons.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Axel looked in the direction of where Simmons could be seen. He was still suffering the effects of the furyhorn’s confusion attack. He was standing on the other side of the naturally formed room, his hands on his hips, his head back, and laughing almost manically up at the ceiling above.

He then glanced over to the others involved. Macerio was speaking with Tiffany, no doubt teasing her in an attempt to hide his relief that she was back to normal. While Kerri was speaking with Jhon and Tobyn, probably explaining to them how they had managed to be ambushed by a furyhorn in the first place.

That, unfortunately, left him with dealing with Simmons. The brainless idiot might be laughing jovially now, but he was still affected by the furyhorn’s attack. He could suddenly attack anyone within the vicinity without warning. Saved for Jhon, no one else but Axel would be able to keep the blue-haired landsknecht under control until the spell wore off or Lynus was able to refresh him back to reality.

With a sigh of annoyance, Axel carefully approached the unpredictable Simmons. “Hey, idiot.”

“Invincible!” Simmons suddenly bellowed. “Tis I, the Invincible Swordsman.”

Axel didn’t know whether to snort in amusement or roll his eyes in contempt. Invincible swordsman?

“Hark!” Simmons shouted as he abruptly spun around to face Axel, his eyes glazy from the spell, but an expression of intense determination on his face nonetheless as he stared directly at him. “Does thou fair maiden wish to bestow a gift of gratitude?”

Axel felt disgruntled as he planted a hand on his hip. “Who are you calling a fair maiden?”

“We’ve been helping him to expand his vocabulary,” Kerri unexpectedly supplied. “He’s been reading quite a few novels the last few days.”

Well, that certainly explained a lot. But…what kind of books was he reading? Was he trying to get ideas on ‘unique’ or ‘traditional’ ways to ramp up his courting of Rahas?

Oh god, that would be _hilarious._

Axel suddenly felt a sense of unease fall over him when he realised that Simmons was outright staring at him. With wide, unblinking eyes. Highly on edge, Axel lifted his hand in attempt to reach the handle of his axe, just in case the still unpredictable Simmons tried to attack him.

However, before Axel could reach for his weapon, Simmons suddenly lashed out, grabbing Axel by his upper arms and unexpectedly pulled him toward him. Axel instinctively felt himself brace, his eyes falling shut in preparation of pain. However, what he felt instead was much, much worse.

Snapping his eyes open, Axel found himself staring at Simmons’ face that was only a few inches away from his, his eyes closed. That…that stupid, idiotic landsknecht was…

…Kissing him…

Axel all but exploded with anger as he threw the other landsknecht away from him. “STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!”

He didn’t remember much after that. Only that he so badly wanted to kick the living tar out of Simmons. And he must have done so as he suddenly had Jhon hanging onto him desperately, yelling at him to calm down. Jhon had his cheek pressed between Axel’s shoulder blades and his arms around his waist, actually lifting him up off the ground in an attempt to stop him from stomping Simmons into oblivion.

“You’re going to beat him into a coma!”

“That’s what he deserves!”

“I know, but think of the witnesses!”

Gerald had Simmons by the scruff of his neck and was trying desperately to pull the dazed and bloodied Simmons out of Axel’s hitting range. “God damn it! Why do you always get me into these situations?!”

“What did I do?!”

“Shut up!”

With Jhon still hanging onto him, holding him back and away from Simmons, Axel looked over at the others, hoping that they hadn’t seen what just happened. However, from the looks on their faces…

Damn it. Lynus looked horrified. “S-Simmons just kissed Axel?” he murmured in disbelief.

Macerio looked sickened while Tiffany seemed to have stopped functioning, her expression in a stony state of utter horror.

“Hey, Tiff. I always said that Simmons has a better chance of kissing Axel then you do.”

“SHUT UP!”

Tobyn rubbed his temples in irritation as Kerri looked on with stoic interest.

“He should count himself lucky that he hadn’t kissed Lynus.”

“Indeed. That would have led to a bloodbath for certain.”

…That was one way of looking at it. God damn it that would have really pissed him off.

“Let me go so I can mangle him already!”

“Lynus, please, snap out of it and calm down your landsknecht!”

“B-but, I mean…”

“Just wait until I tell Rahas!”

“Why?! That’s totally not fair!”

“Tiffany, shut up and help me, would ya?!”

“…Ugh. I better warn the hospital of a certain patient.”

“Yes, that would be wise.”

“B-but, what did I do?!”

“ _Shut up_ , Simmons!”


	30. A Place to Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Hamza/Cedric  
> Prompt: Lazy Kiss  
> Words: 952  
> AN: I just had this extreme need to write this pairing. And who am I to argue with my muse? Please enjoy!

It was about eleven pm at night when Cedric heard the front door open and softly closed. Sitting up in bed, he wasn’t alarmed when he heard footsteps heading toward his bedroom. He knew immediately who would be in his residence so late at night. A frown tugged at his lips nonetheless.

Even though he wasn’t alarmed, he was concerned. Hamza wasn’t the type to enter his place in the middle of the night. Not without reason.

Slipping his legs from beneath the blankets and placing his feet upon the floor, Cedric reached over to pick up a woollen cardigan and wrapped it around his shoulders as he took to his feet. He slipped his arms into the sleeves as he walked over to his bedroom door. When he opened it, he found Hamza standing on the other side, an expression of contemplation on his face as he stared at the ground.

“Hamza?” Cedric asked as a sense of fear washed over him when he realised that the war magus was in his explorer gear. A late night jaunt into the labyrinth was never a good thing. Something must have happened.

Lifting his gaze from the floor, Hamza looked over at Cedric and offered him a tight smile. “Sorry,” he murmured. “Did I wake you?”

Cedric shook his head as he approached Hamza, stopping right in front of him, mere inches apart. “What’s wrong?” he asked with a frown as he lifted his hand to gently touch the side of Hamza’s face. “Did something happen?”

“Hm?” Hamza murmured as he subconsciously leaded into his hand. “Everyone is safe.”

Thank goodness every one of the Guardian Guild was safe. So then, why-?

“It’s…we happened across a rookie guild that had more enthusiasm than sense,” Hamza continued, his tone taking on a bitter edge to it. His hand, though, was tender as he placed it over Cedric’s.

Cedric drew in a sharp breath. Oh…Oh, dear. The memories were sure to return tonight, then.

“They didn’t make it?” Cedric asked softly.

Hamza tightened his hold on Cedric’s hand. “No. None.”

Cedric allowed Hamza to pull his hand away from his face and to entwine their fingers together tightly. “Who else saw this?”

“Not the younger ones, thankfully,” Hamza said before releasing a loud sigh and shook his head. “But Lynus did, I’m afraid. He took it badly. No surprise, but I think it was due more from memories.”

Cedric nodded his head idly. He did not know of Lynus’ past. Not the full details, anyway. It was a rather taboo subject amongst the Guardian Guild and he knew better than to ask. But he did know that his past was horrific on the gentle-hearted medic.

“You’re exhausted,” Cedric said as he gave Hamza’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Stay here for the night.”

“Hm,” Hamza simply murmured.

Cedric tugged on their joined hands, attempting to pull Hamza into his bedroom when Hamza suddenly reached out to him and tugged him close, burying his face within the crook of his neck. Cedric was surprised for only a moment before sighing and wrapping his arms around the other, hugging him tightly.

After a few moments of simply holding each other, Cedric made the motion to pull back, silently stepping out of Hamza’s arms. He, however, immediately reached for his hand to hold once more and guided him into the bedroom. Once inside, they silently moved about, Cedric helping Hamza to shrug off his explorer gear and equipment. He then slipped on a set of clothing he kept at Cedric’s place for such occasions, and unceremoniously dropped himself onto the bed. He laid on his back, his head against the pillows.

Cedric crawled onto the bed next to him, but he stayed sitting upright, his legs folded beneath him. He leaned over Hamza slightly, using one hand to support himself while the other gently toyed with Hamza’s hair in a soothing manner.

Silently, Hamza lifted his arm and threaded his fingers though Cedric’s hair, gently massaging his scalp before coming to a rest against the back of his head. He then gently pulled him down toward him. Cedric placed a hand against Hamza’s chest to support himself as their lips grazed against each other’s. Hamza then lifted his chin to press their lips firmly together.

It was a tired, lazy kiss, but it was enough to reassure the war magus that Cedric was indeed still alive. With his voice and lungs still on the mend, allowing Hamza to find comfort in his touch and physical presence was all he could offer the other man.

One day, though, he would sing for him again.

After one last lingering caress, Cedric pulled back and gently placed a finger against Hamza’s lips. “Get some rest. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Hamza gave him a small smile as he nodded his head before tugging Cedric toward him against, curling an arm around his shoulders in order to pull the troubadour onto the bed next to him and nestling him against his side.

Cedric rested his cheek against Hamza’s chest and draped his arm casually over his torso. He waited and listened for Hamza’s breathing to even out, signalling to him that he had finally fallen asleep. Only then, when he was sure that Hamza was sleeping peacefully did he allow himself to fall asleep as well.

In the morning, Hamza would take on the role of leader once more and counsel his guildmates who had witnessed the terrible sight of young adventurers being taken before their time. But now, he was simply a man needing comfort of his own.

And Cedric would always be here for him, waiting for him.

Always.


	31. Injured Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of pain and blood  
> Prompt: Anon request - Lynus suffering  
> Words: 2,615  
> AN: ;_; This is literally the worst I could do to my baby.

Lynus’ entire being, from his toes to his eyelids, felt alarmingly heavy. It took a lot of effort to open his eyes. First, all he could see was a stone pathway littered with pink petals. Slowly, he began to register that he was lying face down, on his stomach, his cheek against the ground.

What had happened…?

He desperately tried to remember. He was with Axel, Jhon, Tobyn, and Macerio. Fourth stratum. They were checking out a so-called secret area. Looked toward a dead-end, found nothing so pushed to move on. But then there was…a flygourd?

Yeah, there was. He was beginning to remember now. They were surprised by a flygourd. It snuck up behind them. From the ground. Macerio was directly in front of it. Lynus reached out and pushed him aside out of instinct, and…

There was pain before everything went black. He lost consciousness.

Being careful not to move himself too much, Lynus took in his surroundings. Still in the fourth stratum, but he couldn’t see anyone else. Couldn’t hear anyone else. He…must have fallen through a pit. There were many around this stratum. Most of them hidden. Some known.

That, however, wasn’t important. He was separated from Axel and the others.

He was alone.

He…had to get himself into a more suitable position to check for possible injuries.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lynus moved his hands and placed his palms against the ground in line with his shoulders. Holding his breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed with arms with all his might, causing him to roll onto his back.

He choked back a scream of pain as he fell onto his back. His legs. God, they hurt so much. They felt heavy and…slippery.

Although his head was spinning, he managed to push himself up slightly with his elbows to look down over himself. But all he could see through the blurriness of his vision and the spinning of his head was the colour red. A deep, dark red.

Blood.

Lynus flopped back to the ground, mentally and emotionally numb. He was bleeding out. His legs were badly damaged. He could still feel them, though. He could feel his toes. He could move them, although it hurt like hell to do so. But despite that, it was a relatively ‘good’ sign.

That meant that there was no damage to his spine or back.

Just the legs. He could handle not being able to walk for a few days. But how did he manage to receive such injuries? From the FOE? Or did his misfortune continue by landing upon one of those strange but extremely painful green swirling masses on the ground? Perhaps both.

Closing his eyes, Lynus concentrated on his own aura. He was so used to analysing someone else’s symptoms that it took a bit of effort to concentrate solely on himself. But he was eventually able to reach a diagnosis.

And he wasn’t very happy with what he found.

Bone fractures and deep lacerations to the skin and muscles of his legs. Low blood pressure. Fast heart rate. He was going into hypovolemic shock. He was losing blood quickly. He needed to stem the flow, but sitting up wasn’t going to be easy. Taking it slow was his best bet to ward off the nausea and dizziness, but that would only prolong his blood loss.

His bag was close by, thankfully. He always made sure to have the strap across his chest so that it would never fall off his shoulder. All he needed to do was grab it and-

“Lynus!”

Lynus breathed out a deep sigh of relief and sagged against the ground. That was Axel’s voice. He found him. And by the sound of multiple feet pounding against the stone ground of the fourth stratum, he wasn’t alone. Macerio, Tobyn, Jhon. They had found him. And they were safe.

“God, Lynus,” Axel muttered as he skidded to a stop next to him and abruptly dropped down to his knees beside him.

Axel instinctively wanted to pick him up off the ground, to cradle him in his arms for security and reassurance, but Lynus had to stop him. “D-don’t,” he murmured as he weakly reached out a hand toward the redhead. “Don’t sit me up. I’ve lost too much blood. I’ll pass out if I move.”

Axel look devastated, his face pale and his eyes wide. But he mutely nodded his head and instead clasped his hand tightly in his. He looked so lost…

“I’m so sorry.” Tobyn was both apologetic and guilty as he scrambled onto the ground on the other side of him, leaning over him slightly. “I should have seen that flygourd.”

“You pushed me!” Macerio was hysterical as he knelt on the ground near his head. “Why did you push me? It would have been better if I-!”

“Lynus, what do we do?” Jhon asked as he crouched down next to Axel, his blue eyes darting over him back and forth, taking in the sight of his injuries. “Y-you’ll need to talk us through this.”

Yeah, he could do that. Just…detach himself from the situation and rely on his training.

“I-I need a tourniquet on each leg,” Lynus instructed. “High on the thigh as possible.”

“Use a belt or something,” Axel added.

With a nod of his head Tobyn leaned back away from him as he quickly removed one of his belts. Lynus drew in a deep breathed and held it, tightening his hand around Axel’s as he waited for what was to come next. The tourniquet was going to hurt. A lot.

Wrapping the leather belt around the upped part of Lynus’ left leg, Tobyn pulled it tight sharply and Lynus threw his head back on a scream of pain, a sob hitching in his throat.

“I’m sorry!” Tobyn immediately blurted out.

Lynus squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he shook his head. “N-no, it’s ok. D-do the other leg now,” he murmured as he tried to concentrate on the feeling of Axel running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

Keeping his eyes tightly shut Lynus was unable to prevent a weak, painful sob from slipping past his lips when he felt a tight pressure added around his other leg. Tears seeped past his eyelashes and he turned his head toward Axel. Axel was whispering something to him with his forehead touching his, saying something along the lines of an apology and a promise, but Lynus couldn’t take in the words. All he could feel was the pain, both sharp and aching, in his legs. He tried hard not to move, but he could feel himself twitching and trembling.

They weren’t done yet. There were still a few more things they needed to ensure before he could be moved.

Forcing his eyes to open, Lynus lolled his head to the other side where Macerio was, the brown-haired gunner weeping softly, unwilling to look at his injuries, to look at him. He didn’t want to believe or accept that Lynus was badly hurt. He felt guilty. He felt that it was his fault.

Slowly, he lifted his had toward him to touch his face. “Macerio, please, I need you to stop crying and look at me.”

Macerio snapped his head up and looked at him, large tears staining his cheeks.

“In my bag there is a blue bottle of medica,” Lynus continued as he tried to give Macerio a small, reassuring smile. “Get that for me.”

“R-right,” Macerio murmured as he turned away from him and began to hastily fumble through his medical bag. It took him a good few seconds before he pulled out a bottle, gripping it tightly in both hands as he turned back to him.

“We’ll have to sit you up to drink it,” Axel stated.

But Lynus swallowed thickly and shook his head. “It would take too long. P-pour that medicine directly onto the injuries.”

“But-”

“It’ll ward off infection,” Lynus explained simply. “It also has a numbing agent.”

Macerio gripped the bottle tightly, his face growing paler. He didn’t want to look, and honestly Lynus didn’t blame him. The deep lacerations. The exposed flesh. The blood. But he needed to lower the risk of infection. And he needed to do it quickly.

Fortunately, Jhon was able to see that Macerio was too petrified to look and silently took the medicine bottle away from him. A mere moment later Lynus hissed lowly when he felt the tonic splash haphazardly along his legs. However, after the initial sting, the pain began to subside.

A bit more…

“You’ll need scissor to cut away the pants,” Lynus continued to instruct, closing his eyes tightly when a wave of nausea washed over him. “T-they’re in the bag. Also, pull out all the bandages you can find.”

Lynus kept his eyes shut and focused on his breathing. His head was starting to spin, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was falling into shock. But he could feel that his teammates, his friends, were working hard to cover the injuries with the bandages to prevent further blood loss and infection.

All they needed to do next was to get out of the labyrinth and to the hospital.

“Axel, listen to me,” Lynus as he opened his eyes and peered up at his landsknecht. “As soon as you move me, I will lose consciousness. But it’s for the best. When I pass out just take me to the hospital. Don’t worry about being careful; just get me there, ok?”

Axel did not look at all reassured or pleased by any stretch of the imagination, but he nodded his head nonetheless. “Ok.” There was still panic and fear in his eyes, though.

“Tobyn?” Lynus looked for the blond-haired survivalist. “W-when we get to town, p-please run ahead and tell Dr Stiles that it’s fractures and lacerations. Not damage to the spinal column. I can feel everything.”

“R-right,” Tobyn muttered in response.

Still crouched next to him, Macerio appeared to be searching for further reassurance. “L-Lynus?”

Despite how alarmingly tired he felt, Lynus managed to pull a small smile to his lips as he regarded the gunner. “I’ll be all right. I won’t lose anything. Just be patient now, ok?”

Quietly, Macerio nodded his head. “Kay…”

“I’ll, ah, tell everyone at the inn,” Jhon said. “T-they’ll be hysterical, but they need to know.”

Hah…Seemed like there was going to be an enormous amount of fussing in the future for him.

Carefully, Axel slipped an arm under Lynus’ shoulders as he slipped the other behind his knees. Despite deliberately moving slowly and cautiously, when Axel took to his feet it proved too much for Lynus to take. His world spun and everything went completely black…

… … … … …

Lynus felt unsteady and dazed as he opened his eyes. He found himself staring up at a white ceiling, lying upon something soft and warm. He was in a room, a dark room with minimal lighting. He also had something sitting just under his nose and something piercing the skin on the inside of his arm.

He immediately recognised where he was and what had happened.

He was in the hospital, in a private room, and was on oxygen and intravenous fluid. It wasn’t at all surprising or alarming. He figured he would be.

Slowly, he lifted his head off of the pillow and looked down upon himself. He was covered in a thick blanket, but he could see that his two legs were propped up with pillows to make him more comfortable. He knew his injuries were extensive, but he gave his toes a wiggle anyway. It was almost comforting in a way when he felt a sharp pain race up his legs.

He was going to be fine. He was in good hands.

The sound of rumbling, like that of thunder, caused Lynus to roll his head to the right. However, instead of looking at the window he gazed at the form sitting next to his bed. It was Axel, of course. He was slumped in a chair pulled right up next to his hospital bed, dressed hastily in a new set of clothing. He was resting his head against one of his hands while the other was holding Lynus’ hand tightly. And it felt as if he had been holding one for quite some time.

Gently, Lynus rubbed his thumb over the back of Axel’s hand, not wanting to wake him up just yet. He looked pale and tired. Let him rest for a little bit longer.

Looking around the room Lynus quickly realised how full it was. Everyone…everyone from his guild was in his hospital room, scattered about in numerous locations, sleeping fitfully. Jhon with Tobyn resting against his shoulder. Shen with Magnus curled up against his side. Lirit slouched in a seat, a hand on Binah’s back as she rested half on his lap. Rahas sitting against the window, arms folded tightly across his chest. Hamza in a chair near the door with Chi-hung at his feet. And Macerio was on the other side of Lynus’ bed, his arms folded atop of the mattress and his chin resting on his arms.

The sight of them all was both uplifting yet distressing.

They must be so terrified by what had happened. That was the first time they had witnessed Lynus receive such injuries and saw him in such pain.

It was going to take some time to reassure everyone that he was going to be ok and that no one was at fault. And with him being unable to walk for the next few days, it was going to be a tricky task comforting everyone.

A flash of light caused him to turn his attention to the window. When he heard a low rumble of thunder he realised that it was storming. Probably had been for a few hours. The thunder must have been what had awakened him in the first place. He was glad, though, that everyone was inside, out of the weather.

Turning his attention back to his red-haired landsknecht, Lynus squeezed Axel’s hand as tightly as he could. He watched as Axel’s brow furrowed slightly and he began to stir from his sleep. Blearily opening his eyes, he soon sat up straight in his seat when he realised that Lynus was awake. A mere second later, he was leaning forward in his chair, cradling Lynus’ hand against his chest as he gently raked his fingers of his other hand through his hair.

“How are you feeling?” he immediately asked, his voice soft so that he wouldn’t awaken the others.

Lynus gently rubbed his thumb against the back of Axel’s hand once more and offered him a small smile. “A little groggy to be honest. But I’m not in any pain.”

Axel nodded his head idly before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lynus’ forehead, lingering for a moment. Lynus sighed softly, briefly closing his eyes to the touch before opening them again when Axel pulled back.

“I’m going to be fine,” Lynus said.

“You scared the _hell_ out of us.”

“Completely unintentional.”

“This can’t happen again,” Axel abruptly said as he looked him straight in the eyes. “We can’t handle it. _I_ can’t handle it.”

Axel…sounded so distressed. Lynus couldn’t imagine how he must have felt during the entire event. There was…a lot of blood, after all. He…needed to be more careful in the future. For Axel’s sake. For his guild’s sake.

Lynus released a soft sigh and nodded his head, feeling unbelievably tired. “I know, Axel. I know.”


	32. The Best Gift of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tumblr – Anon – Lynus and the spell Final Gift.  
> Words: 1,797  
> AN: This takes place before “Injured Innocent”, obviously :P Wrote this oneshot quicker than I thought I would. Totally not what you’re expecting, Anon, I’m sure. But as if I would let my precious medic actually use it successfully. Anyway, enjoy!

In his own personal quest of learning everything about the many different forms of healing, Lynus was once again studying in the reference room at the hospital. The wall to ceiling bookcases were overflowing with books and medicals scrolls and documents, some of which were very old. He had found many a fascinating journal, some of them insightful and interesting. Others…not so much.

As far as Lynus was concerned, using Death Stems as a diet pill was a disastrous idea and who ever came up with such a ludicrous notion needed a slap across the face. He was sure that Dr Stiles and every other healer in the hospital would agree with him. It was a good thing that the book was in the hospital library and not somewhere the general public could easily access.

Even though some of the recipes for tonics and potions were a little suspect, Lynus had never encountered anything that would be considered malignant or forbidden. That was, until he found a small book tucked away in the back corner of an overcrowded shelf.

In all honesty, Lynus didn’t know what drew his attention to the small book. It was no larger than a notebook, the kind that medics and nurses would carry around to jot down patient symptoms or keep track of medicinal dosages. The cover was made of leather and a dull brown in colour. The pages were tinged yellow and seemed quite fragile. No doubt that the notebook was old.

Despite the trepidation he felt when Lynus took hold of the book, he opened it. The first page, however, was completely blank. As was the second page. He flicked through several more pages to find one that had words scrawled across it in faded text.

Lynus furrowed his brow as he trailed his fingertips across the lettering at the very top of the page. “Phoenix…?”

It appeared to be a healing spell of some kind. But…he didn’t exactly like the way it was worded. It sounded powerful and yet…final. As if it they were to be the last spell, the last words anyone would utter.

“The sacrifice of one to save the lives of four?” he murmured to himself.

Before Lynus could read any more, the book was suddenly snatched from his hands, almost harshly. He jumped back in surprise, his heartrate spiking from the fright, and he looked up to see Dr Stiles hastily stalking across the reference room to cabinet that had been locked tight for as long as Lynus could remember. And in his hands was the book he had been reading.

Dr Stiles seemed to be mumbling under his breath as he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a key.

“I’m sorry,” Lynus blurted out, automatically thinking that he had done something wrong, something he wasn’t supposed to.

“I thought I got rid of this thing,” Dr Stiles murmured as he stabbed the key into the padlock on the cabinet and twisted it harshly.

Lynus watched in stunned silence as Dr Stiles opened the cabinet enough for him to toss the small notebook inside and winced when he quickly slammed it shut. “I’m sorry,” Lynus said again. “I didn’t mean to-”

“How much did you read?” Dr Stiles cut him off by demanding as he hastily clicked the lock back into place.

Lynus felt a sense of fear appear in the pit of his stomach, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Not all of it,” he confessed.

“I don’t want you to have anything to do with that spell,” Dr Stiles said in an unexpectedly harsh and commanding manner.

“But…it’s a healing spell,” Lynus murmured uneasily.

“It’s not a normal healing spell,” Dr Stiles countered briskly. “And I don’t want you looking any further into it.”

For the umpteenth time, Lynus was stunned into silence. He had witnessed Dr Stiles angry many times before; at disruptive patients, at overly enthusiastic rookies, at staff who weren’t equipped at looking after themselves. But he had never seen him so…incensed before. Never.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured again, not knowing what else to say. “B-but you’re scaring me right now.”

Immediately an expression of remorse appeared on Dr Stiles’ face and he sighed wearily. He leaned against a counter and clutched his forehead. “No, I’m sorry,” he muttered as his shoulder drooped unexpectedly. “I don’t mean to be so harsh. But that spell…”

Cautiously, Lynus approached the head doctor. “Is it dangerous?” he asked as he hand rose to fiddle with the collar of his coat.

“It’s also called Final Gift,” Dr Stiles explained with a soft voice as he folded his arms across his chest, a tight frown on his lips. “But I wouldn’t exactly call it that.”

Clearly, Dr Stiles wasn’t at all comfortable with talking about what kind of spell that book contained. And Lynus didn’t want to push him. But he was also curious. For Dr Stiles to react in such a way was frightening.

“Please tell me,” Lynus requested gently.

The expression on Dr Stiles’ face darkened. “It’s a spell where the medic uses their last ounce of strength to greatly heal those of their party,” he explained. “But for it to work, the medic must die first. A permanent death.”

Lynus was unable to prevent a gasp from passing his lips. That was what the words meant. The death of one for the life of four. There was such a spell?

“It’s meant to be used as a last resort,” Dr Stiles enlightened, his voice still just above a whisper, yet growing harsher in tone. “But that’s just it; it has never been used as a last resort. There have always been other options. But because they knew of the spell, they ignored all other possibilities and decided to go with the heroic sacrifice. As if dying was the answer to everything.”

Dr Stiles practically spat those words. It sounded…as though he was talking from experience.

Looking down at the floor, Dr Stiles continued. “It’s so pointless. These medics should have concentrated more on keeping themselves alive to ensure the safety of their teammates rather than simply sacrificing themselves. What happens after they are sacrificed? Who ensures the healing of their teammates afterwards? Didn’t they realise how desperately their teammates would be trying to revive them instead of concentrating on finishing the battle?”

Lynus’ gaze softened as he looked at the other man. Frustration and helplessness was abundant in his voice. That spell…it sounded as if it could be considered both selfless and selfish. Depending on perspective.

Dr Stiles pushed himself away from the counter and suddenly took Lynus by the shoulders, and looked straight into his eyes. His gaze was stern yet pleading, something Lynus had never seen before. "Promise me," he said. "Promise me you won't have anything to do with that spell."

Lynus' hand flew up to his lips to smother another gasp. He was honestly surprised by how desperate Dr Stiles sounded. He was pleading - almost begging him - to him on a level that went beyond the professionalism of a doctor or mentor. He was asking him as a friend. As a family member. He sincerely and honestly didn't want anything to happen to him.

Standing before him was a man who was honestly afraid of losing him. He knew of Lynus’ desire to learn about healing and to help those who were suffering. And that frightened him because he didn’t know whether or not Lynus would ever reach that point of no return.

Lynus lowered his hand from his mouth and pressed it against his chest. He couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy and empathy wash over him. The grip that Dr Stiles had on his shoulders was telling. He hadn't just experienced the death of one or two medics after the use of this spell. He had witnessed many. And they haunted him.

He never wanted to be in the situation where he was guaranteed to die. Where he would die and nothing could be done. He was certain his guild would never allow him to be in such a situation. He understood Dr Stiles’ fears. But...

It…couldn't hurt to know the spell, would it? For...just in case? If he were to die, then his guild could live on. But would they be able to move on? That...was a question he couldn't fairly answer. Axel wouldn't. Not for years. Not for a very long time. He may even do something drastic, something Lynus wouldn’t be able to prevent. Guilt and doubt would plaque him day and night.

And the others...?

No. Lynus wasn't selfish enough to do that to them. He wanted them to live long, healthy lives. But how could he pass knowing that he left them in such a way? Leave them with the guilt and pain that he used his last ounce of strength to heal them all instead of stubbornly clinging to the promise of keeping everyone alive so they could build a future together?

He couldn't risk it. He couldn't allow a moment, a split second of sheer desperation and insanity to dictate the future for his friends and family.

Learning more about healing was important to Lynus. He wanted to help as many people as he could. To ease them of their suffering. But there were times when the cure was worse than the condition.

"It’s all right. I don't need that spell," Lynus said as he granted Dr Stiles a reassuring smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

Dr Stiles was almost overwhelmed with relief. “I’m…glad to hear that,” he said as he removed his grip on Lynus’ shoulders. “And I’m sorry again for scaring you. It’s…”

Lynus shook his head. “Thank you for being honest with me,” he said, surprising the brown-haired doctor. “This way I can ensure that I don’t do anything reckless to cause unintentional pain to others.”

And since it frightened Dr Stiles so much he would also safeguard its secrets so that no one else could learn of it. Like those who suffered greatly from trauma. Like those who were afraid of being left behind. Others like…Macerio. They didn’t need to know of the skill. No one did.

“…You really aren’t like other medics,” Dr Stiles murmured, more to himself than to Lynus.

Lynus wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that, but he didn’t ask. It was just nice to know that the other man cared for him so much. And he promised to himself not to cause Dr Stiles any further pain with pointless deaths. Not when he was equipped to stop them. And to keep them from happening by continuing to live himself.

There was more to being a medic than healing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In EO2, the spell is called Phoenix. In EOU2 it’s called Final Gift. So I used both names to make things easier :3 In the game, the skill is useful for dire battles (i.e., when the BOSS is a fucking asshole), but in the world of storytelling, I think the spell would be considered taboo and forbidden, ya know? That’s what I think, anyway. What do you think?


	33. The Sweetness of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Axel/Lynus  
> Prompt: Anon - Some pure Axel/Lynus fluff please?

The bar was busy, as per usual after the opening of a new floor.

Usually, Lynus would be mingling with the other patrons, keeping an eye on the alcohol consumption, and just generally being a mother-hen. But tonight, for some reason, it was starting to get a little too loud and rowdy for his liken. So he slipped away to a lesser crowded corner and sat himself down upon an empty barstool. He folded his arms atop of the bar and leaned against it, content to simply observe from the sidelines for the time being.

As he gazed out over the bar, he couldn’t help but muse about how nice it was to see every one of his guild mingling, unconcerned and carefree. Shen and Magnus were absent, which came to no surprise. Magnus winced at the boisterous atmosphere and Shen had little patience for drunkards. Tobyn was, per usual, ensuring that Jhon didn’t get handed any suspicious looking drinks, while Jhon was trying to work out why the blond-haired survivalist was so protective of him all of a sudden. Macerio was causing mischief and Lirit was trying to stop him from causing mischief. Hamza was trying to keep the peace while simultaneously watching Cedric, while Cedric was trying to goad him into a few more drinks. Rahas was face down at the bar (again…) with Chi-hung at his feet, growling at everyone and anyone who drew in too close to the dark hunter.

And Axel…

Lynus had to chuckle to himself when he spied Axel amongst the patrons, noting that his redhead seemed to be making irritated gestures with his hands in the direction of a certain blue-haired landsknecht. He didn’t have his axe with him for the night, and in all honesty, he didn’t need it in the bar. He was more than capable of handling himself with his bare fists alone if a bar fight broke out.

In fact, he had ended many a fight at the bar with the words: “Don’t make me come over there.”

Lynus’ gaze lingered on the redhead and he watched as Axel walked around the bar, his presence enough to prevent any kind of fights or arguments from breaking out. His walk and body posture was that of confidence, but it wasn’t remotely narcissistic or arrogant. His arms, legs, were lean and powerful. He wasn’t just muscular; he was toned.

There was no shame in admitting that Lynus found him gorgeous. And he was fine with others thinking of him that way, too. Just as long as they remember that Axel was taken…

Although, he wished that others could see that there was more to his Axel than just good looks. He was also intelligent. He wasn’t just some blockhead who could swing an axe. He was skilled. He was observant. He was caring and kind. Friendly and loyal. Fearless but cautious.

And, to the surprise of many, he was the undisputed and secret chess champion of Lagaard.

Lynus pulled himself out of his musings when Axel glanced over in his direction and their gazes locked. A smile appeared on Lynus’ lips when Axel immediately headed in his direction, easily navigating his way through the crowds.

When he reached him, Axel dropped down upon a vacant barstool and immediately scooted closer to Lynus, placing one of his feet against the footrest of Lynus’ barstool. Lynus responded by turning to face him completely, blocking out everything and everyone else around them. He kept his folded arms atop of the bar, but he leaned forward in his seat to be closer still to Axel.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” Axel asked as he, too, leaned against the bar, his arm positioned in such a way that he was also blocking everyone else out.

“Just observing,” Lynus replied as he stretched out a leg to rest his foot against the barstool Axel was using.

Axel arched an eyebrow as he dropped his hand against Lynus’ thigh, idly tracing circles with his thumb. “Silently laughing at all the drunkards?”

A small smile appeared on Lynus’ lips. “Not really,” he said as he trailed his fingers lightly over Axel’s forearm. How could he laugh at the drunken display of explorers when his gaze always sought out Axel from the crowd? “It’s just getting a little stuffy in here.”

And, well, if they snuck out now, he was sure no one would mind.

Axel lifted his hand from Lynus’ leg to instead slip it beneath Lynus’ coat and pressed his hand against the small of his back as he leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “Let’s sneak out of here.”

As Axel pulled back, Lynus lifted a hand and lazily trailed a finger along Axel’s jawline. “Read my mind.”

Axel kept his hand against Lynus’ back as he stood up first, helping Lynus to slip off his seat and to his feet. He pulled Lynus close towards him for a brief moment, Lynus’ shoulder brushing against his chest. They stayed close to each other as they quietly headed for the nearest exit, not bothering to see if anyone was watching them.

Stepping out of the bar, Lynus immediately shivered as a cool breeze washed over him and he folded his arms tightly around himself. Axel, however, quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against his side to shield him from the cool night breeze. Lynus responded in kind by nestling himself against Axel’s side, already feeling safe and warm.

“I don’t want to head back to the inn just yet,” Axel said as he idly rubbed his thumb against Lynus’ arm.

“Hm,” Lynus murmured as he slid a hand across Axel’s torso to his chest, his palm resting over his steady beating heart. “Let’s just walk around for a bit.”

“Sure,” Axel said idly.

They walked around idly, with no destination in mind. With no hurry to get anyway, they moved slowly, their arms wrapped lovingly around each other. Being members of a popular guild, a much relied on guild, left little time for themselves. So this night, simply walking around with just each other as company and allowing themselves to act as the young lovers they were, was more than pleasant. It was…something that really couldn’t be described.

Lynus wasn’t going to waste his time trying to analyse what he was feeling, what word could be used to describe the warmth and contentment. He simply allowed himself to be in the present. To relish in the tenderness and security that Axel’s arms, his presence, brought him.

After wandering around for a while, they found themselves at a small, secluded rise that looked out over Lagaard. No one else was around, the area quiet and dark, so they silently decided to linger there for a little while. No words were exchanged as they headed over to the small stone safety wall.

Axel pulled Lynus into his arms, turning him around so that his back was against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Lynus placed his hands atop of Axel’s and pulled Axel’s arms closer around him. Axel chuckled, but said nothing as he rested his chin upon his shoulder and seemed to gaze out over Lagaard.

Lynus, however, rested his head back against Axel’s shoulder and looked up at the dark sky above them. The shining stars and the brightly glowing moon dotted out between the large branches of Yggdrasil, giving them a greater mystical sense to them. It was almost as if the branches of Yggdrasil could reach the stars and moon itself.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Lynus murmured softly, his voice just above a whisper.

“Hm,” Axel simply murmured, his lips brushing against Lynus’ ear. He sounded as though he was responding to his comment, and yet…he wasn’t looking at the night sky.

A light blush dusted over Lynus’ cheeks as a soft laugh slipped lightly passed his lips. He rolled his head to the side, toward Axel’s. His eyes immediately caught Axel’s and they gazed silently at each other before Lynus lifted his chin up and placed a quick kiss to Axel’s chin, prompting a smile from the redhead.

Axel loosened his arms around him, only so that he could turn Lynus around to face him before promptly pulling him back against his body tightly. Lynus rested his hands against Axel’s chest, his fingertips brushing against the collar of his shirt, lightly touching the gorgeous golden brown skin of his collarbone.

Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around his waist, Axel slipped his finger under Lynus’ chin, gently tilting his face toward his. For a silent moment, he just gazed deeply into his eyes. The warmth and love in his eyes was so clear. So deep. Lynus felt himself unexpectedly tremble and pushed himself deeper into Axel’s chest. He could only hope that his own eyes reflected back just how much he loved him in return.

Leaning up on his toes, Lynus felt his eyes drift shut as he brushed his lips lightly, gently against Axel’s. He felt and heard Axel’s breath hitch in his throat before abruptly moving forward and eliminate the distance between them.

All but melting in Axel’s arms, Lynus gripped the front of Axel’s shirt tightly as he tilted his head to the side, allowing (nearly begging) for Axel to deepen the kiss. He sighed with relief when he felt Axel’s tongue lazily tease his lips before slipping inside to bring a shiver of delight down his spine.

Slipping his hands along Axel’s chest, Lynus wrapped his arms around Axel’s neck as he allowed himself to become completely lost in the gentle embrace. He lightly gripped the back of Axel’s clothing with one hand while the other idly played with the strand of his hair on the nape of his neck. And with the way Axel was holding him in return, one arm around his waist, the other across his back and gripping his shoulders, his feet barely touched the ground.

Their kiss was not what one would call passionate; it was loving. Slow, soft, warm. It spoke volumes. And yet words couldn’t articulate the loving feelings between them.

Raking his fingers through Axel’s hair, Lynus gently touched the side of Axel’s face and slowly pulled back. Not very far, mind. He could still feel the heat of Axel’s lips against his. He fluttered his eyes open so that he could look deep into Axel’s, wanting him to not only hear what he was about to say, but to feel and see it.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Axel immediately said in return, his words as powerful as Lynus’ own, before he promptly pulled Lynus back into another loving kiss.

The one of many that night.


	34. Comfort and Intrigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Slightly Simmons/Rahas  
> AN: This was honestly as fluffy as I could get with these two while keeping them in character. It’s going to take some time before they could ever establish a relationship, yet alone a fluffy one. Hope you’ll enjoy reading anyway!

It was an hour or so after sun rise as Rahas crept his way out of the inn. It was usually at this time of the morning that a certain medic would wake up and get ready for the day. A certain medic who still kept the habit of checking up on everyone first thing in the morning to ensure that they had a restful night sleep.

And a certain medic that Rahas wanted to avoid.

Glancing over his shoulder when he heard a noise, Rahas shook his head slightly in exasperation when a certain white tiger ambled from the front entrance, appearing almost as if he was expecting him to sneak out. Instead of trying to shoo the stubborn tiger back inside, Rahas simply nodded his head in acceptance before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and wandering off.

Chi-hung had been following him around a lot these past few days. While Rahas didn’t exactly mind the white tiger’s company, it irked him to know that Hamza was the one to have sent him. And there was probably a reason behind it other than just wanting to keep an eye on him.

And the reason probably had something to do with Lynus…

Rahas abruptly shook his head as he ran an irritated hand through his hair in the desperate attempt not to follow that thought pattern. He didn’t exactly want to remember how much he had fucked up.

Seriously fucked up.

Fucking shit, that wasn’t accurate enough. He couldn’t have fucked it up more if he tried!

Rahas was pulled from his thoughts when Chi-hung suddenly nudged his side, wanting his attention. Inwardly thankful for the distraction, he looked down at the white tiger to find Chi-hung staring forward. As he turned to look forward as well, he noticed that he had unintentionally wandered toward his ‘secret’ training spot, though it wasn’t much of a secret anymore.

There was, however, someone else using his favourite training spot. And he was somewhat surprised by who it was.

It was Simmons. And he was practicing with a sword, going through the swinging motions rather fluently, his feet gliding perfectly into stance with barely a noise. If one didn’t know that he was really a brainless idiot, they would mistake him as someone who was skilled with a weapon.

Rahas, however, felt a bristle of annoyance, something he did whenever he laid eyes on the blue-haired landsknecht. Mainly because their previous encounters seemed to always lead to humiliation and embarrassment, mostly for Rahas as Simmons was oblivious to everything. And that lead to both Binah and Macerio teasing the ever loving shit out of him.

He’ll make the two pay one day…

Feeling irritated, Rahas was about ready to tell the blue-haired landsknecht off for using his secret training spot, but he unexpectedly stilled. He couldn’t help but notice that Simmons’ movements appeared…sluggish. He looked as though he was struggling to push through his routine.

The more that Rahas looked at him, the more he realised that there was something wrong with Simmons. After living with a dedicated medic for eight years, he knew the signs of illness and fatigue. Hell, he had experienced the same symptoms multiple times before himself.

Simmons had a fever.

But, whatever. It was none of Rahas’ business what that idiot did during his free time and he certainly didn’t care that he was ill. If Simmons wanted to work through a fever, then so be it. He had done several times himself, so what right did he have to judge? And yet…

Rahas found himself stepping out of the shadows to give the landsknecht a sharp look. “Hey, idiot.”

Startled by his voice and appearance, Simmons misjudged a swing of his sword and ended up somehow embedding it into the ground, slumping haphazardly over it. He turned to look at him, an expression of blank surprise on his face. He then continued to stare at him, as if unable to comprehend his appearance.

Rahas felt his eyebrow twitch and he folded his arms across his chest. Seemed like the idiot was deeper into his fever than first thought. He was completely out of it. Well, more so than normal.

Had he been training all night?

“What are you staring at?” Rahas roughly asked as Simmons continued to look dumbfounded.

“Rahas?” Simmons unexpectedly asked as he squinted his eyes at him.

“Who else would it be?” Rahas, however, felt his frown deepen. Simmons sounded somewhat…different. “What exactly are you doing all the way out here?”

“Hah…” Simmons muttered as a lopsided grin appeared on his lips and he pushed himself upright to stand straight. “Just training. That’s all…”

Yeah, he could see that. He could also see something else. He was training to forget something. Or maybe he was avoiding something? Either way, he was training to distract himself.

Despite himself, Rahas couldn’t help but wonder what Simmons was trying to avoid. He seemed oblivious most of the time, after all.

“Jeez, can you even see straight?” Rahas asked but winced soon afterwards. He wanted his voice to sound gruff and uncaring, yet he actually sounded concerned.

That couldn’t be right. There was no way he would be concerned over this idiot.

“Hah,” Simmons panted breathlessly, still smiling that stupid smile of his. “I’m fine.”

Honestly, the way he was leaning heavily on his sword, the way his gaze was vacant, the way he was all but swaying on his feet, his words of reassurance wasn’t at all convincing.

“Sit down before you fall down, dumbass,” Rahas ordered as he stalked over to him.

Despite his feeble mutterings that he was fine, Rahas got the idiot to sit down with Chi-hung’s help, the white tiger all but head butting Simmons into submission. But as soon as Simmons sat down onto the ground, he swayed slightly before unexpectedly leaning to the side. Rahas frowned as he instinctively reached out to right him, his hand on his shoulder, only for Simmons to slump against him fully.

With a startled yelp, Rahas fell to the ground and onto his back. He muttered darkly as he pushed himself upright. He frowned when he felt a weight on his lap, and as he looked down, he was mortified to realise that…Simmons’ head was resting on his lap. And he appeared to be unconscious!

Unexpectedly frantic, Rahas immediately checked for a pulse and found one in his neck, steady and strong. As he spent a moment or two checking Simmons over further, he felt relieved to realise that he was just asleep, collapsing from strain and fatigue.

Floundering as he knew he didn’t have the leverage to push Simmons off himself, he turned to Chi-hung for help. However, Chi-hung seemed to be…sniggering?

“Get him off of me,” Rahas hissed.

However, Chi-hung (that shitty white tiger) pretended not to see him and looked elsewhere.

Great, just great. Now what was he supposed to do? The idiot had a fever and appeared to have fallen asleep from exhaustion. And the stupid lug was freaking heavy.

Groaning loudly in defeat, Rahas was inwardly grateful that he was able to lean his back against a tree. As Chi-hung curled up on the ground nearby to get some sleep of his own, Rahas unintentionally found his hand hovering above Simmons’ forehead as Simmons laid on his back, sprawled haphazardly out on the ground. He didn’t touch him though, because his brow was sweaty, not because his was afraid that his touch would stir Simmons from his much needed sleep.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Rahas decided that the best thing for everyone involved (especially himself as if Hamza or anyone else should find out…) was to wait it out. While Rahas’ medical knowledge was accumulated by his own personal experiences, he was fairly certain that Simmons had a fever brought on by fatigue.

And in all honesty, he wasn’t too worried about someone stumbling across them. Simmons’ guild was probably at the bar trying to scam some money off of other explorers, using Kerri’s unique abilities with poker to their advantage. They won’t be looking for him for some time.

Rahas, however, couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of…peace? There was a strange feeling of pride in allowing someone to seek comfort from you. Simmons was delirious with a fever, but Rahas got the sense that if Simmons didn’t trust him, even a little bit, he wouldn’t be so vulnerable in front of him.

Caring for another without wanting anything in return…Rahas never understood why anyone would do that, Lynus especially after everything he has been through.

That wasn’t to say that he cared about Simmons. He just felt a small, slight sense of kinship with him at the moment. After all, he, too, had spent many a night training his guts out in order to forget.

There was one thing that continued to gnaw at him, though.

“What are you running from?” Rahas murmured as he idly pulled at a strand of Simmons’ blue hair.

Unexpectedly, Simmons stirred and rolled his head toward him. “I kill things,” he mumbled.

Although slightly startled by his response, Rahas found himself arching an eyebrow. “Most people do around these parts.”

Simmons’ brow furrowed deeply, but his eyes remained closed. “I kill them unintentionally.”

Rahas stopped pulling at Simmons hair and looked at him in confusion. “Unintentionally?”

“A sound,” Simmons continued to murmur, his head lolling to the side in distress. “It makes my head hurt.”

Rahas placed his hand against Simmons’ forehead, feeling Simmons’ brow smoothen under his hand. Although Simmons could just be delirious from his fever, Rahas wanted to know more. “…What else does it do?”

“I don’t know…” Simmons murmured, his hands moving to grasp desperately at the front of his shirt. “Wake up. Somewhere different. Dead animals.”

Seeing that he was becoming increasingly distressed, Rahas ran a hand gently through Simmons hair, soothing him quietly. Simmons murmured something else incoherent under his breath before stilling, his body relaxing. He had fallen back to sleep.

Rahas, however, couldn’t help but feel a sense of confusion. He was fairly certain that what Simmons had said to him wasn’t incoherent gibbering from a fever. They were his real concerns.

Was that…what he meant that time? At the bar when they were sharing a drink, he said that he wanted to control ‘it’ after Rahas had asked him why he wanted to get stronger. Was that what he meant? And what did he mean by a sound? Did a certain sound send him into a rage or something?

That though alone should be enough for Rahas to put as much distance between them as possible, and yet…he was intrigued.

Perhaps this brainless idiot wasn’t as boring as he first thought.


	35. These Cold Winters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Axel/Lynus
> 
> Prompt: Tumblr Anon – “How do you think the cease the suffering guys would fare during the winter? I think one npc mentioned that High Lagaard has bitterly cold winters and tis the season, you know?” 
> 
> AN: Tis actually summer in Australia, but I'll give it a shot! This will probably be the last oneshot until after Christmas, so I guess it’s fitting in a way :3 Hope you enjoy!

Lynus pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, suppressing a shiver. Although he sat in the tea room with the fire burning brightly and a thick blanket around his slender frame, he could still feel the winter chill seep into his bones.

He had heard many a local bemoan about the approaching winter months, they saying that the cold season was brutal to all who lived in Lagaard. And while he took their warnings to prepare to heart, he having never experienced a winter in Lagaard yet, Lynus wasn’t expecting such extreme, bitter cold.

He honestly had never felt so cold in his life. Not even…back there…at that place.

It may be only the beginning of the winter season, but it was already so cold. Icy. Perhaps even colder than the icy wonderland of the third stratum of Yggdrasil. That in itself really spoke volumes.

Glancing up from his book, Lynus turned his attention to the window and had to suppress another shiver. For the last two days a winter storm blew over Lagaard, depositing sleet and snow, the wind at a near gale force. The sound of the wind alone was enough to cause him to shiver. It was a constant howl, lulling softly before randomly pitching, causing the windows of the inn to rattle.

As the ice and snow tapped relentlessly against the window, Lynus was grateful that he wasn’t required at the hospital. With the raging storm, even just trekking to the entrance of the labyrinth was hazardous, so there were few explorers or guards within the labyrinth to come into trouble. The majority of exploration had ceased until the winter storm was over. And if the seers and alchemists were correct in their predictions, that was still days away.

Idly tugging the blanket even closer around him, Lynus turned his attention to the fireplace, thankful that it was burning fiercely, a large stockpile of wood in the corner, the rest outside but within walking distance, even in this wind. The fire place was constantly attended to, and not just by Matron, but by almost everyone at the inn. If the fire should suddenly go out, he was certain that the inn patrons would raise hell.

So, it wasn’t an understatement to say that the tea room was extremely popular. Especially during the mornings and afternoons, and days of constantly storms. Some days there were near physical fights about who was allowed to stand the closest to the fire place and demands to stop hogging all the warmth.

It was also comforting knowing that Lynus wasn’t the only one to be enduring grief from the cold.

Lynus was curled up in one chair, the one that had become his favourite due to how close it was to the fire place. At his feet was Chi-hung, the white tiger sleeping as close to the flames as possible. He had heard through Hamza that during the winter season, Chi-hung would practically live in the tea room and would become quite cranky should the fire become low on fuel. He was also incredibly hard to convince into leaving the inn during these months. No one really had the gumption to deal with a prickly sabre-tooth tiger.

On another chair and dozing quite contently as well was Jhon. Although the blond-haired protector’s defence was second to none, he didn’t fare well in the cold either. In the labyrinth it was different as he was constantly on alert to danger to feel the cold. But in town and in calmer settings, he really felt the chill. He didn’t really understand why he felt the cold so much; he was raised in Lagaard, so should be used to it. He tried not to complain too much, though. He knows that the winter cold would eventually end.

The one who complained the most was, of course, Macerio. Despite the warm fluffy trench coat that he constantly wore, he still felt the cold. His complaints only grew more agitated after realising that these Lagaardian winters were somehow colder than the Frozen Woods. In his mind, that shouldn’t be right and totally not fair. In the mornings, he was rather combative and would fight anyone who got between him and the fire place. He was currently occupying yet another seat, he too sleeping the winter away.

Tobyn hated these winters months, not for the cold, but the inability to do much. Some storms lasts for days and he was left wandering around the inn like a lost sheep. He hated doing nothing and was often found pacing for the sole need for something to do. The wind seemed to add to his anxiety, often heard muttering about the ‘white bullshit’ and ‘fucking wind’. Eventually he would get so bored that he would simply go to sleep.

Lirit had the same need to keep himself distracted, often simply practicing with his lute, writing songs, or helping Matron in the kitchen. Being in the kitchen was good idea, actually; distraction and warmth. He didn’t like the howling winds or the ice rattling against the windows, though. With his sensitive hearing, it wasn’t a surprise. And unlike so many others, he found it difficult to sleep through such lasting storms. The poor thing. Lynus had to craft him a specialised tea to help him sleep at night.

Rahas wasn’t exactly happy with the cold. Ok, that was a bit of an understatement. He hated it. Anything about these winter storms, actually. They were too cold, too loud, too long, too interfering. He had things to do. Places to train. The last few days had seen him holed up in his room and in bed with the blankets over his head. Occasionally he would wander out, state that he was still alive and get something to eat before stalking back to bed. Although Lynus wished he would hang out more with the other members of his guild, he was so grateful that Rahas hadn’t tried to sneak out and train somewhere.

Magnus appeared to be one of a few who wasn’t all that bothered by the cold. He didn’t know why, but many believe it was because of his intense alchemy abilities. He was able to acclimatize to his surroundings thanks to his elemental magic. And despite how skittish he usually was around loud noises, he didn’t mind the howling winds. In fact, he enjoyed all kinds of weather events. He was often found sat in front of a window and simply gazing out at all the whiteness.

Shen was another who appeared immune to the winter chill, but Lynus was pretty sure that was just a façade. He was just better at hiding his distain and discomfort. He would spend these idle days either meditating in his room (or in the same room that Magnus was in as he gazed out the window) or practice his katana skills in an empty part of the inn. He rarely voiced any complaints, although he did grumble every now and again about being trapped inside.

Lynus wasn’t entire sure how Hamza coped with such icy conditions. During these bleak winter storms, Hamza would bunker down with Cedric in order to watch over him should his illness suddenly plague him. Leaving him alone wasn’t at all a good idea and trying to take him to the hospital in such conditions would only make him worse, so Lynus was grateful that Hamza had enough medical knowledge to take care of Cedric should anything untoward happen.

And for everyone else that Lynus knew of, they were probably just sleeping. Honestly, in such cold conditions, sleeping as they waited it out was all they could really do. He wasn’t sure about other guilds, but the Guardian Guild weren’t desperate for money and the labyrinth would still be there waiting for them in the future, so they didn’t have the need to go out and get frostbite.

Lynus was pulled from his musings when a certain landsknecht walked into the room. He watched as a soft expression of amusement appeared on Axel’s face as his gaze fell over the sleeping occupants before he quickly made his way over to the fireplace to place more wood within the crackling flames.

He wasn’t doing it for himself. Axel wasn’t so bothered by the cold; he was honestly more annoyed about the months leading up to winter. One could imagine why; strong guy with an axe? Yeah, he was constantly asked to chop wood in preparation for the winter. Cass told him he should just consider it part of his training. Well, that resulted in Axel embedding his axe atop of the bar and Cass is still complaining about the ‘mountain sized chunk’ he took out of it.

After ensuring that the fire was well stocked, Axel stood up and turned to Lynus. “How are you faring?” he asked as he made his way over to him.

Lynus scooted closer to the corner of his seat to allow Axel to sit down next to him, to which he promptly cuddled up beside him. “Still feeling the cold, unfortunately,” Lynus answered as Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“You’ll get used to it eventually,” Axel said.

Lifting up the blanket to also drape it over Axel, Lynus wasn’t entirely sure he would ever get used to such bitter cold.

However, between the warmth and comfort of Axel’s body next to his and the fire place, he soon started to feel sleepy himself. And Axel tugged him closer toward him, as if noticing his drowsiness. Lynus couldn’t help but smile when he felt Axel place a chaste kiss to his forehead before he rested his head against Axel’s chest.

Nuzzling his head under Axel’s chin, Lynus closed his eyes and listened to the crackling fireplace and the howling winds outside. As he drifted off to sleep, Axel gently rubbing circles against his back, he couldn’t help but muse that maybe the winter cold had some benefits after all.

Not that he actually needed an excuse to cuddle with Axel.


	36. Walking In the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Shen/Magnus, Axel/Lynus
> 
> AN: Just a quick, healthy dose of fluff. Enjoy~

Standing just inside the bar, Magnus stared up at the grey sky and watched as the rain fell in a steady and overwhelming torrent. It wasn’t a brisk shower, but a downpour. Something that happened frequently at this time of year in Lagaard. And thankfully, it did little to hamper exploration efforts of the labyrinth.

The rain wasn’t a problem at all. And Magnus did enjoy the rain, especially listening to it patter against the window as he watched from inside.

It was just a minor annoyance when one was caught out in it. Getting wet and cold, the way the clothes would cling to his body wasn’t something that was particular nice. Or comfortable.

At least he wasn’t the only one to have been caught unaware by the rain. Next to him stood Shen, the stoic ronin looking out at the rain with his usual impassive expression on his face. If he had been alone, he probably would have made a run for it, get soaking wet and get a gentle scolding from Lynus.

Speaking of Lynus, he and Axel were also stranded at the bar due to the rain. They, however, had the hindsight to carry a couple of umbrellas with them.

“Here,” Lynus said as he handed over his umbrella to Magnus and Shen, a gentle smile on his lips. “I can share with Axel. You and Shen can share that one. I don’t want you two getting wet and catching colds.”

“T-thanks,” Magnus murmured as he received the offered umbrella, holding it in his two hands.

Lynus continued to smile at him as he turned to Axel, whom of which had already opened the other umbrella and was lingering just outside the awning of the bar. The very second Lynus was within reach Axel slipped an arm around Lynus’ shoulders and pulled him close to his side. Lynus, in turn, slipped an arm around to rest on Axel’s back.

“Stay close or you’ll get wet,” Axel said.

Lynus looked up at him and smiled brightly, with a slight teasing edge. “I don’t think you need an excuse to hold onto me, do you?”

Axel laughed. “How about you hold the umbrella and I carry you?”

“This is fine!” Lynus laughed as he nestled himself against Axel’s side, the two of them barely paying any attention to the rain or their surroundings as they walked together. Too caught up in each other.

It made Magnus feel a little envious, to be honest. To be so close, uncaring of who would see…

Wordlessly, Shen took the umbrella from him and opened it in preparation of following their lead. It made sense that Shen held onto it as he was taller than Magnus; he’d hold it over the both of them.

“It is getting late,” Shen said. “We should head back to the inn as well.”

Mutely, Magnus nodded his head. He then moved to stand next to Shen, allowing the Ronin to lift the umbrella over the two of them. He moved as close as he felt he was allowed to while also giving the older man his personal space.

“You’ll need to stand closer than that,” Shen unexpected said as he glanced down at him. “Or your shoulder will get wet.”

“O-ok,” Magnus practically squeaked as he moved closer to Shen, hunching his shoulders in embarrassment as his right shoulder brushed against Shen’s arm.

Feeling intensely awkward and nervous, Magnus followed Shen out into the rain. He tried to concentrate on his surroundings and not think about the way he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Shen. He was so used to walking a step or so behind him.

Glancing around in a somewhat skittish manner, Magnus noticed that the rain was getting heavier. Some of the rain was slipping pass the umbrella and landing on his shoulder. But the way they were walking, they couldn’t possibly be able to move closer together. They were already shoulder to shoulder.

Unless…

Magnus felt a blush spread across his cheeks and he barely suppressed the urge to squeak out in embarrassment.

It was…a silly idea. He had seen Lynus do it many times before. It didn’t look hard. All he had to do was slip his arm through Shen’s, hooking their arms together. His arm was right there, after all. Right next to him, holding the handle of the umbrella between them.

Shyly, Magnus glanced up at Shen before flicking his eyes down at his powerful arm that was free of any armour. Slowly, he reached up with his right hand, hesitating for a few moments before pushing forward and slipping his arm through Shen’s, hooking their arms together.

Shen immediately stiffened and while Magnus immediately glanced at the ground, more than certain that his face was beet red, and he felt Shen turn to look down at him in question.

He didn’t say anything though.

Instead, Shen unexpected reached over with his right hand to grasp the handle of the umbrella. He then dropped his left arm, seemingly allowing Magnus to better able to hold onto his arm. Magnus felt his blush deepen further as he continued to look shyly to the ground. He, however, slowly reached over with his left hand to gently touch Shen’s arm, curling closer to him.

And Shen made no attempt to push him away.

Magnus felt a small, shy smile slip across his lips and he subconsciously move closer to Shen, wrapping both his arms tightly around Shen’s as he leaned his head against his shoulder. And the mighty Ronin still made no attempt to dislodge him or anything of the sort.

In fact…it appeared that Shen was taking the long route back to the inn.


	37. Window to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macerio has a fever so Lirit goes to cheer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ameliahvale – “Lirit/Macerio - Their relationship is still in the puppy one sided love stage, so seeing them be fluffy and lovey would be killer.”
> 
> AN: Ah, this was so cute to write. Hope you enjoy reading!

“Macerio has a fever?” Lirit repeated what he had just heard from the violet-eyed medic in front of him and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why isn’t anyone with him?”

Lynus sighed as he curled a strand of his hair behind his ear, looking quite dejected and displeased with the situation himself. “Hamza says that Macerio becomes like this every year upon the anniversary of his mother’s death,” he explained. “I don’t want to leave him alone when he’s like this, though Hamza says it’s for the best as it’s what Macerio wants, anyway. No one is to step pass that door, he said.”

Lirit chewed on his bottom lip as he turned his gaze to the floor, looking only half as disappointed as he felt. However, he snapped his head back up, curious and confused when he heard a soft chuckle.

“But he didn’t say anything about the window,” Lynus said to him with a smile.

“Window?”

Lynus winked at him. “His room is on the ground floor, remember?”

Immediately catching on to what Lynus was implying, Lirit smiled as he reached over to hug the medic. “Thank you, Lynus!”

Lynus laughed again as he lightly patted him on the back before he pushed him away gently. “Go,” he said as he looked at Lirit with an expression filled with understanding. “I’ll pacify Hamza. I’m sure the others will be relieved as well.”

Lirit pulled back from Lynus, shot him a grateful smile, before turning to make his way out the front entrance of the inn. He idly patted the leather strap that held his lute, pleased with himself that he had picked up the habit of always carrying his lute with him, no matter where he went.

Reaching the side of the inn where Macerio’s room was located, Lirit paused for a moment as he counted the windows. He had to be careful as he didn’t want to tap on someone else’s window, giving them the wrong idea or waking up a disgruntled explorer.

Quietly walking toward the window he guessed was Macerio’s room, he peered through the glassed, pleased to see a certain brown-haired gunner curled up on the bed near the window. He also felt concerned, though, as Macerio seemed to be restless and uncomfortable, lying atop of the blankets rather than under them. Was he sleeping and having a bad dream? Or was he…remembering things he didn’t really want to?

Lirit lifted his hand and tapped against the window with his nail. The sound was sharp and unnatural, so Macerio stirred. When Lirit tapped against the glass again, Macerio snapped his head up to look around the room groggily before turning toward the window. He seemed to narrow his eyes, no doubt confused and suspicious of who or what would be tapping at his window. His eyes soon widen in realisation, however, and he pushed himself up and off the bed. Within a couple of steps he was at the window, of which he quickly opened.

“Lirit?” he said as he rested his hands on the windowsill and leaned out the window. “What are you doing out here?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Lirit explained as he stood directly in front of him, immediately noticing that his cheeks were a soft pink and his eyes were slightly bleary.

Macerio tilted his head to the side for a moment before looking around. “Outside, though?”

“Hamza said your room was off-limits for a while because of your fever,” Lirit explained before he smiled brightly. “But I knew you would like some company. That’s why I chose the window.”

The corner of Macerio’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Because technically you’re not inside the room?”

“Exactly,” Lirit replied with a small laugh, internally grateful for Lynus’ suggestion, before he paused to lift a hand, placing it upon Macerio’s forehead. “Hm? Your fever is still pretty high. Have you been sleeping?”

Macerio looked to the side with a slight pout. “I can’t get comfortable,” he muttered.

“Let me play you something, then,” Lirit immediately suggested as he reached around for his lute. But as he did so, a small flash of yellow caught his attention. “Before that, though.”

Moving away from the window where Macerio was, Lirit headed over to a small flower bed and plucked a small yellow flower. He quickly made his way back to Macerio and tucked the flower behind his ear, surprising him. “Here.”

Macerio’s hand automatically reached up toward the flower, but instead of pulling it out from behind his ear, he just trailed his fingertips gently across the velvety petals. “W-what-?” he spluttered.

“It suits you,” Lirit said simply but sincerely as he drew his lute into his hands. “Flowers, along with music, can lift anyone’s spirit.”

Before Macerio could make some kind of reply in return, Lirit began to play his lute. He played a song that he had written himself, with the help of Cedric. It was a gentle sonata of healing and peace, and he sincerely hoped that it would do just that for Macerio.

He didn’t sing any words, though. In times like this, words could be distracting. His music needed to be relaxing and comforting. Besides, even if Lirit had written the words of his true feelings for Macerio, the gunner probably wouldn’t understand them right now. He was under a bit of stress, after all. Lirit did not wish to add to it.

At first, Macerio stood at attention to listen. But he soon sat himself down on a chair in front of the window and folded his arms upon the window sill, his chin resting atop of them. His eyes drifted closed, the yellow flower still adorning his hair. He looked peaceful now, the tension of fever softening significantly.

Lirit continued to play his lute gently as he turned to lean his back against the window next to Macerio. It was nice being able to play his music for Macerio. It was different to playing for one person rather than a group of them. He had played often at the bar to keep the rowdy patrons happy and friendly. He had been told that his music most likely prevented a large quantity of barfights from occurring.

But playing for Macerio was…he didn’t want to intimate, but it was the only word he could think of.

“Can I ask you a question?” Macerio suddenly asked him.

Lirit turned his head to the side to look at him, his fingers still fluttering over his lute without pause. “Sure. What is it?”

With his chin still resting upon his folded arms, Macerio looked reflective. “It’s…I’ve been wondering. Did you…have a family before? I mean…before here?”

“I did,” Lirit managed to reply without pausing in his music. “Not by blood, but by circumstance and necessity.”

Macerio peered up at him with curious eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I never knew my birth parents,” Lirit admitted as he shifted slightly on his feet, never pausing in his playing. “I was raised with a group of travelling musicians. We travelled from town to town performing for money and food. That was how…I was discovered.”

“Do you miss them?”

“…Sometimes.”

“Are you…going to leave one day?” Macerio unexpectedly asked him, his voice soft, yet there was also a slight sense of trepidation. “To look for them?”

Lirit glanced down at Macerio for a moment before a smile made its way upon his lips. “I have a family here now. Though I would like to meet with them again. One day. If I’m lucky, they’ll visit Lagaard instead.”

Macerio sighed audibly with relief, his shoulder relaxing. “Hm,” he murmured.

“If I do go,” Lirit said slowly as he kept his full attention on the brown-haired man next to him. “Will you come with me?”

“…Yeah.”

It honestly made Lirit incredibly happy to hear that. “One day then. But for now, let’s stay here and make new happy memories with our family. This is where we belong now.”

Macerio closed his eyes as he smile. “Yeah.”

Lirit played his lute for a moment longer before he paused and turned his full attention and focus upon Macerio. Embolden by how relaxed and unguarded the gunner was, Lirit lifted his hand and gently trailed his fingers through Macerio’s brown hair, the gunner unconsciously leaning in toward his touch. Lirit then leaned down and gently kissed him on his forehead.

Macerio’s eyes immediately snapped open and he turned his head to look at him with wide-eyes, his mouth dropping open in surprise. “E-eh?”

“You don’t have to handle things on your own, you know?” Lirit said as he gently brushed Macerio’s cheek with his hand. “I’m here for you.”

Macerio continued to look at him, appearing as though he was finding it difficult to accept the words he just heard. However, his eyes softened into his vulnerable, yet warm expression. “…I know,” he whispered. “Thanks, Lirit.”

Gently rubbing his thumb against Macerio’s cheek bone, Lirit smiled when he noticed how tired the other appeared to be. “Get some rest,” he said gently.

But as Lirit turned to leave, Macerio unexpectedly snared the elbow of his shirt. He glanced down at Macerio’s hand before turning his attention back to the gunner, finding him flustered and looking at everything else but him.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore,” Macerio murmured.

Lirit had to smile. “I’ll stay, then,” he said as he turned toward the window.

It was surprisingly easy for him to clamber through the window and step into Macerio’s room. The brown-haired gunner still refused to look at him, the flush on his cheeks now only partly due to the fever. Lirit said nothing, instead silently ushering Macerio back toward his bed.

They had never slept in the same bed before, but it felt surprisingly easy and natural for them. Macerio curled up on his side, his back against the wall and facing Lirit. Lirit with his arm draped over his waist in a comforting manner, prompting the other to cuddle closer toward him either consciously or unconsciously.

Lirit gently kissed Macerio’s brow again before he settled down upon the bed next to him. He would tell Macerio his true feelings later. When he was feeling better. There was no need to rush. They had all the time in the world now.


	38. A New Purpose Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahas learns that he and Simmons share a painful connection…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: saneicthornda - Tumblr – “I thought of more cute things and I apologize but, Rahas having a nightmare/breakdown and Simmons comforting him is an adorable thought that imma make you picture now.”
> 
> AN: XD Simmons/Rahas seems like a popular pairing, too *cracks fingers* Alright, let's see what I can do~

Rahas had been frequenting the bar a lot these past few days. If he wasn't at the bar, hanging out in the shadows, watching and observing, he was on the first floor of the labyrinth training. That was if Macerio and Lirit didn't drag him further into the labyrinth for quests. He couldn't bring himself to linger long at the inn much anymore. Lynus was there, after all. And he was getting a little tired of seeing that guilty and apologetic look on his face whenever they happened to be within sight of each other.

He wasn't sure if anyone else, well, knew about what had occurred in the labyrinth that day, but he was pretty sure Axel knew. Either Lynus told him or he had figured it out himself. But the way the red-haired landsknecht would narrow his eyes in warning at him whenever they were within sight of one another was pretty fucking telling. He hadn't said nor did anything yet. Probably out of duty to the guild and to Lynus.

No one else knew, though. Except for Hamza, but that wasn’t a surprise. That nosy old fart seemed to know everything. Sometimes that was a good thing, other times it was so utterly fucking annoying.

Roughly running his hand through his hair, Rahas took to his feet. He didn't want to sit and think anymore. He was getting sick and tired of running the memories of his major screw-up over and over in his head. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he headed over to the memorial wall inside the bar.

Cass had a single wall of the bar covered in photos of the guilds or explorers that he had taken a liking to during his years as the bar-keep. Rahas had glanced over a few times during his frequent visits, but never bothered to actually wander over to have a look. He wasn't interested in looking at pictures of old timers, anyway.

But at that very moment he wanted a distraction.

"Hey, Rahas!"

Stopping just in front of the wall covered in photos and plagues, Rahas sighed as his shoulders sagged in defeated annoyance. When he said he wanted a distraction, he wasn't expecting an idiotic one. But, fine, whatever.

"What are you looking at?" Simmons asked him.

But before Rahas had the chance to mutter a response about boredom, having just approached the wall, and minding his own damn business, Simmons suddenly perked up and smiled widely.

"Are you looking at my parents' guild?"

Rahas arched an eyebrow, though he wasn't all that surprised to realise that Simmons' parents were explorers, too. But...he had never mentioned them before.

"Which one?" Rahas asked instead.

Without any hesitation, Simmons lifted his hand and pointed at the large photograph in the middle of the memorial wall. "This one!" he said excitedly. "Guild Nova."

It was just simple curiosity and the need for distraction that made Rahas turn to look. First, nothing caught his attention. Five people, two women and three men, all of various classes, heights, and ages. But, as his gaze fell on the man standing just behind the woman at the very centre of the photo, his eyes widen and his heart unexpectedly leaped into his throat.

Everything else around him faded as Rahas staggered forward to get a better look at the photo. He briefly heard Simmons say something, but it was incoherent to the thundering pulse in his ears.

T-that man...the wild hair, the lanky posture, the whip by his side, his red eyes, the half-smile on his lips. He had...seen those things, that man, somewhere before. B-but, no...it couldn’t be.

"S-Shiki...?" Rahas murmured.

"That's right!" Simmons beamed, sounding and looking proud.

Rahas felt sick as his body trembled slightly. "H-he was a d-dark hunter."

"Yep!" Simmons continued to appear proud of his family. "Cass says he was the best that Lagaard had ever seen. Even folks at Etria had heard of him. Isn't that cool?"

Rahas had to place his hands against the wall to keep himself upright on his feet. Simmons continued to prattle on and on next to him, but nothing he was saying was registering in his mind. All he could do was stare at the photo, at the man known as Shiki.

It couldn't be a coincidence. The man in the photo had to be the same as the one who...

The man who had also been a captive of Taksony.

The man that was actually the very first person, before even Lynus, that Rahas had actually grown attached to.

The man that taught him the basics ins and outs of the dark hunter class.

The man he had all but delivered to certain death after it was clear that there was little more he could teach Rahas at such a young age.

The man that Rahas watched being dragged away to by the guards to his death and not doing a single thing about it.

The man whose painful memory Rahas had suppressed for all these years.

That man...was Simmons' father?

H-he...got Simmons' father killed…

Oh god, he was going to throw up…

“What’s wrong?” Simmons suddenly asked him. “Are you feeling sick? Do you need to go to the hospital? Should I get Lynus?”

Rahas shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “W-what happened to your father?” he croaked out.

Simmons was unnervingly quiet for a few long, intense moments. “I don’t know,” he eventually said, his voice dropping with sadness and a small sense of confusion. “They say that he went missing in the labyrinth. Mom disappeared a few years after, too.”

There was another drawn out, utterly intense silence before Simmons murmured quietly, “I hope they found each other.”

That was it. The tears that had been blurring Rahas’ vision for the past few minutes finally pushed past his tightly closed eyes and began to roll down his cheeks. He slammed his head against the wall in attempt to stop them, but it, of course, didn’t work. He was crying now. And he couldn’t stop.

Fuck, no…it wasn’t fair.  Why…why did Shiki have to be taken? He was a father and a husband, for god’s sake! Taksony only went after those he knew he could control. Did…no, that bastard couldn’t have threatened Simmons’ life to get his father’s cooperation, right?

Rahas felt a sob hitch in his throat when Simmons' unexpectedly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest in a comforting manner. Naturally, Rahas struggled to get away from him, but his arms were strong, yet surprisingly they weren’t hurting him in any way, shape, or form.

Despite himself, Rahas turned toward Simmons’ embrace and buried his face into his chest that was free of armour. The blue-haired landsknecht, thankfully, didn’t ask him what was wrong. He just held him, one arm around his back as he ran his fingers of the other through his hair.

He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be crying into the arms of the son of the man he had inadvertently killed. He shouldn’t be finding comfort in him. He should be blubbering and begging for forgiveness, right? But…what if Simmons wanted nothing to do with him after learning the truth? Would he even understand?

Fuck, no…he couldn’t be abandoned again.

Damn it…he couldn’t help Shiki. He couldn’t save him. He couldn’t do anything. But his son…was there. His son was alive. Simmons was an idiot, foolish, and reckless but he was Shiki’s son. And he was alive. The only person left of Shiki’s lineage. And…protecting him at all costs was all that Rahas could do.

“Sorry if I made you cry,” Simmons unexpectedly said to him.

Rahas squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He was the one who should be apologising. For his father, for the way he had been treating him. But…things were going to change now. He couldn’t tell Simmons the truth. Not yet. But he could make sure that the idiot keeps himself alive. He’ll make it up to both Shiki and Simmons.

Yeah, that was what he would do now.

That will be his new purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…that didn’t turn out as fluffy as I had hoped, but we get to learn a bit more about Simmons’ past and his connection to Rahas. Of course, now we’ll see more of Rahas being nice to Simmons, confusing the living hell out of the man in return :3


	39. Some Well Deserved Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lynus isn’t feeling well? A lot of fussing and pampering, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tumblr – Anon – “How about Lynus having a sick day~?”
> 
> AN: Ok, this oneshot took a life of its own. It’s over four thousand words long and I kept going back and changing things because I kept thinking of cuter and fluffier ideas! D: I lose control when it comes to Lynus and fluff, it seems. Ah, who cares? Hope you enjoy reading!

Lynus had never been all that self-aware of his own health. His healing abilities would abruptly drop in strength whenever it came to healing himself. It was something he had been meaning to work on for a while now. It was just...he always had better things to do. More important things to do.

Even so, when he woke up that morning, his head pounding from a migraine, his throat dry and sore, his joints aching, he knew that he could not just brush it aside like he had done numerous times before. He was sick with a fever. A fever meant an infection somewhere. A cold, perhaps. Or maybe it was due to stress? Probably from not eating enough or something. It could even be due to the sudden change in weather. Maybe even...

Lynus was pulled from his jumbled musings when something soft and cool was suddenly placed against his forehead. Forcing his eyes to open, he rolled his head to the side to see Axel sitting on a chair pulled close to his bed. Though his vision was blurred, he could easily make out the worry on Axel's face.

“Axel?” Lynus murmured, briefly surprised by how croaky his voice sounded.

“Hey,” Axel said as he leaned back into his seat, his smile a mixture of relief and concern. “How are you feeling?”

Lynus furrowed his brow when he realised that he had a moist cloth resting against his forehead. “What time is it?” he asked as he wiggled out a hand to gently touch at the cloth.

“It's about 10am.”

“What? I slept in?” Lynus asked, his eyes widening in surprise. He tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it when the throbbing in his head intensified causing the room to tilt on its axis and he fell onto his side back onto the bed.

Axel immediately placed his hand on his shoulder which prompted Lynus to stop moving and to focus his attention on him once more. “Do you remember our conversation earlier this morning?” he unexpectedly asked.

Lynus looked at him in confusion. “Conversation?”

Axel pressed his lips together in a thin line, clearly displeased. "I'm getting Dr Stiles," he said as he made the motion to stand up from his chair.

“N-no, don't,” Lynus all but pleaded as he reached out to snare a grip on Axel’s shirt. “He's a busy man. I'm fine, really.”

Axel sighed as he reached out to place his hands on either side of Lynus’ face and looked sternly into his eyes. “Lynus, you are a wonderful medic to all but yourself.”

It took a moment or two for the words to register in Lynus’ mind before he winced lightly. He really couldn’t argue with that. “Dr Stiles will be mad at me,” he murmured instead, actually quite afraid of seeing that stern, disapproving glare from his mentor.

The corner of Axel’s mouth twitched into a half smile. “I'll protect you from him,” he said as he gently rubbed his thumb against Lynus’ left cheek bone.

Despite himself, Lynus laughed, even though it hurt his throat to do so. “No, really,” he insisted as he placed his hands atop of Axel’s. “I promise I'll do absolutely nothing today.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Axel asked him as he pulled back his hands.

Lynus flopped back down onto the bed and held his forehead, the cooling cloth that had once been sitting there having slipped off when he tried to get up. “Let me think for a sec…” he murmured as his head was aching so much that he couldn’t concentrate.

“Imagine if it were someone else,” Axel suggested as he picked up the moist cloth and carefully placed it back upon Lynus’ forehead, offering him small form of relief. “Like Magnus or Macerio. Or even me. What would you do?”

Lynus raised his hand as he counted with his fingers. “Rest for recovery; medicine for headache; fluids for hydration; warmth for comfort; and cool cloth for fever.”

Axel was silent for a moment. “It should probably be amusing that you responded so quickly. But it’s not.”

Lynus grimaced. He was truly terrible at taking care and looking after himself, wasn’t he? “Sorry.”

Axel released an audible sigh as he gently raked his fingers through Lynus’ hair. “We can start to work on that later,” he said, his fingers soothingly massaging his scalp, his touch lulling him to a relaxed state. Lynus could easily fall asleep from the gentle touch alone.

“But, for now,” Axel continued. “It’s our turn to take care of your for once.”

Lynus smiled softly when the words slowly sunk in through his headache induced fog laden mind. He found himself snuggling willingly into the bedsheets when he felt Axel gently caress his cheeks before placing a soft, but warm kiss to his lips.

Content in the knowledge that everything will be fine, Lynus drifted off to sleep.

… … … … …

Lynus didn’t know how much time had passed when he had awoken from a somewhat fitful sleep by the feel of something quite cold being dabbed against his forehead. He opened his eyes, finding the sensation at first startling but then soothing, and rolled his head to the side slightly as to keep the cloth in place. He had expected to see Axel ever dutifully sitting by his bedside, instead he saw a certain blond-haired alchemist.

“S-sorry, is it too cold?” Magnus immediately squeaked when he realised Lynus was awake and abruptly folded his hands on his lap. “I-I used my ice magic to cool the water.”

“It’s soothing, thank you,” Lynus said in response, smiling at him.

Magnus looked relieved and it showed significantly in his smile. “I also brought some mint leaves, but you have a headache, right? Shen said that m-mint leaves are supposed to be cooling, but h-he also said the smell could be overpowering and…”

Oh? Magnus was actually blabbering. He really was adorable, wasn’t he?

“Hm,” Lynus hummed as he thought for a moment. “A couple of leaves in the cool water won’t hurt. Thank you.”

Magnus nodded his head eagerly as he pivoted in his seat and turned to pick up a few small mint leaves and drop them in a dish of water. “D-do you need anything else?” Magnus asked as he retrieved the compression cloth and placed it into the bowl to soak in for a while.

Lynus’ first instinct was to say no, he was fine, to not to worry anymore about him. But…allowing for others to care for him, allowing them to feel as though they were contributing to his health would give them the chance to feel as though they were giving something back to him, for all the times he cared for them when they were sick or injured. The need to feel wanted and useful; he couldn’t deny them that simply, but powerful desire.

“Could I have some water to drink?” Lynus asked as he pushed himself up slightly, moving slowly so not to cause himself any light-headedness and nausea from the movement.

“Yes,” Magnus immediately said with a smile before turning to do just that.

Lynus watched him as he silently moved about and couldn’t help but notice how…happy he looked to be of service for him. It was rare for Lynus to be on the receiving end of fussing and concern, except for a few occasions. He was the healer, after all. He was the one who did all the fussing about. So being on the other end of such attention…well, it was a learning curve for him that was for sure.

“Thank you,” Lynus said as he retrieved the cup of cool water from Magnus, wrapping both his hands tightly around it

As he took a sip, he was startled to realise how dry his mouth and throat was. The desire to drink the rest of the water quickly had to be subdued as he didn’t want to choke on the water itself. Having a coughing fit in front of Magnus would most likely scare the gentle alchemist.

After drinking as much as felt comfortable, Lynus gave Magnus a small smile as he handed back the cup before lying back down in bed.

Magnus placed the cup aside before he reached for the cloth still soaking in the bowl of water, wrung it out tightly and placed it back upon Lynus’ forehead. With his throat feeling slightly better and the cloth cooling is feverish face, Lynus found himself drifting back to sleep quite quickly. Although, just before he did, he felt someone grasp his hand softly and gently rubbing the back of his hand.

… … … … …

Lynus was fairly certain that only a couple of hours had passed since he had fallen asleep again. He stayed curled up in bed as he was warm and comfortable. He couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty, though, staying in bed and doing nothing.

The sound of his door opening and two hushed voices prompted Lynus to open his eyes and look over at the door of his room. He couldn’t help but allow a smile to appear on his lips when he realised that the voices he had heard belonged to Lirit and Macerio, the two most likely debating on whether or not it was ok to enter his room and potentially disturb him from his recuperation.

“Macerio, Lirit,” Lynus called out as he rolled onto his side. “I can hear you two.”

Lirit immediately whirled around to face him, a truly apologetic expression on his face. “Sorry,” he said as he and Macerio walked sheepishly into the room. “Did we wake you?”

Lynus shook his head as he smiled reassuringly at the two. “No, I was already half awake. Really.”

“How are you feeling?” Macerio asked as he fidgeted somewhat nervously in front of him, his hands toying with a button on his coat.

“Ah, a little restless to be honest,” Lynus replied as he managed to push himself upright, sitting up for the first time that day. “Lying in bed is getting a bit tedious, to be honest.”

Lirit unexpectedly frowned at him. “No, I won’t allow you access to any of your books.”

Despite himself, Lynus laughed. “Honestly, I wasn’t trying. I would like some company, though.”

Both Lirit and Macerio smiled, Lirit in an understanding manner while Macerio looked relieved. Macerio then unexpectedly began to prop pillows behind Lynus’ back to allow him to rest upright against them while Lirit moved across the room to pick up the cardigan that had been resting over the back of another chair. He then draped it over Lynus’ back before he pulled it close against his shoulders.

“You need to keep warm,” he said with a small smile on his lips.

Macerio then plonked himself down upon the chair that was closest to Lynus’ bed while Lirit perched himself on the edge of the bed. The two then started chatting aimlessly about what they had been doing that morning, how everyone took the news when Axel told everyone that Lynus was sick, and what they were going to do after Lynus was feeling better.

Lynus only participated lightly to their chatting, but it was nice being able to listen to the two nonetheless. Their voices and the way they regarded each other was a good kind of distracting. It made him forget for a little while how crappy he had felt.

It actually made him wonder if he could talk Dr Stiles into extending visiting hours for the patients at the hospital.

They chatted for an hour or so, Axel popping in and out now and again to see how Lynus was doing, but leaving to allow others of their guild to fuss over him as they wanted. After the umpteenth visit, however, they decided to leave Lynus to get some sleep in peace and quiet.

Lynus, however, found himself unable to settle back down. The bed was suddenly too constrictive and smothering. It was also rather hot and stuffy. And quiet. He knew that warmth and silence was far better for an ill person than the cold and distracting noises were, but he also didn’t want to start sweating and making himself feel even more sticky and uncomfortable.

He sat himself back up in bed and looked around miserably. He was starting to feel a little caged in, to be honest. He needed to at least get up and look around. Just to see how things were with everyone. Oh, he was sure they were perfectly capable of getting through the day without hurting themselves. He just…needed to get up and stretch his legs a little.

Lynus pushed back the blankets and placed his feet upon the floor. He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment as he fussed about putting on a woollen cardigan before he pushed himself to his feet. He had to move slowly as he was still a little lightheaded from the fever, but it felt good to stand up on his own feet and stretch his arms over his head.

Folding the cardigan tightly around himself, Lynus paddled his way over to the door and opened it. He clutched at his cardigan with one hand as he placed the other against the door frame to rest for a moment and to look around. He honestly hadn’t a clue what time it was. Late afternoon, probably.

As Lynus glanced over at the stairs leading to the ground floor, he momentarily wondered how far he would get before someone stopped him and tried to usher him back to his room. But as soon as that thought passed through his mind, the form of a blond-haired survivalist suddenly came into view and their gazes immediately caught one another’s.

“Should you be up?” Tobyn asked as he immediately made his way over to him.

“Sorry, I’m all right,” Lynus replied with a small smile when he noticed that Jhon had been right behind Tobyn, the protector also quickly making his way to stand before Lynus. “I was just starting to get a little stir crazy from staying in bed.”

“Yes, that happens to the best of us, I’m afraid,” Jhon said in an understanding manner before indicating to the stairs with a tilt of his head. “Would you like to sit in the tea room for a while? The fire is going, though.”

Lynus nodded his head and smiled. “Yes, that would be fine. Thank you.”

Jhon immediately offered his arm toward him. “Here. I’ll help you with the stairs.”

Yeah, the stairs would be a problem, wouldn’t it? The last time Lynus walked down them with a headache he fainted midway and could have hurt himself had Tobyn not caught him before he fell down the stairs. He was sure both Tobyn and Jhon remembered that time clearly.

As Lynus sent Jhon a grateful smile and reached out to take his arm for support, Tobyn suggested something completely unexpected, “Just pick him up. It’ll be easier.”

Lynus sent Tobyn a slightly bemused look before turning back to Jhon. “You don’t have-”

Jhon, however, abruptly cut him off by bending forward and effortlessly scooping Lynus up off the floor and into his arms. With an arm around the middle of his back and under his knees, Lynus immediately squeaked out in surprise and embarrassment as he grasped into Jhon’s shoulder out of instinct.

“Wow, you are light,” Jhon murmured, his brow furrowing slightly.

Lynus tried hard not to pout in annoyance. He had to take that with a grain of salt; Jhon was a protector, after all. His strength matched that of Axel’s. Of course he would be light to someone who could easily fend off the attack of a charging foe.

Jhon, thankfully, said nothing else as he turned and carried him breezily down the stairs. Lynus had to admit that Tobyn had a point; being carried was easier than being aided. But not everyone had the strength to literally sweep someone off of their feet. He was sure that Axel would have a laugh with Jhon about it later.

Mostly like after the blond-haired protector made a comment about his weight.

It was unsurprising that the tearoom already had company. Shen was there, attending to the fire place as Chi-hung looked on. They both turned, however, when they heard someone approach and had to do a double take when they realised that it was Jhon who was carrying Lynus.

Lynus flushed lightly in embarrassment at their two slightly bewildered looks, internally grateful that Shen chose not to comment. Instead Shen pushed himself to his feet and nodded his head in greeting at the three of them.

“I’ll go retrieve more firewood,” he said simply.

“Sure,” Jhon replied as he carefully placed Lynus upon the two sitter couch in the middle of the room, offering him warmth as well as leg space should he wish to sprawl out and go to sleep.

“Thanks,” Lynus said to Jhon as he gave him a bashful smile before he quickly turned his attention to the leaving ronin, calling out his name to pull him to a stop. “Ah, Shen? Thanks for recommending the mint leaves to Magnus. They were helpful.”

Again, Shen simply inclined his head in acknowledgement before he continued on his way. But just before he turned to leave, Lynus swore he saw a slight upturning on his lips.

Jhon watched Shen leave with a soft expression of amusement on his face before he turned his attention back to Lynus. “Could you handle having anything to eat?” he asked as Tobyn moved to hover nearby, appearing to want to be useful as well.

Lynus shook his head at Jhon’s question. “Honestly, no, not at the moment,” he said with a slight frown on his lips.

“Something to drink?” Tobyn suggested instead.

Tea sounded like a good idea, actually. “Could you ask Matron to make me some honey tea? It would be good for my sore throat.”

Tobyn seemed to perk up subtly at the prospect of doing something and nodded his head quickly. “I’ll go ask,” he said as he turned on his heel and quickly left the room.

“And I’ll go tell Axel where you are,” Jhon said as he continued to smile that polite, yet somehow amused and understanding smile of his. “We can’t have him wandering into your bedroom and not finding you there, can we?”

Knowing Axel, he was probably already looking for him. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Will you be all right on your own?” Jhon asked.

Lynus smiled softly as he gazed over at the fireplace. “Hm, I’m not on my own, am I, Chi-hung?”

Chi-hung, who had padded over the moment Jhon placed Lynus on the couch, responded by dropping his head upon Lynus’ lap with a purr, earning a small laugh from the medic.

Satisfied, Jhon nodded his head and promised to be back soon before quickly exiting the room as well. He needed worry about Lynus being alone for too long, though, as not a minute after he left and just as Lynus was settling back into his seat, idly rubbing Chi-hung’s ears, a certain pink-haired troubadour bounded into the room.

“Lynus!” Binah said happily as she quickly made her way over to him and all but hopped onto the couch next to him to reach out and hug him quickly. “How are you feeling?”

Lynus smiled warmly at her, noticing from the corner of his eye as Becky toddled into the room, her arms wrapped around a thick blanket. “Ah, a bit better than I was this morning,” he answered Binah before smiling over at Becky.

“H-hello,” Becky said in response as she placed the blanket over the arm of the chair next to Lynus. “I brought you a blanket. You need to keep warm when you’re sick.”

“Thank you,” Lynus said as he internally mused how he was going to convince Chi-hung to lift his head enough for him to drape the blanket over his legs. The white-tiger, after all, was happily purring on his lap due to being scratched behind the ear.

“Mama says that soup helps, too,” Becky continued. “W-would you like some?”

“I’m alright for now,” Lynus said in a reassuring way. “But I’ll try to have something to eat for dinner later.”

Becky appeared as though she wanted to ask him something else but fell quiet when Binah suddenly took Becky’s hand in hers and tugged her toward the door. “We’ll go tell Matron then,” Binah said simply before disappearing through the door.

Lynus tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. He had expected the two to linger a little longer, but Binah seemed to be in a hurry for some reason. He hoped she didn’t have something planned involving the Guardian Guild and matchmaking again. He had noticed that she had set her sights on Lirit and Macerio this time.

He was pulled out of his musings, however, when a certain white-haired dark hunter stepped into the room, his hands shoved into his pockets and a somewhat…uncomfortable expression on his face. His appearance actually made Lynus wonder if Rahas was the reason Binah and Becky departed so quickly.

“Rahas?”

“…How you feeling?” he muttered as he wandered further into the room.

“I’m all right,” Lynus said out of habit as he continued to pat Chi-hung’s head, finding comfort in the way the white-tiger was pressing back against his hand. “Just overworked myself. You don’t have to worry.”

Rahas’ eyes caught his for a moment before he quickly looked away. “Yeah.”

Lynus couldn’t help but sigh, saddened at the tension that was obvious between them. “…Are you all right?”

Rahas, himself, also uttered a sigh as he scratched the back of his neck and continued to look at everything else but him. “Why would you ask that?”

“We’ve been…different lately,” Lynus murmured and chewed on his bottom lip.

Different as in…avoiding him. Hamza had suggested that time apart would be good, but Lynus still couldn’t help the guilt he felt whenever Rahas would all but scurry away from him should they happen to walk into the same room. He also appeared as if he was…hiding something. Something important.

“It’s nothing,” Rahas said in an unconvincing way. “I’ve just…been hanging around with Simmons. Nothing to worry about.”

A little surprised at the admission, Lynus wanted to ask him if he was doing it willingly, or was if it because of the tension between the two of them now. “Oh…ok,” he said instead, not wanting to force a confrontation between them. “It’s good to see you’re making friends.”

“Yeah…” Rahas murmured before he surprisingly (yet unsurprisingly) headed for the window, opened it up, and slipped out without making a single noise.

Lynus wasn’t entirely sure what drove Rahas to use the window instead of exiting the door that was wide open, the same door he just walked through. However, he soon realised why when Hamza entered the room, his gaze immediately flickering toward the open window. He didn’t linger there long, though, and soon turned his attention back to Lynus and smiled softly at him.

“Wish for me to close the window?” he asked simply.

But Lynus shook his head. “No. The fresh air is nice.”

“Ah, very well,” Hamza’s smile took on an edge of understanding before he turned back toward the door of the tearoom. “You have a visitor.”

Lynus, too, glanced over at the door and found himself sitting up straighter when a certain silver-haired troubadour appeared. “Cedric? Oh, good evening.”

“Hm, polite, even when ill,” Cedric returned with a sense of amusement in his tone. “You really are a treasure, aren’t you?”

Lynus gave the man a shy smile as Chi-hung finally lifted his head off of his lap to also regard the two new visitors. “Hah, I don’t know about that.”

“Hamza told me you weren’t feeling well,” Cedric said with empathy in his voice as he made his way over to him and picked up the blanket that was draped nearby and unfolded it. “You can imagine my surprise upon learning that. You’ve always seemed invincible.”

Lynus released a short laugh as he helped Cedric to drape the blank over he lap and legs, already feeling more comfortable and at ease. “I don’t know about that, either.”

Cedric smiled at him as Hamza busied himself with the fireplace once more. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he perched himself on the edge of the couch next to Lynus.

“Honestly, better than I did this morning,” Lynus said with a smile. “Everyone has been fussing over me all day.”

He was still getting used to it, honestly. All the fussing and concern. A small part of him still wanted to state that he was fine and not to waste any of their precious worry and concern over him. But another part, one that was slowly growing, wanted to be pampered just this once.

As the other members of his guild made their way into the tea room, Axel perching himself on the arm of the chair next to Lynus to kiss him on the forehead, Tobyn with the honey tea he had retrieved, Magnus with the bowl of chilled water for his linger fever, and Shen with more firewood, Lynus leaned back into the couch and smiled contently.

It was true. Being pampered once in a while wasn’t a bad thing.


	40. Family and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making chocolates for loved ones turn into a family affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: saneicthornda – Tumblr – “If you're still taking requests, fluff with the guardian guild participating in valentines/white day?”
> 
> AN: Sorry, I’m incredibly late for Valentine's Day and I'm pretty sure this prompt was meant to be romantic, but I had the strongest urge to write some family fluff. After all, Valentine’s Day is about love in all its forms, right? Knowing me, I’ll probably write a follow-up anyway :3 Hope you enjoy reading nonetheless!

Lynus had been working at his desk, going over a few of his research notes when Binah entered his room in a hurried, but playful manner and stopped near his desk, her arms folded behind her back.

“You know...” she began. “It's a thing called Valentine's Day tomorrow.”

Lynus glanced over at the wall where a calendar rested. “Hm. You're right,” he said as he pushed back his chair and took to his feet. He already knew what the pink-haired troubadour was going to imply next, so there was no point in asking. “I wonder if Matron will mind me borrowing the kitchen.”

Binah giggled happily as she followed him out of the room. “At least Lynus don’t need no prodding. Whatcha going to make?”

“The other day Axel made the comment that he hadn't had chocolate for ages,” Lynus replied as they descended the stairs. “I don't know if it was a subtle hint, but I'll take it.”

“Chocolate is so cliché.”

“And you’re just loving it, aren’t you?”

“Yes~” Binah giggled once more before she scampered off in the opposite direction of the kitchen, no doubt off to prod and badger the others of their guild.

Lynus watched until she was out of sight before he ventured into the kitchen. It was no surprise to find Matron there, fussing about, cleaning and clearing the area. What was a little bit of a surprise, though, was the mountain of ingredients on the centre counter.

Ingredients to make chocolate. A lot of chocolate.

Obviously, Binah and Becky, and ultimately Matron, too, had been eagerly waiting for Valentine’s Day to come.

“You've been expecting me?” Lynus asked as he lightly folded his arms over his torso, giving Matron a playfully suspicious look.

“Hm?” Matron murmured as she turned around to face him before breaking out into a huge smile and laughed. “Oh-ho, Binah tells me that you know your way around a kitchen,” she said simply.

“Indeed I do,” Lynus said, willing his mind not to automatically remember that the last kitchen he had stepped foot in was out of need and necessity, the simple task of preparing eatable food tinged with fear. “I'm no chef, but I can make sustainable food. You don't mind?”

“Not at all!” Matron beamed as she wiped her hands on her apron and unexpectedly made her way to leave the kitchen. “I'll leave you to it. I have a few chores to do. Don't be afraid to ask mama for help!”

“I promise I won't burn the kitchen down!” Lynus assured as the caretaker left the kitchen, leaving him alone.

Turning his attention to the piles of ingredients, Lynus took a moment to muse about what he should make.

He had made chocolate before, believe it or not. It was for Binah and Rahas’ sake, really. It had been Binah’s birthday and she had been silently lamenting that she was still living in the terrible nightmare as Taksony’s prisoner. In effort to make her forget, even for a little while, Lynus had snuck into the kitchen to get them something to eat, secretly raiding the pantry in order to make something with a hint of chocolate (her favourite food) in order to cheer the young girl up.

She was so grateful that she had cried, which startled Lynus in return as he hadn’t intended to make her cry. She treasured the moment, though and since then, chocolate had always been a symbol of peace even in the darkest of times for them.

Lynus was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone shuffle into the kitchen and he turned around, expecting it to be Matron checking up on him, but he was slightly surprised to find Magnus looking at him with wide blue eyes.

“Ah, Magnus? Is there something wrong?” Lynus automatically asked.

Magnus shuffled nervously on his feet as he skittishly glanced around. “A-ah, um, y-you're making chocolates?”

Deciding that he must have learnt that from Binah, Lynus smiled and nodded his head. “That's right. For Axel as it's Valentine's Day tomorrow.”

Magnus’ fidgeting increased and he wrung his hands together nervously in front of him. “...C-can I also...?”

“Hm?” Lynus tilted his head to the side, not quite hearing what Magnus had said. He quickly caught on, though, and smiled kindly at him. “Ah, you want to make some for Shen?”

Magnus automatically reached up toward his scarf and pulled it up to cover the lower half of his face. But he bravely nodded his head nonetheless.   
   
“Of course,” Lynus said as he reached out toward the blond and pulled him to his side so that they were standing right next to each other. “I'll help.”

“T-thank you,” Magnus said as he lowered his hands from his face, a tiny smile of relief and gratitude on his lips.

Lynus simply smiled at the adorable blond before turning his attention to rationing out the ingredients. He couldn’t help but notice, though, that there were more than enough ingredients. They could easily cater to two or three more people. Who else was Binah hoping to throw into the kitchen with him?

As many as she could, probably.

“Hey, something smells good. Whatcha doing?”

Upon hearing Macerio’s voice, Lynus paused in what he was doing to look over at the kitchen’s door, immediately spying the brown-haired gunner. “Making chocolates for Valentine’s Day tomorrow.”

“E-eh?” Macerio unexpectedly, but adorably all the same, spluttered and flushed lightly. “That’s tomorrow?”

“That’s right.”

“O-oh…”

Choosing not to point out how red his cheeks were becoming, Lynus instead gave Macerio a look of understanding. “We have plenty of ingredients. Want to make some for Lirit?”

Macerio looked momentarily startled at the suggestion and it was almost as if he wanted to deny that in some way, yet his tongue appeared to be tied with embarrassment. “A-ah…”

“You can use the excuse of thanking him for staying with you when you had that fever that time,” Lynus added for good measure.

Macerio glanced down at the floor for a moment, his face still flushed, before he sighed and nodded. “Alright,” he said as he made his way to stand on Lynus’ other side.

Knowing that any form of teasing might cause the gunner to turn on his heel and flee, Lynus stayed silent as he shared the ingredients with Macerio, helping him and Magnus to plan what kind of chocolates they were going to make. He found himself reassuring Magnus that they’ll use the kitchen’s stove instead of forcing him to use his fire magic and smacking Macerio’s hand every now and again when the other tried to sample the materials to ‘see if they were as fresh as they looked’.

“What are you lot doing in here?”

Once again turning his attention to the door into the kitchen, Lynus had to admit that he was surprised to find Tobyn standing just inside the kitchen, his hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his scarf and hat missing. Binah must have caught him while he was also working and harped on him enough to get him to at least step inside the kitchen. She mustn’t have told them what they were doing, though.

Ah, she probably knew that if she did, the survivalist would turn and flee in the opposite direction.

“Making chocolates for Valentine’s Day tomorrow,” Lynus explained to him before indicating to the empty space next to Macerio. “Do you want to join us?”

Tobyn, surprisingly, seemed to pale at the thought. Either he had forgotten about Valentine’s Day tomorrow or he was internally struggling with the idea of doing something romantic, still caught up in the concept that survivalists were meant to be loners. “Well…”

Hugging the mixing bowl against his chest, Macerio momentarily paused in his work to glance over at the survivalist. “What kind of chocolate does Jhon even like?” he unexpectedly asked.

“Dark chocolate,” Tobyn immediately replied, only to twitch, his eyes narrowing when Macerio smirked smugly at him.

Lynus laughed softly at the two before shaking his head slightly. “There are plenty of ingredients, so you’re free to join.”

“Oh, all right,” Tobyn said, giving in relatively quickly as he rolled up his sleeves and moved to the counter beside Macerio, nudging him with his elbow. “That gunner wouldn’t stop harping on me if I didn’t, would you?”

Macerio continued to grin. “Absolutely not.”

Lynus simply smiled once again as he handed Tobyn a portion of the ingredients.

Surrounded by three of his guildmates, he couldn’t help but muse about how nice it felt. How peaceful it was to be standing in a kitchen with his family, making chocolates together as they bantered and talked comfortably. The last kitchen he was in was dark and full of fear. This one…was light, filled with warmth and security.

He had…come such a long way.

“Move it! You've got to participate, too!”

“No I don’t!”

Startled from his thoughts by two familiar voices, Lynus found himself turning around to look over at the doorway once more. “Rahas?” he murmured when he gazes locked with that of the white-haired dark hunter.

“What?” Rahas asked as he looked away, ignoring the way Binah was fruitlessly tugging on his arm to pull him further into the kitchen.

Lynus glanced at the others in the kitchen, then at Binah, before finally turning his attention back to Rahas. The others were…thankfully unbothered by Rahas’ appearance and Binah was still trying to push him into spending more time with others rather than on his own. It appeared as if…the others of their guild didn’t know of the tension between them or was being mindful not to appear that way.

Whatever the reason, Lynus was grateful. They weren’t isolating Rahas from the guild, he was doing that himself. And he didn’t have to. Not because of Lynus.

“Why don’t you join us?” Lynus asked kindly. “This has turned into a family event, after all.”

Rahas looked surprised, his eyes flickering up to meet his before he looked away, defiantly. “Who am I supposed to make chocolates for?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest when Binah finally let go of his wrist to instead face him with her hands on her hips in an irritated manner.

“Whoever you want,” Lynus said in response.

“There’s always Simmons~” Binah said in a sing-song voice.

Lynus winced slightly, half expecting Rahas to shout something about not caring about ‘that blue-haired idiot’. Instead, he noticed as a grimace of guilt appear on Rahas’ face and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of concern wash over him. He wasn’t going to ask him about it now, though. Not in front of everyone.

“Actually, that would be a good idea,” Lynus said instead in regards to Binah’s suggestion. “I’m sure he’d appreciate some chocolates. It’ll be a surprise.”

“As far as I know,” Tobyn suddenly spoke up. “He had never received any chocolate before.”

Macerio snorted lightly. “He probably doesn’t even know what Valentine’s Day is.”

“True.”

“Don’t be rude, you two,” Lynus chided.

“T-that’s kinda sad,” Magnus murmured as he slowly stirred his ingredients together. “E-everyone should get chocolates.”

Rahas, however, still looked defiant. “Still not convinced in joining.”

“Oh, stop resisting and join them already!” Binah scolded as she stomped her foot down. “This is what family does. And you’re family, right?”

“Wha-?”

“Right,” Lynus said before Rahas had the chance to rebuke the statement in anyway. “This is exactly what a family does.”

Rahas roughly ran his hand through his hair, clearly out numbered. There was still the chance that he would turn on his heel and storm away, though. “Argh, fine,” he surprisingly said as he sulked closer. “I’ll make the idiot some chocolate. Only because you told me to.”

Lynus felt a rush of relief when Rahas made his way to the counter, standing on the other side of Tobyn, but with some distance between them.

“Yay!” Binah cheered before skipping from the room. “I’ll go keep the others away now.”

Still carrying his bowl of ingredients, Macerio pushed his way between Tobyn and Rahas, standing shoulder to shoulder with the dark hunter. “You could always put some chili in it.”

“Macerio,” Lynus warned as he gathered ingredients for Rahas.

Rahas held his chin as if considering it. “…Do we have any?”

Lynus sent the dark hunter a maternal warning look. “Rahas.”

Macerio sniggered while Rahas tried to suppress an amused smirk as he took his portion of the ingredients.

Rahas still appeared standoffish, but Lynus could see the tension in his shoulders had lessened. He was glad that Macerio regarded him the same as he usually did. And it was clear that Rahas didn’t want to isolate himself. Whether that was a conscious thought or a subconscious one, he wouldn’t have agreed to be standing in the kitchen with four of his guildmates if he wanted nothing to do with them.

Though it still pained Lynus to think that Rahas was avoiding him, he understood why completely. For better or worse, things had changed between them. Lynus knew it was somewhat selfish on his part to ask Rahas to continue seeing him as a brother when he had confessed to be in love with him. It wasn’t fair on Rahas having to watch and put up with his displays of affection with Axel. But, it was also unfair for Lynus to limit his interactions and moments of affection with Axel in order to please Rahas.

It was a no-win situation for everyone involved, really. All Lynus could do was hope that Rahas would come to understand and accept that Lynus would only ever see him as a brother. And that he would learn to love someone else, someone who would love him as he deserved in return.

Lynus was pulled from his musings when Tobyn reached across the counter to grab something, unintentionally leaning in close toward him. It didn’t bother Lynus in the slightest and he simply leaned back slightly to allow him room. But he found himself stilling when Tobyn spoke into his ear.

“Did something happen between you and Rahas?”

Lynus stiffened from surprise before he turned to regard the other man. “Oh? Well...can you tell?” he asked with a slightly guilty smile.

“There's obvious tension there,” Tobyn replied quietly as he pulled back.

Lynus sighed as he glanced down at his hands, at the chocolates he had been preparing. “It's...a long story,” he said before he cast a quick glance over in Rahas’ direction and a sense of determination appeared in his chest. “Could...could you distract Macerio for me? I want to try to speak to Rahas.”

Tobyn didn’t ask why or what, thankfully, he just nodded his head. “Sure,” he said before he straightened up and glanced over at the brown-haired gunner. “Hey, Macerio. Can't help but notice both Lirit and Rahas have gained a few inches on you.”

“What?!” Macerio shrilled as he bristled wildly and spun around to face Tobyn. “Why did you bring that up? Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Huh?”

Tobyn snorted lightly. “Intimidation has never been your strong point.”

Macerio immediately made his way to stand right next to Tobyn, trying to get into his personal space. “Yeah, well, takes one to know one.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“I don't know!”

Lynus smiled at the bickering pair as he quietly picked up his ingredients and made his way to the other side of the two, to stand next to Rahas. As he set his materials down, he felt Rahas stiffen slightly and turn his full attention to what he was making.

“Is everything all right, Rahas?” Lynus asked softly.

“Fine,” came Rahas’ terse response.

Lynus hesitated for a moment to glance over at the other occupants in the kitchen. Satisfied that they were distracted he turned back toward Rahas. “…Can I say something?”

“What?”

Lynus drew a deep breath before continuing. “I know there has been some tension between us lately and I understand why, I truly do. I just want you to know that I won’t abandon you. You will always be a brother to me and I hope that you'll one day understand that you feel the same about me. I’m…also glad that you’ve been spending time with Simmons, but don't forget that the Guardians are here for you, too. You can open up to any of us. When you’re ready.”

Rahas was silent for the longest time and Lynus felt slightly dejected at the lack of response. However, he wasn’t giving up. He would persevere for as long as needed. He was about to say something more when Rahas unexpectedly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand as he leaned against the counter with the other.

“I know,” he said before he shook his head. “Lynus, listen, about Simmons.”

Lynus tilted his head to the side in concern. “Is there something wrong?”

Rahas sighed as he dropped his hand from his nose and stood up straight. “…No, don’t worry about it.”

Lynus wasn’t convinced. “…How about we talk about it later?”

Surprisingly, Rahas nodded his head. “Yeah, all right.”

Lynus hoped he meant that and wasn’t just saying it to get him off of his back.

“What’s prompting you to make chocolates for Lirit, anyway?” Tobyn suddenly questioned loudly, prompting Lynus to abruptly remember that he and Rahas weren’t alone in the kitchen.

“Ah, well, you know…” Macerio stuttered, blushing lightly.

Looking up from his work, Magnus smiled before he explained, “Lirit played his lute outside his window.”

Tobyn looked positively surprised. “What?”

“N-not because of that!” Macerio immediately insisted.

“Yeah, romantic as shit,” Rahas added in a mockingly disgruntled way. “Nauseating as well.”

“I-it wasn’t!”

Tobyn frowned in a sense of protectiveness. “When did that happen?”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“The other day when Macerio had a fever,” Lynus helpfully answered.

Tobyn nodded his head slightly before a twitch appeared under his eye. He liked to play off that he was constantly annoyed with Macerio, but it was fairly obvious that he had grown brotherly protective of him. “Lirit, huh. That troubadour has guts, I must admit.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Macerio all but whined.

“Of course not,” Lynus said as he placed a comforting hand on Macerio’s shoulder. “I thought it was very sweet of Lirit to do something like that for you. I can’t imagine Axel doing something like that, to be honest. Well, Axel himself is a little too honest, sometimes.”

Tobyn nodded his head, this time in agreement. “I can’t imagine Jhon doing it, either.”

“S-Shen wouldn’t,” Magnus added with a deep blush to his cheeks. “I-I don’t think I want him to.”

Macerio laughed for a moment. “Can’t even imagine it,” he said before he side-glanced over at Rahas. “Simmons probably would.”

Rahas immediately snapped his attention to the gunner and glared at him. “If you give him the idea I will make your life a living hell.”

Macerio sent him a mischievous grin. “I’m sure it would be worth it.”

“Ah!” Magnus suddenly squeaked.

“What’s wrong?” Lynus immediately asked as he turned to give the blond-haired alchemist his full attention.

Though his cheeks were beet-red, Magnus looked distinctly unwell. “I-I just realised that I-I’ll have to give Shen these chocolates…” he whispered with a sense of horror and fear in his voice.

For a short moment, Lynus could only stare at the blond before his expression softened and he made his way to stand next to Magnus to offer him some reassurance. “Well, that’s what’s traditionally accepted.”

Magnus tugged at his scarf and shook his head. “I don’t think I can…”

“Now, you’ll be fine,” Lynus said gently yet firmly as he placed a hand on Magnus’ arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Shen will readily accept anything you give him. In fact, I think the all the recipients of these chocolates will be happily surprised. You’ll see.”


	41. Being Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahas didn’t consider himself someone that was ‘nice’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: anonymous - Tumblr - "Hello, I wanted to say I love your writing so so much and feel so blessed to have found it. I was wondering if I could bother you and request a Simmons/Rahas with Rahas being "nice" to Simmons because of their connection to Shiki? It's such an intriguing plot line <3"
> 
> AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this written! I have a few excuses, but their all generic. And there was no way I could say no to such a polite anon! Thank you for the kind words! I hope you’ll enjoy reading!

It was late at night, probably around midnight, when Rahas made his way back to his room. He decided to go through the door this time; he couldn’t be bothered heading for the window. It was getting colder at night anyway, and Lirit was starting to resent the window being left open. Lirit wouldn’t outright say anything to him, as he was polite, but he may accidentally mention it to someone else, who would then mention it to Lynus, who would then chide him for keeping the window open and increasing the possibility of catching a cold.

His mothering had gotten worse, if that was at all possible.

Pushing open the door to his room, he was unsurprised to find Lirit sitting up in bed, also awake. He had his covers pooled at his waist, though, which meant he had been sleeping at one point. The nosy troubadour probably heard him coming up the stairs anyway. His hearing was a little too potent.

“You’re back,” Lirit said for the sole purpose of interrupting the silence.

“Yeah,” Rahas replied simply as he kicked off his boots and began to ready himself for bed.

Lirit watched him for a moment before unexpectedly commenting; “You’ve been hanging around with Simmons a lot these past few days.”

Rahas winced defensively. “Yeah, so?”

“Not being negative or anything like that,” Lirit passively replied. “I’m just curious.”

Nosy, was more like it. “Whatever,” Rahas said dismissively with a sharp shrug of his shoulder.

Lirit, however, wasn’t going to let his short, sharp answers deter him from his interrogation. “It’s good that you’re getting along.”

Rahas shrugged again as he pulled off his coat and slipped on a shirt he uses to sleep in. He couldn’t stop a frown and a wince of guilt from appearing on his face, so he promptly turned his back toward Lirit. “If you can call it that.”

Lirit unexpectedly sighed loudly and there was a rustling noise, as if he was folding back the blankets to that he could sit on the edge of his bed. “…What have the two of you being doing?”

“Nothing,” Rahas muttered as he pulled back the blankets on his bed and slipped beneath them.

“You must be doing something.”

“Training.”

“Is that all?” Lirit sounded disappointed. “You two should so something nicer together.”

Rahas rolled his eyes as he flopped onto his side, his back toward Lirit once more. “No.”

“Don’t be like that,” Lirit said, and Rahas could just hear the frown in his voice.

Rahas felt agitated as he rolled onto his back and pushed himself up onto his hands as he looked over at Lirit. “Look, I don’t do ‘nice’, ok?” he said.

Surprisingly, Lirit seemed to squint at him in disbelief before he sighed in a manner that was a little too close to the maternal sighs of disapproval Lynus would unwittingly emit.

“Yeah, ok,” Lirit said, almost in a patronizing manner. “Maybe you could ease into it? Get him something small. Cheap if you want to. Just throw it at his face and walk off. Besides, this is Simmons we’re talking about. He’ll readily accept anything you give him.”

That could work actually…

But he wasn’t ready for having this kind of conversation with anyone. Especially when they were pushing him into a more...romantic pairing with the landsknecht.

“Go to sleep, Lirit,” Rahas said as he flopped back onto his bed and onto his side once more. As he pulled the blankets up over his shoulder, he decided to add a final touch to their late night conversation. “And if you tell Macerio about this conversation, you will find yourself the bed mate to several hedgehogs. Is that clear?”

“V-very.”

… … … … …

As he glanced down at the small, fluffy, bunny-shaped plushie in his hand, Rahas could hardly believe what he had done.

He had actually taken what Lirit said last night into consideration. And he had actually went through with the first part and bought something with the intention of giving it to that blue-haired landsknecht.

He had yet to do so as of yet. And he was honestly debating if he should. If Macerio was to found out, he’d never hear the end of it. Of course, he could counter with something about Lirit, which would quickly shut that gunner up.

It…wouldn’t exactly hurt giving the plushie to Simmons, would it? If it got out, Rahas could just pin the blame on Lynus telling him to do something nice for Simmons for a change. After all, Simmons had given Rahas a tonne of gifts. He was just being polite.

Still, he was going to make sure to give it to Simmons when there was no one else around. Not even his guildmates. Oh sure, Gerald wouldn’t care and Kerri would probably approve. But listening to Tiffany wail about Simmons getting more gifts than she was something he didn’t want to risk his hearing listening to.

After a bit of stalking around the streets and not finding the blue-haired landsknecht anywhere, Rahas assumed that he was out in his usual training spot on the outskirts of town, away from the entrance of the labyrinth to ensure that no one else would stumble across him and interrupt.

…Ok, time to get it over with. Throwing it at him and leave. Yeah. That’ll work.

“Oi, Simmons! Merry birthday or something!” Rahas yelled as he threw the plushie at the unsuspecting landsknecht.

“Eh?” Simmons managed to mutter as he paused in his training, only to have the plushie smack him right in the middle of his face. His head reeled back slightly, more from the surprise than by the force, and his hand immediately flew up toward his face. As the plushie fell, he managed to catch it with his hand and he immediately stared at it with wide eyes.

“What’s this?” Simmons asked as he quirked his head to the side in question.

“Nothing,” Rahas immediately refuted, as was his natural habit, before wincing slightly as he reminded himself that he was tying this ‘nice’ thing that everyone was harping on him about. “A good luck charm or something.”

“Is it yours?” Simmons unexpectedly questioned as he finally looked over at him, confusion etching its way onto his face.

Rahas folded his arms over his chest. “No, it’s yours.”

Simmons blinked at him, his confusion not lifting for a moment. “I don’t remember having this.”

“No, it’s yours now.”

“Huh? But you had it.”

“Yes, that’s because I was giving it to you.”

“To me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Rahas bristled in an almost violent manner. “Because I’m a nice guy!”

Finally, Simmons nodded his head in acceptance. “Ah, ok,” he said as he glanced back down at the plushie.

…And he just accepted that excuse?

Rahas ran a hand over his face. He should have known throwing the gift at the guy and leaving was not a fucking option. Simmons would have likely tracked him down and handed it back to him. In front of someone. Either Macerio, Hamza, or Lynus. All three, most likely. With his luck.

Turning his attention back to Simmons, a terse ‘later’ on the tip of his tongue, he unexpectedly paused. Simmons was gazing down at his new lucky charm with a…soft expression on his face. A small smile on his lips, his eyes half-lidded, his expression surprisingly calm and…wistful.

It caught him off guard.

“What?” he asked as he took a half step forward.

Simmons snapped his head up to look over at him, his expression half that of surprise that he was still there and sheepish that he had been caught in thought. “I think...I had something like this when I was a kid,” he muttered.

That caught Rahas’ attention and he unintentionally took another step forward. “You think?”

Simmons shrugged but didn’t answer. He glanced up at Rahas for a moment before turning his gaze back down to the rabbit-like toy in his hands. As he did so, a slight breeze picked up and Rahas noticed something he hadn’t before. Just under Simmons’ hairline, on the left side of his head was a long, jagged but white line. A scar that had been healed years ago. Healed enough to make it as unnoticeable as possible. But it was still there. The scar was still visible, if one was looking.

And since there was a scar…that meant the wound was deep and possible life threatening.

“That scar,” Rahas said as he motioned toward Simmons forehead with his hand, though ensuring that he didn’t physically touch the other. “Where did you get that?”

Again, Simmons shrugged vaguely. “Dunno,” he answered, though he knew exactly what scar he was talking about.

Rahas furrowed his brow, somewhat annoyed with the short answers he was getting. He also couldn’t help but feel that it was somehow…attached to that ‘thing’ he was trying to become stronger than. That ‘thing’ where he would hear a noise that would make his head hurt and essentially black out without memory.

That thing.

Surprisingly, Simmons sighed loudly and sat down on the ground, his legs stretched out in front of him as he cradled the plush bunny toy with his two hands. “My earliest memory was waking up in hospital with my head wrapped in bandages. I don’t remember much before that. Just some strange dreams.”

Rahas was genuinely surprised by Simmons admission and found himself dropping to sit on the ground near him. He immediately wanted to know more, but he held himself back. It was…none of his business, truthfully. But if Simmons was willing to talk…

“What kind of dreams?” Rahas asked.

Simmons kept his focus on his gift, idly pulling at an ear or picking up an arm to make it appear as if the toy was waving its paw. “I can hear my mom yelling at me to run. To hide.”

That…

He…Simmons didn’t really think it was a dream. Rahas could tell. The look on Simmons’ face; the slight down-turning of his lips, the faraway look in his eyes. Someone must have told him it was a side effect to the head injury or something. Something he didn’t immediately believe but felt to be logical in a way.

B-but what about his father? What about…Shiki? Did he remember him?

N-no, he wasn’t ready for that yet. Not yet.

“...How old were you?” Rahas asked quietly instead.

“Twelve,” Simmons replied, still looking at his gift. “My parents went missing before that. That’s what they told me. I don’t...really remember much of my parents. Just a few things. Cass and Gerald told me more about them after I got out of the hospital.”

Gerald? Was that the reason he was-?

“Hey, Rahas?” Simmons suddenly said as he abruptly turned to look at him. “What about your parents?”

Rahas grimaced internally and externally. He should have figured that question would come up one day. He…couldn’t tell him the truth. Not yet.

“They’re both…gone. When I was a kid,” he answered, carefully choosing his words.

He wanted to say that they were dead in every meaning of the word, but for some reason didn’t want to actually say that word in front of Simmons. Not after learning that he believed that his parents were simply missing. Though there was a possibility that Simmons also felt that they were no longer living, saying the word out loud gave the impression that it was true.

Sometimes…it was better to let someone cling to a small bit of hope.

Besides, answering that they were dead was likely to prompt further questions about them, and Rahas honestly only had a few answers himself.

“Do you remember them?” Simmons went on to ask.

Only one of them, unfortunately. “No,” Rahas said instead.

Simmons gave him a small, sad smile. One that held a sense of understanding to it. “You’re like me, then.”

“Yeah,” Rahas murmured. “Seems so.”

But unlike his own, Simmons’ past was accessible. Gerald and Cass knew. Hell, Hamza probably did, too. The truth of Rahas past was likely to stay hidden to everyone, including himself. And that was fine with him. However, he could learn more about Simmons past, of which seemed to still be haunting and hurting him.

And it seemed a lot more intriguing then he had anticipated. In fact, the landsknecht himself was proving to be a lot more interesting as well.

Rahas was pulled from his thoughts when Simmons suddenly took to his feet. He spent a moment attaching the bunny lucky charm to his belt before looking down at Rahas with a hopeful expression. “Want to train with me?”

Surprisingly, Rahas didn’t find himself hesitating in answering. “Sure.”

The smile on Simmons’ facing was practically beaming.


	42. Shades of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynus was used to having to heal Simmons at the hospital. But this time it was different…

Lynus idly fiddled with the strap of his bag that sat upon his shoulder as he stepped out of his room. As he walked away from his room and down the stairs, his mind drifted to what possible scenarios he would encounter during his shift at the hospital. The more areas and floors they discover of the labyrinth, the greater the risks they face, and more reckless the rookies become to outshine the current top explorers of Lagaard.

So it was no surprise that the hospital has only grown busier during the past few weeks.

As he was about midway down the stairs, sometime from the corner of his eye drew Lynus to a stop. He turned to look and realised that Rahas was entering the inn, his hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders slumped in a posture that Cedric had dubbed ‘The Angsty Emo Brat’.

Cedric was, of course, drunk when he said that, but it made Lynus chuckle nonetheless.

He couldn’t help but notice, though, that Rahas appeared a little…moodier than usual. There was a slight scowl on his face and he appeared to be fidgeting. That could only mean one thing; Guild Cosmos (and mostly importantly, Simmons) must be spending time in the labyrinth somewhere. And Rahas was, for a lack of a better word, a little ‘pissy’ that he didn’t know exactly where they were.

“Are you done with training, Rahas?” Lynus asked as he stood close to the railing of the stairs.

Rahas glanced up at him, momentarily surprised that he hadn’t noticed him before he shrugged carelessly, his hands still in his pockets. He didn’t attempt to verbally reply, though.

Lynus stopped himself from uttering a sigh. Things were still tense between them, but that tension had ease significantly over the last few days thankfully. Still, Lynus wished that Rahas would spend a little bit more time with his guild, the Guardians.

“Guild Cosmos in the labyrinth today?” Lynus asked with a small smile on his lips.

Rahas twitched slightly before tilting his head back in a manner of exasperated surrender. “Fine,” he sighed loudly. “They’re doing a quest, ok? Gathering materials from the gathering points, alright?”

“Ah,” Lynus made a noise of understanding as he continued to smile. “Good to see that they are being more responsible. Did Simmons tell you this?”

Rahas didn’t answer. He, however, tried to scowl at him, but honestly it came out more as a disgruntled pout. “So what if he did?” he countered as he crossed his arms aggressively across his chest.

Lynus had to resist the urge to chide him about being so defensive. Instead, his eyes widen slightly in realisation. “Speaking of Simmons, I’ve noticed that he has been carrying around this adorable little plush bunny with him everywhere.”

“I don’t know where he got it from!” Rahas unexpectedly snapped, his posture bristling with over defensiveness.

“I…” Lynus murmured as he looked at Rahas in surprise. “Wasn’t asking if you did.”

“What’s with this interrogation?”

“I was merely making an observ-”

“It’s a cheap piece of shit anyway!”

“What are you-?” Lynus muttered as Rahas stormed up the stairs past him.

“It’s nothing, ok?!” Rahas continued to exclaim adamantly as he all but childishly stomped away. “Whatever he tells you is a lie!”

Lynus blinked and stayed quiet as Rahas stomped out of sight. He continued to be silent as he listened to the sound of stomping feet followed by the telling slamming of a door. After that was a strange sense of stillness.

…Honestly, Rahas, that wasn’t suspicious at all.

“Teenagers,” Lynus murmured under his breath as he sighed and continued down the stairs and toward the exit of the inn.

The path to the hospital was one that Lynus had trodden many times in the past, so it wasn’t long before he found himself entering through the staff entrance, nodding his head in greetings to the passing hospital staff.

“Ah, good,” Dr Stiles said the moment Lynus walked into the staff room, a half smile of relief on his lips. “Just in time. Guess who just showed up.”

Lynus felt a frown tug at his lips. “Not Guild Cosmos again?” he asked, simultaneously exasperated and concerned.

“Only minor injuries,” Dr Stiles continued as he automatically began to lead Lynus in the direction of the outpatient wards. He, however, paused in his steps for a moment to look over at Lynus, a rather perturbed expression on his face. “But could you look at Simmons for me? He’s acting a little out of character, I suppose you could say.”

“Yes, of course,” Lynus replied without hesitation, earning himself a grateful smile from the head doctor in front of him.

Lynus followed Dr Stiles around a few corners before he was led to a room with a door slightly ajar. Without a word, Dr Stiles nodded at him, once again appearing grateful for his assistance, before he moved off.

Idly running a finger over the stitching on his bag, Lynus pushed over the door and stepped in. Immediately, he spied Simmons sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with his arm in a make-shift sling. He had his head turned slight as he gazed out the window, appearing uncharacteristically quiet and sullen.

However, he turned toward him when Lynus walked into the room and sent him a grin that Lynus was more accustomed to seeing. “Hi, Lynus.”

“Hello, Simmons,” Lynus greeted in return as he dropped his bag onto a vacant chair and made his way over to Simmons. “Getting yourself into trouble again, I see. Let me have a look at you.”

Simmons stayed patiently still as Lynus inspected his arm. As Dr Stiles had informed him earlier, his injuries were only minor. A light cut to his upper arm and a mild muscle strain. Simmons had experience far worse injuries before, so it was a bit of a surprise to find him willingly in the hospital. Perhaps Gerald or Kerri had insisted he go? Perhaps he had been worrying them, too.

“Just a minor wound,” Lynus said as he quickly and easily patched up the torn skin and pulled out a roll of tape to wrap around Simmons’ arm and shoulder to ease the strain. “Shouldn’t scar. But you have pulled a muscle as well, so you’ll need to keep your arm in that sling for a little while.”

“Kay,” Simmons replied simply as he idly toyed with a loose thread on his sling and cradled his arm against his side.

Lynus was honestly a little surprised and concerned with how…passive Simmons was acting. Usually, he had to argue with the blue-haired landsknecht to keep him still enough to administer healing before unlocking the door and watching as he bounded away in a rush. He understood why Dr Stiles seemed to be concerned. Simmons’ lack of his usual enthusiasm was slightly alarming.

“Is everything all right?” Lynus asked as he rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward so that he was eye level with the other man. “You don’t seem to be your bubbly self today.”

Despite having his arm in a sling, Simmons was nervously pressing the tips of his index fingers together. “Promise not to tell Rahas?”

Lynus tilted his head to the side. “Hm? What is it?”

Simmons simply reached around behind him and spent a moment searching through one of his explorer kits he had on his belt. When he pulled his arm back around, in his hand was a fluffy bunny plushie that Lynus had noticed from afar. However, this time it had one arm dangling by a thread.

“This is…?” Lynus questioned.  
   
Simmons looked sadly down at the plushie. “Rahas gave it to me.”

Lynus felt a smile tug on his lips. He had his suspicions, but was happy to hear a confirmation nonetheless. “He did? How thoughtful of him.”

“But I broke it,” Simmons continued, his tone honestly quite heartbroken. “And now he’ll be angry with me.”

That was why he was acting out of sorts. It was actually quite adorable.

“Ah,” Lynus uttered a noise of understanding as he pushed himself to stand up straight again. However, the slight smile of amusement turned into a soft frown as his gaze flickered over to Simmons’ bandaged arm. “Did you hurt yourself trying to get it back?”

Simmons winced slightly, as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Lynus couldn’t help but chide, a strong sense of maternal protectiveness appearing in his chest. “Rahas would be more upset if you hurt yourself badly by retrieving this trinket. Not to mention your guild.”

Gerald and Kerri especially. He didn’t know much about Tiffany, but he was certain she, too, would be upset if something bad were to happen to Simmons.

Lynus’ gaze and tone soften, though, and he grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of Simmons before he sat down on it. “But it’ll be all right,” he said in a comforting manner as he reached out to gently lay his fingertips upon Simmons’ hand that was holding the plushie. “I won’t tell Rahas. In fact, I think I can fix this.”

Simmons immediately perked up. “Really?” he asked with a sincerely and innocently hopeful tone.

“Yes,” Lynus said as he carefully and slowly took a hold of the plush bunny, Simmons allowing him to. “It shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll fix it now for you, all right? Just promise me that if it gets damaged again, you won’t hurt yourself retrieving it, ok?”

Simmons nodded his head enthusiastically. “Ok.”

Placing the plushie upon a work bench, Lynus took a moment to inspect the toy. The bunny’s arm had been torn in a jagged manner. He wouldn’t be able to make it look brand new, but Lynus was fairly confident that he could reattach the arm and strengthen the stitches. He felt an amused smile slip across his lips as search through his bag for a needle and thread, noticing from the corner of his eye that Simmons was all but hovering over his shoulder.

Grabbing the tools he needed, Lynus set to work. It should only take a few minutes.

“Does it have a name?” Lynus asked.

Simmons made a slight sound of confusion. “A name?”

“Yes,” Lynus said with a nod of his head as he carefully positioned the arm in its original place, slowly threading in the stitching. “Since this plushie is so cute, I thought it would have a name.”

“Hmm…” Simmons hummed for a moment in thought before answering firmly, “Sandra.”

Lynus tilted his head to the side to glance over at Simmons. “Sandra?”

Simmons nodded his head in a definite manner. “That was my mom’s name,” he said with a slight smile.

Lynus immediately felt a strong sense of empathy. Was? Did that mean…?

“How sweet,” Lynus said instead as he smiled and idly tied off a stitch.

“Sandra the Landshark,” Simmons continued with a bright smile on his face. “That’s what they used to call her.”

Ah, good, the Simmons he was more accustomed to was starting to return. “Oh, your mother was a landsknecht?”

Simmons all but beamed at him as he happily sat himself back on the edge of the hospital bed. “Yup! I look like her. That’s what Cass tells me.”

“I bet she was good friends with Cass,” Lynus said as he set about finishing he stitch work.

“Heh, there’s a picture of her at the bar,” Simmons eagerly informed him.

“I’ll be sure to visit and have a look for myself later,” Lynus stated as he tied off the last and final stitch, and presented it toward Simmons. “Here we are. As good as new.”

“Heh. Thanks, Lynus!” Simmons said as he happily retrieved the plushie from him and placed it into the sling with his injured arm.

“You’re welcome,” Lynus said with a chuckle, unable to prevent himself from reaching over to ruffle Simmons’ hair.

However, as soon as his fingertips brushed against the blue strains, a sharp pain appeared in his chest, a pain he would only feel when he encounter a terrifyingly powerful dark spot within someone’s aura, and he made a sound of surprise. “Oh!”

His first reaction was to pull his hand back, but his second was to push forward, pressing his palm flat against Simmons’ forehead. He leaned forward slightly in his seat, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on Simmons’ aura.

There was…a very dark spot on Simmons’ mind. Not on his brain; his mind. Something was being blocked and supressed within his subconsciousness. He had only really encountered something like it once before. An explorer who had selective amnesia after barely surviving a deadly encounter in the labyrinth.

It was buried so deep. If he had not developed his skills of assessing auras, he may not have even known it was there.  
   
“Eeh?” Simmons murmured in surprise.

“…S-sorry, it’s nothing,” Lynus stuttered when he realised how sudden and alarming his reaction of touching Simmons’ hair must have been. He pulled his hand back and leaned into his seat. However, he kept his gaze focused entirely on Simmons. “Do you…suffer from many headaches, Simmons?”

Simmons blinked at him for a moment before he looked slightly uncomfortable, his uninjured shoulder giving a jittery shrug. “Only after hearing a certain noise.”

“I see,” Lynus murmured, mentally filing that information away. “What about…nightmares?”

Simmons unease increased. “…Sometimes,” he muttered truthfully.

“Do you?” Lynus said as he frowned in concerned.

However, he smiled softly a moment later and reached out pat Simmons’ gently on his injured arm, idly emitting a refresh spell as he did. He honestly wanted to ask more, to know more, but he could see how uncomfortable Simmons was at the moment and he didn’t want to push him into giving answers he may or may not actually understand or know himself.

“Well I might be able to make you a tonic that will allow you to get better quality of sleep,” he said. “But for now, let’s take care of that arm. No training or exploring for at least a day, ok? I’ll be upset if I find you training.”

“I promise I won’t train,” Simmons’ readily promised, though that cheerful smile on his lips gave Lynus the indication that the promise may only last for an hour or two.

“Good boy,” Lynus said as he stood up and took a moment to ruffle his hair. “Now, off with you. Your guild will be waiting.”

“Kay,” Simmons said as he all but leapt off the bed, eagerly making a beeline for the door. He opened it and stepped out before turning and smiling enthusiastically at him. “Thanks, Lynus!”

“My pleasure,” Lynus said as he waved Simmons off, watching as Simmons went off in search for his guild.

As soon as Simmons was out of sight, though, the smile on Lynus’ lips disappeared and an expression of concern and confusion appeared on his face. He looked down at the floor as he placed his hand against his chest, over his heart.

That dark spot on Simmons’ mind…It was strong and deeply entrenched into his psyche. He was suppressing something. A painful memory. A tragic memory. A possibly deadly memory.

Lynus might be able to release it, but…No, it was too painful. What Simmons have had experienced or witnessed was so distressing that the only way for him to survive, to carry on with life, was to supress it. To release it now…

Might just kill him.


	43. Chocolate so Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though it wasn’t Valentine’s Day until tomorrow, Lynus thought he’d give Axel his chocolates now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming and I’m sorry it has taken so long! D: Just a short, fluffy drabble of Axel/Lynus for the moment, but don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about the others :3 They’ll will come later, promise. Now, I hope you’ll enjoy reading!

As Lynus walked down the stairs from his room, he glanced at the small parcel in his hand. Wrapped in tissue paper with ribbon were the chocolates he had made that morning. Binah insisted that he wrap it up, going as far as handing him the exact material that he needed. Of course, he wasn’t surprised by it at all.

While it technically wasn't Valentine's Day until tomorrow, Lynus didn't see the harm in giving Axel his chocolates tonight. Explorers were always a little unorthodox about things, so why should celebrating Valentine’s Day be any different?

Besides, Lynus got the feeling that he would be spending the morning reassuring and coaxing the others to hand over their chocolates to their chosen partners. Even Tobyn might need a bit of coaxing as he was still rather uncomfortable about showing affection. Rahas was likely to be the most difficult, but then again the dark hunter had been surprising him a lot the last few days. Macerio was going to be flighty and skittish about the whole thing, while Magnus would no doubt be an adorable but nervous mess, doubting that he had the courage to do something so bold.

Lynus wouldn’t be surprised if all of them threw their chocolates at their respective recipients before they abruptly fled, and avoided them for the rest of the day. Well, until Binah and Becky managed to track them down, of course.

As he stepped from the bottom step into the foyer, Lynus heard a light noise, like that of someone uttering a sound out of embarrassment. He turned in the direction he assumed the noise came from in time to see Macerio hastily scurry away from Lirit, a light blush on his cheeks.

While Lynus knew why Macerio was shy and skittish, poor Lirit didn’t. The orange-haired troubadour looked a little confused and rather disheartened, no doubt wondering if he had done something to cause Macerio to suddenly avoid him.

However, when Lirit glanced over at Lynus and their gazes locked, Lynus gave him a small, reassuring smile as he lifted his hand and placed a finger to his lips. Silently, he reassured him that there was nothing to worry about and he would find out soon enough.

Again, Lirit looked confused, tilting his head to the side slightly, his brow furrowing just a little bit. However, his expression brightened considerably when he caught on and he smiled a beaming smile. He then quickly turned in the direction Macerio had fled in and disappeared from sight.

Lynus had to chuckle to himself as he continued to the tea room where he knew Axel would be. Perhaps he didn’t have to reassure and coax Macerio tomorrow morning after all.

The fire in the tea room was burning brightly, offering the only source of light. And Axel, just as Lynus had expected, sat on the couch in front of the fire place, gazing at it with a slight look of contemplation on his face. He, however, soon turned to face him the moment Lynus stepped into the room and his expression brightened into a sincere warmth when their gazes met.

A thought of how lucky Lynus was to have someone like Axel in his life, someone who would both brighten and relax upon seeing him, something who sincerely and genuinely cared and supported him. Someone who loved him and allowed Lynus to love him in return.

Pleased that there was no one else in the room, Lynus quickly approached Axel and without hesitation lowered himself onto his lap, sitting himself sideways. Axel arched an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything. He simply wrapped his arms around him, one around the small of his back as the other draped over his legs, his fingers curling under the bend in his knee.

As Axel pulled him closer, effortlessly cradling him against his chest, Lynus lifted up the box of chocolates he had made and presented them to him. “Made you something,” he said simply.

Axel glanced at the chocolates before looking back at him, the thumb of his hand that rested against Lynus’ leg unconsciously rubbing circles against the fabric of his pants. “Made something?”

“Hm, cooked something, really,” Lynus replied as he set about unfurling the ribbons and paper from the box, not wanting Axel to remove his arms from around him. “This morning, actually.”

"Ah," Axel made a noise of realisation. "That's why Binah was adamantly preventing anyone from entering the kitchen."

Lynus chuckled as the thought of the pink-haired troubadour planting her hands on her hips as she shooed away curious onlookers entered his mind. She was simultaneously wise and childlike. Stubborn and supportive.

Axel’s eyes lit up a little in a sense of childlikeness Lynus hadn’t seen since their childhood when he revealed what he had made. “Chocolates?”

“Milk chocolate,” Lynus said as he lifted a small piece and offered it to him.

"I haven't had chocolate in ages," Axel murmured as he allowed Lynus to pop the small piece into his mouth, his face soothing out into a peaceful expression as he allowed the chocolate to melt in his mouth.

"I know," Lynus said, pleased by his reaction as he rested his head on Axel's shoulder, curling closer toward him and picked up another piece. "It was nice to be able to make chocolate again. Especially for you."

Axel had given him so many things during their time together, so it was nice that Lynus could give him a gift in return. Even as something as simple as chocolate.

“Ah, but isn’t Valentine’s Day tomorrow?” Axel asked as he allowed Lynus to gently feed him another piece of chocolate, letting him take it between his teeth before using his lips to pull it into his mouth.

Lynus couldn’t say he was surprised that Axel knew what tomorrow was and chuckled lightly. “I wasn’t the only one in the kitchen. A few certain others were there, too.”

“Let me guess; Macerio, Tobyn, and Magnus?”

“Rahas, too.”

_“Really?”_

Lynus uttered a small chuckle again as he picked up another piece of chocolate. “Convincing the others to give their chocolates tomorrow may take the entirety of the morning.”

When Lynus offered to feed Axel another piece of milk chocolate, he instead took it between his teeth and slid the arm around Lynus’ back to his shoulders, his hand entangling in his hair that was free from its usual binding. He then gently tugged Lynus toward him and Lynus felt his eyes slowly slip close as his face move closer to Axel’s.

The sweet, velvety taste of the milk chocolate only enhanced the gentleness of Axel’s kiss and Lynus soon forgot where he was, where they were. He slipped his fingers through his short red hair and moved closer to him, losing himself completely into the tender caress of Axel’s lips against his own.

The chocolate had long melted before they finally drew apart, but stayed close, their foreheads resting against each other’s. A long moment of comfortable silence stretched out between them, Axel softly running a hand up and down Lynus’ back while Lynus toyed with a strand of his hair, the box of chocolates momentarily forgotten on his lap.

"I've got a gift for you, too," Axel said after a moment and he made the motion to get up, though his arms still around him.

But Lynus grabbed onto the front of his shirt and shook his head, causing Axel to slump back down onto the couch. "It can wait for when we retire for the night," he said as he wrapped his arms around his neck and he buried his face into his shoulder. "Besides, the fact that you're here with me, alive and well, is the best gift I could possibly ask for."

Lynus heard and felt Axel draw in a sharp intake of air, but he didn't say anything; he just tightened his arms around him and kissed his hair.

After a tender moment of just holding him, Axel’s lips brushed against the hollow curve of his ear as he whispered to him; “I love you.”

Lynus smiled softly, the words warming him so easily. “I love you, too,” he said in return as he lifted his head from Axel’s shoulder and pressed his lips against his once more, his beloved redhead immediately pulling him into a deep and passionate embrace.

Somewhere, far in the background, Lynus could have sworn he heard the door to the tearoom softly close. But as he wrapped his arms tighter around Axel’s neck and shifted himself slightly on his lap so that he could be held closer to him, he didn’t dwell on it. It didn’t matter.

Because, in this moment, in Axel’s arms, nothing else mattered.


	44. Chocolate Moments – Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giving of chocolates can be so rewarding~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Jhon/Tobyn
> 
> AN: Taking everyone into consideration, I decided to cut this into smaller parts as it will make them easier to read. I kept the same title, though, going as Part 1 and etc. :3 The only things I’ll say about this fic is that I got a little carried away, it’s pretty sappy, and I expect shrieking from my readers. Enjoy~

It was at the very crack of dawn that Tobyn found himself easing out a slight opening in his door and out into the quiet hallway of the inn. He glanced back inside quickly and ignored the slight tugging of his heart when he saw that Jhon was still in bed, asleep. He bit his bottom lip as he quietly closed the door and leaned his forehead against it.

He idly trailed a fingertip over the corner of the box of chocolates he had in his pocket as he chided himself lightly in his head. He couldn’t really believe what he was doing. Running away. Why? Why couldn’t he just give Jhon the affection and attention he deserved? He honestly hated that part of himself. He had gotten better, admittedly, but not enough that he was comfortable with it.

Not enough for what Jhon truly deserved.

“Morning, Tobyn.”

Tobyn all but lurched away from the door and spun around toward the staircase leading to the second floor. “Lynus?” he muttered when he noticed that a certain medic was sat upon the middle step of the stairs, seemingly as if he had been waiting for him there. “What are you doing up?”

Lynus tilted his head to side and smiled warmly, yet with a hint of knowingness. “I knew you would try to do a runner.”

Tobyn visibly winced and spluttered incoherently for an excuse, but nothing would come out, yet alone make sense.

With a soft sigh, Lynus pushed himself to his feet and silently made his way down the stairs. “Tobyn-”

“Look, I know what you’re trying to do,” Tobyn interrupted with a slight scowl, though it wasn’t exactly directed toward Lynus. “Just…I’m not good at this stuff, ok?”

“I know,” Lynus surprisingly replied, his expression as gentle as his voice as he approached him. “And I understand. But, please listen; Jhon loves you.”

Unexpectedly, Tobyn felt himself draw in a sharp intake of air as his skipped a beat.

“And you love him,” Lynus continued as he reached out to take Tobyn by the hand, giving it a light but reassuring squeeze. “You don’t need to prove your love to anyone. Not even to Jhon. But please show him. You shouldn’t hide how you feel from him. He deserves to know. And you deserve his love and attention.”

Tobyn was unable to say anything in return. Couldn’t even make an attempt. Not with the lump of emotion that unexpectedly lodged in his throat. Lynus was…right, wasn’t he? As per usual.

“Let yourself be happy,” Lynus finished as he gave him a warm smile and gently removed his hand from his.

Wanting to utter something back, maybe even a thanks for his comfort when the door to his room suddenly opened and Jhon appeared, slightly dishevelled as if he had just awoken.

“Tobyn?” he murmured with a sleepy tone and rubbed the sleep from one of his eyes.

Lynus gave Tobyn another smile before he turned toward the blond-haired protector. “Morning, Jhon.”

“Oh, morning, Lynus,” Jhon instantly responded as he automatically straightened his posture out of curtisy, watching with a startled look as Lynus moved toward the foyer of the inn. “What are you-?”

“Hm, just doing a bit of coaxing and reassuring,” Lynus said over his shoulder, not pausing in his steps. “I’ll leave the two of you be.”

Jhon continued to look confused as he turned his attention to Tobyn, whom of which was still trying to let Lynus’ previous words to sink in. “Is there something wrong?”

Tobyn fidgeted slightly on his feet in attempt to resist the habitual urge to deny everything and pretend nothing was going on with him. “…Let’s go back inside,” he said instead as he motioned back to their room.

A small, almost relieved smile appeared on Jhon’s lips and he nodded his head. “Ok,” he said simply as he turned back into the room, Tobyn a few steps behind him. Jhon waited by the door, the handle in his hand, and when Tobyn stepped through the threshold, he quietly closed it behind him.

“Here,” Tobyn said as he hastily pulled the self-made chocolates from his pocket and presented them in Jhon’s direction, though he refused to make eye-contact with him. “I made these for you.”

“Made?” Jhon repeated, the surprise in his voice quite obvious as he received the box from him.

There was a moment of silence between them as Jhon opened the small parcel, folding back the blue tissue paper. A soft, warm scent of chocolate filled the room and Jhon was heard uttering another sound of surprise, but this one tinged with a hint of…happiness?

“Oh, are these chocolates?”

“Dark chocolate,” Tobyn answered as he peered at Jhon from the corner of his eye, his stomach doing an odd flip like motion when he noticed the gentle, warm smile on his lips. “Your favourite, right?”

“Yes,” Jhon said, his smile beaming as he turned his attention back to him. “Tobyn-”

“I’m…” Tobyn found himself spluttering, unintentionally cutting Jhon off. “Not very good with affection, I know. I’m sorry.”

Jhon looked momentarily confused, startled even, before an expression of understanding appeared on his face and a gentle smile spread across his lips. “Not at all,” he said as he carefully placed the chocolates down onto his bed and swiftly closed the distance between them, his hands resting on Tobyn’s shoulders. “You’re just self-conscious. You’re very affectionate toward me. And our family. You don’t realise how much.”

Tobyn glanced at the floor and bit on his bottom lip. He wasn’t entirely sure if that was true or not, but he didn’t find it in him to argue back.

After a moment of silence, he heard Jhon sigh. But not from exasperation, but from understanding. “I have something for you as well,” he unexpectedly said as he dropped his hands from Tobyn’s shoulders.

Tobyn lifted his gaze from the floor and watched as Jhon turned back to his bed, and reached underneath his pillow. A moment later he pulled his arm back, his hand curled into a fist to hide something. He turned back to Tobyn and pulled him against his chest, one arm wrapped around the small of Tobyn’s back.

Surprisingly, Tobyn felt himself relax when he felt Jhon’s body against his own and his hands moved to rest against his chest. He looked down as Jhon lifted his hand and unfurled his fingers, revealing a beautiful white stone that was attached to a small chain.

“A gemstone?” Tobyn murmured as he allowed Jhon to place it in his hand. An adularia stone if he wasn’t mistaken.

“It’s a keyring,” Jhon said as he turned the stone over in Tobyn’s hand, revealing words engraved elegantly on the other side. “And it has our names on it. It’s proof that my love for you is written in stone.”

His eyes wide and his breath hitching in his throat, Tobyn looked at the stone that sat in the palm of his hand. His name written alongside Jhon’s. The lettering smooth, yet sharp. Perfectly etched into the stone.

He…hadn’t realised how well their names seemed to go together.

Curling his fingers around the gift, Tobyn felt that lump of emotion from previously return and he bit his bottom lip to prevent the strange need to cry. He didn’t know how to verbally respond to the gift or what Jhon had said.

So, instead, he decided that actions truly spoke louder than words, and he pushed forward to kiss Jhon on the lips. Jhon took a half step back in surprise, but he soon recovered and wrapped his arms around Tobyn tightly, and kissed him back with the same amount of tenderness and passion.

As Jhon’s lips moved effortlessly against his, as if they were made for his lips alone, Tobyn could…see himself loving this man in his arms for the rest of his life. And being loved by him in return.

It…made him happy to be alive.


	45. Chocolate Moments – Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Shen/Magnus

Magnus hadn’t been able to get much sleep that night. He was too restless, too fidgety. He hid Shen’s chocolates under his pillow and couldn’t stop himself from constantly running his fingertips over the red ribbon that Binah insisted that he tied the box with.

Before the sun rose in the sky, Magnus found himself slipping out of his shared room with Shen and taking the chocolates with him. He then found himself out in the early morning light, in a secluded place of the garden at the back of the inn. A place that was close to where Shen liked to train first thing in the morning before breakfast.

Though it was undoubtedly silly, Magnus found himself hiding behind a nearby tree, the chocolates clutched tightly in his hands as he stared skittishly in the place where he knew Shen would eventually appear.

“I knew I would find you here.”

Magnus jumped nearly a foot in the air before he spun around to face a certain orange-haired medic. “Lynus,” he murmured in surprise and a small sense of shame before his face creased into a frightened look. “I-I can’t do it.”

Lynus smiled warmly at him and reached out to place a hand atop of Magnus’ as he held onto the box of chocolates for dear life. “Yes, you can.”

Nervously, Magnus shook his head as he stuttered, “B-but what if he doesn’t-?”

“Magnus,” Lynus said his name rather sternly, but gently all the same as he tightened his hand against his. “He adores you. More than you realise.”

Magnus unconsciously brought the box of chocolates toward his mouth, his lips brushing lightly against it as he tried to settle his racing heart.

Lynus suddenly tilted his head to the side as he gave him a somewhat amused smile. “Don’t be surprised if he suddenly head-butts something, ok?”

“Ah…” Magnus wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. He had only seen Shen do that a couple of times. Though Macerio and Lirit insisted that he had done it a few times behind his back so not to worry him.

B-but why would he repeatedly bash his head against a wall anyway?

Magnus was pulled from his musings when he felt a familiar tug against the leg of his pants. He immediately looked down to find his orange-furred kitten rubbing her head against his ankle, pawing lightly to get his attention.

“Even Zanna is giving you encouragement,” Lynus chuckled lightly as he, too, looked down at the kitten before he uttered a noise of confusion. “Wait, what’s that on her collar?”

Placing the box of chocolates into the pocket of his coat, Magnus knelt down and lifted Zanna up into his arms and against his chest. Lynus was right, there was something tied to her collar. A small silk pouch. And there seemed to be something heavy inside.

With his brow slightly furrowed, Magnus untied the pouch and allowed for Zanna to jump off of his lap and onto the ground. He then opened the pouch, emptying what was inside into the palm of his hand.

A small red stone on a long, black velvet rope.

“I-it’s a necklace,” Magnus murmured in surprise.

Lynus unexpectedly chuckled again. “It’s from Shen.”

Immediately, Magnus felt his cheeks burn with a deep blush and abruptly buried his face into his knees as he clutched the beautifully crafted necklace against his chest. W-was it really from Shen?

Lynus crouched down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “All the more to give him the chocolates now.”

Magnus lifted his head from his knees and glanced in the direction where Shen trained in and found the dark-haired ronin just stepping into the clear. “…Ok,” he whispered as he somehow managed to push himself to stand tall. He glanced down at the necklace in his hand before turning to Lynus. “Ah, c-could you…?”

Wordlessly, Lynus helped him to tie necklace around his neck before he took a step back and gave him another warm smile. “It brings out your eyes.”

Magnus felt his blush deepen but found himself smiling back, grateful for Lynus encouragement and understanding. “Thank you.”

“Go,” Lynus said simply as he nudged him toward Shen. “He’s waiting.”

Pulling the chocolates out of his pocket, Magnus shot Lynus one last grateful look before he turned and hurried made his way to where Shen was, his heart pounding in his ears as the red ruby pendant of his new necklace settled against his chest.

“S-Shen…” Magnus said as he paused a foot or so in front of him and lifted up the chocolates he had made with his hands. “I, ah, I-I made these for you.”

Shen looked momentarily surprised and he glanced down at the chocolates. Thankfully, he received his gift quietly, his fingers unwittingly (or maybe not) brushing against Magnus.

“T-thank you,” Magnus said as he hands dropped nervously to his sides. “For the necklace.”

Shen’s gaze flickered from the chocolates over to Magnus and immediately settling upon the necklace against his chest. “…It suits you.”

Magnus couldn’t help but allow a small, shy smile to grace his lips. So it was from Shen! The necklace was beautiful. The chocolates didn’t seem to be enough in return. Maybe…

Swallowing back the lump of fear in his throat, Magnus took a bold step forward to stand mere inches away from Shen and placed his hands upon his chest. Shen looked at him in mild surprise, his arms falling to his sides as he gazed silently, but not at all suspiciously at him, his expression curious.

Magnus was relieved to realise that he wasn’t pulling away from him.

Perhaps it was the ruby necklace that was instilling him with courage, or maybe it was the notion that Shen was indeed the one who had crafted the necklace himself, whatever the cause, Magnus pushed up onto his toes and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips ever so lightly against Shen’s.

He feared that Shen would immediately pull away, step back and utter something along the lines of not feeling the same way, but Shen…didn’t pull away from him once again. He stiffened ever so slightly, surprised by his suddenly boldness and the feeling of Magnus’ lips trembling slightly against his own.

Magnus was about to pull away, to squeak out an apology before he fled to the safety, but Shen unexpectedly wrapped his arms around his back and shoulders, and leaned forward into the kiss, his lips moulding easily against Magnus’, causing his heart to skip a beat.

At first, Magnus was surprised, but that soon turned to relief and he tilted his head slightly to the side. He could barely believe it; he was kissing Shen and Shen was kissing him back.

It was a light kiss, a simple one. A gentle pressing of the lips. And yet it was so utterly amazing. More than he could have possibly dreamed.

How much time had passed, he didn’t know. But it didn’t seem to matter as Magnus slowly pulled away, his eyes fluttering open and immediately becoming lost in Shen’s dark blue eyes.

Magnus pressed his face against Shen’s shoulder as the black-haired ronin wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him so close that it would have been impossible to slip even a piece of paper between them. He wrapped one strong arm around the small of Magnus’ back as he threaded his fingers of his other hand through his hair.

Though his face burned with a deep red blush, Magnus nuzzled his nose and cheek against Shen’s strong shoulder, his heart slowing to a more comfortable pace.

He was…he wasn’t entirely sure what this moment meant. Where it would lead. Or…how long it would last. But one thing was certain; he loved Shen. And the way that Shen was holding him, his lips pressed against his temple showed that he, too, cared deeply for him in return.

Right at this very moment Magnus knew…that they, too, would one day form a bond that was as strong as the one that Lynus and Axel shared. And that made him so excited for the future.


	46. Chocolate Moments – Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Lirit/Macerio

Macerio had initially planned on hiding out in his room for the majority of the day. But Hamza put an end to that, all but literally kicking him out of their shared room, saying something about how his tossing and turning and general restlessness was utterly irritating.

That man was the one who was utterly irritating!

The sun was just starting to rise when Macerio found himself wandering the inn in a bit of a nervous daze, the chocolates he had made yesterday stashed away safely in his coat.

Macerio felt himself blush as he lightly trailed his fingers around the edge of the pocket the chocolates were hidden in. Lirit had followed him around pretty much all night last night, seemingly expecting something. No doubt he knew about the chocolates. He could probably smell them.

But, for the life of him, Macerio just couldn’t give it to him! And he didn’t know why!

It…should be easy to just give Lirit the chocolates, right? Lynus had reassured him that he would just love just about anything he gave him. Maybe he could leave at his door or something? Like, literally leave it at his door, knock, and then hide.

…No, that didn’t seem right. It didn’t seem fair. He…didn’t want Lirit to think that someone else had left it there and maybe think he had a secret admirer or something like that.

Macerio wouldn’t have been able to stand that. Lirit thinking of someone else. He…liked Lirit. He liked him a lot.

But he…didn’t know how to tell him or if Lirit felt the same. S-sure, Lirit was friendly with him, but he was to everyone, right? He…really didn’t want to lose his friendship. Not now. He couldn’t…

“Macerio.”

The familiar voice from directly behind him made Macerio jump near a foot in the air and utter a sound that was unfairly high-pitched and damn near cute. He immediately spun around to find himself face to face with a certain medic, who of which was looking at him with a slight expression of maternal disapproval.

“Lynus?!”

Lynus clicked his tongue in a tutting manner as he placed his hands on his hips. “You know, there’s no point in hiding. Or running, for that matter.”

“I-I’m not doing either!” Macerio immediately insisted, though his cheeks burned with indignity.

Lynus gave him a purely disbelieving expression as he folded his arms across his torso lightly. “Macerio, just give the gift to Lirit. He’s been waiting since last night.”

Macerio’s hand immediately flew to the pocket the said gift was hiding and he felt his nervousness grow. “I…I can’t,” he found himself stuttering. “What if they’re not good enough?”

“You made them perfectly,” Lynus pointed out before he smiled warmly and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. “And Lirit will adore anything you give him. Really now, put him out of his misery.”

“…I’ll blame you if it doesn’t work out,” Macerio muttered.

“You’ll be thanking me,” Lynus replied with a knowing look before he dropped his hand from Macerio’s shoulder and glanced over his own. “He’s all yours, Lirit.”

Macerio froze as he looked over his shoulder to find Lirit peering from around the corner, as if he had been hiding there for the perfect moment to appear! He found himself blushing fiercely when Lirit smiled brightly at him and quickly made his way out of his hiding spot toward him.

Lirit gave Lynus a purely grateful look as the medic walked away wordlessly, that knowing but warm smile still on his lips. “Thanks, Lynus!” he called out, receiving a wave from the other before he disappeared into another room of the inn.

Macerio felt mortified and tricked when Lirit turned his attention back to him, an expression of expectation and interest on his face. With his own face all but on fire from his blush, he plunged his hand into his pocket and quickly pulled out a small box wrapped in green tissue paper and planted it in the middle of Lirit’s chest. “H-here.”

Lirit made a small sound of surprise as his hands reached out to touch the box of chocolate, either unwittingly or purposely brushing his fingers against the back of Macerio’s hand. “What is it?” he asked instead of just taking the gift from him.

“J-just shut up and take it,” Macerio stuttered, a very light sense of relief appearing in his chest when Lirit did just that. He, however, had the urge to flee when Lirit enthusiastically opened the box.

“Ah, chocolates?” Lirit said with a mixture of surprise and delight. “You made these?”

“J-just to say thanks for s-staying with me when I had a fever,” Macerio insisted.

Lirit glanced over at him, his eyes shimmering with amusement despite the slight pout on his lips. “Hm? Is that all?” he questioned as he unexpectedly closed the lid on the chocolates and carefully placed them into a fold of his clothes. “Not because it’s Valentine’s Day?”

Somehow, Macerio’s blush grew in intensity and he abruptly turned on his heel, his back toward Lirit. “S-shut up!”

Before Macerio could take even a half step, Lirit came up right behind him and hugged him abruptly, his arms around his waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder. The sudden embrace, however, caused Macerio to utter a noise of surprise and embarrassment, which prompted Lirit to laugh lightly and rest his cheek against his jawline.

“You’re so cute~” he all but cooed at him.

“I’m older than you,” Macerio pouted, though made no attempt to push the other away. It…felt nice, after all.

“So? You’re still cute.”

Macerio felt his pout become…poutier and he gruffly folded his arms over his chest in a huff.

Lirit chuckled lightly in his ear, which made his stomach do a somersault, before he removed an arm from across Macerio’s stomach to seemingly reach into his own pocket for something. “I have a gift for you, too.”

“What is it?” Macerio asked as Lirit snaked his arm back across his stomach and turned the palm of his hand toward him. In his hand was a small token, a green stone tied with red string. It looked like something akin to a keyring.

“It’s a good luck charm,” Lirit explained as Macerio carefully picked it up and placed it into the palm of his own hand. He then tightened his arms around Macerio, his lips mere millimetres away from his ear as he whispered, “I want you to attach it to your gun. I want you to look at it each time you use your gun and remember that I’ll be here, waiting for you to return.”

Macerio felt his eyes widen as his heart leapt up into his throat. He parted his lips in an attempt to say something, but no words would form. All he could do was shakily breathe out as his hand curled around the charm tightly, his fingernails biting into his palm to ensure that he had a firm grip on it. So he wouldn’t lose it.

Turning his face away from his ear, Lirit unexpectedly pulled away from him, only to place a hand on his shoulder to turn him around to face him. “Can I try something?”

Macerio found himself looking into Lirit’s eyes, noting vaguely that they seemed more intense than he had ever seen before. “…Ok.”

“Close your eyes,” he instructed as he placed his hands upon Macerio’s shoulders.

Without hesitation, Macerio closed his eyes. Though his heart was thundering in his ears for some reason, he didn’t feel frightened or uneasy in anyway. It was Lirit, after all. He would never do anything to hurt him.

However, his eyes snapped open a moment later when he felt something soft and warm gently press against his lips. He found himself staring at Lirit’s face that was right in front of his, whom of which had his eyes closed.

Surprisingly though, especially to Macerio himself, he didn’t try to pull away. He didn’t leap back and demand to know what he was doing. He knew what he was doing. Lirit was…kissing him. And he was…ok with it.

It felt…nice.

“W-what-?” Macerio murmured when Lirit finally (and rather unfortunately) pulled back from him.

Lirit didn’t offer a remark or explanation. He just pulled him into his arms again and hugged him tightly as he rested his chin on his shoulder. “Don’t leave me behind, ok?” he whispered as he tightened his arms around him.

“…Ok,” Macerio whispered in reply as he wrapped his arms around Lirit in return and rested his chin atop of his shoulder.

He would…he would have to make sure to always come back to Lirit.


	47. Chocolate Moments – Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Simmons/Rahas
> 
> AN: Last one for today, I still have Axel/Lynus and Hamza/Cedric to do next, so hopefully they’ll be ready for tomorrow :3 Hope you enjoy reading~

Rahas wasn’t all that surprised to find the bed that Lirit usually slept in empty when he woke up. The sheets were left ruffled; something the troubadour normally didn’t do. But obviously he was eager to know what Macerio was hiding from him and had gotten up at sun’s first light.

With an irritated roll of his eyes, Rahas slipped out of bed and quickly got changed. He quickly decided that he didn’t want to risk walking through the inn and colliding with any sicking displays of affection. And today, their displays would only be more nauseating than usual.

Like he had done numerous times before, he opened the window to his room and climbed out, hopping effortlessly onto a branch located near his room before dropping silently to the ground. Hopefully he could get away from the inn before some spotted him. Hamza had the utterly irritating habit of doing that. Effortlessly, it seemed.

Unfortunately, Rahas made it only a couple of steps away from the inn when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Rahas. You better be heading out to give those chocolates to Simmons or I will send Binah and Becky to do it for you.”

Rahas bristled wildly and spun around to find Lynus half leaning out of an open window, resting casually against it, his elbow folded atop of the window sill. “It’s too early in the morning for threats!” he hollered back.

A small smile appeared on Lynus lips and he appeared to chuckle, but he made no attempt to chide him. “It’ll be fine! He’ll love it, I’m sure!” he said instead as he waved his hand at him and he pulled himself back through the window and closed it.

Rahas snorted loudly as he shoved his hands into his pockets, wincing when he remembered that he indeed had the chocolates he prepared yesterday hiding in one. He pulled it out to look at it in mild disgust, still not totally believing that he had actually made them. Himself.

Though it was…nice being in the kitchen with Lynus and the others. It…made him feel as if he was part of the guild after all.

Sighing aloud, Rahas shoved the chocolates back into his pocket. He may as well find that blue-haired landsknecht and give him the damn chocolates. Lynus and Binah wouldn’t stop harping on him if he didn’t and they would find out somehow. Besides, perhaps Magnus was right about how sad it was for someone not to get chocolates at least once in their life.

Rahas wandered around town for what felt like hours, contemplating how he was going to give Simmons the damn chocolates while also wondering how he could do it in such a way that wouldn’t entice gossip from the locals. And the locals really liked to gossip. Especially after a few drinks.

Eventually, he found Simmons walking through the streets with Kerri floating next to him, Simmons chatting animatedly while she nodded her head once in a while.

Rahas couldn’t say he was surprised to see the dark-haired hexer following Simmons around. Kerri adored the shit out of Simmons. In a sisterly sort of way. She allowed him to do whatever he wanted (usually something dangerous) and only a selective few were allowed to try to stop him from doing what it was that he was doing (usually to stop him from getting himself seriously hurt). If someone she didn’t know or even liked tried to approach Simmons, or heaven forbid insult him, they would get cursed. No questions asked. She would instil the fear of god in them on the spot.

He had to admit, it was somewhat humorous to witness.

Heaving an exasperated sigh when Simmons unexpectedly glanced in his direction, Rahas roughly ran one hand through his hair as he pulled out the chocolates with the other. He may as well get it over and done with.

“Hi Rahas!” Simmons greeted him cheerfully as he and Kerri paused a foot or so in front of him.

“Catch,” Rahas said as he casually tossed the carefully wrapped box of chocolates at the landsknecht. “Don’t ask why; Lynus and Binah are nagging me, ok?”

Simmons caught the chocolates easily, his expression like that of a confused puppy as he looked at the box. He then lifted his head to look questioning at Rahas, causing him to bite back a groan of realisation. Right, the dumbass didn’t know how to receive gifts.

“Yes, for you. They’re yours. No one else is to touch them, ok?” Rahas quickly stated as he folded his arms firmly over his chest. “Especially not Gerald or Tiffany.”

“Ah, ok,” Simmons said as he still looked confused. He, however, turned his attention back to his gift, and with a gentleness that Rahas didn’t know the landsknecht could possess, he carefully pulled back the wrapping. When he wrapping was gone, a surprisingly warm smile appeared on his lips. “Chocolates!”

His excitement…was kinda cute.

Shit.

“Y-yeah, well, enjoy!” Rahas said hastily and was about to turn on his heel and leave when Kerri unexpectedly floated toward him, practically placing herself between him and Simmons.

Kerri stared at Rahas for a moment, leaving him feeling a little uneasy. She suddenly lifted a curl of her robes and pointed to her own cheek as she turned back to Simmons. She then used that same curl of cloth to motion in Rahas’ direction and he felt himself tense. She wasn’t motioning to Simmons to punch him in the face or something, was she?

Rahas felt his eyes narrow suspiciously when Simmons nodded his head sharply in understanding before he took a half step forward, closer to Rahas and well into his personal space. He then leaned forward and…

Kissed him on the cheek?!

Rahas jumped back in surprise, his eyes wide as his hand flew up to touch his cheek, which was surprisingly tingling where Simmons had kissed him. He stared dumbfounded at Simmons, his mouth agape in surprise. But Simmons only grinned widely at him, almost as if he was pleased with both his boldness and Rahas’ reaction.

“Like that?” Simmons asked as he turned back in Kerri’s direction.

Floating seemingly contently on the spot, Kerri nodded her head once, and though her expression was blank as per usual, there was almost a…sparkle of amusement in her gaze. And something else.

Pride?

“Wonderful,” she said simply before she turned on the spot and floated away silently.

“W-what the hell was that?!” Rahas demanded loudly.

Unfortunately for him, though, Kerri was completely out of sight and Simmons was too busy (and rather happily) eating the chocolates that Rahas had just given him to even attempt to answer.

“…Gah, what the fuck?!”


	48. Chocolate Moments – Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Axel/Lynus
> 
> AN: Rather short, but still very cute~ Enjoy!

Lynus breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the window to his room. He had given the others the encouragement and reassurance they needed. Whatever happened next, whatever they wish to do; it was up for them to decide. He wasn’t able to help them any further. The rest was up to them now.

And he hoped that they finally reached for the happiness they all deserved.

A pair of warm and strong arms wrapped around Lynus’ waist from behind and he found himself uttering another sigh, this one of contentment, as he leaned back into a familiar chest.

“Finish playing mother-hen?” Axel whispered to him, his heated breath ghosting against his ear and unwittingly making him shiver.

“Hush, you,” Lynus said simply in response as he placed his hands atop of Axel’s, pulling them away from him slightly, only so that he could turn around to face him. As he casually draped his arms over Axel’s shoulders, his fingers interlocking loosely behind his head, Axel wrapped his arms securely around his waist and pulled him toward him to rest his forehead against his.

“Hm. You’re all mine now?” Axel asked.

“Yes,” Lynus murmured as he gently nudged his nose against Axel’s. “All yours.”

Axel didn’t waste any time eliminating the gap between them, pressing his lips warmly against Lynus’ and pulling him closer to him. Lynus uttered a soft sigh as he carded his fingers of one hair through Axel’s hair as the other gripped the back of his shirt. He pushed up onto his toes and tilted his head to the side to allow for Axel to guide him through a long, passionate but tender kiss.

As Axel held him, kissed him, Lynus found himself musing about how lucky he was once again. Sometimes he could barely believe it. How far he had come, how much he had to live for. How much love he could give and receive in return.

He truly belonged here. In Axel’s arms. Living in Lagaard. With his family.

There was nothing more he could ask for.

Slowly, Axel broke the kiss but kept him tightly wrapped up in his arms. “I’ve got something to show you.”

Lynus kept his arms draped over Axel’s shoulders as he tilted his head questioningly to the side. “Another gift?” he questioned. Axel had already given him a couple of leather bound journals as a gift, something he immediately loved and appreciated.

“For the both of us,” Axel said cryptically with a smile. “Close your eyes.”

Dutifully, Lynus closed his eyes and allowed his hands to slip down to Axel’s chest when he felt the redhead reach into his pockets for something. He furrowed his brow slightly when Axel unexpectedly took his left hand in his, but he kept his eyes closed nonetheless, completely trusting Axel.

However, when he felt something cool and smooth slip over his ring finger of his left hand, his eyes snapped open to find a gold band with a small red stone resting perfectly on his finger.

“This is…?” Lynus breathed as the small stone seemed to glimmer under the sunlight streaming through the window. “Is this a garnet stone?”

“It is.”

“This means-”

“Love, commitment, and devotion, I know.” Axel lifted his left hand and threaded his fingers through Lynus’ revealing that he, too, wore a gold band with a red stone on his finger.

Tears appeared in Lynus’ eyes and a swell of emotion appeared in his chest. He uttered a shaky, but happy laugh as he tightened his hand around Axel’s. He was glad that Axel made one for himself as Lynus would have insisted he get one to match him anyway.

“They’re perfect,” he murmured as he idly toyed with the ring around Axel’s finger.

“Hm, I knew you would like them,” Axel said as he leaned forward and gently kissed a tear from Lynus’ cheek.

As Axel pulled back, Lynus tilted his head to the side and caught Axel’s lips with his own, kissing him for a long, slow moment. “Do you know why they place rings on the left hand?” he asked, his lips still brushing against Axel’s.

“Why?” Axel asked as he pulled back slightly, only so he could sweep Lynus off of the floor and into his arms.

Lynus draped his left arm over Axel’s shoulders and gently trailed his right hand along chest, slipping his fingers behind his neck. “Because the ring finger is the only finger that has a vein traveling directly to the heart.”

“Yeah?” Axel murmured as he carried him to the bed.

“Yeah,” Lynus whispered as he allowed Axel to gently place him onto the bed, before he pulled him down with him, their lips immediately meeting once more.


	49. Chocolate Moments – Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Hamza/Cedric
> 
> AN: And, finally, we’re done! Hoped you liked this mini-series~

It was a reasonable hour of the morning when Hamza finally stepped out of his room. He had been awake since he kicked Macerio out of their room, but he lingered there for a while, simply to give the youngsters the peace they needed to get themselves sorted. His presence wasn’t needed and, well, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from teasing the living daylights out of anyone he should stumble across.

Macerio always had the best reactions.

Besides, he was more than certain Lynus had already rounded them up and gave them all a pep-talk. Which, in turn, was perfect for him as it allowed him to ready himself for his own plans he had for the day.

The teasing could wait until tomorrow morning when he returned.

As he stepped out into the hallway, he glanced up the stairs to where a certain room was located and found the door to said room was closed. Most likely locked. Hamza couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He didn’t need to check up on Axel and Lynus. On a day like today, it was best if the two were left alone.

It would be interesting to see how the two of them look the next morning, though. But, alas, he probably won’t be able to witness it himself. Matron would just have to tell him everything later. Ah, but knowing them, they’d be the same as always; affectionate, doting, and at peace with the world.

After ensuring the door to his room was closed, Hamza decided to visit the tearoom on his way out. To see if anyone was hiding in there. And to check up on Chi-hung, who would likely laze about in there for the entirety of the day and leave the silly humans to their silly little traditions.

And just as expected, as Hamza stepped into the room he immediately spied Chi-hung lying in front of the fireplace, paws folded in front of him with his chin resting atop them. And next to him, curled into a tight ball and close to the fire to ensure the most warmth was Zanna.

There was no one else in the room, though.

Quietly, Hamza crossed the room and tossed a couple pieces of wood into the fireplace before he turned toward Chi-hung and knelt next to him as he rubbed his ear lightly. “Ah, let them have their peace for the day,” he said simply as Chi-hung lazily lifted his head up. “Tomorrow we’ll shower you with affection.”

Chi-hung purred softly before he happily placed his head upon his folded paws. Zanna made a small purring sound herself before she curled herself tighter into a ball, burrowing her head underneath her paws cutely.

Hamza gave Chi-hung one last pat before he stood to his feet and made his way out of the room and the inn. He allowed his feet to take him to Cedric’s place, a path he had taken many times in the past.

Along the way, he picked up a fresh bouquet of pink lilies, Cedric’s favourite flower.

He rested the lilies against his shoulder as he idly glanced around at his surroundings. He wasn’t at all surprised to find the streets bustling, though there were a lot more explorers and locals rushing about with chocolates and flowers in their grips. It was actually nice to see some of the explorers taking the day off to instead work on their bonds with their chosen partners.

The hospital was sure to be pleased as well.

Although…there was a possibility of other types of accidents occurring because of the theme of the day.

As he walked at a leisurely pace through the central park of Lagaard, he happened to notice a few very familiar faces within the shades of the trees. Though it was the gentle sound of a lute being played that made him focus more on his surroundings. It wasn’t hard for him to spot Lirit, the troubadour was resting at the base of a tree with his lute in his hands. And next to him, his head resting on his shoulder, sprawled out comfortably next to him was Macerio, an open and half-eaten box of chocolates on the other side of Lirit.

Hamza had to admit that he was a little surprised that Macerio had managed to give Lirit the chocolates after all the freaking out he had done during the night. But he felt that Lynus had something to do with it and was pleased to see that their relationship was advancing nonetheless.

Cedric would be thrilled. He had been cheering for Lirit on the sidelines ever since Lirit had admitted to him that he was developing feelings for Macerio.

Taking his gaze from the adorable couple, Hamza found himself looking at another pair. Though they had their backs to him, Hamza was able to recognised Jhon and Tobyn anywhere.

They were sitting on the edge of a water fountain with crystal clear water, Jhon with his arm around Tobyn’s shoulder and holding him against his side. And surprisingly, Tobyn was leaning toward Jhon, his head on his shoulder. Under normal circumstances, the survivalist would shy away from public affection.

A slight movement from the corner of his eye caused Hamza to turn, just in time to see a certain ronin and alchemist walking together. It wasn’t anything unusual to find the two taking walks together, but today, they appeared more…intimidate, for a lack of a better word. They were holding hands; their fingers intertwined together as Magnus wrapped his free arm around Shen’s and curled closer to him. And Shen had his head tilted toward Magnus to rest his cheek upon his blond hair.

Hamza was a little surprised, but pleased nonetheless.

Thank goodness, they seemed to have gotten their act together! All of them! Finally! Cedric would be most pleased.

He couldn’t imagine how much fun the Pinkettes would be having today. It seemed to be going well for everyone.

Even Rahas, it seemed! Though the dark hunter was up a tree on the outskirts of the park, bristling wildly like a feral cat as Simmons sat at the bottom, leaning back against the trunk as he happily munching on a box of chocolates and Kerri seemed to be taunting him slightly with a curl of her robe.

Hamza would have to try to get the full story from Kerri or Gerald later. Ah, but that would have to wait.

Approaching the stairs leading to Cedric’s residence, Hamza rested the lilies against the crook of his elbow and knocked on the door. Normally, he would just walk in, but he wanted to surprise the other man.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Cedric, dressed in an apron as if he had been cooking in the kitchen and a slight pout of annoyance on his lips as if bothered that he was being disturbed. However, his expression instantly brightened and a beautiful smile appeared on his lips when he saw the flowers.

“Hamza!” Cedric laughed as Hamza reached out with his free arm to slip around his back and pull the other man toward him, and kissed him on the lips.

Cedric leaned up on his toes to return the kiss before he pulled back. “You silly man, why didn’t you just let yourself in?” he said with a smile as he took the flowers and cradled them in the crook of his arm as he reached out with his other hand to tug Hamza inside.

Hamza shrugged idly as he allowed Cedric to pull him inside and kicked the door shut behind him. “Wanted to surprise you, obviously. Hm, couldn’t help but notice the pout.”

“Someone has been trying to sell brooms to this part of the city for days,” Cedric explained with a huff as he led Hamza into the kitchen and began to look for a vase to place the flowers in. “He’s been annoying the hell out of me.”

“Really now?” Hamza murmured as his eyes narrowed slightly with protectiveness. He made the mental note to have a small chat with this door-to-door seller later.

Heaven help the man actually tried knocking on the door today.

“How are the kiddies?” Cedric asked as he carefully placed the flowers atop of the counter and filled the vase with water. “Did they manage to hand over their chocolates and gifts?”

Hamza leaned his hip against the counter next to Cedric. “Indeed they did. And it seemed that they, for today at least, have managed to get their acts together.”

“Oh good!” Cedric beamed beautifully, just like Hamza thought he would. “That’s the power of chocolate for you. I made you chocolates as well.”

Hamza curled a strand of Cedric’s hair behind his ear. “With alcohol?”

“Of course not,” Cedric replied with an indignant pout. “I used liquor.”  
   
“Ah,” Hamza chuckled before he fell silent and watched as Cedric began to gently place the flowers within the vase and rearrange them, humming softly under his breath as he did so.

He really was beautiful. And to think that he could have lost him…twice.

Wordlessly, Hamza slid up behind Cedric and wrapped his arms around his waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Cedric paused in his flower arranging and tilted his head to the side slightly to peer at him from the corner of his eye.

“Hm, you’re affectionate today,” Cedric mused lightly as he leaned back against Hamza’s chest and rested his hand against Hamza’s arms that were folded over his stomach.

“I’m just glad that you are still alive and with me.”

Cedric stilled, his breath hitching softly in his throat as he immediately placed both hands on Hamza’s arms and tilted his head further to the side, to place a chaste, soft kiss to Hamza’s temple.

“I want to go into the labyrinth again,” he unexpectedly said.

Hamza stiffened, his brow furrowing. “Wha-?”

“I want to be a part of that world again,” Cedric said as he twisted himself in Hamza’s arms and turned so that he was now chest to chest with him. He lifted his arms and draped them leisurely over his shoulders as he leaned forward to brush his nose against his. “Of your world.”

“Cedric…” Hamza murmured as his arms encircled Cedric’s waist completely and pulled him closer against him.

“I’ll sing for you again,” Cedric whispered as he rested his forehead against Hamza’s, tilting his head slightly to the side so that his lips would purposely brush against his in an enticing way.

Hamza released a soft sigh before he leaned forward to kiss Cedric, softly and slowly. He unconsciously moved him back so that Cedric’s back touched the side of the kitchen counter. Unexpectedly, Cedric broke the kiss only so that he could reach behind him and prop himself up onto the counter. He then placed his hands on Hamza’s shoulder and tugged him forward toward him.

“I look forward to it,” he whispered before he slipped between Cedric’s legs and his hands slid along his thighs to his hips before he pulled Cedric in for another long, passionate kiss.


	50. The More You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishing to help Simmons, Lynus looks through his hospital file…and learns a few things about his past. And a possible connection…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit different from the onslaught of fluff of the previous days. Angsty, but at least we learn a little bit more about Simmons past! Hope you enjoy reading!

After Lynus had sent Simmons on his way after healing his arm and fixing up that adorable plushie he carried, he found himself wandering into the hospital archives. He gave the woman in charge of the filing a quick nod before he made his way over to the recent entries. He had never personality seen Simmons' file, although he had added quite a bit to it through his own dealing with the blue-haired man. He never saw the need to sit down and look through someone's personal file. They were private, after all.

But after what he had just discovered, he was interested to know if anyone else had sensed that dark, dangerous spot in Simmons' aura before he did. If not, then maybe he could try to find the possible reason for it being there. That anomaly wasn't new. It wasn't recent by a year or so. Many years it had been there. Had no one else noticed it before?

It wasn't hard for him to find Simmons' file, it was quite extensive after all. He hefted the overflowing file into his arms and carried it over to a table in the middle of the room. He placed it down carefully so not to lose anything and pulled out a chair. He immediately headed to the back of the file, to where he entered the hospital for the very first time.

Lynus couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear on his lips when the very first thing was Simmons' birth certificate. However, when glanced up at the birthdate he felt a frown tug on his lips. It didn't add up. Simmons was said to be 25-years-old, but according to this date he was only 20-years of age. Though, he acted a lot younger than that, too.

His eyes wandered over to the names of the parents and found Sandra's name, and underneath hers was...

Lynus felt his eyes widen and his hold on the certificate falter. A lump formed in his throat as he felt himself tremble. "S-Shiki...?" he murmured.

He dropped the birth certificate onto the desk as he clutched at his heart that was beating erratically in his chest. T-that name...he couldn't be the same Shiki he once knew, r-right?

Memories he wanted to forget flooded back in a painful rush. He was back under the oppressive control of Taksony. Where he dutifully healed whoever he was told to. He remembered a dark hunter with dark red eyes. He was older than the other hostages. Older and more defiant than Taksony's usual targets.

He...he tried to shield them the best he could. He received so many beating in their place. He...was also so injured. Lynus always patched him up the best he could. He was...always grateful for his healing. Steadying him when his hands were shaking from fear. He never complained. He...didn't belong there. He wasn't like the others.

But he...had a purpose nonetheless. To train Rahas. To make him become a dutiful and loyal dark hunter. To brainwash him into becoming a mindless soldier. Instead he taught Rahas defiance and loyalty to only those that deserved it. T-that's why he had to be...

Lynus covered his mouth with his hands as tears began to pool in his eyes. He remembered that day when Shiki was taken away, forced into the Etrian Labyrinth. And he never returned. He didn't remember the man's appearance, but he remembered his eyes. They were...sad with regret but still defiant. He knew...he knew...

"Lynus?"

The sudden voice of someone else nearly caused Lynus to fall from his chair in surprise and in fright. He snapped his head up toward the door of the room to find Dr Stiles standing there, a deep frown of concern on his lips.

Skittishly, Lynus dropped his head forward and hastily brushed away the tears from his cheeks as he tried to reason with himself. It was just a name to him at the moment. He was sure that there had to be more than one 'Shiki' in this world. I-it was just a coincidence.

“What’s wrong?” Dr Stiles asked as he briskly crossed the room to stand next to him.

“Sorry,” Lynus immediately replied as he continued to rub at his cheeks. “Just…I saw a name that immediately made me remember someone. S-someone who died a long time ago.”

Dr Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently to comfort him before he glanced down at the file sprawled on upon the table. “Is this Simmons’ file?” he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

“Yes, I was just c-curious about something,” Lynus replied as he dropped his hand from his face and sat up straight in an attempt to gather himself. “Sorry.”

Dr Stiles, however, brushed aside his apology as he removed his hand from his shoulder to instead pull out a chair and sat down upon it. “What name was it?”

“…Shiki.”

“Ah, Simmons’ father,” Dr Stiles murmured as a wince appeared on his face. “Did you know him?”

…Maybe.

“I knew of a Shiki,” Lynus replied instead as he gave him a shaky smile. “I’m not sure if they’re the same of course. It’s just…memories are fickle things, aren’t they?”

Dr Stiles sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “I knew Simmons’ parents,” he unexpectedly said. “They were both good people. A little eccentric, but what explorer aren’t these days?”

Lynus immediately picked up upon the past tense he used. “What happened to them?” he asked gently.

Again, Dr Stiles sighed and leaned back in his seat. He tilted his head back slightly to look up at the ceiling, a deep frown on his lips. “A few years ago Shiki went missing. He just…vanished from the face of the earth almost. Though the man was flighty, as most dark hunters are, he would never enter the labyrinth without at least telling someone.”

A knot of emotion suddenly lodged in Lynus’ chest upon learning of this Shiki’s class. But he managed to swallow back the feeling and keep his attention focused upon the doctor next to him.

“And his mother, Sandra, she…” a strange expression of pain and frustration suddenly appeared on Dr Stiles face. “She…died a year after Shiki went missing.”

There was a sense of reluctance in Dr Stiles’ voice, so Lynus was hesitant to ask what had happened to her. But he needed to know. For Simmons’ sake. “How?” he asked softly.

“…She was murmured.”

Lynus’ hand immediately flew up to his mouth to smother a gasp. “M-murdered? But she was a landsknecht, r-right? Who-?”

“We still don’t know,” Dr Stiles interrupted, his tone bitter. He glared at the space in front of him for a moment before he sighed, his shoulders drooping. He then turned to face Lynus, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. “What brings you to Simmons’ file?”

“Oh, I…saw something in his aura,” Lynus admitted. “It’s been there for years it seems.”

“What did you see?”

Lynus pressed his lips together tightly for a moment as he thought back to his encounter with Simmons only an hour or so ago. “A dark spot in his mind. It’s…nothing like I’ve encountered before to be honest. It’s so…deep within his psyche. I was just hoping to find a defining point in his life that could have created such a dark anomaly.”

Unexpectedly, Dr Stiles shifted through the file notes and pulled out a few pieces of paper that were pinned together. “This is probably what you’re looking for.”

Lynus glanced at the notes before he grimaced. “This…? This is the same night Sandra was murdered, wasn’t it? Did he witness it?”

“She fought gallantly for the life of her son,” Dr Stiles answered. “Even so, her injuries…were brutal, to say the least. Perhaps worse than any I’ve seen from the labyrinth. And Simmons didn’t get away unscathed. Both in mind and body. He was in a coma for three days after the event and when he awoken, he didn’t remember a thing. Only his name. And he insisted that he was older than he really was. He…doesn’t know what really happened to his parents. As far as he is aware, they’re missing.”

Lynus carefully placed the notes back into the file and idly tidied it up as his mind sorted through all the new information he had just learnt. He had…no idea that Simmons had such a rough past. Well, surely that’s because Simmons didn’t know either. He didn’t remember. Because of that dark spot…

That dark spot…didn’t seem natural now that he thought more about it. It could have been created as a desperate attempt to keep Simmons’ sanity, to keep him safe from remembering what happened that terrible night. But what if it was hiding something else? Something more…harmful than the truth?

And Shiki. Was he really the same man he remembered from his past? The dark hunter that was a hostage alongside him and Rahas for a few years?

Wait…did Rahas know this? Did he know of Simmons’ father? The name Shiki? That would…explain quite a bit, actually. He had wanted to tell him something about Simmons but always backed off at the last second. He…

“So this dark spot,” Dr Stiles questioned, his voice pulling Lynus from his thoughts. “What did you learn? Can you remove it?”

Lynus found himself chewing on his bottom lip. “I…can’t,” he whispered with a small shake of his head.

“Can’t or won’t?” Dr Stiles unexpectedly returned.

“I won’t,” Lynus answered firmer this time as he turned to face the other man fully. “It’s buried so deep, hiding something equally painful and dangerous. I can’t risk it. It…if I do release that dark spot, the outcome would likely result in Simmons going mad from the memories or…”

Dr Stiles’ eyes widened for a moment before a grim expression appeared on his face and he seemed to clench his jaw tightly. “Is that so?” he murmured.

Lynus sat silently for a long moment, watching as the other man stared at the table with narrow eyes, no doubt contemplating what Lynus had just informed him in return. “What happened to Simmons after he awoke from his coma?”

“Gerald took him in,” Dr Stiles explained as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. “He was, after all, a member of Guild Nova back in the day. He was best friends with Shiki, and was the best man at his wedding, so felt it was the right thing to do. Gerald…hasn’t been the same since they both left him, and Simmons was really all he had left.”

“I…had no idea,” Lynus whispered softly, his heart breaking at the pain Gerald must have endured.

Guild Cosmos was a guild that the locals would roll their eyes and shake their heads at whenever someone mentioned their name. They were the guild that people would snicker at while simultaneously surprised that they were still in one piece after a potential near-death encounter in the labyrinth.

To think that they carried such dark secrets…

“Do many people know about Simmons, and ultimately Gerald?” Lynus found himself asking.

Dr Stiles shook his head. “No. Besides myself and Gerald, only Cass and Hamza.”

Hamza?

“There’s a photo of Simmons’ parents at the bar,” Dr Stiles suddenly explained to him. “Guild Nova was one of Cass’s favourites back in the day. If you want to know more about them, ask both Cass and Gerald. Although, I’m not sure how much they’re willing to talk about. It’s quite painful for them, since they knew Shiki and Sandra so well. Perhaps you should talk to Hamza first? He wasn’t exactly close to either of them, but he knew them nonetheless.”

Lynus nodded his head slowly in understanding and acceptance. “I’ll try not to be too nosy,” he promised as he took to his feet and held the file against his chest. “Thank you for telling me, though.”

Before he started asking anymore questions, he needed to look at that photo. And if the man was indeed the Shiki he knew, he needed to talk to Rahas.


	51. It Started With A Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That photo at the bar…Lynus recognised the man in it immediately. Though, he wished his didn’t…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation, yay~ And I’m on a role now! Enjoy while you can as my muse can be prickly and might abandon me soon.

After his chat with Dr Stiles, the head doctor had issued Lynus with the order to take the rest of the day off. And he was grateful for that. Though Dr Stiles did not know the full extent of his past (Lynus honesty afraid to tell him at this point as he didn’t want the man he saw as his mentor to look at him differently), he knew that he was upset from the memories of a man he knew as Shiki.

As Lynus made his way out of the hospital, he glanced up to see a familiar redhead walking up the stairs toward him and he couldn’t help but smile when his gaze locked with Axel’s.

"Ah, I was wondering if I had to drag you away," Axel said with a half-smile and a slight teasing tone as he quickly made his way over to him. However, his smile abruptly disappeared and he placed his hands upon Lynus' shoulders. "Did something happen? You're pale."

"I'm always pale," Lynus returned with a half-hearted smile before he shook his head slightly and leaned forward, prompting Axel to immediately wrap his arms around him and pull him against his chest. "I just...I was going through some old files and a name popped up that was similar to someone I used to know, and it made me remember things I didn't particularly want to remember."

He felt Axel's wince and tighten his arms around him as he rested his chin atop of his head. "A hostage?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah..."

As he rested in Axel’s arms, the feel of his muscles and the inner strength he possessed, Lynus couldn’t help but let his mind wander to Simmons’ mother, Sandra. She was a landsknecht. Landsknecht’s had the greatest of physical strength than other classes. Who could have possibility have the strength to overpower a landsknecht? To not only kill them, but…slaughter them?

Lynus pressed himself closer to Axel and gripped the front of his shirt with his hands. It was a terrifying thought. And to think whoever was responsible was still out there somewhere.

“Do you want to return to the inn?” Axel asked as he kept one arm firmly around his waist as the other slid up his back to gently toy at his hair, pulling it free from its bindings.

Lynus shook his head to both answer and to loosen the strands of his hair. “No, I’m all right. Can we head to the bar? There’s something I want to see.”

“Sure,” Axel said as he kept arm around Lynus’ shoulders and led him in the direction of the bar. He kept looking at him with a concerned look from the corner of his eye, though.

As they approached the bar, Lynus felt his heart suddenly skip a beat with trepidation. What if the picture he saw of Simmons’ father was in fact the man he remembered from his past? What would he do? How would he react?

He was…actually kinda scared.

Walking in, it was unsurprising to find Jhon, Tobyn, and Hamza already there, the three talking to Cass and handing over a few requested items.

"Good day, you two," Jhon was the first to greet them, as polite as always. However, his smile faltered a little as his brow furrowed with concern when his gaze fell upon Lynus. "Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale."

Lynus gave the blond-haired protector a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry," he reassured as Tobyn and Hamza also turned to him, their brows furrowed ever so slightly. “Honesty, just a slight headache.”

“Then you should retire back to the inn,” Hamza promptly suggested as his gaze studied him critically.

“I will, there’s just something I want to see first,” Lynus said as he glanced around the bar for a moment before he turned his attention back to Hamza. “I had to heal Simmons once again and he mentioned his parent’s guild. He also said that there’s a picture of them here at the bar. I’m a little curious, I suppose you could say.”

Hamza’s eyes widened and a slight wince appeared on his face. But it was very subtle and dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.  He opened his mouth to respond when a shout from the other side of the bar interrupted him. As he turned to idly glance in the direction there was another yell and the sound of chairs scraping quickly across the floor.

The sound was unfortunately familiar.

Lynus immediately glanced up at Axel, only to watch as his eye twitched at the loud voices and his face creased into a purely agitated look. "If they don't sort out their grief with each other in the next ten seconds, I'm going to have to throw them out of the pub."

Jhon winced while Tobyn snorted with disinterest. "If you use a window, make sure it's open first,” Jhon said. “Cass is starting to get a little fed up with always replacing them."

“Ah, well perhaps it would be best if you two defused the situation before it has the chance to escalate,” Hamza suddenly suggested with a half-smile. “I’ll show Lynus the Wall of Fame, as Cass likes to call it.”

Axel frowned a little (though, honestly, it looked like a disgruntled pout) and was very reluctant to remove his arm from around Lynus’ shoulders as he was still clearly worried about him. But at the sound of a glass shattering, he muttered something tersely under his breath and unfurled his arm from around Lynus.

“Give me five seconds,” he muttered as he spun on his heel and stalked in the direction the impending fight was occurring.

“I’ll, ah, m-make sure to open the window this time,” Jhon said as he hurried after Axel while Tobyn followed at a more leisurely pace.

Lynus couldn’t help but shake his head slightly in exasperation before he turned his attention back to Hamza.

As Hamza led him toward the wall covered in photos and plaques on the other side of the bar, Lynus glanced over at the bar to find Gerald there, face down with a cold beer in his hand as per usual. Normally, Lynus would have inwardly 'tisked', wishing that the older gunner wouldn't drink so much as too much alcohol was bad for his health. But this time he could only wince. He now knew and understood why he drank so much.

Drowning your sorrows in alcohol wasn’t the most ideal way to deal with grief. But for some people…they didn’t know what else to do.

“Here we are,” Hamza said, pulling Lynus from his musings. “Guild Nova, yes?”

As Lynus turned his attention to the war magus, he followed his arm to where he was pointing. The photo in the middle of the wall was slightly faded, but taken well cared off. The frame was sturdy and without a mark, and the glass covering it was spotless.

Lynus took a step forward to allow himself to get a better view of the photo. First, his gaze was drawn to the woman in the middle of the picture. Wild blue hair, a cheeky and confident smile. She must be Sandra. No, she had to be. She looked like Simmons in a way. All the way to the cocky stance.

His gaze was quickly drawn to the man closest to her, who had a hand on her shoulder and standing proudly behind her and…Lynus felt lightheaded as his breath hitched in his throat.

The dark red eyes. The wild grey hair. The stance of confidence and talent. The half smirk. The whip on his side…

Tears abruptly blurred Lynus’ vision once again.

It…it was him!

“Shiki…” Lynus murmured as his knees suddenly felt weak.

He would have dropped to the floor in shock if Hamza didn’t abruptly grab onto him, one arm around his shoulders as he held Lynus’ hand with the other. “I need a chair, quickly,” he said to someone, but he didn’t know who.

Shakily, Lynus sat down on a chair with help from Hamza before he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands, his fingers hastily threading through his hair. He could barely believe it. The man that had tried to shield him and Rahas, the one that instilled a sense of righteous defiance, the man that was taken away from them after a struggle was…Simmons’ father.

Did that…did that mean that Taksony’s influence stretched all the way to Lagaard? He knew that his ‘legend’ did, but could his wretched touch reach all the way here? He thought Taksony only went after those from Etria. Why Shiki? He was a father, a husband, a veteran explorer! He wasn’t…like the others.

Why? How?

“What?” The sound of Axel’s voice filled with concern caused Lynus to pull his hands from his face, only just realising that he had been crying. Again. “What happened?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know,” Hamza answered as he took a slight step back to allow for Axel to reach Lynus, to move in front of him before he dropped to a knee in front of him and place his hands upon Lynus’ arms. “He took one glance at a photo and started crying.”

“What is it?” Axel asked him gently as one of his hands shifted to gently wipe the tears from Lynus’ cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

Lynus swallowed thickly as he tried to find the words to speak. “S-Shiki…”

“Simmons’ father?” Hamza asked him as he knelt on his left. “What of him?”

Lynus drew in a shaky breath as his eyes flickered over to the photo once again. “He was…a hostage, too,” he whispered. “L-like me.”

Axel’s hand on Lynus’ arm unwittingly tightened while Hamza drew in a sharp intake of air. “What?”

“He was a dark hunter…” Lynus found himself mumbling as he turned his gaze back to Axel, to look at him with a sense of desperation and guilt. “Taksony w-wanted him to train Rahas into a mindless s-soldier, but he…”

“Shiki?” Hamza asked him with his own desperation as he pointed at the photo of Guild Nova. “This Shiki?”

“Yes,” Lynus answered, unwilling trembling as the memories returned and he lifted a shaky hand to rub the tears from his cheeks hastily. “He tried to protect us. If he…if he just did what he was told, he m-might still be alive…”

Defiance only brought pain and suffering. And eventually death. Why was he so reckless with his own life?

“Are you sure they are one in the same?” Hamza asked, seemingly not quite believing him.

Though Lynus understood his reluctance to accept what he had learnt, an unfamiliar sense of anger still appeared in Lynus’ chest and he turned his attention to Hamza.

“Yes,” he said firmly as he looked into the war magus’ eyes. “Yes. He’s name was Shiki. He was a dark hunter with dark red eyes. He had the habit of climbing things. Using his whip when it wasn’t necessary. I’ve healed him more times than I can remember. I know, Hamza.”

That anger soon dissipated and Lynus turned back to Axel and reached out to him. Axel immediately leaned forward to wrap his arms around him and ran his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner, whispering to him that he believed him, that it wasn’t his fault, and not to cry.

But he couldn’t help it. Poor Simmons didn’t have a clue what happened to his parents. He thought they were just missing. But they…to have both his parents murdered…

They couldn’t let Simmons know. They couldn’t.

“That…” Hamza was heard muttering lowly, more to himself than to anyone else. “That would actually explain so much. To think someone like Shiki could…Thank god Taksony is dead. He’s too dangerous…”

Lynus squeezed his eyes tightly shut to will away the memories of his time under that oppression.

“I…I need to talk to Rahas,” Lynus said as he nudged Axel lightly, to motion to him to help him to his feet. “He knows. He has to know. That’s why he’s been hanging around with Simmons. He blames himself for Shiki.”

But as Axel slipped an arm around his shoulders to ease him to stand, Hamza grabbed his arm and caused him to turn to him. “Don’t,” he unexpectedly said with a stern expression, one Lynus had only seen once or twice. “You’re too upset. Nothing can be done. Go home. You’re overwhelmed with memories of your own, which is understandable. I’ll talk to Rahas.”

Lynus wanted to protest, but the way Hamza was looking at him, the firm grip he had on his arm…

“Ok,” he relented. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m making a scene, aren’t I? I’m sorry.”

Hamza’s expression softened and he released his hold he had on Lynus’ arm. “Don’t apologise. Though it may be difficult, do try to get some rest. This is very upsetting for you, so take as much time as you need.”

“…Please tell him about Sandra,” Lynus requested.

Hamza hesitated for a moment. “I’ll tell him everything I know,” he thankfully promised before he turned on his heel and made for another exit of the bar, his strides full of purpose, his posture tense.

Lynus didn’t know how Rahas would take to the news, but he had to put his trust in Hamza.


	52. Chocolate Capers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Darrell/Ryker
> 
> AN: I haven’t been able to write the last few days because of migraines and I’m getting restless DX So to help me get back into the swing of things, have a short drabble (not even 500 words) on a pairing I would like to do more on. Pretty self-indulgent sure, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Chocolate was a rare treat in High Lagaard. Ryker and his guild had managed to get their hands on some and were enjoying them in full view in the bar, much to the jealousy of so many. Darrell was with them, the guild more than happy to share their bounty with the medic after he had helped them out on many of their quests. With Shania devoting her time to raising her son, there was a spare spot in their guild. Darrell fitted in easily.

While engaging in idly conversation with Shelia, Darrell reached out to take the last piece, but Ryker snatched it before he could and popped it into his mouth. A smirk graced his lips as Darrell sent him a slight glare.

“Too slow,” he teased smugly as he allowed the chocolate to melt in his mouth.

Looking mildly annoyed, Darrell sighed as he removed his glasses, taking his time to wipe them in a rather methodical manner. He then replaced the glasses upon his nose and ears, turning his full attention to Ryker. Then, without any warning whatsoever, he leaned toward Ryker, placed his hand on the back of Ryker’s seat and practically loomed over him. Darrell’s face was close to Ryker’s, so close that the blue-haired survivalist tilted his head back in reflex, his smirk falling from his lips. Then, totally unexpectedly, Darrell pressed his mouth against Ryker’s, Darrell’s eyes closing while Ryker’s eyes grew wide in utter surprise.

Ryker stared at Darrell’s face as a roaring blush swept across his cheeks when he felt Darrell’s tongue brush against his lips, prompting them to open. His blush deepened further when he parted his lips on a gasp, allowing Darrell access to his mouth. He couldn’t help but whimper when he felt Darrell’s tongue move against his own, the velvety feel of the chocolate totally forgotten.

After a few prolonged caresses, Ryker panted soft as Darrell pulled his mouth away from his. And all Ryker could do was stare up at him with wide eyes, his blush from the neck to his ears burning.

Not looking even remotely frazzled, Darrell licked his lips, teasingly, as he pulled back and stood up. “Thanks for the chocolate,” he said with a smirk before turning on his heel and sauntering away.

As if in a trance, all Ryker could do was stare.

However, a giggle from his teammate pulled Ryker out of his trance.

Bristling wildly, Ryker abruptly stood up, his hand reaching out to grab the chair he was just sitting on, more than willing to throw it at that red-headed medic. However, with protector Shelia holding a leg of the chair in one hand, effortlessly preventing him from doing anything more threatening, Ryker had to settle yelling at the other man.

“Y-you ass-hat! Don’t you ever try something like that again!”


	53. Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed conversation about what Rahas remembers about Shiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: A very slight hint of Simmons/Rahas if you really look ^^
> 
> AN: Part three in the Shiki miniseries I have going on. I think this might be the last for a while, but don’t worry, more on Simmons and Shiki is in the works. I just want to work on some of the other characters for a bit. Anyway, hope you enjoy~

“Rahas, we must talk.”

Rahas felt himself wince upon hearing Hamza’s voice. He turned around to find the war magus a few steps behind him, a serious and somewhat terse expression on his face. It honestly wasn’t something Rahas had seen all that much and it made him feel instantly uneasy. “About what?”

“About Shiki,” Hamza replied simply.

Again, Rahas felt himself wince. “...I see,” he murmured as he glanced around at their surroundings. He had just been wandering the town aimlessly for the past thirty minutes and had found his way to the central park, a place frequented by other explorers. Including Simmons.

“Not here,” Rahas said as he turned to face Hamza once more. “I don't want Simmons overhearing.”

Hamza nodded his head in understanding. “Very well. Let's us return to the tearoom then.”

Knowing that there was no way of getting out of this conversation Rahas nodded his head and followed. “Fine.”

Their trek back to the inn and into the tearoom was a silent one. A little too silent to be honest. Rahas had dreaded the ensuing conversation, but he knew he couldn’t back out now. It would only make things worse.

Also, since Hamza wanted to talk to him about Shiki, it meant only one thing…

“Lynus saw the photo, huh?” Rahas asked as he stepped into the tearoom and kicked the door shut behind him.

“Yes,” Hamza answered as he turned to face him, his brow furrowing slightly. “He's upset.”

For the umpteenth time in the past five minutes alone, Rahas winced. “Yeah,” he murmured as he idly rubbed the back of his neck and made his way over to the seat by the window. “I thought he would be.”

“How long have you known?”

Rahas idly shrugged as he sat down, his back pressed against the glass of the window. “I saw the photo a while ago.”

Hamza nodded his head as he swivelled a chair around to face Rahas by the window and sat down. “And you couldn't tell Lynus?” he questioned as he leaned forward in his seat and leaned on his legs with his elbows.

“No.” He tried, but he couldn’t. He didn’t…want to see him cry again.

“I guess that is understandable,” Hamza went on to say as his eyes briefly flickered toward the closed door and a frown appeared on his lips. “He was very upset.”

And Rahas was pretty sure Axel was feeling overly protective. He may hold a grudge against him, but won’t say anything because of Lynus. That thought kinda pissed him off, but if it were the opposite, he’d be the same. Still fucking annoying, though.

“I had honestly forgotten about him,” Rahas muttered as he roughly scratched the back of his neck. “About Shiki. Until I saw his picture, I mean. Lynus probably didn't. He says he remembers the names of all the hostages.”

“What do you remember of him?”

Rahas sighed and dropped his arm idly to his side as he glanced over his shoulder at the window behind him. “...Little things. Like how he taught me to view every window as an escape route. That higher the hiding place, the more advantage you'll have. And to find someone or something to protect and make it my purpose.”

“...That sounds like Shiki,” Hamza muttered.

Rahas turned to look at him. “You knew him?”

Hamza gave a slight nod of his head. “I wasn't personally close with him, not like Gerald and Cass,” he explained. “But I knew of him. A lot of locals and explorers did. Honesty, the little things that you have done, and still do, remind me of him. I couldn’t place it before, but now it makes sense.”

“...He was there about a year before Lynus arrived,” Rahas found himself continuing. “He tried to look after the both of us, you know?”

He remembered that one scene from long ago. It was about a week into Lynus’ capture and the gentle medic was crying silently into a pillow in the corner of his room. He remembered how Shiki walked in and shielded him from prying eyes while he comforted him. He remembered Shiki pulling him aside some time later and taking him by the shoulders to look into his eyes.

“Lynus isn’t like us,” he had said to him. “He can’t handle this and he shouldn’t. We need to protect him, no matter what.”

Rahas tried to do just that. Lynus looked so small compared to him and Shiki. But he…was too reckless with his own safety, prompting Lynus to try to protect him instead. Which was a stupid thing to do. He was the medic; he could just heal any injuries Rahas sustained.

“How long was he there?” Hamza asked, pulling Rahas from his memories.

“Who fucking knows?” Rahas replied with a slight snort and folded his arms gruffly across his chest. “Four, five years? Days blur into each other. Fuck, if you want to get technical, I don't even know my age. 17? I could be younger or older. No one knows. Doesn't fucking matter, I suppose.”

He honestly didn’t remember much before Shiki arrived, and even his memories of the other man were shaky at best. It was probably from the trauma and stress he had to endure for so long. And when…when Shiki was taken away from them, all but kicking and screaming himself…he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave them. He wanted to live with them, for them…

He just wanted to protect them.

Rahas clenched his jaw tightly and painfully as he stared at the floor in front of him. “He wasn't...like the other hostages,” he mumbled. “He was older. More of a smartass. I didn't realise that he...was a dad. Though, thinking back he acted like one. Heh. Shit.”

Why Taksony would go after a father was something he still couldn’t comprehend. The man had attachments, ties that would make him far more uncontrollable than those who were younger and easier to manipulate.

“Do you...know of Simmons' mother?” Hamza suddenly asked him.

Rahas frowned and turned to look over at the war magus. “No. I didn't want to ask. Why?”

Hamza seemed to hesitate for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should tell him something that must be important if he brought it up in the first place. “...Sandra was her name,” he finally said. “And a year after Shiki went missing, she...was violently murdered.”

“Murdered?” Rahas repeated as he sat up straight, his eyes widening. “But she was a landsknecht, right?”

“Indeed.”

“Who the hell was responsible?”

Hamza sighed aloud and shook his head. “We don't know. No suspects. No closure.”

Rahas stared at the other man for a moment, allowing for what he just learnt to mull around in his head. “...Are you telling me the fucker is still out there somewhere?”

Hamza didn’t answer him. He didn’t have to.

“What...what about Simmons?” Rahas found himself asking as he took to his feet. “Was no one worried that the fucker might come after him?”

A subtle expression of surprised appeared on Hamza’s face for a moment, but it soon smoothed out into stoic professionalism as he arched an eyebrow at him. “Simmons was also badly injured during that event. Left for dead most likely. He has no recollection of what happened. Though Gerald was indeed worried that someone might return to finish him off, that was nine years ago now.”

That would explain the scar on his forehead.

Though it was nine years ago, Rahas couldn’t help but feel a jolt of protectiveness race through him. If that fucker could take out a full grown and titled landsknecht, than literally anyone could be a victim. And he found it hard to believe that the asshole would leave a potential witness behind, child or not. If they had the capacity to murder a mother and landsknecht, then their moral compass wouldn’t exactly be in high working order.

So why?

“Maybe they were waiting for him to become a landsknecht, too,” Rahas muttered to himself.

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” Rahas responded before he furrowed his brow in thought. “Wait...did you say a year after Shiki went missing?”

Hamza gave him a questioning look. “That's right.”

At first Shiki had been somewhat compliant. But around the time Lynus turned up he suddenly became very defiant and unruly. Reckless with his own life. Rahas had thought it was due to Lynus, seeing as he was a skinny, skittish kid, smaller than Rahas was back then. He simply put it down to Shiki feeling protective of someone vulnerable and meek, someone who definitely should not have been there with them.

But…what if…

Rahas’ eyes widen as bile suddenly appeared in the back of his throat. “Fuck,” he muttered as he abruptly sat back down. “Holy fucking shit.”

“What?” Hamza asked him with subtle alarm in his voice. “What is it?”

Rahas stared at the floor as his hand clutched his head. “No, he couldn't have?”

Hamza was suddenly in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. “Rahas?”

Despite himself, Rahas stared rambling, his body unwittingly trembling. “M-maybe Taksony didn't have all his information right. Maybe he thought Shiki to be a loner explorer. Not a father, not a husband. What if...what if he sent someone to kill his family as punishment? To tie up loose ends or something? Fuck!”

“Rahas, we don’t know-”

Rahas abruptly leapt to his feet and spun around to face the war magus. “If that bastard had the influence to kidnap a veteran dark hunter, than he had the influence to wipe out an entire family!”

Hamza tried to say something to comfort him, but Rahas didn’t hear it as he began pacing back and forth erratically.

It couldn’t be a coincidence. One year into Shiki’s capture he suddenly turns reckless and flighty. And one year after Shiki’s disappearance, his wife was murdered and his son left for dead. It just could not possibly be a coincidence, right? Taksony must have been responsible. His guards, his mindless little minions were able to control up to five hostages at a time. It should be easy for any one of them to simply slip into Lagaard, murder someone, and then leave.

Was that bastard attempting to spread his influence to Lagaard? What was he after here?

Hamza suddenly snared him by the arm and forced him to look at him. “I do not wish to do so, but if you do not calm down, I will slap you,” he said in a stern, firm manner.

Rahas stared at him for a moment, startled. Oddly enough, though, he did find himself calming down. He didn’t know why. There was…just something about him at the moment that made him feel substantially calmer.

…Maybe he was overreacting a bit.  “…Tch. Fine…Sorry.”

Hamza breathed a sigh of relief before he dropped his hold on his arm and his expression softened considerably. “If Taksony is responsible or not, we do not know. We may never know. Though that is not satisfactory in any way, it’s all we have. We must accept that. Taksony is dead; he will not hurt anyone else.”

…Yeah. Shame that Lynus had to be the one to do it.

“I now understand why you have been following Simmons around lately,” Hamza continued as he reached out to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “And I won’t ask you to stop. You feel obligated to Shiki to look after his son. And, that’s fine. If you wish for that to be your purpose, then you will have our support. You are safe here, Rahas. Everyone is. We’ll make sure of it.”

Rahas turned his gaze to the floor. “…Yeah.”

He…really hoped that he was right.


	54. Not the Usual Patient Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynus’ latest patient is a man with a broken nose and a bag full of cash. The Sitoth had been robbed earlier that day. Coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few other projects I wanted to work on, but lol, I couldn’t help myself. Enjoy~

Normally Lynus would have had the day off from the hospital, but today he was heading in for a few hours to be an extra set of hands while Dr Stiles dealt with an essential but still agitating meeting from officials of the Grand Duchy. Dr Stiles never looked forward to their meetings but he had to deal with them as essentially they were giving the hospital grants that allowed him to keep the number of staff he has.

So he has to play nice and not cut any of them down with a scathing retort, no matter what nonsense they threw at him.

It was honestly no surprise to find Dr Stiles stalking through the halls after the meeting, bristling and muttering about how out of touch the Grand Duchy could be.

As Lynus moved down the stairs from his room and through the foyer he noticed that Axel was speaking with Jhon and Tobyn, the two blondes appearing rather alarmed and irritated at the same time. Their sharp nods of understanding before quickly departing caused Lynus to feel a sense of trepidation as he approached Axel.

“Is something wrong?” Lynus asked almost nervously.

Axel turned to him with a slight frown on his lips, clearly displeased about something. “Just learnt that someone had robbed the Sitoth Thompson, taking money and some accessories before fleeing.”

Lynus’ hand flew up to his mouth to smother a gasp of surprise. “Really? Oh, Abigail, is she all right?”

“A little shaken up, but unharmed,” Axel answered which drew a sigh of relief from Lynus. “Thompson, on the other hand, is fuming. As you can imagine.” Unexpectedly, the corner of Axel’s mouth twitched into a half smirk. “Thief didn’t get away scot free, though. Thompson managed to get one punch in. Thinks he broke his nose if not some of his teeth.”

Lynus was never the one to advocate violence, but the thief clearly deserved it for frightening sweet Abigail like he did.

“I’m going to poke my nose around a bit with Chi-hung to see if I can help find this thief,” Axel continued as he slipped his hand to the small of Lynus’ back and pulled him towards him. “You heading to the hospital?”

Lynus leaned up onto his toes to press a quick kiss to Axel’s cheek. “Yeah, but only for a couple of hours,” he said, pouting slightly when Axel arched a sceptical eyebrow at him. “Yes, really.”

Axel chuckled before he leaned forward to press a kiss of his own to Lynus’ lips, successfully turning his pout into a soft smile. “I’ll hold you to that. See you in a bit then.”

“Be careful,” Lynus said as he slipped away from Axel and moved to head out of the inn.

“I’m always careful,” Axel responded.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Lynus returned with a grin before he quickly turn his attention where he was going, taking his usual route to the hospital.

As per usual, it only took him a few minutes to reach the hospital and make his way inside. And as customary, he was given a patient right off the bat.

With the patient’s file in hand, Lynus thanked the reception clerk and headed in the direction of the examination rooms. As he walked, he flipped through the patient file and immediately red the reason of complaint. And he felt his steps falter for just a second when he read ‘possible broken nose’ as one of the symptoms.

He couldn’t help but feel a frown tug at his lips as he quickly remembered what Axel had told him just before he entered the hospital. But he was probably just jumping to conclusions. A patient walking in with a bloodied nose and sketchy appearance wasn't at all unusual. There were often fights amongst guilds, bar fights quite common. It would be unusual if the hospital didn't have at least one patient with a broken nose and surly attitude.

Besides, would a thief really be that arrogant to head to the hospital for treatment right after pulling a heist?

Lynus shook his head to clear it as he shoved the file under his arm and stopped in front of his assigned room.

“Morrison?” Lynus questioned as he stepped into the room, toward a man with very dark brown hair and vivid apple green eyes who was sat on the edge of a bed with a white cloth stained red pressed against his nose. He wore the clothes one would expect survivalists to wear and he had a large carry bag tucked at his feet, his free hand grasping the strap of said bag tightly, his knuckles almost white from the grip.

Instead of verbally answering, the man simply nodded his head in the affirmative.

Lynus smiled as he stepped further into the room, allowing the door to fall only partly shut behind him. Though it was uncommon to close the door of the examination room completely when dealing with a patient, Lynus wasn’t all that comfortable with that practice. Only if he knew the person well enough would he be comfortable to close the door completely.

“Sorry for the wait,” he said out of habit. “I hear you’ve possibility broken your nose. You didn’t happen to get into a bar fight, did you?”

The question was asked more in gest, but Morrison didn’t respond to it like other patients had in the past. He simply shook his head no and stayed tight-lipped. But that was fine. Some people found hospitals daunting and would act out of character whenever they were inside. Lynus wouldn’t take it to heart.

“Well, let me have a look at you.”

As he set about inspecting and healing him, Lynus idly tried to engage with Morrison in some way, but all he got in return were a few grunts or nods as responses. He wasn’t that put off, though. He had dealt with far worse and the man had been very compliant so far.

He couldn’t help but notice how edgy Morrison felt to be. His aura was all but quivering with nerves. And Lynus also couldn’t help but feel a sense of…distrust toward him. Morrison felt to be hiding something. Nothing he would consider malicious, but maybe…illegal?

Finishing up with the cleaning of Morrison’s face, Lynus accidentally nudged the man’s carry bag with his foot as he stepped back. He immediately felt a sense of guilt when he heard the sound of something, a lot of things actually, spilling and scattering across the floor.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” he immediately said as he jumped back and looked down at the floor, his mind set on helping the man pick up his belongings.

But as he opened his mouth to offer his assistance, he found himself falling silent when he realised what had been spilt out across the floor. And he found himself staring in shock.

It was coins. Gold coins.

And…there were a lot of them.

…He doubted that the man earned it through legal means.

Lynus found himself swallowing thickly as he tried to act normal while inwardly trying to find an excuse to leave the room without arousing any possible suspicions.

But it seemed that he had failed to do that. Instead of hastily scooping the cash back into his back and making a break for it, Morrison jumped up and turned on him. Lynus instinctively tried to make a break for the door with a call for the guards on the edge of his lips. But Morrison snared him by the wrist with one hand to tug him back as he clamped the other over Lynus’ mouth, muffling any sound he wanted to make.

“Mmph!” Lynus mumbled feebly as he grasped at the hand over his mouth and winced as his arm was pulled painfully behind his back.

As Morrison pulled him back, he lashed out with his foot to kick the door shut. Shut, but not locked. It however was still a barrier and it could muffle the sound of their struggling.

Lynus tugged desperately at the hand covering his mouth as Morrison manoeuvred him away from the door and toward the furthest side of the room. And Lynus struggled the entire way, his efforts increasing when Morrison mumbled something incoherent and made the motion as if he wanted to grab something as his hand was slowly slipping from its position over Lynus’ mouth.

He then cursed under his breath and removed it completely.

As soon as the hand was gone, Lynus tried again to yell out for help, but something of thick cloth immediately replaced the hand. Morrison was attempting to gag him. As Morrison let go of Lynus’ wrist he had pulled behind his back, Lynus immediately reached up with his hands to tug at the gag, but Morrison had moved far quicker than he, having all but tied it in place the second Lynus’ fingertips brushed over the somewhat familiar material. It was then that he briefly realised that Morrison had somehow managed to snare a sling from the shelf and was using the thick material to gag him.

With the gag securely in place, Morrison harshly pushed Lynus down onto the hospital bed face first, causing Lynus’ stomach to clench in fear and his heart to leap into his throat. He grimaced when Morrison leaned over him and roughly grabbed at his arms, to pull them behind his back. He then began to tie something around his wrists before grabbing a handful of his coat to lift him up off the bed to wrap something around his chest.

Lynus had to blink back tears of fear when he realised that Morrison was actually doing. He was restraining him. Actually tying him up with the very things Lynus had used to help numerous patients.

He was using the bandages from the supplies each examination room had.

Morrison used the thick wadding to bind his arms behind his back, the bandages looping several times over his arms and chest, with his inner wrists pressed together against his lower back. The bindings were tight around his wrists but not enough to cut off circulation thankfully. But the way he had bound him pulled his shoulders back painfully, the position was exceptionally uncomfortable. He could barely move.

After Morrison had ensured that the bindings were in place and secure, he dropped Lynus back onto the bed before mercifully stepping away from him.

As Lynus rolled to his side on the hospital bed, he watched as Morrison hurried to the door and engaged the lock before snaring a chair and barricading it against the door. He then stepped away from it and seemed to take a moment for everything he had done to sink it.

With the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, Lynus twisted and pulled at his wrists in a fruitless attempt to loosen his bindings. He kept his frightened gaze on Morrison as he reminded himself to regulate his breathing. He couldn’t afford to get worked up and hyperventilate. He couldn’t afford to pass out, even though it might be for the best since he couldn’t exactly fight off…whatever Morrison might intend to do with him.

The reality of his situation caused tears to spring to Lynus’ eyes once more and he desperately scolded himself not to get upset now. Even though there was literally nothing he could do.

Nothing.

He couldn’t try to engage with the man, attempt to find some rapport with him; the gag over his mouth successfully hindered that. And, from the way the man was currently pacing back and forth, frantically running his hands through his hair, it was obvious that the man was panicking. Speaking with him would have been pointless. He was too deep in his own anxiety to listen.

One thing was clear, though; he hadn’t anticipated taking a hostage when he emitted himself into hospital.

Not overly reassuring, but it was something. He was making things up as he goes. Which, in itself, could also be a bad thing.

…He really wasn’t in a good position right now.

“Fuck!” Morrison unexpectedly shouted, causing Lynus to jump slightly from fright. That was the first word he had heard him say and it was from frustration and anger.

And he soon found himself wincing in fear when Morrison spun on his heel and stalked over toward him. He grimaced and closed his eyes as Morrison stood right in front of him. However, he opened his eyes again when he heard the sound of coins rattling against each other and he breathed a shaky, muffled sigh of relief.

Morrison was knelt down in front of him as he swept up the money that had scattered across the floor, his movements frantic and hasty.

Lynus could only pray that he decided to cut his losses and make a run for it, leaving him behind and unharmed. When he was healing Morrison, he never felt anything of malicious intent from him. He didn’t sense him to be a violent person. If he left now, no one would be any wiser until the came looking for Lynus or to reuse the room for another patient.

While being restrained and gagged, holed up in a room against his will and without anyone else knowing the fear he was going through wasn’t exactly the epitome of peaceful; there were other violent ways Morrison could have used against him to subdue him.

That wasn’t to say that Lynus wasn’t frightened of what Morrison might want to do with him after he gathered up his stolen money. He was inwardly terrified. And while he did want to let out a few whimpers and tears of fright, he forced himself to keep that need at bay. At this point it would only make things worse. Morrison was busy. Lynus didn’t want him to focus his attention back on him again.

But…he wished he wasn’t gagged. He could explain to him a way to escape without endangering any lives, even his own.

Silently, and hopefully not appearing obvious, Lynus continued to tug at his wrists and flex his jaw in hopes to loosen the bandages and dislodge the gag. The bandages were strong, but they weren’t overly so. They weren’t support bandages. They could be cut and shredded into the ideal shape and size for the diversity of different injuries. If he could just hinder the structure enough…

A trill of familiarity raced down Lynus’ spine caused him to pause and to look over at the door.

As he looked, he could see a strange shadow under the door. Then there was suddenly the sound of something sniffing just outside the door.

Lynus felt his heart skip a beat when he recognised the two main auras that were just outside. Axel and Chi-hung. Chi-hung must have caught the man’s scent and followed it here. Everyone must be so confused to see Axel stalking the halls with Chi-hung. Probably even Axel himself.

Suddenly, Chi-hung snarled menacingly, the sound echoed in the halls outside, and the door rattled as if the white tiger had thrown himself against it violently. The door buckled and the chair creaked from the force, but it stayed in place.

Morrison immediately leapt to his feet and stared at the door with wide, frightened eyes as Chi-hung did it again. He seemed to panic as he looked between the door, his stash of stolen goods, and Lynus on the bed.

As the man hesitated on what he should do, Lynus rubbed his cheek desperately against the sheets of the bed and somehow managed to slip the gag from covering his mouth. “Axel, help!” he yelled the second the cloth fell loosely around his neck.

“The fuck?” he heard Axel mutter in confusion from the other side.

But a mere second after that, the door bowed violently. The sound of wood splintering and metal creaking filled the room, and fuelled Morrison’s panic.

The second hit was enough for the door to open violently, slamming against the wall and tilting off of its hinges as the chair crashed to the floor and skidded in the direction of the bed. And Axel stood in the threshold, one hand on the doorframe to lurch himself into the room if needed while the other gripped the handle of his axe tightly.

Axel’s confused gaze immediately collided with that of Lynus’ and his eyes abruptly widened in shock when he realised that Lynus was tied and bound on the hospital bed with an unknown man standing between them, whom of which was staring back at him also.

“Lynus!” Axel shouted as he hurled himself into the room, Chi-hung right behind him.

With his aura peaking with sheer terror, Morrison clutched the bag desperately against his chest and tried to make a break for the window, not realising that it was one of a few that had locks that could only be opened with a key.

Not that the man was able to reach it. The second Morrison turned toward the window Chi-hung growled lowly and launched himself at him.

Morrison crashed face first to the floor violently, his bag of stolen goods virtually thrown across the room from the force of Chi-hung’s attack. Morrison tried to get up, to continue with his escape plan, but he dropped back down in surrender when Chi-hung leaned menacingly over him. He desperately covered the back of his head and neck as Chi-hung took a mouth of his shirt in his mouth and tugged at it, growling as he shook his head.

It was as if Chi-hung was telling Morrison; “one more move and your neck will be next”.

Seeing that Chi-hung had Morrison completely subdued, Axel raced over to Lynus and effortlessly scooped him up off the bed, and placed him back onto his feet. It took him only a matter of seconds to snap the bindings keeping Lynus captive and Lynus breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled his arms from behind him, idly rubbing his wrists.

Axel then pulled him against his chest, one arm wrapped securely around his waist as the other threaded through his hair. “Are you all right? What the hell happened?” he asked, his voice a mixture of concern and protective anger.

Lynus hugged him back with tears of relief gathering along his eyelashes. “I found the thief,” he murmured against Axel’s shoulder.

Axel made a sound that was similar to a growl as his arms tightened around him and he shifted to glare hatefully at the man Chi-hung was restraining. “He’s in the right place. He’s going to need all the medical treatment available when I’m through with him.”

Lynus heard himself give a half chuckle before he winced when he heard the voices of his fellow medics chattering and whispering just outside the room. And he outright grimaced when Dr Stiles suddenly appeared, looking utterly bewildered as he stood in the shattered remains of the door.

“What on earth is going on here?” he demanded.

Oh dear…looks like Lynus would be spending the rest of the day explaining what had happened to a lot of people. And in turn those same people were going to looking for a piece of this thief…

So Lynus sighed. “Let me start from the beginning…”


	55. The Wrong Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a desperate attempt to avoid Binah, Macerio hid in the closet room he could find. But what he found inside was probably scarier than anything Binah had planned for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Macerio’s turn at being the damsel this time XD Again, couldn’t help myself. I have a crap-tonne of other things to work on so this might be the last of these short damsel self-indulgence fics. But don’t hold me to that. Anyway, this is for those two anons who wanted to see Macerio in distress. Hope you enjoy reading~!

Macerio pressed his back against the wall as he peered down a seemingly empty hallway of the inn. It was quiet. Maybe a little too much. But it appeared clear, empty. It should be safe to traverse.

“Macerio?”

“Lynus!” Macerio squeaked as he all but jumped a foot in the air. He pushed away from the wall and turned around to spy a certain orange-haired medic a few steps behind him, his head tilted to the side with a curious expression on his face. “When did you get to be so sneaky?”

“Quiet out of consideration for the patients trying to sleep at the hospital,” Lynus answered quickly with a shrug and righted himself before a small, but knowing smile appeared on his lips. “Are you hiding from Binah again?”

Macerio wanted to deny the question, but didn’t see the point. “I’ve been successful so far,” he said instead.

“Oh?” Lynus chuckled tiredly. “Better be careful. She knows this inn like the back of her hand.”

Macerio winced and had to resist the urge to skittishly glance at his surroundings. Instead he looked at Lynus and noticed that he looked tired, haggard even. “You were at the hospital again? You’ve been there a lot.”

Unexpectedly, Lynus sighed and tugged his hair free from his ponytail. “Unfortunately there’s been a spate of patients suffering from contaminated food poisoning.”

“Food poisoning?” Macerio repeated in alarm, his eyes widening slightly. What kind of fiend would poison food?!

“From one café in particular,” Lynus said before a smile of reassurance appeared on his lips. “Don’t worry, the food here at the inn is safe. Especially the chocolate. The guards are looking into it. All we are doing at the hospital is watching over those who are affected. Still, someone has been purposely poisoning these people. We even found evidence of capsules being used. Sorry, I’m rambling. I’m going to take a nap or something.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Macerio replied. He was about to say something else, but a terrifying sound cut through the air.

“Macerio~!”

Macerio tensed and spun around to look at his surroundings frantically. Then he heard it, the jingling of bells of a tambourine. Binah was coming.

“Shit, gotta go,” he whispered as he turned on his heel and sprinted down the hall, just vaguely registering Lynus warning him not to dive into anyone’s room in his desperate attempt to hide.

But he ignored it. He could deal with a few disgruntled inn patrons easier than he could face off against Binah. That pink-haired troubadour could be scary.

After darting around a few corners, he came across a door that was slightly ajar. Perfect.

Without a second thought, he made a dash for the door and pushed it open to jump into the room and then closing the door right behind him. He turned to face the door with his hand on the handle and pressed his ear against it.

At first all he could hear was silence.

Then…the bells.

“Macerio~ You can’t hide from me. I will find you~”

That was honestly terrifying.

He stayed silent as the bells grew closer and he could hear the sound of someone skipping merrily through the halls. The sounds suddenly stopped just outside the door and Macerio held his breath. She…hadn’t heard him, had she? Troubadours had incredible hearing…

After a few long, intense seconds, the sound of bells started up again and Binah hummed merrily as she skipped away. “Come out, come out, wherever you are~”

Macerio waited until he could no longer hear those dreaded bells before he released the breath he had been holding in a sigh of relief. He turned around to rest his back against the door and had to smile to himself. He had eluded her.

He was safe from her. For now at least.

Heaving another sigh of relief, Macerio found himself wincing as he glanced around the room. He didn’t even check to see if anyone was inside before throwing himself in. But, thankfully, he couldn’t see anyone. No one in the single bed and no one at the table under the window. So the best thing he should do was to leave as abruptly as he entered.

But as he continued to glance around idly, a strange contraption on the desk near the window caught his attention. It appeared to be a brewing kit of some kind. He had seen Lynus use one in the kitchen of the inn to create some medicine for Becky once. There was a candle acting as a flame with a metal tongs on a long lever holding a glass bottle with a strange tar like substance over the flame, the liquid boiling slowly inside.

Curious, Macerio found himself wandering over to get a better look.

On the desk were a few pieces of yellowing papers with words he didn’t quite understand scribbled across. There was also something else. A small rubber like objects that were in the shape of vitamin pills that Becky often had to take.

Macerio picked up one of the oddly shaped objects and vaguely realised what it was.  “Capsules…?”

Wait, Lynus said something about capsules being used to poison patients at a particular café. This…couldn’t be a coincidence, right?

Macerio suddenly felt someone stepped behind him and a hot breath against the back of his neck. Before he could turn around or even make a noise of alarm, an arm suddenly wrapped around his middle to pin his arms against his side as a slightly damp cloth was placed over his mouth and nose, and he unintentionally drew in a sharp breath of surprise. As he did so, the pungent smell of sleepgas filled his lungs and he felt his eyes widen in absolute surprise.

He stared at the window to see a reflection of himself and someone else, someone who was a good foot taller than he was. And they had…a piercing gaze.

“It’s rude to enter Santo’s room without permission,” a voice hastily murmured to him as his stare held his in the reflection of the window.

Macerio was unable to respond. His eyes suddenly drooped and his vision blurred. The sleepgas was taking effect. His mind and body felt heavy as he fell into unconsciousness.

What felt like only a few minutes later, Macerio slowly opened his eyes. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry. He squeezed his eyes shut before forcing them open. He slowly realised that he seemed to be lying down. On his side. On something hard and flat. The floor?

Did he faint?

No, wait…

Macerio’s eyes widened upon the abrupt realisation that he didn’t faint. And that he couldn’t move his arms.

There was something covering his mouth, a thick material that went around his head. His wrists were pinned behind his back and something akin to a course rope was tied around them tightly, looping around his wrists and pinning them together. He immediately twisted his hands and tugged with his arms in an attempt to loosen the bindings, but all he managed to do was to bring himself a sense of discomfort when the rope rubbed against his wrists.

As he clenched his jaw to ignore the burning sensation of his wrists, he abruptly realised that his ankles had also been bound together tightly. And he found himself wiggling his legs in another desperate attempt to loosen yet another set of bindings. Having his legs free wouldn’t do much for him, but it would make him feel somewhat less vulnerable.

“Struggling is fruitless.”

Macerio stilled as his heart skipped a beat. He abruptly tilted his head back to look in the direction of the only window in the room. There, at the table and sitting on a chair was a man he didn’t recognise at all. Greyish-silver hair, piercing yellow eyes, and dressed all in black.

He…?

It took a bit of effort, but Macerio was able to pull himself up into a sitting position, though it hadn’t been easy with the way his arms were tied behind his back and his ankles tied together. But he somehow managed.

Curling his legs against him, Macerio lightly thrashed his head around in an attempt to dislodge the piece of material that was gagging him. He wanted to ask the bastard in front of him what he was doing. Why he had restrained him. And…what he was planning to do with him. However the gag remained firmly in place and all Macerio could do was glare at the strange man in hopes to mask his fear and uncertainty.

As he stared at him, Macerio realised that he was carefully filling the capsules with the strange black substance. He must be the one who had been contaminating the food of that café Lynus mentioned earlier. There was no way an actual medic, war magus, or alchemist would take a person hostage if they weren’t doing anything illegal!

The man suddenly stopped what he was doing and snapped his head around to him, his yellow eyes piercing and sharp. And for a solid minute he stared at him, not blinking once.

Macerio unconsciously felt himself hunch his shoulders from the intimidation.

“Why are you looking at Santo with judgemental eyes?” the man suddenly asked him. “Santo has no choice but to do this. They need to suffer the consequences for the hurt and suffering they have inflicted upon Santo. They need to understand that you can’t take away Santo’s meaning for living without punishment. It needs to be done.”

…What?

Was…he talking in third person? Was his name actually Santo or was he speaking about someone else? What did he mean?

“Santo has done anything wrong,” he continued with his rambling. “Santo may have made a few people sick, but unlike that wretched family, Santo hasn’t killed anyone.”

…Killed anyone? Who was he talking about? The owners of the café he was targeting?

“Santo is a good person,” the man stated as he mercifully turned those unblinking eyes away from him and reached for something on his desk. “But Santo is hurting. That monstrous woman took beloved away from Santo.”

Macerio honestly had no idea what the hell he was going on about. Who was Santo? Was he referring to himself? And who was this ‘monstrous woman’? Who killed what? What was going on?!

When the man suddenly stood up, the chair screeching across the floor from his abrupt movement, Macerio hastily scooted himself back as Santo walked over to him with a trinket box in his hands. He felt his back hit the side of the bed as Santo knelt in front of him.

“This is all Santo has left of beloved,” he said as he opened the box.

Macerio glanced down into the box and reeled his head back in shock.

W-was…was that a severed hand?!

The skeletal remains of what looked like a human hand with a silver ring on one of the fingers sat poised on top of a filling of red satin, seemingly meticulously well preserved and cared for. But…

Who in their right mind would carry around a severed hand?!

“This is all Santo has left of beloved,” he repeated as he stared freakishly into Macerio’s eyes the second Macerio snapped his head up to look at him. “They killed her and took her away from Santo.”

A lump of fear lodged itself in Macerio’s throat and he felt sick to his very core. True terror hit him square in the chest when he abruptly realised that the man before him, the man that had essentially captured him, obviously wasn’t of sound mind. He was a lunatic.

He was the captive of a very deranged man.

Tears threatened to form in Macerio’s eyes as he desperately tugged and pulled at the ropes bounding his wrists. He didn’t care how much damaged he was doing to himself at that point. He needed to get free, to get away from this lunatic. He wasn’t safe. He was in danger. He wasn’t sure how much, but some who willingly poisoned strangers and carried around a severed hand was capable of anything.

“You look so much like Santo’s beloved,” Santo suddenly said to him as he closed the trinket box and reached out to trail his fingertips down Macerio’s cheek. “Santo will keep you safe.”

Macerio whimpered and felt himself tremble from fear at the touch. He closed his eyes as he abruptly and fearfully turned his head away from Santo’s hand in an attempt to put some distance between them.

No way! T-this guy was insane! He didn’t actually think he could keep him here, right? N-not possible. His guildmates would be looking for him now. He was sure of it.

T-they had to be…

“Macerio?”

Macerio tensed as he abruptly turned his attention to the door of the room. That was Lynus’ voice calling his name!

Despite the gag, Macerio instinctively tried to get the medic’s attention, even to simply make a noise of some kind. But Santo abruptly lashed out and pressed his hand over Macerio’s mouth and nose, so forcibly that he was pressing Macerio’s head back onto the bed behind him.

“No sound,” Santo whispered at him, his eyes still unnervingly wide and unblinking. “Don’t utter a sound. Santo does not wish to hurt you. Santo don’t want to hurt people. But Santo given no choice.”

Macerio whimpered again and had to look out from the corner of his eye at the door again.

He could see Lynus’ shadow just under the door as he passed by and he felt his heart sink. However, a second later his shadow, or that of another’s, abruptly reappeared in the direction Lynus had went and paused right in front of the door. He seemed to linger there for a moment and Macerio felt his heart leap into his throat.

Suddenly, it appeared as if Lynus had taken a step back before abruptly darting off with the sound of his feet rushing hastily away.

D-did…did he ‘sense’ he was there? Did he feel his fear?

“Santo can’t stay here,” Santo muttered as he removed his hand from Macerio’s mouth and nose and abruptly stood up.

Slumping forward to breathe through his nose, Macerio’s heart hammered in his chest as Santo began to gather up his equipment and shoved them into random bags in a hasty manner. Santo was obviously planning to escape, but what was he going to do with him? Was he going to do something to him, to stop him from talking? Would he poison him to keep him quiet? Or would he…try to take him with him all because he supposedly looked like his beloved?

Virtually pushing everything off of the table and into a knapsack, Santo tied it off before dropping it abruptly to the floor and turning to look at Macerio once more.

Macerio hunched his shoulders and pushed himself back against the side of the bed as Santo stared down at him with those ungodly piercing eyes. He swallowed thickly when Santo slowly walked until he was right in front of him. W-what was he going to do?

“You are not Santo’s true beloved, but you look like Santo’s beloved,” Santo unexpectedly mumbled as he squatted down in front of Macerio to stare unblinkingly into his eyes once more. “Santo will protect you from wretched woman.”

That scared the hell out of him. The only thing Macerio needed protection from was the deranged man in front of him!

Releasing yet another whimper when Santo made the motion with his hands to physical grab him, Macerio closed his eyes and tensed in wait for the man to physically manhandle him. However, just before Santo could touch him, there was the sound of feet, numerous of them, stomping just outside the door where they abruptly gathered.

The door to the room was then abruptly kicked open. There was no warning. One second it was locked tight, the next it was bouncing off the wall behind it and three intimidating figures stood on the threshold.

“Macerio!”

Tears of relief welled in Macerio’s eyes when he recognised the three figures. Axel, Jhon, and Tobyn. He was safe now.

The three didn’t bother to ask questions or demand answers. They just launched themselves into the room, and toward Santo who was still crouched in front of Macerio.

Macerio closed his eyes and tried to curl away from the impending violence so not to get in the way. He could hear a few curses and grunts of annoyance and anger, along with Santo shrieking something about being innocent. But he tried not to listen. Normally he was fine with watching such chaos unfold, but with this he wasn’t comfortable in watching. He didn’t know what Santo was capable off, how dangerous he could be.

He didn’t…want to see if one of his guildmates got hurt because of him.

“Macerio!”

Macerio snapped his eyes open when he heard Lirit’s voice and he felt a feeling that was a mixture of relief and fear touch him when Lirit along with Lynus knelt beside him.

“Are you all right?” Lirit asked him as he reached around him to untie the gag as Lynus focused on the ropes around his wrists.

“H-he’s the one responsible,” Macerio said instead of answering Lirit’s question. “I-I think he’s the one poisoning those people at the café.”

Lynus’ eyes widen in shock before he pressed his lips together in frustration and turned his gaze to the scuffle on the other side of the room. “Axel!” he called out.

“We’ve got this!” Axel shouted back. “Get him out of here!”

With the bindings falling away, Lirit abruptly hugged Macerio tightly before physically pulling him to his feet.

Numbly, he allowed Lirit and Lynus to drag him out of the room and usher him toward the tea room. The next few minutes was a blur of fussing and answering questions of concern as he was placed on the couch near the fire place, a blanket draped around his shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate shoved in his hands. Lirit sat next to him with an arm around his shoulders as Chi-hung sat at his feet, his chin resting on his lap.

Despite the fear and uncertainty he had just been through, he felt safe and protected where he was. He found himself leaning against Lirit’s side, his head on his shoulder without much thought given. And Lirit simply held him close, running his fingers through his hair as he explained what had happened while he was held captive.

He had been missing for over an hour and they were getting worried. He, along with everyone else, split up to go in search of him and Lynus, with his miraculous skill to sense the auras of his guildmates headed in the part of the inn he had last seen and felt him. It wasn’t until he passed the room he was held in and felt his intense spike of fear that he realised how much trouble he was in. Not wanting to risk pulling him into more danger than he potentially was already in, he immediately went to get help. Axel, Jhon, and Tobyn were the first three he came across.

And without even a second of hesitation, they set off to rescue him. Murderous and ready to kick ass.

That…made him happy to hear.

He didn’t really snap back to reality until Hamza knelt down in front of him with a concern look on his face. “Macerio, it’s fine now. He’s been restrained and handed over to the guards. Can you tell us what happened?”

Macerio opened his mouth to tell him the little that he knew but his gaze flickered over to the door when three figures suddenly entered. He felt immediately relief once again when he recognised them, Axel, Tobyn, and Jhon, all unharmed but seriously pissed off. Tobyn, more noticeable of the three. Jhon had a hand on his elbow, all but holding him against his side, almost as if preventing him from turning on his heel and going for the bastard again.

They…were probably going to be really protective of him for the next few days. And he didn’t mind at all.

“Well,” Macerio said as he turned back to Hamza and offered him a shaky smile. “I’ll start from the beginning…”


	56. How He Shows Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynus makes the mistake of nearly passing out in front of Dr Stiles. How does the head doctor react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Platonic Dr Stiles and Lynus
> 
> AN: Just a fic regarding Lynus being fussed over by other people :D Because there’s a demand for it and why not? Also, I wanted to upload this before I go for my medical appointment. God knows how long they can take, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy~

Lynus stumbled from the emergency ward and pressed his hand against the wall of the corridor to steady himself when his vision blurred from exhaustion. His head pulsated from a headache and his stomach clenched from mild nausea. He pushed the ache and discomfort aside, though, and pushed away from the wall to continue down the hall.

He was just a tired from overwork, that was all. Code Blues needed all his skills and concertation, after all.

Lynus was just about to clock out and Dr Stiles had been called to the operating theatre when the patient came in. He was weary from the day's activities already as they had to deal with a squadron of guards and a guild who got caught up in an avalanche in the Frozen Grounds, but there was no way he would simply walk away from that. The guard was an obvious Code Blue. He had to help, no mattered how tired he was.

The patient...wasn't in very good shape, even for a Code Blue. His chest was crushed, heart was badly damaged.

It was close. So close. If...if Lynus had hesitated for even a second to offer a precise cure spell to the man's heart they would have lost him. Right there and then. No turning back. No chance of revival. It was that close.

And he honestly didn't like being that close to someone dying in front of him.

Despite the way his head was lowly thumping from a headache, Lynus shook his head to clear it. There was no point in looking back on it now. The patient was still in dire straits, but he was alive. Slow medical healing was needed now. Lynus himself wasn't. His fellow medics and healers would take good care of the patient now.

Sooner he got back to the inn, the better. He could get some sleep and maybe something to eat. When was the last time he ate something? He couldn't remember. But that was probably just because he was mentally drained from such a traumatic operation.

“Ah, Lynus,” came Dr Stiles’ voice. “Good, you were in on that Code Blue. I heard about it from Darrell.”

Lynus managed to straighten his posture and turned his attention to the head doctor, watching as Dr Stiles walked toward him as he readjusted his medical coat, appearing as if he had not long stepped outside the operating theatre himself.

“A-ah, yes,” Lynus replied as he placed a small smile on his lips and tried his best not to show how tired he really was. “It was a close call, but we managed to pull him back from the brink.”

“I heard that you managed to repair the hole in his heart,” Dr Stiles said, which surprised Lynus immensely. “That is what Darrell informed me. That is quite an advance skill, not even those of the cardio ward are able to do such a thing without specialised equipment.”

An unexpected sense of uncertainty touched Lynus as he allowed those words to mull around in his head. He did find a tear in the man’s heart and he had wanted to heal it, but…when he figured out how he might be able to do so, it was…already healed. As if his subconsciousness (or maybe his healing spirit) knew what to do before his mind did.

He…didn’t know how to tell that to the head doctor, though.

Lynus instead decided to prattle off the patient’s stats and what procedures they had completed. But his words became jumbled as his vision suddenly and unexpectedly greyed out. He automatically reached out toward the wall to steady himself. He managed to grasp onto a hand railing there and held onto it as tightly as he could as he dropped to his knees, his chin dropping toward his chest. His blood was pumping in his ears and his head was spinning.

Not again. He was on the verge of passing out.

A hand rested on his shoulder and someone was trying to talk to him, but all he could hear was the sound of his pulse in his ears as he concentrated on keeping consciousness, to blink away the grey shadows that were threatening to consume his vision.

The hand on his shoulder slipped to the back of his neck and Lynus felt himself being pulled toward something, or rather someone. As Lynus’ cheek rested against something soft, the hand that was gently grasping the back of his neck disappeared and something strong was wrapped firmly around his shoulders. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt as though he was swaying, a vertigo that accompanied the slight feeling of nausea.

No, wait…he was being moved. He could feel something, an arm if he was to guess anything, slip under the back of his knees.

Lynus forced his eyes to open and he tilted his head back. Though his vision was blurry, and seemingly off centre, he was able to see that Dr Stiles was incredibly close to him. He wasn’t looking down at him, though, his gaze forward and his lips pressed together in displeasure as though he was searching for something.

Was…Dr Stiles actually carrying him?

“I need a bed.”

“What happened?”

“Exhaustion, most likely. Get an IV ready just in case.”

“Understood.”

Lynus vaguely recognised the voices but they didn’t really register in his mind. Only that he felt so tired and yet so dizzy. And that dizziness was making him feel unwell enough to ensure that he didn’t fall asleep. He wanted to, though. So badly.

A strange feeling of calm fell over him as the warm arm around his shoulders tightened and the sound (but now what he was saying) of Dr Stiles’ voice infiltrated through the foggy haze of near unconsciousness. That sense of calm was more likely due to the fact that if there was anything significantly wrong with his health, he was in the best place, in the best hands.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered out of habit before he simply closed his eyes and allowed for Dr Stiles to…take care of him for now.

It felt as though only a few minutes had passed as Lynus opened his eyes. Once again his vision was blurry and his head ached, but he was able to recognise that he was in a hospital room. And that he was lying on something soft. A bed more likely than not.

He lolled his head to the side. He wasn’t on an IV drip, thank goodness, but he was attached to a heart monitor, the sleeve wound around his right arm to record and monitor his pulse and blood pressure. And from the numbers, his blood pressure was a little on the low side.

A hand suddenly resting against his shoulder caused Lynus to carefully roll his head to this other side, his gaze immediately locking with that of Dr Stiles who was sitting in a chair that was pulled up right next to his bed.

Had…he been sitting there, waiting for him to awake the entire time?

Lynus licked his dry lips. “W-what happened?” he asked, his throat unexpectedly tight.

“You fainted from exhaustion,” Dr Stiles told him with a slight scolding tone to his voice, but it was all but overshadowed with his concern. He also unexpectedly looked somewhat guilty. “I didn’t realise you were pulling double shift today.”

Lynus couldn’t form a reasonable response to that, so instead he made the attempt to push himself up into a sitting position. Dr Stiles seemed to make a sound of displeasure, but instead of insisting he lay back down, he stood from his seat and reached out to slip an arm around Lynus’ shoulders while the other grasped his hand in order to help him.

The room spun for a moment as Lynus unwittingly leaned against Dr Stiles’ chest as he waited for the dizziness to stop. He sighed and clutched his forehead when the room finally stopped spinning before he winced. He fainted, did he? He must have scared some of his fellow medics with that little stunt.

“I’m sorry,” Lynus murmured softly as he dropped his hand from his forehead, and was about to explain himself when Dr Stiles interrupted him.

“None of that,” Dr Stiles chided lightly as he slowly and cautiously removed his arm from around Lynus’ shoulders to see if he would be able to stay upright on his own before abruptly launching into his usual interrogation he gave to patients. "When was the last time you ate or drank anything?"

Lynus didn't know how to answer that so he made no attempt to verbally reply. His silence, however, told the head doctor enough. If the way he pressed his lips together in displeasure was anything to go by.

"You're not leaving that bed until you've had something to eat and drink," Dr Stiles said to him sternly. “And you’re not leaving this room until you can stand without stumbling. I’ll get Angie to arrange something for you straight away. But I’m also a little concerned about your weight. You are eating properly, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Lynus answered quickly with a flush to his cheeks. “Matron always makes sure I have dinner every night. I’ve honestly never been so well fed before.”

Dr Stiles still didn’t look pleased. “You must have a fast metabolism. Maybe even an overactive thyroid. I’d like to do some tests on you.”

“W-what?” Lynus spluttered as Dr Stiles pulled a notepad from his pocket and started jotting down a few notes. “That’s not necessarily. I mean, I have put on some weight since moving here.”

But it seemed that Dr Stiles won’t be reassured that easily. “Still on the un-healthy side for your height and age. I’m still going to order some blood test, even if I have to tie you to the bed to get them done.”

He…wouldn’t put it passed the head doctor to actually carry out that threat.

“I might have to talk to Matron about putting you on a special diet,” Dr Stiles continued.

“Th-there’s no need for-”

“I might also have to place you on emergency roster for the next few days.”

“But-”

“After you take some time off first. I’ll also talk to Hamza about keeping you out of the labyrinth until your exhaustion has lifted. That reminds me, I better send someone to get Axel here pronto. But don’t think you can talk your way out of this room just yet just because Axel would be able to carry you around. That’s beside the point. And then there’s the concern of…”

Lynus sat in stunned silence as Dr Stiles prattled off and continued to take notes, all but ignoring him now.

A small part of Lynus wanted to vehemently protest everything simply because he didn’t like to cause trouble and fuss from anyone, and that the hospital bed he was occupying could be given to someone else in more need than he. But he managed to stop himself so not to provoke the head doctor’s concern and frustration with him any more than he had. He knew better than to talk back, after all.

Especially not after invoking his protectiveness as well.

But that sense of protectiveness and the way he was prattling on about him and his health…though a part of him felt unworthy, Lynus still greatly appreciated it. It was nice being cared for. He had always done the caring, the nurturing, and though he still wanted to do that with others, it wasn’t exactly a bad thing to be on the receiving end. Once in a while at least.

It also proved something important to him. He wasn’t just an associate of Dr Stiles. Not just an employee under his watch. He was a little more than that.

And that made him happy.

“I’m sorry for causing you to worry,” Lynus murmured as he rested himself against the pillows behind him and closed his eyes. “And…thank you.”

Dr Stiles sighed before the edge of the bed unexpectedly dipped and Lynus felt a hand gently brush against his forehead, to softly push aside stands of his hair. “Get some rest now,” was all Dr Stiles said.

And Lynus quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more guys carrying Lynus around because it’s something I now love and want to repeat over and over again~


	57. Everything He Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has fears, just like anyone else. But his worst fear? Something happening to Shen…

There were a lot of things that frightened Magnus.

Losing control of his abilities and accidentally hurting someone was his greatest fear. Another of his fears involved Shen. No, no - he wasn't afraid of Shen. He had nothing to fear regarding the stoic ronin. But what did cause him great anxiety was might happen if…something happened to Shen. If he just…disappeared one day.

Magnus liked Shen. He liked him a lot. In the same way that Lynus liked Axel.

And Shen? Though Shen kept his feelings to himself, Magnus knew that he cared for him in return. He was a powerful Ronin. Emotions were kept at bay. That was the creed of the ronin. Skill, power and detachment.

And yet his actions spoke volumes, Shen had stayed with him. He didn’t try to push him away. Never tried to distance himself. Held him when he needed to be held, cared for him when he needed someone to care. And for that, Magnus was grateful. He knew that he would not be where he was today if he had not met Shen. He felt safe with him. Shen wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. He was able to pull him out of his despair whenever he lost himself to his fear of his abilities. He was always there, close by whenever he needed him. His silent but stoic presence was reassuring in a way.

“Magnus?”

The sound of a gentle voice full of concerned pulled Magnus out of his thoughts. But as he opened his eyes he soon realised that he wasn’t meditating. He was lying in bed, the blankets pulled to his chin, the soft light of the setting sun illuminating his room.

He hadn’t been thinking. He had been dreaming. When did he fall asleep?

Lolling his head to the side, he could easily make out Lynus through his slight blurry vision. The gentle medic was kneeling against the side of his bed, his violet eyes shining with a sense of relief.

Behind him stood Shen and he had thick bandages wrapped tightly around his torso, thick padding mostly against his left side. It was pure white, stark against his skin. It was then that he began to remember what had happened.

The labyrinth. Fourth stratum. Seventeenth floor. A surprise encounter with a FOE that appeared as if from the very ground under their feet. It towered over him. Shen was suddenly in front of him, reacting quickly. Not quickly enough.

Blood.

A spray of blood seemed to float in mid-air before Shen crashed to the ground feet away from him. After that, everything became still. He didn’t hear Axel’s command to attack. He didn’t see Lynus rush past him to get to Shen. He didn’t feel Chi-hung bump into him to push him aside.

Do you know what scares Magnus more than anything? Losing someone he cared for deeply right in front of him.

Magnus stared as a small trickle of blood seeped from the corner of Shen’s mouth as he rested against a stone pillar, Lynus desperately healing him while also trying to keep his attention on offering Axel support. As a look of fear appeared across Lynus’ face, Magnus turned to look at the FOE that had attacked them. He could see that Axel was struggling against it, the grotesque pumpkin head smirking and cackling with sadistic delight.

Something inside of Magnus seemed to break.

He couldn’t heal. But he could attack.

And he did.

A burning static raced through him. Anger bubbled in his throat. _How dare that FOE attack Shen_?, he remembered thinking as he raised his hands, his fingers twitching from a sense of fierce determination. How dare any monster viciously attack Shen? Attack anyone?

He had to stop it from hurting anyone else. He won’t allow it to hurt Shen again. He wasn’t going to lose him. He wasn’t going to allow anyone to die.

That stupid green pumpkin head…He remembered standing in front of the FOE, his hand in its face, fingers curled into the empty void of its eye sockets, and the burning desire to kill it. Remove it from existence. _Destroy it_.

“Perish,” he had said as he concentrated a powerful fire attack right into its head, right into the core of its very being.

He wanted that thing dead. It didn’t deserve to live. He wanted it to burn in hell for what it did to Shen!

But…after that…?

The tingling adrenaline from the rage suddenly subsided and he felt tired. Cold. Weak. He just wanted to sleep. Close his eyes and dream. The sound of someone shouting his name and then strong arms holding him was the last thing Magnus understood before everything went black.

Magnus swallowed thickly as he sat up. “I’m sorry…” he murmured. Was Shen mad at him for not paying attention to his surroundings?

Lynus smiled and shook his head. “You saved us,” he said simply before lowering his voice to a soft whisper and leaning forward so that their foreheads touched. “You saved him.”

Magnus felt his breath hitch in his throat as Lynus pulled away. Did he mean…?

“Rest now,” Lynus said in a gentle and comforting voice, a soft smile on his lips. “Everything is all right.”

Lynus pushed away from the bed and turned his attention to Shen. Magnus couldn’t quite hear what he was saying as he was whispering to the ronin. Lynus then gave Shen a small and quick pat on his arm, almost as if offering comfort before picking up his bag and quietly exiting the room.

Shen watched as the door closed behind him before turning his attention to Magnus on the bed. Magnus felt small under his gaze. He opened his mouth to utter another apology, but the words became lost when Shen suddenly across the short distance between them, sat on the edge of his bed and…

Magnus felt his eyes widen and his heart all but skipping a beat when Shen wrapped his arms around him, pulling him, cradling him against his chest. Shen was holding him. He was embracing him.

Magnus didn't move and he didn't question. He tilted his head slightly in attempt to look at Shen instead of gazing at the ceiling over his shoulder. But the way Shen was holding him, his chin resting on his shoulders, his arms warm and tight around him, all Magnus could see was his black hair.

“It was a flygourd,” Shen said to him. “You pushed yourself too far. You could have been lost. In front of me…”

Those words…They meant a lot. Shen, he…had the same fear.

Magnus slowly raised his arms to return the embrace, his fingers ghosting against the white bandages around Shen’s torso before resting on his back. He closed his eyes as he pressed his face against Shen’s shoulder, feeling comfortable and warm. More than he had ever in his life.

He then fell asleep. Wrapped up in Shen’s arms.


	58. Feeling Feverish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynus reluctantly admits that he has a ‘low-grade’ fever. Axel, of course, doesn’t believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Axel/Lynus
> 
> Prompt: anonymous - "Hey can I maybe request Lynus having a "low-grade fever" and brushing it off to go to the Labyrinth but Axel is having none of it"
> 
> AN: I’m not necessarily open for requests at the moment, but I couldn’t help myself~

It was becoming more and more common for the members of the Guardians to be personally requested for an important quest. Whether it was fighting a certain type of monster that had become dangerous to rookie explorers or missions of search and rescue, more and more quests handed into the bar was geared solely toward them rather than a free for all for other guilds.

It was a sign that the Guardians were becoming popular, while also becoming trusted amongst locals and explorers alike.

Normally, Axel didn’t mind such requests. It gave him something to do and it was a way to contribute back to society, back to the people that welcomed him and his guildmates so warmly.

On this quest, however, there were two things that were annoying him. One, it was a search and rescue. Now, normally, that didn’t bother him. Guilds and guards get into trouble all the time. Accidents happened. Unpredictable things were a common occurrence in the labyrinth.

But this one involved a flighty landsknecht who suddenly decided that she had a point to prove and set off into the labyrinth – alone.

Yeah. That was beyond reckless. Axel was pretty confident in his own skills, but he wasn’t arrogant enough to head in alone. Her guild had a right to be worried for this idiot. He looked forward to giving her a piece of his mind. If she was still alive that was.

The second thing he was slightly agitated about was the fact that he knew that there was something wrong with Lynus. As a highly trained and regarded medic, it was no surprise that he was often requested to accompany them on these search-and-rescue quests. If the person (or persons) they were looking for needed immediate medical help, none was better equip than Lynus himself.

But as of right now, Axel knew he wasn’t feeling well. Lynus insisted that he was fine and by appearances he looked fine. But something still felt…off. Whether Lynus knew it and was hiding to prevent worry or concern, or legitimately had no idea himself, Axel felt that Lynus was off-colour.

There was a slight flush to his cheeks and it wasn’t from the pleasant autumn air of the second stratum. And his beautiful violet eyes looked slightly unfocused and it wasn’t from the glare of the midday sun. He also wasn’t moving as fluently as he usually did and it wasn’t entirely due to having worked a few hours at the hospital before being sent on this quest.

Axel wanted to ask again whether he was really all right, but held his tongue. He had already asked that question a couple of times so far. He didn’t want to push his luck and have a slightly huffy Lynus to deal with.

Oh, he wasn’t hard to deal with when huffy, mind you, Axel just didn’t want to stress him out any more than he already was.

The sooner they found this reckless asshole, the sooner they could leave and the sooner he could try to convince Lynus to spend the rest of the day with him in peace and quiet.

Axel was pulled from his musings when a prickly feeling of being watched raced up his spine and he pulled himself to a halt. Beside him, Jhon and Tobyn did the same while Lynus instinctively ducked behind them, not uttering a word. Chi-hung took it upon himself to stay close to Lynus as possible to protect him; reassuring that he would be safe and Axel could fully concentrate on the possible danger around them.

They stood in complete silence for a few tense seconds when a flurry of leaves and twigs suddenly burst through the thick shrubbery of the naturally formed walls around them.

Axel immediately reached for his axe and drew it as two figures suddenly appeared directly before him. Tall and the colours of red and green. Withering vines with flowery buds filled with sharp teeth that were snapping and chattering hungrily.

A couple of fangleaves.

Axel wasn’t particularly worried. They were annoying, no doubt about that, especially when they tried to bind them in some way or boosting their own strength, but still relatively easy for them to deal with. His axe could cut through the vines easily.

Gripping his axe in both hands, Axel sprung forward to engage the bristling fangleaves in battle. Jhon was beside him while Tobyn stayed behind them, expertly and effortless firing off accurate and deadly arrows. Axel and Jhon had both grown used to the sound and feeling of arrows whizzing by their heads, neither of them remotely worried of accidently being struck. Tobyn could shoot a venomfly in mid-air and leave its wings perfectly intact.

The battle against the fangleaves was a short one with only the plant monsters themselves receiving any injuries.

With a satisfied sigh, Axel lugged his axe back into its usual position on his back and he stepped back to allow Tobyn to see if there was anything worth salvaging from the monster corpses while Jhon watched over him, still cautious.

Instinctively, Axel turned around to look for Lynus, to see if he was all right. But when he realised he couldn’t see him anyway, he immediately began to internally panic.

He didn’t sense a back attack. And there was no way those fangleaves got pass them, pass him, for even a second.

He was about to shout his name when Chi-hung suddenly bolted toward one of those seemingly man-made stone and mortar pillars. He then stopped and was focused in on the other side, a place Axel couldn’t directly see where he was currently at.

So he jogged forward as well and made his way over to where Chi-hung was.

As he rounded the corner, he breathed a sigh of relief when his gaze fell upon the tangerine-haired medic. A fraction of a second later, however, he felt his brow furrow with concern.

Lynus was leaning his back against a tall stone pillar as he desperately, and shakily, dug around in his medical bag for something. He honestly looked worse than before. He either wandered off during the battle in hopes of healing himself quietly without arousing concern. Or had suddenly felt sick and wandered off without meaning to, which was a dangerous thing to do regardless. Whatever the case, he looked simultaneously flushed but pale. He was trembling, shivering, as he leaned heavily against the pillar behind him and unfocusedly dug around in his medical bag.

Next to Axel, Chi-hung made a low growl, one that revealed that he was rather displeased. Axel understood exactly what he was feeling and idly ran his hand along the mighty white-tiger’s neck in an attempt to pacify him. He then turned his full, undivided attention onto Lynus and reached out to place his hand on his arm, slightly fearful that he could just keel over at any second.

“What’s wrong?” Axel asked again, this time adamant that he won’t be satisfied with ‘I’m fine’ or ‘it’s nothing’ like numerous times before.

Lynus glanced up at him, his gaze unfocused and he attempted to smile. But it was shaky at best and he swallowed thickly. “Just…feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden.”

Axel was about to ask if dizziness was the only thing he was experiencing and what needed to be done to help, when Jhon and Tobyn both made their ways over to them as well, their concerned expressions focused in on Lynus immediately.

“Is something wrong?” Jhon asked as his gaze shifted from Lynus to Axel.

Knowing that it was Lynus instinct to reassure and deny his own ailments, Axel answered for him. “He says he’s feeling dizzy, but I think there’s more to it.”

Jhon’s expression was that of concern while Tobyn seemed to scowl lightly next to him. “I knew something was off,” he muttered as he turned a sharp gaze in Lynus’ direction. “You should have told us sooner.”

His shoulders slumping in defeat, Lynus sighed as he reached up to press his hand against his forehead. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together tightly. Axel had to tighten his hand on Lynus’ arm when the medic suddenly swayed, on the verge of becoming off balanced. “I…I have a fever,” he said simply.

Honestly, Axel had figured as much. “You had one before entering the labyrinth, didn’t you?”

Lynus peeled open his eyes, of which were still unnaturally unfocused and gave him a somewhat sheepish look. “It was just a low-grade one,” he insisted. “Nothing to worry about.”

Axel was highly sceptical. Had anyone else had this ‘low-grade’ fever, Lynus would have insisted they stayed in their beds and rest for the day.

Axel turned to look at Jhon and Tobyn. “You two, along with Chi-hung, continue the search for that brainless idiot,” he instructed. “I’ll take Lynus back to town.”

“No, Axel, I’m fin-” Lynus automatically started to protest.

“I’m not having you risk your life for someone who doesn’t value their own,” Axel said sternly, interrupting him.

He didn’t like to speak like that, especially to Lynus, but he felt he had no other choice. Lynus may not truly value or care for himself, but Axel did. And he wasn’t going to let anything hurt him. Including Lynus himself.

“You’re far more important than this idiot we’re searching for,” Axel added, his voice firm, but kind all the same.

Lynus was silent as he blearily looked at him before the words he had just spoken seemed to register in his fever-hazed mind and he looked positively meek and ashamed as he simply nodded his head.

Though Axel was glad to see that Lynus had decided to cooperate rather than insist they push forward regardless of his ill-health, he couldn’t help but feel his concern for the sweet medic grow. He must be feeling really unwell if he gave in so quickly.

He might have to make a quick stop at the hospital just for reassurance.

“Getting Lynus back to town is a good idea,” Jhon said with an agreeing tone as he glanced reassuringly in Lynus’ direction. “Don’t worry about us. Tobyn and I have been through these floors many times before. And with Chi-hung with us, we’ll be sure to find this person. And for added measure, we’ll take her straight to Dr Stiles and let him deliver the much needed lecture.”

Honestly, Dr Stiles giving that lecture would be more intimidating than Axel could ever hope to be. Best leave that stuff to the experts, yes?

“I’m sorry,” Lynus murmured meekly as he suddenly looked frailer and paler than before.

“It’s fine,” Jhon returned kindly. “We’ll meet you back at the inn to check on you there soon. Don’t worry about a thing.”

With that said, Jhon motioned for Tobyn and Chi-hung to follow, and they did so silently, Tobyn glancing worriedly at Lynus while Chi-hung paused for a second to rub his head against Lynus’ side before trotting off to follow Jhon.

Axel watched until they were out of sight before he turned his attention back to Lynus. He immediately noticed how tired he looked and he knew that he was feeling intense guilt for not only worrying the others, but also, in his mind at least, slowing them down. But he choose not to point out how silly his guilt was as it wasn’t silly to Lynus, and instead reached out to remove his bag from his shoulder.

Slinging Lynus back over his own shoulder, Axel quickly but carefully pulled Lynus toward him before picking him up into his arms. Lynus had long grown used to Axel picking him up, sometimes literally sweeping him off of his feet, that he quickly settled down in his arms and got comfortable for the walk back.

With his armour in the way, Axel couldn’t hold Lynus the way he wanted. He would have to wait until they returned to town before he could physically comfort Lynus the way he needed to be comforted.

“Are you angry?” Lynus softly asked as Axel began to walk.

“I’m not angry,” he said before he uttered a sigh and shook his head. “Not really. I’m just…frustrated that you can seem to apply your caring, nurturing nature to yourself.”

Lynus looked unfairly ashamed as he turned his gaze to the ground. But Axel couldn’t apologise and say he didn’t mean it. He did. It did frustrate him to no end that Lynus didn’t seem to care for himself at all. He knew why, but it still got to him.

“It…honestly frustrates me, too,” Lynus said softly as he subconsciously curled closer to him. “I don’t do it on purpose or anything. I just…”

Axel resisted the urge to utter another sigh. Instead he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the top of Lynus’ head, subtly and gently curling his arm tighter around his shoulders and knees.

“We’ll work on it later,” he said softly. “Now, let’s get you back to town. Also, if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to get Dr Stiles involved.”

Lynus made a noise, a whine that was of slight fear. “That’s mean,” he murmured as he ducked his head under Axel’s chin.

Axel simply chuckled as he headed for the geopole to warp home as quickly as possible.


	59. A Fond Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macerio asks Lynus what prompted him to become a medic and Lynus tells him about one of his only memories of his life back in his home village…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Axel/Lynus
> 
> AN: This was prompted by a Axel/Lynus headcanon that Amelia_Vale from wattpad told me~ Yeah, I couldn’t help myself. Talk cute/fluffy Axel/Lynus headcanons and you’re likely propel me into writing :P Or at the very least gush about it mindlessly. Either way, hope you enjoy~!

It was late afternoon when Lynus found himself in the tearoom once again. Dinner was an hour or so away and he decided to busy himself by reading until then. It had been a relatively peaceful day that day and it would be nice to end it on a peaceful note as well.

It had been unseasonably warm that day as well and Lynus decided to sit on the couch closest to the open window overlooking the garden of the inn. The gentle breeze was blowing toward him, bringing with it the fresh scent of flowers and herbs.

Lynus had just settled himself down in his seat and opened his handy guide on crystals when he heard someone shuffle into the room, almost nervously. He immediately looked up to see that it was Macerio who had entered abnormally quietly and he seemed to be debating silently to himself.

"Is something wrong, Macerio?" Lynus immediately asked as a slight frown tugged at his lips.

Macerio stiffened slightly, as if startled that Lynus had caught him before he turned to look at him rather sheepishly. “Can I ask you a question?” he unexpectedly asked.

“Of course you can,” Lynus immediately responded.

“I'm just...curious,” Macerio started as he nervously scratched the back of his head. “You d-don't have to answer or anything, but I was wondering what made you want to become a medic?”

Lynus unintentionally drew in a sharp intake of air. “Oh...”

Macerio immediately looked apologetic and seemed to backpedal. “Like I said, you don't have to answer it or anything if it brings up bad memories or anything.”

Lynus sighed softly and closed the book in his hands as he gave the brown-haired gunner a small smile. "No, it's fine."

He honestly didn't remember much of his life in his village, but he did remember that little incident of how he discovered his healing abilities and why he had used them. And now it was one of his fondest memories.

Lynus put his book aside before motioning to the empty seat next to him with his hand. “Let's see...I think I was about six at the time,” he started as Macerio quickly sat down next to him and turned to give him his undivided attention. “And Axel was seven.”

... ... ... ... ...

Lynus stood at the base of a large tree, so tall that he got vertigo whenever he tried to tilt his head back to look up as far as possible. Though he got dizzy each time he looked up, he couldn’t look away. He was too scared to keep looking but he was too worried to look away.

“B-be careful, Axel!” he called up nervously at the redhead that was fearlessly climbing the branches of the tall tree.

Hooking his legs over a branch, Axel gave a boastful laugh as he hung upside-down, which caused Lynus’ stomach to do a flip. Axel continued to look unconcerned and fearless as he looked down at him, smiling widely.

“Come on, Lynus! It’s not that high!”

“Y-yes it is!” Lynus called back, his heart hammering in his chest. “G-get down before you fall!”

“I won’t fall!”

“T-that’s what you said last time and you nearly broke your arm!”

“But I didn’t!”

Though fearful for his best friend’s safety, Lynus puffed out his cheeks in mild annoyance. He couldn’t help but feel impressed, though. Axel was so brave. Nothing ever scared him and Lynus wished he could be as brave as him one day.

“Axel!” Axel’s mother all but shrieked in a panicky tone. “Get down from there before you fall!”

The moment those words echoed through the air there was a telling crack and Axel made a sound of surprised. As Axel’s mother uttered a terrified shrill, Lynus instinctively buried his face into his hands in order not to see what was to happen next. He had seen Axel tumble out of trees, windows, and large boulders before. But this time he was so high up. He was sure to get seriously hurt!

Soon after Axel’s startled cry there was the distinct sound of something landing heavily on the ground not far from him.

Tears immediately began to flow down Lynus’ cheeks as he pulled his hands away from his face. With a sob lodging itself in his throat, he looked around and couldn’t see Axel anywhere. Then a bush located at the bottom of the tree rustled. He darted forward, toward the bush he was sure Axel had landed in.

With tears blurring his vision and his hands trembling, Lynus pushed throw the sticky branches of the shrubbery to where Axel was.

He released another sob, but this one of relief when he saw that Axel was sitting up with a disgruntled pout on his lips. But there was dark red blood trickling down from his forehead, over his left eye and down his cheek to his chin.

His eyes widen in complete alarm before his face crumbled. “A-Axel!” he cried as he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Axel’s neck in a desperate hug. “I-I told you you’d get hurt!”

“N-nah, I’m ok,” Axel immediately said with false bravado and returned the hug. “It doesn’t even hurt.”

Lynus pressed his face against his chest. “Liar,” he mumbled.

Lynus continued to cling to Axel as Axel’s mother calmly tried to coax Lynus into letting Axel go while some of the other adults of their village, no doubt alerted by the startled cries from both mother and child, were heard mumbling something about putting Axel on a leash as he was too curious and adventurous for his own good.

But Lynus couldn’t stop crying and kept his arms firmly around Axel’s neck as Axel kept one arm around Lynus’ waist as the other rested against the ground behind him in order to keep himself from sitting upright.

Lynus suddenly felt a strange warmth in his chest and a tingling sensation in his hands. He pulled back slightly to look at Axel, at his face where the blood was still snaking down the left side of his face. He saw a large, gagged gash on his forehead. It looked so deep. And there was bleeding so much.

But…

Lynus lifted his hand and placed it over the wound on Axel’s forehead. Even as tears continued to roll down his cheeks and the blood clotted against his hand, he kept his tingling hand there.

He wouldn't stop Axel from exploring. And he couldn't stop him from getting hurt. But...he could stop the pain from hurting him. If…if Axel wanted to keep exploring, then Lynus…would just have to p-patch him up each time he got hurt, right?

Lynus’ hand glowed with a gentle green light and the warmth in his chest travelled along his arm and to his hand, where the felt the strange sensation of that warmth seeping from his fingers to Axel’s forehead, to the open wound there. He kept his hand there until the warmth suddenly disappeared and slowly, he pulled back his hand.

The gagged wound was gone. Replaced with a thin red line.

He remembered hearing the adults around them gasp, asking Lynus repeatedly if he had healed Axel’s injury, but he didn’t answer. He just wrapped his arms around Axel’s neck, once more hugging his friend tightly, so glad that he was all right.

... ... ... ... ...

After Lynus finished retelling his memory from what felt like now so long ago, he turned to look at Macerio and found the brown-haired gunner looking at him in both amazement and amusement.

“So Axel's the cause?” Macerio asked him with a wide grin. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Oh hush,” Lynus chided lightly before smiling fondly. “Axel was a very reckless and adventurous kid when we were young. What prompted you to ask anyway?”

Unexpectedly, a light flush appeared on Macerio’s cheeks. “Oh, I was just talking with Lirit and we told each other why we chose the class and skills we have,” he explained before he paused as he glanced to the side with a slightly pained look in his eyes.

Lynus immediately understood what prompted such an expression. He must have told Lirit what had happened to his mother, what he remembered, and how Edgewolf, the monster responsible, was his goal and target as a gunner.

Macerio abruptly shook his head and turned his attention back to Lynus. “And, I guess I was curious,” he said with a shrug.

“Ah, I see,” Lynus said as a gentle smile slipped across his lips. “I’m glad to hear that you and Lirit are getting along so well.”

That embarrassed flush returned and Macerio quickly made his way to his feet. “Y-yeah, well, he’d have to know eventually, right?”

“Yeah,” Lynus responded. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to about anything. You should tell Lirit what you’ve learnt from me today. I’m sure he would like to hear it.”

Macerio looked mildly surprised. “Is that ok?”

“Of course, it’s one of my fondest memories,” Lynus replied.

Macerio looked at him silently for a moment, his eyes searching his before he smiled back at him. Not his usual smile, though, a warm and gentle one. One of understanding.

“Ok,” he said simply. “I’ll tell him while it’s fresh in my memory. See you at dinner, Lynus.”

Lynus nodded his head and watched with maternal warmth as Macerio turned on his heel and quickly made his way out of the tearoom, his voice calling for Lirit echoing easily through the inn.

Lynus then turned to look out the window at the slowly darkening sky, at the wisps of pink, orange, and purple clouds as the sun slowly set. As he gazed out, his thoughts were turned to Axel once more and he couldn’t help but allow a gentle smile to appear on his lips.

Axel…was his first for everything it seemed. His first friend, his first patient, his first love, his first kiss. The first man to become his whole world.

He wished he could remember more of his life in that quant little village, a place he once believed was sheltered from the world, where no harm could be done to him or anyone. A place where he was sure he and Axel could into so much unintentional trouble together exploring. But…

Lynus frowned softly, sadly and shook his head. He didn’t wish to remember the circumstances that ripped him away from his family and from Axel. He didn’t want to recall the trauma that followed so soon afterwards, pain and suffering that overtook his memories of contentment and peace.

Besides…there was nothing he could do about it now. He couldn’t go back and change things. He couldn’t stop what had already been done.

Lagaard was his new home now. He was with Axel again. Though he remembered little of his parents, he knew in his heart that they were warm and loving, and he missed them. He always will. But right now, right in this place he had a new family. Those he saw as his siblings, as friends and family, those he loved with all his heart.

Despite everything he had been through, he was happy where he was. Content, at peace. The darkness of his past was well and truly behind him. He had moved on with his life. He was taking control over his life again. And he was doing all that, living happy and free with Axel by his side once more. Though they are no longer children, there was still so much for them to see and do together. They could reattain their childhood innocence and live with each other, for each other once more.

What more could he possibly want?

The feel of someone as they sat down next to him, perfectly close to him pulled Lynus from his thoughts and completely unalarmed, he turned his gaze from the scenery outside and looked at the man sitting next to him.

Lynus felt his heart swell with peace and happiness as Axel settled himself easily, comfortably on the couch next to him. As Axel slipped an arm around his shoulders, Lynus willingly shifted in his seat to turn toward Axel, to curl closer to him and to rest his head on his chest. He snuggled closer, nuzzling his head under Axel’s chin and placed his hand over the left side of Axel’s chest. There he could feel his strong heartbeat. It wasn’t racing, nor was it slow. It was at a steady, comfortable rhythm and it was a reassuring sensation under Lynus’ palm.

Axel tightened his arm around Lynus’ shoulder and leaned forward to press a linger kiss against the top of Lynus’ head. “Dinner will be ready in an hour or so,” he said as he reached out to rest his hand atop of Lynus’ that rested against his chest.

“Hmm,” Lynus hummed as he closed his eyes and rested fully against Axel’s chest. “Let me stay here until it’s ready then.”

“Hmm, sounds good,” Axel said simply as he rested against the back of the couch and rubbed his thumb against the back of Lynus’ hand.

Resting against Axel’s chest, feeling his warmth and heartbeat, Lynus thought back to when he first arrived in Lagaard and found himself recalling yet more fond memories. The first warm hug from Axel, his first and second kiss, his first time in the labyrinth.

He had so many beautiful memories. And he knew, as Axel kissed his forehead once more, that the chance to make even more fond memories awaited him in the future.

He…was happy to be alive.


	60. Unconventional Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons was feeling unwell and Lynus is asked to check on him. Rahas ‘unwillingly’ tags along and ends up with more than anyone bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Simmons/Rahas~
> 
> AN: Couldn’t help myself as per usual, haha~ Hope you’ll enjoy reading~

Lynus was sorting through his medical bag in his room, removing empty glass bottles and replacing them with freshly made ones, unfolding pieces of paper of written information he shoved into the many pockets for later reference, and stocking up with clean, fresh bandages. Despite the way he would throw whatever he picked up or was given to him into his bag, he liked to keep is organised. For efficiently, of course.

As he was sorting everything into its rightful place, mildly wondering to himself whether or not he would be needed at the hospital that day, he heard the door to his room creak open. He momentarily paused to look over his shoulder to find the door slightly ajar. But there wasn’t anyone there. The wind was likely responsible, so Lynus returned to his task.

It wasn’t until he heard the slight clink of a chain did he turn around again, and nearly fell out of his seat when he realised that Kerri was standing right behind him, all but breathing down his neck.

“Kerri!” he squeaked out in surprise and unconsciously scrambling against his desk to put some distance between them. “P-please don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Kerri appeared unfazed by his reaction, simply tilting her head to the side in a motion of curiosity. She continued to stare at him for the longest second before she righted herself. “Simmons is unwell,” she suddenly stated.

Despite the way his heart was still thundering in his chest from the previous fright, Lynus felt a frown of concern tug at his lips and he sat himself back down onto his chair. “Unwell?” he asked. “Is he at the hospital?”

Kerri shook her head as she hovered silently on the spot. “He is at home.”

The question of why they hadn’t taken to the hospital sat on the tip of Lynus’ tongue. Simmons was a common fixture there, after all. Everyone knew of him. He wasn’t exactly unwelcomed, though often treated with exasperation. But that was the same for all the members of Cosmos. Why was this event different?

Perhaps Kerri thought it best for Lynus himself to deal with him? He wasn’t scheduled to work at the hospital today. Maybe Kerri believed that Simmons would feel more comfortable with him as his treating doctor rather than someone else? She was protective of him, after all. And he would be more comfortable in his own bed, in familiar surroundings.

Still, if he was really ill, he would be in better hands at the hospital.

…He would have to find out for himself, wouldn’t he?

“Do you wish for me to visit him?” Lynus asked.

Kerri simply nodded her head before she silently turned and headed for the door.

Lynus hastily took to his feet and hurriedly placed everything he needed and more into his bag, haphazardly arranging the items before buckling the flap and hoisting it upon his shoulder. He rushed from his room to follow the hexer, closing the door behind him before quickly descending the stairs.

At first he couldn’t see Kerri anywhere, but as he turned to the inn’s front entrance, he found her there. She was all but barring the entrance, and staring directly at Rahas, the dark hunter appearing as though he had just wandered up and was greatly startled to have the tiny hexer block his path.

Though Rahas appeared confused, Lynus immediately understood the hexer’s intentions and was unable to prevent a smile from gracing his lips. Kerri was Simmons big sister, after all.

“Rahas,” Lynus called as he made his way over to the two. “Simmons is feeling unwell today and Kerri has asked for me to visit. Would you like to come along?”

“He’s what?” Rahas muttered as he hastily turned his attention toward Lynus, only to realise what he said and bristled, though it was hardly intimidating and far too easy to see the sincerity of the action. “Why would I want to do that? I-it’s not like I care or anything.”

Lynus continued to smile, even though his expression of that of scepticism.

Rahas unexpectedly flushed a light red before huffing and folding his arms over his chest. “But since I have nothing better to do, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tag along.”

Lynus mildly wondered if it was exhausting trying to keep up that emo, I-don’t-care-about-anything facade Rahas had going on constantly. But he, of course, didn’t ask him. He didn’t want to provoke him into changing his mind and leaving in a huff. Instead he nodded his head and turned to follow Kerri as she drifted off once more.

As Kerri led them through the streets of Lagaard and toward the residential district, Lynus was unable to prevent his mind from wandering to what Simmons reaction might be when he realised that Rahas had agreed to visit him as well. Would he be thrilled? Or would he be dismayed that Rahas would see him when he was sick and vulnerable? Ah, perhaps both. Happy to see him at first before diving under the blankets to hide his sickly self.

Reaching a two story town house that was quite old but still quite beautifully taken care off, Lynus then realised that he had never visited Gerald’s place before. And as he glanced from the corner of his eye, it was Rahas’ first time as well. The dark hunter seemed curious, though, perhaps even a little edgy. It was honestly a little surprising to Lynus that Rahas had never ventured into the place where Simmons was essentially living. Was he too nervous too? Had he even been asked to visit before?

Kerri quickly made her way up the stairs to the door that was already partly open. With a curl of her robes, she pushed it open and wandered inside. Knowing they probably wouldn’t receive a courteous greeting and invite to enter, Lynus and Rahas quickly followed.

Inside, Lynus was a little surprised to find it lightly furnished. The bare essentials, really. But it felt as if it wasn’t from the lack of money or such. It felt bare because of necessity. Perhaps, once, this townhouse was filled with quirky and antique furniture, items and object that were connected to memories. Memories that were now painful…

…He could just be overthinking things, of course.

“This way,” Kerri said as she led them through the residence.

Passing the seating room, Lynus realised that was occupied by Tiffany. The blonde-haired gunner sat on the couch with a book in her hands. She lifted her head and lightly frowned at him, rather childishly honestly, before turning her attention back to her book. Her posture and expression gave the indication that she didn’t care who there or what was happening around her.

However, Lynus could tell she was at least a little bit worried. The book she was ‘reading’ was upside down, after all.

“Did you get him?” a gruff but familiar voice called out from one of the rooms.

“I’m here!” Lynus called back and watched as Gerald quickly exited one of the rooms. He looked unexpectedly haggard, his face drawn with worry. But he did look subtly relieved to see Lynus there. And only mildly surprised to realise that Rahas was accompanying him.

“Sorry,” Gerald said gruffly and somewhat awkwardly. “He didn’t want to go to the hospital. Something about pink fairies?”

Lynus blinked. Pink fairies? Well, that certainly wasn’t a positive sign.

Gerald motioned toward the room he just walked out of with a wave of his hand and Lynus took that as an invite and indication that it was Simmons’ bedroom. He gave Gerald a small, hopefully reassuring smile before he entered the room. Though he could feel Rahas’ presence directly behind him, his attention was focused on the bed.

Curled up on his side and under a bundle of blankets, Simmons could be seen resting fitfully. His face was flushed, his lips parted as he drew in raspy breathing, and a light sheen of sweat beaded across his brow. The window to the room was open, allowing in a fresh breezed. But that wasn’t the cause for the violent shivers wracking Simmons’ body.

Even from the short distance between them, Lynus knew he was unwell with a cold. There was something else involved.

Placing his bag onto a vacant chair that had been pulled up next to the bed, Lynus glanced over at Rahas to find him further into the room than expected and that there was a real sense of concern in his gaze. Understandable, really. While Lynus had seen Simmons injured and in pain before, he had never witnessed him unwell. It was a little unnerving for the usual jovial landsknecht.

“How long has he been like this?” Lynus asked over his shoulder at Gerald, though kept his full attention on Simmons.

“Only a couple of hours,” Gerald replied as he and Kerri lingered by the doorway, not wanting to get in the way.

Lynus nodded his head in understanding before he raised his hand and placed it against Simmons forehead. Immediately he is able to locate the exact spot of origin of the problem within his aura and he didn’t like it one little bit.

He furrowed his brow in concern as he removed his hand from Simmons’ forehead a mere moment later and turned to face Gerald fully. “Food poisoning.” Well, actually poisoned food, if he wasn’t mistaken, but he would keep that to himself for the time being. “What has he eaten today?”

Gerald roughly scratched his jawline as he fell silent in thought for a moment. “Ah, not much, actually. Just the usual at the bar.”

“Did he leave the food alone for a moment?” Lynus asked.

“Ahhh,” Gerald uttered in mild confusion and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling as he tried to think back once more. “Ah, yeah. Cass asked him to help with a wine barrel or something.”

“Was anyone seen, ah, loitering around it after he left?”

Gerald looked disgruntled for a moment. “Wha? I don’t know. I wasn’t watching it or anything.”

So, probably a yes then?

Though Gerald didn’t seem to realise the subtext to Lynus’ questions, Kerri certainly did. He watched as her usually stoic and impassive face suddenly twitched into an expression that while still stoic, was darkened with a need for revenge. Without a word, she turned around and menacingly floated away. Only the sound of the front door slamming shut was heard.

“Eh?” Gerald muttered as he looked in the direction of the front door. “Where she heading to now?”

Lynus shrugged. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about finding the one responsible. Though the hospital might have to deal with a patient in need of intensive care rather soon.

Never mind that now. He had Simmons to take care of first.

A low groan emanating from the bed caused Lynus to pause in his questioning of Gerald and turned toward Simmons once more. Though it was reassuring to see the blue-landsknecht push himself up into a sitting position on the bed, the paleness of his skin and the faraway glaze in his eyes were concerning.

“Simmons?” Lynus called out gently as to not startle him. “Easy now. You’re safe. Can you tell me where you are feeling unwell?”

Blearily, Simmons turned his face toward him and looked at him blankly. His face devoid of any emotion, which was honestly quite unnerving. But a mere moment later that goofy grin of his appeared and he all but giggled. “Are you an elf?” he unexpectedly asked him.

Lynus tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. “A healing elf, yes,” he found himself saying, to which earned him a loud, pleasing laugh from Simmons. He couldn’t help but wonder what would have prompted Simmons to confuse him with such.

“He’s been reading too many damn fantasy books,” Gerald unexpectedly explained, and as Lynus turned to regard him, he found the older gunner looking somewhat disgruntled. “He called me a hobbit and said Tiffany was a gremlin.”

Despite himself, Lynus released a soft chuckle. He was certain Tiffany would not have appreciated that comment very much. He mused that maybe he should mention it to Macerio. Just in passing, of course. He would find it hysterical.

“He also said that the hospital was filled with nasty pink fairies,” Gerald continued. “Which is why he didn’t want to go.”

Well, that was certainly different. No doubt a side-effect of the poison or drug that was placed in his food. Not life threatening, but still greatly unsettling.

“Rahas?” Simmons murmured Rahas’ name ever so softly.

Lynus glanced over at Simmons to find him staring blearily, almost disbelievingly, directly at Rahas. Lynus followed his gaze and briefly turned his focus upon Rahas as well. Rahas was tense and still, and while his gaze seemed to be looking at everything but Simmons, he was still facing in his direction.

“That…Rahas?” Simmons questioned as he continued to stare at the named dark hunter.

“Yes, Rahas is here,” Lynus said as he moved to push Rahas toward the bed, and despite Rahas uttering a low protest under his breath, he didn’t physically resist.

“Y-yeah, so what if I am?” Rahas muttered as he folded his arms over his chest and looked defiantly at Simmons.

Simmons, however, just…looked at him for the longest moment. From disbelief? Probably. Questioning if he was seeing right. But it was somewhat reassuring. Even in his feverish haze, he was able to make out Rahas’ form and presence, in spite of him not uttering a word since stepping foot inside.

After an awkward minute of silence, that well known goofy smile of his quickly returned and he giggled deliriously once again. “Heh, Rahas has bunny ears~” he unexpectedly muttered.

Rahas immediately bristled. “I don’t have fucking bunny ears,” he hissed.

But Simmons blatantly ignored him and continued to look at him goofily, but endearingly all the same. “Rahas is a pretty bunny,” he began to prattle mindlessly. “A white pretty bunny. Just like Sandra. Sandra is pretty, but Rahas is prettier. Fluffy and pretty.”

“I’m not a fucking bunny!”

“Now,” Lynus said patiently to Rahas as he patted his arm in an attempt to calm him down. “He’s delirious from a fever. He thinks I’m an elf, remember? Getting angry with him won’t do any good.”

Rahas spun around toward him in an indignant fashion, no doubt ready to hiss and fizz about he wasn’t a damn rabbit and demand to know how Simmons could mistake him as such.

However, he was abruptly interrupted when Simmons suddenly leaned forward and snared Rahas’ hand in his. Rahas immediately stiffened upon contact and turned around to look at him, his face twisted into a scowl but the concern was so evident in his gaze. As Simmons squinted at him, staring silently, Rahas opened his mouth as if to ask what was going on with him.

Again, he was silenced abruptly, this time by Simmons sharply tugging on his hand and pulling him toward him on the bed. With impressive speed and agility, Simmons had Rahas on the bed next to him, lying on his side and wound tightly in his arms, Simmons holding him against his chest as if he was holding a comforting teddy bear.

Lynus was greatly surprised by the sudden turn of events, but his shocked compared nothing to that of Rahas’. The white-haired dark hunter was stunned into complete stillness as he lay in Simmons’ arms. His wide eyes stared up at the ceiling, his mind not quite registering what had happened.

It wasn’t until Simmons started to nuzzle his cheek cutely against Rahas’ hair and mutter something about it being soft and fluffy did Rahas finally react by trying to literally claw his way out of Simmons’ grasp, his arms flailing and his legs kicking as exotic and creative curse words tumbled from his lips.

“What the fuck?!” he yelled, his voice a tone higher than usual. “Let go of me you idiot! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

Simmons was completely undisturbed. He simply tightened his arms around Rahas and appeared to be settling himself back down to sleep. In fact, Simmons barely even flinched as Rahas continued to fight for his freedom. All of Rahas’ flailing and struggling was completely in vain.

It was…honestly quite amusing seeing how frantic Rahas was compared to how peaceful and still Simmons was. He really did look like a child hugging a teddy bear, if that teddy was a spitting and hissing living being.

Or rather, should that be a plush white eared bunny?

Ah, but he couldn’t help but note that despite all of Rahas’ desperate flailing, he wasn’t lashing out and hitting Simmons in anyway. If Lynus was to be so bold, he could even state that the thrashing about was for show more than anything else.

“Don’t just stand there!” Rahas all but shrilled at him.

“I’m sorry,” Lynus managed to utter around his desperate need to laugh out loud. “B-but as one of the healer’s code of ethics, ensuring the patient’s comfort and security is vital.”

“What about my comfort and security?!” This time Rahas did shrill at him.

Lynus shook his head and smiled comfortingly at him. “You’re doing a great job at keeping him calm for me,” he said as he turned his attention to mixing up the perfect concoction for Simmons’ ailments. “So thank you very much.”

A rather unconventional method of comfort, but it works, so no complaints.

“You can’t leave me like this!”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Lynus said nonchalantly. “Chances are he won’t remember what happened. So no point in fighting.”

Rahas was fiercely annoyed, one could say utterly pissed, but ceased in his struggling nonetheless. “If you tell Hamza or Macerio about this…” he hissed, leaving his threat hanging before abruptly pointing a stern finger at him. “Patient confidentiality!”

Lynus gave a mock sigh of defeat. “You got me. I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

Oh, he wouldn’t tell anyone. But what Rahas failed to realise was that Tiffany had peeked in, lured in by his squawking, and added her own, wailing about how Simmons has a better love life than she did. She just might complain about it to someone later that day when she had a little too much to drink at the bar.

Ah, but then again, maybe no one will believe her?


	61. True Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhon is unable to get warm this cold winter’s day, but he finds that warmth and so much more when he visits the tearoom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Just some platonic fluffy between Jhon, Lynus, and Axel~
> 
> AN: It was a cold, windy day, so I immediately thought of this ❤ Hope you enjoy the platonic fluff~

Jhon wasn’t all that fond of the cold. Ok, he hated it. Loathed the winter season. There wasn’t much he outright hated as he always tried to see the good in whatever situation or subject he came upon. But the cold…that bitter type of cold in particular. The kind that seemingly cut through to one’s very soul and left one’s body wracked with uncontrollable shivers. The type of cold, bitterness that unfortunately happened each year during the winter season around Lagaard.

As a local, he should have some immunity to it. He should have long grown accustomed to it. But unfortunately for him, he hadn’t.

They were well into the winter season and the weather that day had been just as dismal as previous seasons. It was snowing and the wind was howling. And even on the occasion, a streak of lightning followed by a crack of thunder, something that was considered rare during a blizzard elsewhere around the world, but not around the city of Lagaard. People would be startled, but not shocked.

The pelting snow was bad enough, but it was the wind that was causing the most trouble. While it was hazardous and difficult to travel anywhere in the snow, the wind was downright dangerous.

All in all, it was just one of those days where the locals and explorers alike locked themselves in their homes and hunkered down until the blizzard passed. The usual thing to do around this time of year. Everyone had their own coping ritual to follow.

But for Jhon, nothing he could do would help ward off the cold. He just couldn’t get warm. His usual coping mechanisms of dressing warmly, drinking warm beverages and sticking close to sources of external warmth wasn’t stopping him from shivering. The constant but somewhat sporadic twitches of shivering were making him feel worse. And uncharacteristically agitated.

It was hard to do or concentrate on anything when his body was twitching and shivering, sometimes the shivers rather violent. They were making feel achy and tired. He wanted to curl up and go to sleep, but he couldn’t even begin to settle.

Keeping his thick winter coat firmly around himself, Jhon stepped out of his room and into the foyer of the inn. He thought about going to look for Tobyn, hoping that any physical exertion would help boost blood flow and increase body warmth, but he knew his survivalist could be anywhere in the inn. He hated the howling winds. They made him edgy and antsy. And Jhon didn’t want to worry him anymore than he already was.

So instead he headed in the direction of the tearoom. It was always occupied with someone and the fire was always raging during these cold winter months.

He was slightly surprised to find the room mostly empty, saved for a certain white-tiger napping peacefully in front of the thankfully blazing fire. Usually Macerio would be occupying one of the couches as he hated the cold as much as Jhon did. Maybe more so as he was certainly very vocal about it.

But as Jhon glanced around, he noticed signs of someone else having recently been in the room. A book along with a blanket sat draped over one side of the plush couch that was closest to the fire place. Obviously Lynus had been the one occupying it but had gotten up to go elsewhere. He was sure to return since his belongs were still there. He must have gone out to check up on someone, Lirit more likely than not as these howling winds brings some distress to troubadour.

Jhon kept his arms wrapped around himself as he moved to stand in front of the fire, as close as he could but also ensuring that he didn’t disturb Chi-hung who appeared to be sleeping soundly next to Lynus’ chair.

The roaring fire was granting him some comfort and warmth, but small shivers were still plaguing him, and in all honesty the shivering was what was troubling him the most. He couldn’t settle and relax when he was constantly trembling.

As he rubbed his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to get warm and stared into the dancing flames within the fireplace, he idly wondered if the howling wind outside and the sound of ice pellets hitting the windows were playing some kind of psychological effect on him, making him feel colder than he really was. Maybe if he tried to ignore the sounds he would feel better?

“Jhon?”

Upon hearing his name, Jhon lifted his gaze from the fire to look over his shoulder to find Lynus standing a few feet behind him. His hair was free from his usual binding and he wore a thick woolly cardigan around his slender frame. He was also wearing a beige coloured scarf, of which, Jhon mildly noted, belonged to Axel.

He also noted that Lynus was wearing a look of mild concern on his face, his lips slowly turned downwards and his brow ever so softly furrowed.

“Not handling the cold today?” Lynus surprising asked as he moved to stand next to him.

Jhon smiled at him, knowing full well that he couldn’t lie to the dedicated medic, and nodded his head. “Ah, one of those days where I just can’t get warm for some reason,” he said simply.

Lynus’ violent eyes seemed to flicker over him, silently inspecting him before a look of understanding appeared on his face. He still looked mildly concerned, though, and Jhon wondered if he had a low body temperature that the skilled medic was able to pick up.

“Let’s get you sitting down then,” Lynus said as he placed a hand on Jhon’s arm in an attempt to guide him toward the chair that was nearest to the fireplace, the same chair that Lynus himself had been occupying before Jhon entered the room.

Jhon resisted slightly. “Ah, but that’s your seat.”

“Don’t be silly,” Lynus chided lightly as he lightly pushed against Jhon’s arm, virtually ushering him toward the seat. “You need it more than me right now. Besides, there’s plenty of room on that couch for the two of us. You’ll get warmer in no time.”

Jhon knew better than to argue back with the dedicated medic, so he simply allowed the medic to usher him toward the seat, pausing to gather up his book and blanket before virtually pushing Jhon to sit down. He had to smile to himself when Lynus lifted the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Where’s Tobyn?” Lynus ask as he idly fussed with the blanket, ensuring that it stayed draped comfortably and warmly over Jhon’s shoulders.

“Pacing around in circles around the inn,” Jhon replied as he found himself settling back against the couch, the warmth of the blanket around his shoulders already quite comforting. “This wind is making him more edgy than usual.”

“I thought I heard mumbling and someone stomping about when I was checking up on Lirit,” Lynus commented with a slight hum in his voice and pulled back after satisfied that the blanket was snug and warm around Jhon. He then reached up and placed his palm flat against Jhon’s forehead, his hand slipping under his hair.

He then made a soft humming noise. Not entirely of displeasure (Jhon had heard Lynus subconsciously utter that noise a few times before), but definitely not pleased about something. He seemed to utter a refresh spell before removing his hand from his forehead.

“Would you like something warm to drink?” Lynus asked him, well and truly in maternal mother-hen mode now.

So much so that Jhon briefly wondered if he was actually coming down with a cold, hence explaining why he was so cold. “It sounds like you think I should,” he quipped back with a polite smile.

Lynus looked at him for a moment before he smiled softly. “The chill is getting to you in more ways than one,” he unexpectedly said as he tapped Jhon’s forehead with his finger.

So he was coming down with a cold.

“And you would like to depose of it before it fully takes hold?” Jhon questioned.

Lynus’ smile grew. “I like you, you’re a good patient,” he said with a teasing tone.

Despite the way he was still shivering, Jhon laughed and felt a genuine warmth flow through him. He had experienced Lynus’ miraculous healing several times before, and he always managed to ease all his pains, physical, mentally and emotionally. Lynus had never made him feel as if he was a burden or obligation. He was always sincere in everything he did.

“Would you like some honey tea or ginger tea?” Lynus asked him.

Jhon thought for a moment. “Honey, please. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

Lynus gave him this look, a gentle and compassionate expression that spoke volumes. No need to apologise, it said. You’re not an inconvenience. Not now. Not ever.

“I’ll be right back,” Lynus said warmly before he turned on his heel and made his way out of the room.

Jhon watched him until he was out of sight before idly turning his gaze back toward the fire. As he did so, he emitted a low chuckle when he realised that Chi-hung had rolled onto his back, exposing his stomach with his front paws curled toward his chest. He was also snoring ever so softly. He was well and truly asleep. A deep, warm, comfortable sleep.

He was somewhat envious.

The sound of someone stomping their way outside the room caused Jhon to lift his head and look toward the doorway. He watched as Axel walked in, covered in a light layer of snow but with a large bundle of firewood in his arms.

“Oh, hey Jhon,” Axel greeted, somewhat surprised, probably by the fact that Jhon was sitting the seat Lynus had previously occupied and had his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “You all right?”

Before Jhon could answer, Lynus returned to the room with a cup of tea in his hands. “He’s coming down with a cold,” he suddenly answered for him the moment he stepped foot past the threshold.

Upon hearing that, Axel frowned and an expression of concern appeared on his face. However, he remained silent, arching an amused eyebrow when Lynus hurried over to Jhon with a cup of tea in his hands.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Lynus warned gently as he offered the tea toward Jhon, ensuring that it sat securely in his two hands before letting go. “Sip it slowly, ok?”

“Thank you,” Jhon said simply, swallowing back the urge to apologise for the trouble once again.

And Lynus seemed to notice his lack of apology and smiled warmly at him.

He then turned to regard Axel, a small frown immediately adorning his lips as he looked him up and down as Axel dropped the wood he had gathered onto the floor next to the fireplace. Despite the noise, Chi-hung barely even stirred. He was in such a deep and comfortable sleep, wasn’t he?

“Have you been outside?” Lynus asked Axel as he hurried over to him and began to dust the flakes of snow off of Axel’s coat. He then suddenly reached up to touch the side of Axel’s face, his frown deepening ever so slightly

“Needed to ensure we keep the fire going,” Axel answered as he smiled with mild amusement as Lynus fussed over him, his smile growing when Lynus tugged on his jacket.

“Take off your jacket and boots before you get a cold, too,” Lynus instructed in his maternal, no nonsense manner before he abruptly turned to leave the room, calling out further instructions. “I’m going to find some more blankets. Get yourself comfortable in front of the fire!”

With Lynus out of the room and out of sight, Axel shook his head to dislodge some ice crystals before fondly rolling his eyes. “Want me to take off the pants, too?” he called out.

“Axel!” Lynus was heard scolding. It wouldn’t he hard to imagine the tangerine head blushing.

Jhon chuckled as he gently rolled his cup of honey tea between his hands, relishing in the warmth. He brought the cup to his lips and took a timid sip as Axel shrugged off his ice laden jacket before nonchalantly kicking off his boots. With those pieces of cold clothing out of the way, Axel moved to sit down onto the couch next to Jhon, casually draping his arms over the back of it.

“He managed to catch you, did he?” Axel suddenly asked, but Jhon knew immediately what he was talking about.

“Hm, he knew I was coming down with a cold long before I did, I think,” Jhon replied as he rested his tea on his knee. “Can’t say I’m surprised, though.”

“With this blizzard, there’s no way you can get away from his ‘mother-henning’,” Axel teased as he lightly tapped the back of Jhon’s head with his hand.

Jhon laughed and idly turned his head away. “He likes me. I’m a good patient,” he said.

This time Axel laughed as he dropped his head back to rest on the couch behind him. And Jhon felt his chills easing, his body and mind relaxing. While he obviously wasn’t as relaxed as Chi-hung appeared to be, the white tiger now snoring a little louder than before, he was definitely more comfortable than he was when he entered the room.

A few moments of silent later, Lynus returned with a couple of blankets draped over his arms. He also had a handtowel, no doubt meant for Axel to dry his hair. His gaze immediately fell onto Axel and he nodded slightly to himself, pleased that Axel had followed his instructions.

Wordlessly, he walked over to them and dropped the blankets onto the couch near Axel before he moved to walk behind him with the towel in his hands. And just as Jhon had thought, he used the towel to gently dry the icy water from Axel’s hair.

“How bad is it out there?” he asked idly.

Axel closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly, greatly enjoying the way Lynus was carefully patting his hair dry, raking his fingers through the short red strands. “Still blowing a gale. Sounds worse outside. Was lucky that we had stacked the firewood as close to the inn as possible, otherwise we’d need an expedition unit with a guide rope or something.”

Jhon idly glanced out the window of the tearoom before wincing and turning away quickly. He was so glad that he wasn’t stuck out there in the cold. “Do we have plenty of firewood, though?”

“Yeah, at least a month’s worth, don’t worry,” Axel answered, pouting lightly and opening his eyes when Lynus stopped drying his hair.

Lynus smiled as he walked out from behind the couch, idly straightening the handtowel and placing it upon the coffee table near the fireplace. “All we can do is wait out the blizzard,” he said as he reached out to grab one of the blankets.

But Axel suddenly snared his wrist and abruptly tugged him forward, prompting Lynus to stumble slightly before falling onto the couch, landing in-between him and Jhon. Lynus was stunned for a moment, looking at Axel in surprise. However, he smiled warmly once more as Axel wordlessly handed him the blanket and he draped it over their laps, Jhon’s included.

“Let me know if feel the slightest bit unwell,” Lynus instructed to Jhon as he settled himself between him and Axel, looking so small between the two of them but incredibly content and comfortable as well.

“You’ll probably notice it before I will,” Jhon returned as he, too, settled himself back comfortably into his seat, idly noting that he could feel Axel’s arm against the back of his neck.

“Feeling warmer?” Axel asked him.

Jhon smiled and closed his eyes. Yeah, he was feeling warmer already.


	62. A Reason to Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerald, at the bar, drinking, thinking, remembering. Just like any other night. But this night has a surprise instore for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: ... :D
> 
> AN: Hmm, I don’t think I’ll say too much here. I’ll just let you read the fic and see for yourselves~ Read and let me know what you think!

Rain began to pour and thunder roared in the sky as Gerald sat down in his usual stool at the bar. In a matter of second, there was a mug of his ‘favourite’ drink placed in front of him, and his hands instinctively reached out to cradled the large schooner of beer. Like most nights, he wanted to himself; his shoulders hunched, his back to everyone, watching mindlessly as the bubbles rose and dissipated in his drink.

He always sat in the far corner of the bar, the furthest away from that dreaded Wall of Fame Cass had created. He couldn’t bear to look at it. He hadn't looked at that photo in what had to be going on seven years now. He couldn't bring himself to. The memories that were constantly floating around in his head, there to torture him at every second of his life, were bad enough.

He didn’t want to be reminded of a time where he was happy. He didn’t want to see that younger version of himself smiling, looking carefree and so goddamn _happy._

…He didn’t have much to smile about anymore.

Others who visit the bar had, thankfully for the most part, left him alone. He has had a couple of drunkards try to heckle him, recognising him from the photo on the wall and blubbering about how he was a fallen, has been explorer now. Cass would immediately throw those fuckwits out of his bar, cussing them out and threatening them with permanent banishment if they tried to heckle him again.

He would tell Cass that it was fine, he had grown use to it, but Cass would then rant and rave about how it wasn’t fine, that those bastards hadn’t a clue who Guild Nova was, so should shut their goddamn mouths.

After a while, Gerald stopped arguing with him, barely reacting when someone tried to goad him in a confrontation and barely even glancing at them when they were promptly ejected from the pub. Sometimes Cass would be the one to manhandle them, other times he would bark at one of the stronger members of the guardians to kick them out. Axel was usually the one he asked, and more often than not the ones he wanted to expel promptly removed themselves, not wanting to deal with the notoriously strong landsknecht.

Gerald gritted his teeth as his grip around his mug of ale tightened. Hah, landsknecht. Whenever he heard the title mentioned, his mind would immediately, torturously so, remind him of another certain landsknecht.

Fuck, not a day goes by, not a second goes by when he doesn’t think about his two best friends.

Gerald dropped his chin to his chest and sighed as a crack of thunder was heard above his head. Perhaps he should refer to them as former best friends now. One was missing and the other was…no longer within this plain.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly before he all but violently grasped his drink in his hand. He threw his head back and took a large gulp of the bitter liquid. He could feel the strong alcohol burning the back of his throat, but he ignored it. He had felt that pain many times before and for that fleeting moment, he could forget.

But it wasn’t enough. His mind betrayed him, as it usually did, and flashed memories he wished so desperately to forget.

Christ, he really wished he hadn’t found her. Found Sandra like that. He wished so badly that someone else did and he learnt of what happened to her second hand. But he wasn’t that fortunate.

There was so much blood. So much. It was amazing how much blood a person could hold. It was everywhere. All over the place. Everything was covered in the red stuff. Everything was broken. She put up one hell of a fight. Hah, like she usually did. Fought everything she could, she did. Nothing could best her.

Nothing was supposed to, at least.

There was…there was no way he could help Sandra. No one could. One look and he knew she was gone.

The second that thought passed through his mind, his attention immediately turned to Simmons. Sandra’s son.

Gerald dropped his empty mug to the counter as he stared at it with unfocused eyes. He could still remember that panic he felt when he couldn’t see Simmons anywhere. That kind of panic was all encompassing, it made his heart thunder in his ears, his eyes dart around to search every single nook and cranny, made time slow to a crawl while at the same time everything seemed to be whizzing past him, around him at break neck speed. He barely heard his own voice as he desperately bellowed Simmons’ name over and over again.

For the briefest of seconds, he felt a sense of relief when he heard Simmons’ voice call out to him. He found him under his bed. Hiding from the atrocity that happened to his mother. He was alive, but…he was injured. He didn’t get away from the perpetrator unharmed. There was a wound to his forehead. It wasn’t a gash, but a tear. Meaty flesh hanging down over his eye.

Simmons was oblivious to it, thankfully. “My head hurts a little,” he said when Gerald managed to coax him out of hiding spot. Gerald told him that he was going to be fine. But as soon as those words left his lips, Simmons’ eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

Covered in blood, Gerald whisked him to the hospital. Dr Stiles was a young, fledging doctor then. He was the first person he saw. He immediately took Simmons and cared for him.

What happened after that was a blur of doctors, medics, and guardsmen asking him over and over again what happened. He couldn’t answer them because he didn’t fucking know himself. Sandra was dead, murdered, and her son was fighting for his life. If he knew who or what was responsible, he would tell as many people as he could so he could have that bastard hunted down and destroyed.

He had wanted to do just that himself, but he couldn’t leave Simmons. So he stayed. And waited. He wasn’t going to sleep until he knew Simmons’ fate. He couldn’t do anything until he knew he was going to be ok.

Gradually, and unfortunately, he learnt of Sandra’s fate little by little during his vigil of Simmons. She had been brutalised, her right hand, the one with the birthmark the shape of a frog of all things, was missing. Taken as a trophy, probably. Sick bastard.

It was while at the hospital, sitting by Simmons’ hospital bed as he waited for him to wake up, that a horrifying realisation dawned on him. The day Sandra was murdered was the one year anniversary of Shiki’s disappearance.

Exactly one year.

It was at that moment he knew that fate hated him. Mocking him. It had to be. It was no coincidence.

He laughed mockingly at first, but that soon turned into angry ranting, and that…soon faded into gut-wrenching sobs. He sat himself back in his chair next to Simmons’ seemingly lifeless body and cried into his hands.

Simmons was all he had left now. And he was all Simmons had left.

Uncle Gerry, he used to call him. Still did on occasion. How the hell could he leave the kid alone? Leave him to be raised by someone else? Losing Shiki and Sandra, there was no way he could lose his ‘nephew’ as well.

Gerald gave Cass a small nod of his head when the barkeep reluctantly placed another frosty schooner in front of him. Cass didn’t like him drinking too much, though he preferred that he drank in front of him, in his bar so he could keep an eye on him. He would even let him linger well beyond closing time, either trying to engage in conversation with him, or leaving him be and simply tidied up around him.

Truth be told, Gerald hadn’t had a decent conversation with anyone since Shiki disappeared. The thought of sitting at the bar and having a roaring and rowdy conversation with someone hurt too much. Those were the times were he and Shiki could bond, to be as loud and obnoxious as they wanted.

Shiki even used to sneak Simmons into the bar, letting him stay up late. He would bounce the kid on his knee and tell him bullshit stories about exploration and adventuring. Simmons always looked so enthralled with his dad’s exaggerated tales. He remember Sandra used to storm into the bar whenever Shiki had him, smack him upside the head before attempting to take Simmons home with her. But the kid would cry and pout, throw a temper tantrum of apocalyptic proportions, forcing her to whine and cry before giving in. After Sandra sulkily stalked away, Simmons would brighten and give his dad a high five. Bastard taught the kid well.

Hah, he missed those times so much.

Simmons…The kid was reminding him more and more of Sandra each day. And not only in appearance. His cheeky smile, his energetic and seeming endless energy, his utter recklessness. Hell, the way he would swing his axe or sword reminded him of the times Sandra attempted to get Shiki out of a tree he was perched in by chopping it down.

The woman couldn’t climb trees to save her life, and Shiki would constantly use that to his advantage.

But the kid had his father’s eyes. Sharp red, distinctly filled with mischievousness. Every time he looked into the kids eyes, he saw Shiki staring back at him.

Fuck, he missed Shiki so much. Shiki…was his best friend growing up. They got into so much shit together. Growing up with an absent family, Shiki was his only support. Unabashedly the light of his life.

But that light was gone now.

He…loved that stupid bastard. Why the fuck did he have to fucking disappear on him?

Gerald took another violent swig of his drink.

He loved Sandra, too. Gerald was honestly taken aback when Shiki developed an attraction for someone. Maybe even a little annoyed, fearful that their friendship would be strained. But that crazy woman was his perfect match, really, and not once did she try to force her way between the two of them. Never did she meddle in their friendship. She knew how important they were to each other, and instead of getting jealous and trying to limit their interactions, she encouraged it. She didn’t try to replace him, didn’t try to take his place. She knew and understood.

She was a good girl. Fucking crazy with that axe, though. God, she was a character.

Downing a large gulp of his beer, Gerald felt his mind wander further.

Oddly enough, that Rahas kid that Simmons was so fond of reminded him a little of Shiki as well. His dark hunter skills were so similar that it was honestly suspicious and surprising. But it was his mannerisms that really got to him. It was the little things. The way he would bristle, the way he would perch himself in high trees, the way his eyes would observe everyone and everything.

Gerald found himself finishing his drink as Cass began to empty the bar and lock up for the night. He stayed in his seat, though, and just gazed at the air in front of him with a glassy gaze. He wasn’t as drunk as he normally was at this time of night. Must have been too lost in his own thoughts to drink.

Ah, he had better remedied that.

Thinking about that kid, though, Gerald couldn’t help but notice that Rahas seemed a little…cautious around him. Not frightened, just…uneasy. Almost as if he wanted to actually talk to him about something. Something important. He never said as much, though, and wouldn’t hold his gaze for longer than a second before abruptly looking away, looking guilty.

A loud crack of thunder from outside pulled Gerald from his thoughts, but didn’t make him jump. He simply lifted his head up and turned his bleary eyes in Cass’ direction, wanting to request another beer from him.

But as he opened his mouth to speak, there was the sound of another sharp crack of thunder. A split second after the thunderous settle faded, there was the sound of a door of the bar opening. He didn’t turn to look, however, even as he heard the sound of feet walking over the hardwood flooring, accompanied by the sound of scraping. Someone with a canine companion must have wandered it. Ah, probably saw the lights on and thought the bar was still open. It happened on the occasion.

“Hey, the bar is closed!” Cass was heard shouting from his position at the sink. “But if yer buy a drink, I’ll let yer shelter from the rain! Haw haw haw!”

Typical Cass.

During the sudden lull in the pouring rain outside, Gerald heard a sound that was akin to someone drawing in a deep, sharp breath.

“Fuck, Cass,” an almost too familiar voice uttered, husky and surprisingly shaky. “You’ve gotten fat, haven’t you?”

Gerald stiffened in his seat, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. That voice…got that voice was so much like that of Shiki’s. But…no, it couldn’t be. It was the booze, wasn’t it? Christ, how many times had he heard Shiki’s voice in his head, in his dreams?

“The hell?” Cass bristled as he spun around, no doubt ready to give the intruder a piece of his mind. But…he froze, his eyes wide and his face draining of colour. His mouth promptly dropped out, speechless, as the glass he was cleaning tumbled from his trembling hands and crashed to the floor.

Concerned, Gerald turned around on his stool and finally looked at the late night intruder.

And he found himself staring into a pair of familiar red eyes.

“Gerald…?”

Gerald felt his heart leap into his throat, his chest tightening as he stumbled from his stool. He stayed on his feet and stared at the man who stood in the centre of the bar, a few feet away from him. Dressed in the clothing and gauntlets of a ronin, a man with dark grey hair and scrappy facial hair stared at him. Around his shoulders was a torn cape like clothing, used to keep out the rain and other elements. It didn’t hide the numerous scars on his arms and bare chest, his left arm layered in thick bandages. At his feet sat a silvery-blue coloured woof.

But it was his eyes. His eyes…

N-no, it couldn’t be. He was hallucinating. Again.

“You’re alive?” the man muttered as he took a step forward.

Gerald stared at the man. Just…stared at him. His heart was leaping in his chest, his mind was reeling, telling him over and over again that he was just seeing things. It was the alcohol. It was his imagination. It was fate fucking with him again. It couldn’t be real.

Shakily, Gerald took a step forward. “…Shiki?”

The man, the man with the red eyes…smiled at him. That smile. The slight curvature of his lips, the hint of white teeth, the small dimple of his right cheek…

Gerald was suddenly right in front of him with his hands out in front of him, shaking and mere inches away from the man’s face. But the man didn’t even flinch; he just looked at him with those eyes.

Slowly, Gerald touched his face with his hands. Bristly from the facial hair, but warm…solid. Real. He wasn’t a hallucination. He was…

“You’re real…” Gerald breathed.

He was suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug that was so familiar and he felt himself to limp, his knees buckling beneath him. He fell to the floor, and the man, no Shiki, kept his hold around him and fell down with him.

“You’re real…” Gerald breathed again as hot, sticky tears blurred his vision. “You’re actually real…”

“Yes,” that voice he had heard so many times in his dreams whispered into his ear. “Yes, I’m real. God, Gerald, gods…You’re alive. I thought…they told me…”

“Shiki…” Gerald murmured before he quickly wrapped his arms around him in return, uncaring that he was crying, that the tears were flowing heavily down his cheeks, making it hard to see and breath. “Shiki, god, you’re alive! W-where have you been all these years, y-you bastard? I’ve been waiting for you for ten fucking years! W-where were you…?”

“Hah…” Shiki half laughed, half sobbed into his ear. “It’s a long story. I’ll…tell it some other time,” he said simply as he continued to hold him. “…that obnoxious blue-haired dark hunter was right…”

Gerald didn’t have a clue what any of his mumblings mean, but at that very moment, he didn’t care. Shiki was alive. He was alive. He was real. Not a hallucination, not a dream, not an illusion, he was real.

He was home.

Shiki suddenly pulled back slightly, to look into Gerald’s eyes once more. “Simmons?” he suddenly questioned. “Where’s my son? And Rahas and Lynus? They’re here too, right? Where are they? My kids ok?”

What? How did he know-? H-he wasn’t going to ask about Sandra? Did he already know?

“I’ll explain later, I promise,” Shiki said as he tightened his arms around Gerald and hauled him to his feet. “I just…need to see if my kids are ok.”

There were so many questions running through Gerald’s head, but he didn’t attempt to verbalise any of them. “Simmons is…at my place, w-where we used to hang out,” he said as he subconsciously kept a hold on Shiki. “Let’s… head there first. It’s late…”

Shiki looked at him for a silent moment before he slowly nodded his head and removed his arms from around Gerald, much to his disappointment. But he soon snared a hold of Gerald’s wrist and made the motion to tug him toward the exit, and Gerald allowed him, without question, without hesitation.

“Come, Farley,” Shiki said as he motioned toward the wolf that had entered with him, the beast companion immediately heeding to his command. “You’re just going to love my boy. He’s a good kid. I’m sure he has lots to tell us both.”

The wolf, Farley, simply tilted its head to the side before wagging its tail, seemingly understanding what Shiki was saying.

“H-hey!” Cass abruptly called out. “What about me? No love for dear ol’ Cass, h-huh?”

Shiki quickly turned around and looked at Cass. With a glint of familiar mischief in his eye, he dropped his hold on Gerald’s arm and bounded across the floor to reach Cass, immediately pulling the other man into his once notorious bone-crushing hugs.

Gods, that really _was_ Shiki.

Gerald felt tears spring to his eyes again and felt the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly. It was something he hadn’t felt himself do for so long.

He was…smiling.


	63. Long Awaited Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Shiki was back! He was alive. But…how would Simmons react to seeing his dad? Would he even remember him?
> 
> AN: Again, I think it’s best if I let the fic speak for itself. Read and let me know what you think~

The rain had let up but the thunder continued to roar in the distance. But Gerald paid it no mind. He was too busy looking at the back of the head of the man that had his wrist held securely in his hand as he pulled him through the silent, near empty streets of Lagaard. He couldn’t bring himself to look at anything else, not even down at the wolf with bluish-silver fur. Only the man in front of him.

Shiki.

The hand who had a hold of his wrist belonged to Shiki.

He was alive. God for ten years, ten whole, pain filled years he was missing from his life. He didn’t want to accept that he was dead, but a part of him had. A small part had given up hope of ever seeing his beloved friend ever again.

But…he was alive. He was alive…

There was…there was something he had to know.

“Shiki, Sandra-”

Without a single pause in his steps, Shiki was heard uttering a low, miserable sigh. One of pain and yet acceptance as well. “I know, Gerald,” he said softly. “She's gone.”

Gerald clenched his jaw tightly as his heart dropped into his stomach. “How?” he managed to utter.

Shiki stopped walking and pulled Gerald to a stop next to him, though he kept his back to him, he made absolutely no attempt to remove his strong grip around his wrist. In fact his hand tightened ever so slightly, though subtly trembling. “...Her right hand,” he murmured, his voice barely audible, even in the too quiet streets at night.

He then slowly turned to face Gerald and he could see that the pain of what he had learnt of happened to his wife was still fresh in his eyes, in his memory.

Her hand…the one that was missing. Had he seen it? Was it shown to him?

He would have reacted violently, Gerald was sure of that.

“What the hell happened to you?” he found himself asking instead.

Unexpectedly, Shiki lifted his other hand and gently cupped the side of Gerald’s face, his eyes filling with pain once more. But it appeared to be a different kind of pain. “...I thought everyone was dead,” he said softly as he thumb brushed over his cheekbone. “Including you.”

Gerald furrowed his brow in confusion and concern. Why? Who told him something like that? Where did he go? Why did he leave? Damn it, there were so many questions he didn’t know where to start!

But they…had to wait for the moment, for a moment. There was something else he needed to tell Shiki.

“Simmons was attacked, too,” Gerald said in a pained and regretful tone. “He received a head injury. He...doesn't remember much. He might not...remember you.”

Again, another flicker of pain appeared in Shiki’s red eyes, yet not as profound as before. “That's ok,” he said as he kept his hand on Gerald’s cheek and smiled crookedly at him. “As long as he is alive.”

“Shiki-”

Gerald was interrupted when Shiki abruptly pulled him into a near bone crushing hug, his face buried in the crook of his neck. Startled, Gerald fell still, his chin on Shiki’s shoulder and head tilted back ever so slightly to allow him to stare bewildered up at the dark night sky.

“The last few years haven't been kind to me, either,” Shiki murmured against the side of Gerald’s neck and his arms tightened a fraction further, not enough to hurt Gerald in anyway, but certainly prevent him from removing himself from the embrace. “But they're over now. I'm back. And I'm staying, I promise.”

Gerald closed his eyes as he thought about the deep scars he had seen on Shiki’s arms and chest. Clearly, the man had gone through physical hell. But it was also clear, distressingly so, that he had gone through mental and emotional hell as well.

“Just tell me what happened,” Gerald requested as he snaked his arms around to rest his hands on Shiki’s back, swallowing thickly when his fingertips brushed over yet more scaring.

Shiki was silent for the longest moment as he continued to hold him, his face still buried into the curve of Gerald’s neck. “…You know of a man called Taksony?” he unexpectedly asked.

Gerald opened his eyes, though his brow furrowed as he turned his head as far as he could to try to look at Shiki. “Yeah, I've heard of the bastard. Why? What does he have to do with anything?”

Once more, Shiki fell silent before he emitted a low chuckle that was honestly unexpected and startling. “...Apparently the bastard needed a dark hunter to train one of his soon to be soldiers.”  
   
Gerald drew in a sharp intake of air, his eyes widening. What? No, that couldn’t…Did…was he saying that someone from Etria had ventured all the way to Lagaard to kidnap him? Was his reputation of being a highly skilled dark hunter that notorious?

“Yeah,” Shiki murmured, almost as if responding to Gerald’s jumbled thoughts. “You can imagine how well that worked, right? Apparently my rebellious nature is contagious.”

Though there was a slight smirk on Shiki’s lips as he pulled away from him, Gerald could only look at him in disbelief and bewilderment. He believed him, of course he did. Shiki had never lied to him and despite their ten years of separation, he refused to believe that Shiki would ever lie to him, to his face.

But for Shiki to have been kidnapped…it was too surreal. He was a highly skilled dark hunter, explorer. Gerald had heard stories and gossip of that bastard Taksony, about how power hungry he was and how he had enough money to make people bend to his every whim, but why would he go after a notorious flighty dark hunter like Shiki? It didn’t make any sense!

…Maybe it did, but Gerald refused or simply couldn’t consider it?

“Did…you escape?” Gerald found himself asking as he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him.

A wry half grin slipped across Shiki’s lips and he shook his head slowly as he took a step back, letting his arms fall away from Gerald to rest idly by his sides. “No,” he admitted as faraway look appeared in his eyes. “I was no longer of any use. They threw me into the Etrian Labyrinth.”

Shiki suddenly smirked as he revealed his left arm, the one that was covered in thick bandages. He looked at it as he flexed his arm a few times. “Hah, dumbasses thought they could get rid of me so easily, though not unscathed. But I have to admit that I had a little bit of help.”

Help? It wouldn’t have been that ‘obnoxious blue-haired dark hunter’ he mumbled about earlier?

Again Shiki fell silent as he dropped his arm to his side again and he tilted his head back to look up at the sky as his eyes fell half-lidded, recalling his painful memories. “Hah, not that I was overly grateful at the time. I thought…everyone was dead, so why should I still be alive?”

Gerald felt a lump of pure heartbreaking emotion lodge in his throat and he tried desperately to push it back. “If Simmons hadn’t survived,” he found himself muttering. “I wouldn’t be here either.”

Shiki quickly turned his attention and gaze back to Gerald, and though he offered him a small understanding smile, his eyes still looked haunted. “…Thank you for raising my boy,” he said before his smile turned slightly mischievous, the type of smile Gerald was more accustomed to. “Ah, should that be our boy now?”

Gerald felt a sudden flush to his cheeks, but he chalked it up to the alcohol still affecting him and the coolness of the night. “Don’t joke like that.”

Shiki’s grin took on more of a mischievous glint. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, not at all apologetic, before his smile faded and he turned his gaze to his surroundings, looking at the buildings and streets with that painful, faraway look in his eyes once more. “I’m just…relieved to be home. I’ve missed a lot, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, a lot has happened,” Gerald said, though in no mood to discuss it all there in the street, not after what he had just learnt. Shiki would be dismayed to learn what happened to Guild Reckless. He didn’t need to have more tragedy forced upon him. Not right at this very second. It may be better if Hamza was the one to tell him, although it would hurt the war magus as well.

“There’s plenty of time to learn, though,” Gerald said instead.

“I need to see my boy,” Shiki said simply as he turned his gaze, those red eyes that had haunted Gerald’s dreams for eyes, back toward him once more.

“Yeah,” Gerald said simply as he began to walk forward. “He’s been waiting for you.”

“Yeah,” Shiki murmured before he made a soft clicking noise with his tongue. “Come, Farley, not much further now.”

Having forgotten about their canine companion, Gerald turned his gaze toward the wolf to find that he had immediately placed himself by Shiki’s side. And when he turned his gaze back to Shiki, the man was motioning for him to stand by his other side.

To which he promptly did. Side by side, they silently walked together, taking the same path they had done many times ten years before, to the place they had laughed and made so many memories together.

As they walked up the stone stoop and through the front door to finally reach the security of being inside, Farley quietly following without prompting, Gerald felt a mild spike of fear appear in his chest.

He honestly didn’t know how Simmons was going to react. It had been ten years and he had received a terrible head injury nine years ago. And Shiki had changed a bit, not only in appearance, but in personality. Completely understandable, of course, but would Simmons immediately recognise him? Or would he need prompting? Time to adjust to the thought that the new man in his life was actually his father?

There wasn’t really anything they could do to prepare, was there?

As Gerald mulled over whether or not to be the one to enter Simmons room and bring him out into the living room, or have the reunion in the privacy of his room, the door to Simmons’ bedroom opened and out stepped the object of his thoughts. With messy hair and bleary eyes, Simmons staggered out of his room, as if looking for something to drink when he stopped to look at him.

“You were out longer than usual, Gerald,” Simmons said instead, surprising the older gunner.

…Had he been waiting up for him? Hah, of course he was.

Before Gerald had the chance to respond, Simmons’ gaze abruptly turned to Shiki and he heard the former dark hunter draw in a sharp intake of air. Shiki immediately recognised Simmons, he looked so much like his mother after all, but Simmons…

Simmons shakily took a step forward, his mouth dropping open before he uttered, “...Dad?”

Gerald wisely took a step back when he heard Shiki give a half chuckle, one that was filled with relief and undeniable happiness.

“Y-yeah,” he murmured, his voice thick with emotion as he took a step forward, his arms lifting from his sides in preparation to embrace his son after so long. “It’s me, I-”

Whatever Shiki was about to say was abruptly forgotten when Simmons suddenly lunged forward to stand right in front of him. He then flung his arms around Shiki’s neck, his face pressed against his shoulder, and as his weight collided against Shiki’s, they both fell to the floor with a loud crash. Shiki automatically made a sound, as if the air suddenly rushed from his lungs and Gerald felt a sense of concern by how hard the two of them fell.

But he became still when another noise echoed throughout the room. The sound of a soft sob.

“I knew you would come back.”

Breathing in shakily, Shiki wrapped one arm tightly around Simmons’ waist as the other slid up to entangle his fingers through his hair. “...Yeah, I'm back. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.”

With his face still pressed against the curve of Shiki’s shoulder and his arms still around his neck, Simmons nodded as he continued to cry softly.

Gerald should probably leave them alone; they were father and son, after all. They needed their time alone, to sob and wail about how much they missed each other. They deserved it. But…Gerald honestly didn’t want to let Shiki out of his sight. Not even for a second. Not again. He didn’t want this to be a dream.

It couldn’t be a dream, could it? If so…then never let him wake up.

“Gods,” Shiki muttered as he raked his fingers through Simmons’ hair. “You’re so much like your mother.”

Gerald half expected Simmons to pull away and ask where Sandra was if she wasn’t with him, but instead Simmons simply nodded his head and continued to hug Shiki tightly.

…That boy knew more than he let on, didn’t he?

A few minutes past silently as the two family members continued to simply hold each other. Slowly and reluctantly, Simmons finally began to detach himself from his father, pushing back to rest on his heels of his feet to kneel on the floor in front of Shiki. And Shiki sat up, obvious tear stains on his cheeks as he reached out to ruffle Simmons hair, the blue haired landsknecht wiping his also tear laden cheeks with the back of his hand.

Honestly, Gerald was fairly certain he was crying now as well. Yeah, he was. There was no point in denying it. He was…so relieved. God, so relieved.

“I’ve missed you, my boy,” Shiki said as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Simmons.

Simmons nodded his head as he continued to wipe messily at his cheeks. He then drew in a deep breath as he dropped his hand from his face. He lifted his chin and gave Shiki the biggest, brightest smile Gerald had honestly ever seen.

“Dad!” Simmons said as he placed his hands on Shiki’s shoulders. “I’ve got so much to tell you!”

Shiki was startled, but only for the smallest of seconds before he too smiled broadly and ruffled Simmons’ hair roughly. “I bet you do,” he said. “Then let’s talk. All night if we have to.”

“Yeah!” Simmons said, more energetic than Gerald had seen for a while as he leapt to his feet and impatiently tugged Shiki to his own.

Shiki released a loud and somewhat relieved laugh as he let Simmons pull him up. The moment he was standing tall again he clasped Simmons by the shoulder and made that clicking noise again. As soon as he did, the sound of claws scampering across the floor followed. “Before that, I have someone for you to meet,” Shiki said as the patient wolf stopped at his heel and he motioned for Simmons to regard the canine as well. “This is Farley.”

Simmons’ expression immediately brightened as he crouched down in front of the wolf and held out his hand for the wolf to smell. “Hi Farley,” he greeted, not as loud as he usually did.

The wolf looked at him for a moment, somewhat cautious probably. But his ears weren’t back and the fur on the back of his neck wasn’t raised. He did seem to be twitching slightly, as if holding back.

“Go ahead,” Shiki suddenly said.

And as soon as he did, it was like a switch had been flipped. The wolf abruptly made a sound like an excited ‘yip’ and leaned back onto his back legs so that his front paws flailed out toward Simmons. His placed his hands on Simmons’ shoulders and excitedly began to lick at his face, his tail wagged so hard that his butt was wiggling as well.

The laugh Simmons released as he fell back onto his butt, Farley still covering his face in sloppy kisses was a sound Gerald had never heard before.

“I found him in Etria's labyrinth,” Shiki explained as he placed his hands on his hips, making no attempt to pull the obviously excited wolf pup off of his son. “He was a tiny little thing. Four years old now, but still a great big puppy.”

Simmons looked up at Shiki to smile goofily at him, still playing with Farley, scratching his ears and rubbing his stomach. “Is that where you were all this time? Adventuring?”

Shiki paused for a moment as that haunted look appeared in his eyes once more. But it soon dissipated and he smiled widely. “Yeah, kid. Got a little lost, you know? Deeply lost…”

…If he had thought everyone was dead, then he was very lost indeed.

“Heh, I do that too,” Simmons said as he turned his attention back to Farley and ruffled his fur playfully. “Gerry says I'm like mum.”

Gerry? It had been a while since Simmons had outright called him that.

“Yeah, she had a terrible sense of direction, didn't she?”

“Did you find Farley for me?”

“Absolutely. I thought of you the moment I saw him.”

Simmons laughed goofily at that before an unexpected…mature expression appeared on his face. His eyes fell half-lidded as he smiled softly and leaned forward to rest his forehead against that of Farley’s, the wolf pup settling down immediately as if reacting to him. “…I’m glad dad’s back now. He can make Gerry smile again.”

Simmons had whispered that, but it seemed to echo around the room. Shiki immediately glanced over in Gerald’s direction, but embarrassed Gerald looked away and roughly scratched the back of his neck.

…Damn it, the kid was more observant that Gerald gave him credit for.

“I’ll be sure to try to make everyone smile from now on,” Shiki said, his voice filled with determination before he made a sound of realisation, as if he had just remembered something. “Speaking of which, do you know anyone called Rahas or Lynus?”

“Hm?” Simmons murmured as he tilted his head to the side and Gerald felt his brow furrow again. He remembered Shiki mentioning Rahas and Lynus before. How did he know the two?

“Of course I do,” Simmons replied with that large, goofily happy grin of his. “Rahas is my friend and he trains with me sometimes. And Lynus is really nice; he heals me without giving me those boring lectures.”

Shiki appeared momentarily surprised before relief washed over him and he smiled. “Ah, really now. They are here…”

He sounded so relieved. But why?

“Do you know them, dad?” Simmons was the one to ask.

“Ah, yeah,” Shiki said as he idly trailed the fingers of his right hand over his right arm. “Met them a few years ago. They’re…good kids. I’m glad they’re safe now.”

There was that pained, faraway look again…

Shiki quickly brightened, however, and reached down to pull Simmons to his feet. “Well, I’ll speak with them tomorrow,” he said as he took a hold of Simmons arm with one hand while the other unexpectedly reached out to snare Gerald’s wrist. He then proceeded to pull them both toward the couch in front of an unlit fire place, and with an almighty tug, pulled them both down with him.

Simmons sat on Shiki’s right as Gerald all but fell against his left. Shiki released his hold on their arms to instead slink them around their necks to tug them even closer toward him, holding both Simmons and Gerald in such a way that they had no choice but to rest their heads on his chest.

“Tonight, I want to hear all about your adventures and exploits,” Shiki said as he rested back comfortably into the couch. “Don’t go leaving anything out now.”

Simmons released another genuinely happy laugh and immediately began to launch into telling Shiki about how he started his own guild, and how far they’ve gotten into the labyrinth. All the while Shiki kept his arms around the both of them, occasionally reaching out to ruffle Simmons’ hair while he idly twirled a strand of Gerald’s hair around his finger.

And as Farley unexpected rested his head on Gerald’s lap, prompting the gunner to idly scratch him behind the ear, Gerald felt himself relax, to feel a sense of contentment for the first time in ten years.

Though he did not know where Shiki had been all that time and how much he had gone through, he was sure of one thing; he was glad that Shiki was back. That he was alive. And he knew, beyond doubt, that Shiki wasn’t going to be up and leaving anytime soon.

In one night, his life had changed again. But this time it was for the better. No doubt about that.


	64. Heartfelt Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunions aren’t over yet. It’s Lynus and Rahas’ turn to be reunited with Shiki. How will they react?

"You've had a restless night's sleep."

Lynus glanced over his shoulder when Axel made that comment and found his redheaded landsknecht looking at him with an expression of concern of his face. Lynus smiled softly in return and nodded his head slightly, not at all surprised by his beloved's highly levelled observation skills when it comes to his wellbeing.

"Had an unwelcomed dream, I suppose you could say," Lynus answered as his smile slipped from his lips. "A memory."

Axel immediately understood what he was implying and with a couple of steps he was right behind him, his arms wrapped around Lynus' waist as he rested his chin on top of Lynus' head. Lynus felt his smile return and he leaned back against Axel's chest, feeling that warm security and comfort of his arms overtake the residual sadness that his dream had left behind.

He had a dream about Shiki. About that time he was...forced to leave them. He didn't want to leave, and yet Lynus had sensed and felt that while he wanted to stay to protect him and Rahas, he was also somewhat...ready to leave this world. Back then Lynus thought it was due to the pain and suffering he (like all other hostages) had endured during Taksony's control. But now? Maybe...maybe he knew that Sandra was gone and had feared or been told that there was no one left of his old life. So he just wanted to...be a peace.

It was painful to think about.

"Maybe you should take the day off?" Axel suggested as he lifted his chin from top of Lynus' head and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his temple.

Honestly, Lynus had thought about it, but Axel had things he needed to do today and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get any rest if he wasn't also with him. Besides, working a few hours at the hospital would be a good distraction for him.

Lynus turned his face toward Axel to answer him when he felt a strange but somewhat familiar tremor race down his spine. His brow furrowed and he immediately stiffened. Though he could feel Axel's surprise by his reaction, Lynus instead focused on that strange aura he felt. It was different than those he was used to, and yet it was still very familiar. Like someone he hadn't seen for years had suddenly returned.

It…reminded him of Shiki.

N-no...it couldn't be...It was just the residual energy from his dream, surely?

"What's wrong?" Axel asked him as he held him closer and tighter.

"I...don't know," Lynus answered honestly, his heart pounding in his chest. "There's...someone here that feels familiar somehow. Here. In the inn’s foyer."

Though Axel didn't fully understand Lynus' new ability to sense to auras of their friends and family members, not that Lynus blamed him because half the time he didn't fully understand either, but he trusted him completely. If he sensed someone or something, then he would go to investigate.

Always reluctant to remove his hold around him, Axel loosen his arms but kept a hand against his side as the two of them slipped out of their room and toward the foyer of the inn. And with each step they took, Lynus felt that sense of familiarity grow stronger. His heart was well and truly into the triple digits when they finally stepped out into the inn's foyer.

At the inn’s entrance was a small gathering of people. Hamza and Gerald were there and at the centre was another man with ash grey hair and scars littering the entirety of his upper body, though most hidden from view due to a tattered cloak he wore around his neck and shoulders. He appeared to be that of a ronin, if the large katana and golden armlets were any indication.

By first appearance, he didn’t look all that familiar, and yet there was something about that smile on his lips and his red eyes that were very familiar to Lynus. A sense of nostalgia washed over him. He had seen those same eyes years ago.  

Greeting the man warmly, Hamza wore an expression that gave the indication that he was surprised and shocked, but also relieved as he regarded the ronin with a firm handshake with one hand as the other clasped the man’s shoulder. And it wasn't only his expression that gave that away, his aura also held these same emotions. He was utterly surprised and happy to see the man before him.

And that man...

His aura...

Lynus felt himself tremble and his heart race as he placed his hands over his mouth when he felt tears begin to pool in his eyes. He heard Axel ask him what was wrong in a highly concerned manner as Lynus took a shaky step from his arms, but all Lynus could do was stare forward. That man, his aura reminded him of…

“Shiki…?”

Though he had uttered that name in a whimper behind his hands, the man with ashen grey hair immediately turned his face toward him. And in those eyes, Lynus saw familiarity. And recognition.

Lynus’ heart leapt into his throat as tears rolled down his cheek.

“Lynus?” he uttered as he took a step forward, those around him wordlessly moving back.

Tears flowed unimpeded down Lynus’ cheeks now and he felt himself tremble, his legs threatening to give out from under him. But he managed to stay standing. It was him. It really was…

“It’s really you.”

With a sob, Lynus found himself running haphazardly forward toward the man, toward Shiki, who met him half way to sweep him up into his arms and hold him tightly against his chest. Lynus pressed his face against Shiki’s broad shoulder as he cried, sobbing and hiccupping softly as he grasped at that tattered cloak of Shiki’s so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Though nearly five years had passed since Lynus had felt Shiki’s comfort, he immediately remembered how safe he felt whenever Shiki consoled him. He was so tall and big back then, and Lynus so small that he felt he could hide in Shiki’s arms.

“Y-you’re alive,” Lynus sniffled against Shiki’s shoulder, completely oblivious to the other people around them.

Shiki drew in a deep breath before sighing. “Yeah, kiddo, I’m alive.”

“I’m…so relieved.” God, that was an understatement. But it was all he could say. He couldn’t really form any other words right now. All he could think was Shiki was actually alive. And he was back.

With one arm around his shoulders as the other gently cradled the back of his head, Lynus felt and heard Shiki utter a shaky laugh, one that was filled with relief and joy. "You're still so tiny," he murmured in a purely fatherly way.

Lynus’ tears barely faltered as he continued to sob and whimper against Shiki’s shoulder, Shiki gently whispering words of comfort to him as he rubbed a hand up and down his back. He had…missed him so much. He felt like he had just been reunited with a family member again. In a way, he had. Shiki was so much like a father to him during those four years he knew him.

There were so many questions running through Lynus’ head; where had he been all these years? How did he survive? When did he return? What about Simmons? Did Simmons know? Did Simmons remember him? What happened to his arm? He could feel and sense the scarring underneath the bandages. Was that from the labyrinth?

But one thought overshadowed them all.

Rahas.

Though tears blurred his vision and his chest hurt from emitting such painful yet relieving sobs, Lynus lifted his face from Shiki’s shoulder and look straight into his eyes. “Rahas,” he said. “He needs to see you. Y-you have to see him.”

Shiki appeared startled for a moment before a flick of realisation appeared in his eyes and he gave Lynus a half smile. “Ah, still thinking of others, are you?”

“I-I have so much to ask you, to tell you,” Lynus said as he gave a slight shake of his head. “B-but that can wait. He…needs you now. P-please, find him. He should be attempting to sneak out to train now. Through the window.”

The corner of Shiki’s mouth unexpectedly twitched into a half smirk. “Ah, finally learnt to use the windows, has he?” he said in a somewhat amused manner.

Though understandably reluctant to remove his hands from Shiki’s cloak and chest in fear that the man would somehow disappear on him or be taken away yet again, Lynus took a shaky step back. “He…might punch you. I don’t know how he will react.”

But the grin on Shiki’s lips only grew. “I should hope so,” he said before his eyes softened and he reached out to place a large hand atop of Lynus’ head. “Don’t worry; I’ll look after him for now.”

Lynus nodded his head as another fresh wave of tears threatened to fall. But he swallowed them back and watched as Shiki gave him a comforting smile before he turned and headed through the doors of the inn. He watched until he was out of sight before a sob unexpectedly escaped his throat and he abruptly turned toward Axel and all but threw himself into his arms and resting against his chest.

Axel immediately wrapped his arms tightly around him, one wrapped securely around his waist as the other rubbed comforting circles against his back. Lynus nuzzled his head under Axel’s chin as his beloved redhead whispered soothing words to him.

All Lynus could think was that Shiki was alive. And that everything should be ok now.

Rahas…has his own dad back, too.

… … … … …

Dropping out of the tree he used to escape his room on the second floor, Rahas shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders as he turned away from the inn and headed in the direction of his usual training spot. He could hear a bit of a commotion back at the entrance of the inn, but he wasn’t interested.

It wouldn’t involve him, anyway.

“Rahas!”

Despite instinctively flinching, Rahas still furrowed his brow in slight concern when he recognised the voice. Why was Simmons at the inn so early? He usually slept in if he had nothing planned or was hanging around at his usual training spot if he had something to do that day. Probably drawn to the commotion at the front of the inn.

Turning around to face the landsknecht, Rahas immediately noted that Simmons was grinning ear to ear. He wasn’t goofily happy like he had seen so many times before. No, he looked genuinely, overwhelmingly happy as he ran up to him.

“Rahas, guess what?!” Simmons said to him in his usual loud and excited voice.

Rahas sighed and scratched the back of his neck. A little too early in the morning to be playing these games. “I don’t know, what?”

“My dad’s back!”

Rahas looked at him with narrow eyes. “And…?”

…Wait, what?!

Rahas felt like he had been punched in the stomach and was fairly certain that his face had drained of colour. Had he heard right? No, he couldn’t have. There was no way Shiki was back. He was dead. Dead and forgotten in that forsaken labyrinth in Etria. Because of him. Unless he arose from the grave like a fucking zombie, there is no way Shiki could be back. No, he was probably scattered in tiny, bitsy pieces all over that fucking labyrinth.

He was dead. Dead. Aint no coming back dead.

Wait, shit, what if it was some asshole pretending to be Simmons’ dad for some unknown but more than likely malicious reason? Did Gerald know? What about Kerri? Those two wouldn’t let some asshole near Simmons, he was fairly certain, but…

“Dad says he knows you,” Simmons went on to say, unwittingly causing Rahas’ heart to all but stop beating. “He knows Lynus, too. He also knows Hamza. Hamza was so surprised to see him, you know? Heh, I bet Lynus will be, too!”

For Rahas, time seemed to simply…stop. Heard nothing. Felt nothing. Saw nothing but Simmons standing in front of him with that obnoxiously happy smile on his face as he continued to prattle.

Then, from over Simmons’ shoulder, Rahas saw someone approach. Ash-grey hair and pale skin, scars and bandages on his arms and chest. A ronin by clothing and armour. But Rahas honestly wasn’t looking at the tattered cloak or simple clothing. That man had piercing red eyes.

Eyes that looked so much like Simmons’.

…He had to be hallucinating. Did he have a fever? Maybe he was sick. Y-yeah, that had to be it. There was no way…

“No…” Rahas muttered as he took a shaky step backwards, his legs unexpectedly feeling weak as he stared wide eyed at the man as he moved closer. “No no no no, you’re dead. You c-can’t be here.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Simmons look confused, startled even. But the man simply walked up to him and patted the back of his head in an all too fatherly way. He said something to him, though Rahas couldn’t hear the words, he believed that the man was telling Simmons to step back for now. Or something.

He then turned those same damned eyes that had haunted Rahas’ dreams since seeing that damn photo at the bar toward him.

Rahas felt himself take another step back as his head screamed at him to simply run. That the man before him could not be the same man that was forced to be his trainer, his mentor. The man that was ripped away from his family. The man he had all but killed for simply knowing him.

His fight or flight instincts suddenly kicked in when the man moved closer to him, and as he stopped to stand in front of him, Rahas reacted. Without a second thought to any possible repercussions, he reared back an arm, curled his hand into a fist and threw a punch toward the man’s face.

He managed to strike him on the cheek, but the man barely even turned his head. Instead he just looked at Rahas with those god damn too familiar red eyes, Rahas’ fist still connected to his cheek.

Rahas stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes for the longest of moments, neither of them saying anything. Then…Rahas’ face crumbled as tears blurred his vision. Shiki used to…let him hit him as a kid. Strike at him with his tiny little fists. Letting him release his anger and frustrations onto him before crumbling into fitful tears of exhaustion.

Shiki…

“Y-you’re supposed to be dead…” Rahas choked as tears rolled down his cheeks like small rivers. “You’re supposed to be dead because of me…Why?”

Shakily, Rahas lowered his hand from the man, no Shiki’s cheek and stumbled backwards. He felt nauseated, as if he had been kicked in the guts, and his heart was pounding in his chest. His arms and legs felt weakened. He wanted to lash out at him again, to punch him square in the face and ask him why; why did he leave him? Why was he still alive? Why was he back?

With a sob hitching in his throat and feeling light-headed, Rahas reared back his arm in an attempt to hit Shiki again. But his movements were slow, sluggish, and instead of letting his fist connect to him in some way, Shiki caught his hand in his.

In one swift, almost dizzying movement, Shiki hugged Rahas tightly; one arm across the middle of his back at the other cradled the back of his head. Rahas felt his legs buckle beneath him, but Shiki kept him standing with his strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

“You’re supposed to be dead…” Rahas murmured again as he squeezed his eyes shut. “This is just a sick fucking joke.”

“I’m not dead, Rahas,” Shiki’s voice rung through his ears.

“T-they took you away,” Rahas whimpered, falling limp in Shiki’s hold. “They killed you. They should have killed you. Because of me. It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Shiki said firmly, sternly. “Nothing is your fault. Nothing.”

That damn voice. He really was Shiki. He was…

With a loud, pain-filled sob, Rahas grasped the back of Shiki’s cloak and buried his face against his shoulder. He felt nauseated and dizzy, his chest hurt and his throat felt so tight that it was almost hard to breath. And he couldn’t stop crying.

Fucking bastard…

With his face pressed against Shiki’s shoulder, Rahas continued to sob. “A-asshole, what took you so long?”

Shiki simply chuckled, but didn’t reply. He just hugged him tighter.


	65. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki was…glad to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this Shiki Saga I have going on. It turned out longer than expected, just under 4,000 words XD I was hoping to have written this up sooner but fell ill with the flu and writing while loopy on meds is not a good thing to try, trust me. Anyway, enough stalling, I hope you enjoy reading and let me know what you think~

Shiki tightened his arms around Rahas’ shoulders as he readjusted his arm he had hooked under his knees. He looked down at the sleeping dark hunter resting in his arms. His cheeks were slightly red, stained with streams of now dried tears. He had cried himself into exhaustion before promptly falling asleep against him, in his arms.

When the crying first started, Shiki felt that they were perhaps the only tears he had released in years. He may have shed one or two here or there, but not in the way he needed. They’ve been building since he was a small child. He wasn’t allowed to show any weakness. He wasn’t allowed to cry.

Shiki sighed and shook his head. It broke his heart to see the feisty child he knew, he raised, sob so loudly, to break so hard. But…at least it was with him, in safety, with company. He wasn’t alone.

He had been through so much. He was…relieved that he was safe here in Lagaard. When that blue haired dark hunter told him that Lynus and Rahas had taken residency in Lagaard and that Taksony was officially dead, he could scarcely believe it. He wanted to, but he had grown cynical over the years.

But…he had to see. What did he have left to lose?

He was convinced to make his way to Lagaard when Avith made a throw-away comment of Hamza and Gerald’s names. If Gerald was still alive, he had to find him. He had to see him again.

He could never imagine that Gerald was still alive, that he had taken in and raised his son, and that his son had made friends with Rahas and Lynus. It was like…a dream. He thought it to be a dream, honestly, until he found Gerald. And seeing his face, though having aged over the years, the relief in his expression brought it all home to him.

Heh, home. God, he hadn’t have a place he would called home for years.

Nudging the door to the tearoom open with his foot, Shiki was relieved to see that Gerald was still standing with Hamza, and that Lynus was there as well, waiting for him. Farley was there as well, sitting patiently in front of the fireplace. And they all immediately looked up when they heard Shiki step in. Though they wore expressions of surprise and concern on their faces upon seeing Rahas sleeping in his arms, they didn’t appear shocked.

Shiki didn’t say anything as he carried Rahas over to the couch in the centre of the room and laid him down gently, resting his head on a pillow. He lingered where he stood and took in the sight of his former student.

The kid had grown quite a bit these past few years, hadn’t he? What’s with the hair covering half of his face? Emo phase? Tisk. He was going to push that hair back, even if he had to cut his hair himself.

But…he was glad the kid threw a punch at him. It was a relief to see that he kept his feistiness.

When he first met Rahas, first introduced to him as his new teacher, Rahas was…a shell of a child really. There was no other way to describe him. The complete opposite of his own precious son. A child soldier. A mindless puppet. A kid who knew no better.

It broke his heart.

And made him determined to turn this kid into a person, into a rebel.

It wasn’t easy, to be completely honest. The kid was quiet, sullen, withdrawn. Hard to talk to, let alone communicate with. He was, however, unnervingly obedient. Though he would glare and seethe at the orders, he still completed them with a sense of caution. He had been trained to obey all orders, if he didn’t submit or didn’t complete the task to the satisfaction of the one barking the orders, he would be punished.

Punishment…god, Shiki hated that word so fucking much.

Taking the blows that were meant for Rahas was easier and far less painful than having to listen, to watch as the small child tried to reign in his cries and stop himself from withering from the pain.

But, day by day, Shiki was able to gain the child’s trust through their continuous training. He really began to open up and become rebellious when Lynus was forced into their hell a year later.

Lynus, the poor kid. He was so scared, so small. So innocent. So vulnerable. While neither Shiki nor Rahas belonged in that hell, Lynus was completely out of place. He was so timid, so gentle, so…caring. He truly didn’t belong there at all.

Rahas saw that as well. And it gave him a reason to grow stronger, to become stronger. He had something, a goal to hang on to. It wasn’t ideal, having him obsessed with someone, but at least he had something, someone to focus on rather than concentrating on the uncertainty and suffering around him.

Shaking his head again to rid himself of the memory of a small, tiny Rahas getting frustrated and hitting him with his small hands, showing emotion for the first time from his mind, Shiki took a step back to allow Lynus to step forward. Immediately, the carrot top was crouched by Rahas’ side on the couch and was inspecting him carefully. And standing at the back of the couch, looking over in concern was Simmons, his son.

Simmons had been so surprised and greatly concerned by Rahas’ break down, but the understanding boy didn’t ask questions or demand answers. He quietly followed Shiki back to the tearoom, staying close, keeping a watchful eye.

“Is he all right?” Simmons asked Lynus with genuine concern on his face.

Lynus lifted his head up and smiled gently at him. “He’s just sleeping,” he answered as he idly ran his hand through Rahas’ hair. “He’s been holding that in for quite a few years now. He’s exhausted.”

Simmons simply nodded his head as he focused his gaze upon Rahas once more.

Shiki was honestly relieved that his son got along well with his adopted sons. Ironic or perhaps poetic justice that the they would become friends here in Lagaard. Though how and why, he would love to know.

“You were a bad influence on him,” Hamza suddenly said to him, causing Shiki to look over at the war magus to find him with his arms folded across his chest, a truly amused look on his face.

“You’re welcome,” Shiki jokingly returned. “I hope he’s managed to conquer every window Lagaard has to offer.”

The twitch at the corner of Hamza’s mouth told Shiki that Rahas was indeed fond of making a break through the window at any convenience. He taught him well~

It was nice how easily he was able to fall back into the life of Lagaard, into the small remnants of his life.

But…Now that he was back he was unable to prevent a sense of guilt from creeping into his chest. Perhaps he could have returned sooner? Returned to his son and Gerald years ago?

But he argued with himself that he couldn’t. Not only did he believe them to have been killed alongside his beloved wife, but his early return may have pulled them deeper into danger. Taksony may be dead now, had been that way for nearly a year, but the bastard was still alive when Shiki was no longer of any use to him. Had he known that Shiki managed to crawl out of Yggdrasil labyrinth alive, he would have made sure he, along with anyone around him was dead for good. In the most brutal of ways possible most likely.

Shiki was about to ask Hamza how he came into contact with both Rahas and Lynus when his gaze fell upon a lone redhead standing in the corner of the room, looking rather awkward, his gaze focused in mostly on Lynus. And he felt his heart leap into his throat when the redhead seemed to realise he was looking at him and turned his own gaze toward him curiously.

He…had eyes similar to those of Sandra’s. And he appeared to be a landsknecht, too.

Who…?

Lynus looked up at him before he glanced over at the landsknecht. He seemed to realise something, either Shiki’s curiosity or surprise, and he smiled at him as he made his way to stand next to the man with the red hair.

“This is Axel,” he introduced. “He’s…”

Lynus then paused as he turned his gaze toward the red-haired landsknecht, to look at him with a soft expression for a silent moment. A smile, one that was filled with utter fondness and loving tenderness appeared on his lips. And as he turned to look back toward, a light flush dusted across his features.

“He’s my everything,” Lynus said, his voice sincere and gently, but resolute all the same as he leaned against the redhead’s chest.

Shiki immediately understood what he meant. And as his gaze flickered toward the one named Axel, he saw the same loving tenderness. An arm was immediately wrapped around Lynus’ tiny waist and had pulled him close to him. He could see so easily that Axel regarded Lynus the same. He regarded Lynus as his whole world.

It was truly beautiful to see. He wasn’t at all disappointed that he couldn’t fall into protective dad mode and run off any admirers with a shotgun.

“You look so happy,” Shiki murmured. “I’m relieved. You deserved this happiness.”

Lynus didn’t reply, he simply granted him a beautiful and somewhat relieved smile as he rested his head back against Axel’s shoulder. He tilted his head back to look at his landsknecht and Axel looked down at him before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, Lynus closing his eyes at the tender touch, the two of them completely uncaring that there were others around them.

Shiki got the sense that they were affectionate all the time, regardless of who or what was around. And something else told him that the landsknecht wouldn’t be easily scared off, anyway. No matter, he still had Simmons and Rahas to defend.

“They are members of my guild,” Hamza explained.

“Ah, Reckless?” Shiki asked with a half-smile.

However, his smile abruptly disappeared when Hamza’s face fell into a pained expression and Gerald shook his head. Shiki felt his stomach clench in concern, in fear. Something happened, didn’t it? He had been…gone for too long. There was so much that he missed.

“I’m afraid only Cedric and I are all that is left of Reckless,” Hamza eventually confided, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

Shiki wanted to ask how, why, what happened, but held his tongue. He…may learn the full truth later. Not now. Maybe when it was just him, Gerald, Cass, and Hamza with Cedric at the bar. Like old times.

Hamza managed to give him a polite smile. “I…well, I am the leader of a new guild. The Guardians. Lynus and Rahas are members.”

“Ah,” Shiki uttered. Though he felt saddened by the demise of old friends, he was relieved that his kids had been under the watchful gaze of someone he knew and trusted. “Nice to know you’ve been looking after my kids.”

Hamza raised an eyebrow at him, though his smile soon became more genuine now. “Your kids, hm? Well, Rahas certainly takes after you. Just more of an emo brat, really.”

Shiki snorted in amusement. “Again, you’re completely welcomed.”

The room however quickly fell into silence when a low groan from the couch drew their attention. Shiki immediately turned around to see that Rahas was clutching his forehead and had his eyes squeezed shut. Slowly, he blinked them open and tilted his head to the side, to…look up at Simmons.

Simmons smiled a relieved smile as Rahas seemed to stare blankly up at him. “Are you feeling better now?” he asked. “You’ve been holding that back for years, haven’t you?”

Rahas made no attempt to respond. In fact he furrowed his brow in confusion. But then he abruptly sat up, his eyes wide as he frantically searched around the room. Everyone became quiet as Rahas’ gaze fell upon Shiki and a flicker of disbelief mixed with realisation appeared in his eyes.

“Y-you’re real,” he croaked out.

Shiki grinned at him before leaning forward to ruffle the dark hunter’s hair, purposely pushing back that stupid emo side bang thing he had going on. “Of course I am. Far too handsome to be a mirage, don’t you agree?”

Rahas said nothing in response and surprisingly allowed him to push his hair back. He just stared at him for a long, silent minute before his face creased into a relieved but confused expression. “Where the hell have you been?” he finally asked.

Ah, fair question. He was sure it was on the lips of everyone else in the room.

But he didn’t really want to explain, to describe the night he was taken. He didn’t exactly want to remember how he was threatened, how they trapped him, how they said they would murder everyone and destroy everything he loved if he didn’t cooperate. And how, not wanting to chance his wife or son’s life, he agreed.

Or how…he learnt that they carried out those threats regardless of his cooperation.

Not with Simmons in the room. He didn’t exactly know that he had been held captive and then dumped to die in the labyrinth in Etria. He might try to explain to him one day, just…not yet.

Instead he focused his attention on what was relevant.

“Believe it or not, but the ones known as Avith and Zalaph both played parts in my survival and return,” he said.

There were a few gasps of surprises along with mumbled curse words from around the room. Ah, so Avith had made his presence known in Lagaard? Wonder what kind of shitstorm he caused.

That blue haired dark hunter had always been a wild card. But Shiki felt that he wasn’t as bad as he made himself to be.

Only when Avith intervened in his so-called execution did he realise how unpredictable but non-malicious he really was. Not only that, but he truly was an unconventional genius. The way he interfered, the way he allowed Shiki to escape with his life; he made it appear that he had done absolutely nothing to aid him. He tricked the guards into believe that he was loyal, tricked them into believing Shiki was dead, misleading them in such a manner so it wouldn’t appeared he was fooling them at all.

He was quite intriguing, really.

A smug little shit, but interesting nonetheless.

However, he wasn’t all that surprised that Lynus seemed incredulous as he clutched to the shirt of his landsknecht. He was a gentle soul, a tender-heart who was truthful and honest. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He was someone who was sincere and lovingly mindful of others. He didn’t understand the mindset of those who had deceitful intentions or unpredictable motives.

Shiki understood, though. And from the look of begrudging annoyance on Rahas’ face, he understood too.

Avith had a soft spot for Lynus. Shiki was fairly certain a few of the guards did as well. But their fear of Taksony was stronger, so they obviously couldn’t show any of that fondness to the gentle medic.

He would no doubt learn of Avith and Zalaph’s stay in Lagaard at another time. Right now he needed to explain what happened to him.

“As per usual by Taksony’s methods, I was thrown into Etrian’s labyrinth and expected to…stay there,” Shiki continued, his face turning dark as he remembered how those bastards literally let him loose without weapons or armour, and fucking laughed as they taunted him to run. “Seventh floor, I believe. Where a powerful monsters lurk in herds. They were hoping that I would just happen to stumble across its nest and meet my demise. No one would question it, you know?”

Thankfully, he wasn’t stupid enough to head in the direction the guards were trying to herd him in. A shortcut they obviously weren’t aware of. It was enough to hide himself away, but…not enough to save his life. There was a monster waiting on the other side. It had lunged at him. It went…dark after that.

That must have been when Avith or Zalaph intervened. He wasn’t sure, but he…heard a familiar voice. Two of them. Talking to each other.

“To be honest, I don’t know how Avith interfered,” Shiki said as he shook his head. “I don’t even know why he did, but that smug little bastard was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes and found myself in a chamber like structure, still surrounded by the foliage of the labyrinth, but there with a healing spring nearby.”

Shiki fell quiet as memories of him just lying there on the ground, the grass tickling his exposed back and arms, staring up at the canopy of trees and surrounded in an almost unbearable humidity. He honestly didn’t remember what happened. He remembered seeing a yellow, insidiously large scorpion and an intense pain in his left shoulder. His next memory was looking up at the tall trees and hearing the sound of a steady dripping water source.

“Drink up, old man,” Avith had said to him and he crouched down next to him, grinning that smug, almost feral like smirk of his. “Best to change your class when you get out of here. Dark hunters might start being the ones who are hunted.”

Shiki hadn’t a clue what that meant, what he meant.

When Avith and Zalaph left him alone, a part of Shiki just wanted to…fall asleep and never wake up. What was the point of living if he was alone? But another part of him was stubborn, not wanting that Taksony bastard to claim another victim. It wasn’t until he felt the soft nuzzle of a wet nose against his cheek that made him open his eyes and loll his head to the side to see a scrawny wolf pup did he make his decision.

He wanted to live.

“Farley found me soon after,” Shiki continued with a small smile on his lips, his gaze flickering over to the said wolf. “Scrawny little thing he was. Quite ill. Gave me a reason to…fight back, I suppose.”

A small part of him wondered, though; did Farley find him? Or was he…led to him by another? By someone who knew that Shiki would only live if there was something, something to live for?

“You’ve been in Etria this whole time?” Lynus was the one to ask him softly.

Shiki turned to regard him and idly trailed his right hand along his left arm. “I had…a few injuries and needed to keep a low profile. After all, they frequented that labyrinth often. I…didn’t see them, but I had heard of rumours regarding mysterious and unfortunate deaths of unknown victims.”

…He wished that he could have been strong enough to save others.

“I trained myself to become a ronin,” Shiki said. “Because of certain…injuries, I wasn’t able to use a whip.”

Lynus’ gaze immediately flickered over to Shiki’s arm and furrowed his brow in thought. He appeared to be inspecting his arm with his eyes along, at a distance. He…wouldn’t be that Miracle Medic he had heard rumours of? Ah, honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was. Even as a small child, his gentle healing was incredible.

But…gossip wasn’t always a good thing.

“How do you know Lynus and Rahas, though?” Simmons suddenly asked, pulling both Shiki and Lynus from their thoughts.

Shiki paused for a moment. “They were the reason why I was in Etria,” he replied slowly, feeling a sense of regret when Rahas visibly winced from the couch.

Simmons looked at him for a moment before he…nodded his head and offered an all too understanding smile. “Well, that’s ok. If you were there it was because Rahas and Lynus needed you more than I did,” he said with a sheepish shrug of his shoulder. “I missed you being my dad, but I’m ok with it if you were busy being a dad to Rahas and Lynus.”

The room fell into silence as they all regarded Simmons with expressions of surprise. Simmons, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice as he leaned forward to unexpectedly poke Rahas on the cheek.

“My dad is the best dad, huh?” he said to him.

Rahas had been completely caught off guard and stuttered for a few moments. “Y-yeah. The b-best…L-like a real dad…”

Simmons beamed at him.

And Shiki had wanted to tease Rahas about calling him dad from now on, but he found himself pausing. There was plenty of time in the future to tease and rile the dark hunter up. Right now, he was curious as to how and why those two exact opposites became friends.

Before he could ask, though, Hamza unexpectedly clasped a hand onto Shiki’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to him. “He’s trying to court him.”

“As in dating?!” Shiki spluttered in surprised as his gaze immediately whipped around to look at Rahas with wide eyes.

Rahas immediately snapped his head up to look at him in return, his eyes just as wide but there was also a surprising dusting of red on his cheeks. “No!” he yelled as he leapt to his feet. “Fuck, no, don’t even go there!”

Too late! Shiki was already laughing out loud. Good god, this was…

“We’re not dating!” Rahas all but shrilled.

“Don’t be rude, Rahas,” Lynus chided lightly while Axel coughed to cover up a laugh.

“What’s dating?” Simmons asked aloud with his head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Dating is something that occurs after you have successfully courted someone,” Hamza was the one to explain with a shit-stirring grin on his lips.

Simmons looked…thrilled at the prospect while Gerald sighed and ran his hand over his face in an exasperated manner.

This…all of this…this is exactly what Shiki needed. What Simmons needed. What Rahas needed.

“This is fucking perfect!” Shiki yelled as a wide, obnoxiously mischievous grin appeared on his lips, and he proceeded to loop an arm around his son’s neck and dragged him closer. “Simmons, my boy, do I have some tips for you. You’ll have Rahas courted in no time. Just leave it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall to me~”

Naturally, Simmons looked ecstatic at the prospect once again, not truly understanding what was really going on while Rahas just bristled and hissed like an adorable feral cat at Hamza. And the war magus just regarded him with that knowing, mischievous smile of his.

Shiki had missed so much. So many terrible things had happened while he was gone. But this…this was beautiful. Right now, it was perfect. And he knew that he was going to do whatever it took to stay here, with his son, which Gerald, with everyone, and share their lives with them once more.

He…he was home now and he was going to stay.


	66. Criminally Annoying…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynus was on his way to the hospital for an average day of volunteering. But when he finds a man nursing an obvious wound in an alleyway, he couldn’t leave him. The man, however, claims to be more than a potential patient – he was a wanted criminal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: anonymous - "I hope you don't mind me sending in a little prompt! How would Lynus react to someone an injured explorer who happened to be, say, an infamous criminal?"
> 
> AN: Hahaha…I wrote this sooner than expected. Honestly, I’m so pathetic. Mention Lynus in any kind of prompt and I’m done. I’m so weak for my precious smol medic <3

The morning was crisp and fresh, usual for the city of Lagaard, as Lynus made his way toward the hospital. It was a path he had walked countless times before so it was normal for him to let his feet lead the way while he mused to himself in his head. He wasn’t oblivious to his surroundings by any means. He always made sure to keep an eye out so not to walk into anyone, a habit he still had the misfortune to have.

Thankfully he hadn’t walked into any…undesirables, as Axel would call them, lately. If he had accidentally bumped into someone, they were polite enough and brushed it off.

Despite his innate ability to walk into people, he was becoming more aware of the auras and presences around him. Despite the distance between him working at the hospital and his guildmates relaxing at the inn, he could sense them from time to time. He wasn’t aware of them all the time, but every once in a while he would feel a trill of familiarity race down his spine and feel a fraction of whatever intense emotion they were feeling.

Usually he would feel Magnus’ shyness or embarrassment when someone he didn’t know tried to talk to him. He would also feel Tobyn irritability whenever someone he didn’t know or like the look to tried to speak with Jhon. And sometimes he would feel a spike of fear from Macerio as he tried to desperately avoid the Pinkettes.

Their emotions didn’t affect him and he wasn’t able to feel them all the time; he just sensed them on occasion.

The twinge of pain that wasn’t his own pulled Lynus from his thoughts and made him pause in his steps. As his hand instinctively reached up to grasp at the strap of his bag that laid over his chest, he looked to his left to a small alleyway that was located a few yards away from the steps leading up to the hospital.

Despite knowing how many people would object to him wandering close to a darken alleyway, Lynus found himself drifting closer. He could sense someone’s aura, or specifically the discomfort in someone’s aura.

As what was becoming quite usual for him, he had felt their pain before he heard a stifled groan of discomfort.

Grasping at the strap of his bag tightly, Lynus edged closer and cautiously peered into the alleyway between what seemed to be two residential buildings. Though the lighting was dim due to the early morning light unable to reach in-between the two buildings, Lynus was able to see a man leaning his back against the wall of one of the buildings. His head up rolled back to rest against the wall as well as he right arm reached across his stomach to grasp at his left side. He was panting, his breathing laboured but seemingly not from the pain in his side, but rather from a different kind of exertion.

Not only did he appear in pain and distress, Lynus could sense it in his aura.

He couldn’t just leave him like that.

“E-excuse me?” Lynus called out as he carefully stepped into the alley toward the man. “Can I help you? I’m a medic. There’s a hospital nearby if you need any assistance.”

Surprisingly, without even glancing over at him in surprise, an easy and sly grin immediately appeared on the man’s face and with confident ease, pushed himself away from the wall and stood up tall, appearing as if he wasn’t bothered by the obvious injury to his side.

As he stood tall, seemingly unwilling to allow a visible hint of vulnerability, the man finally turned his eyes in Lynus’ direction. And unexpectedly did a double take, his smirk faltering for a fraction of a moment before quickly returning.

Now that he was standing up, away from the shadows of the tall building, Lynus was able to get a slightly better look at him. He had dark hair, either black or dark blue, with blue eyes that gave the indication that they were quite striking, but were currently dulled from the pain in his side, and his skin was a deep tan, the mocha colour of someone who had spent a lot of time outdoors under the sun.

He was someone Lynus hadn’t seen before. Even his clothes, the gun and curved blade strap to his sides appeared to be foreign to that of Lagaard.

To be truthful, he looked like he would easily fit on the front cover of one of those romance books that he had caught Angie swooning over during her breaks at the hospital. He looked like he belonged somewhere on the open sea, that was for sure. Pirate, buccaneer, or a cargo ship captain. Someone akin to that.

Lynus was about to ask him again if he would like his help when he found himself unexpectedly falling silent when the man looked at him, his eyes travelling up and down in a painfully obvious way. In a way that made him instantly regret stepping into this alleyway.

“Hah, not heading to the hospital, sweetheart,” the man said to him

Lynus chose to ignore the name (he would often get called different names at the hospital and Sweetie uttered by an elderly person was one of his usual) as he reached out a hand toward the obviously injured man to help steady him as he took to his feet. “But the hospital is just-”

The man moved quickly and suddenly to share the collar of his shirt to tug him to the side, to become unbalanced. Lynus stumbled as his shoulder hit the wall, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. He then winced, visibly shaken when the man slammed his right hand against the wall next to Lynus’ head, entrapping him between his body and the stone wall behind him.

Lynus’ heart raced as his breath hitched in his throat. With wide eyes, and his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly from fear, he stared up at the dark blue-haired man. “W-what…?”

The man’s blue eyes seemed to glow with an intensity of…something Lynus had never seen before. Maliciousness? No, that wasn’t quite right. Ill intent was more accurate. But what kind of intent he was leaning towards, Lynus didn’t have a clue. But…

He was scared.

“Sweet little medics like you shouldn’t wander into dirty backstreets like this,” the man drawled to him, his voice heavy with an accent that Lynus hadn’t encountered before. “After all, there are certain types of men who wouldn’t hesitate to pounce on such benign little rabbits like you.”

Lynus swallowed thickly as he tried to stop himself from trembling in fear. He couldn’t prevent a frightened wince when the man slowly reached out to curl a finger under his chin.

“I’m sure you, precious little medic, wouldn’t have a clue what I mean, do you?” he said as he forced Lynus to lift his chin up and tilt his head back, to force him to realise that vast height difference between them. “The different types of men who would just love to get their hands on a sweet little specimen like you.”

W-what was he talking about?

The man unexpectedly chuckled lowly. “Wanted criminals and the like. Men like me, for example.”

Lynus felt himself shudder as the words bounced around in his head and licked his lips nervously. “O-oh, a wanted criminal? Y-you don’t look the type,” he murmured feebly, skittishly.

“Oh, you’ve never seen a dashing criminal like me before?” the man asked as he tilted his head in tauntingly curious manner. “That is a shame. Well, on the other hand, it does mean that you don’t know what handsome men like me are capable of, do you?”

Tears threatened to form in Lynus’ eyes and he shook his head in an attempt to push them back, unwittingly appearing as if he was shaking his head ‘no’ to the man’s previous question.

“Oh, that really is a shame, but I’ll be happy to tell you more,” the man drawled with his uncommon dialect as he purposely lounged in Lynus’ only escape path. “Pillaging, kidnapping, adultery; and everything in-between.”

Unexpectedly, Lynus felt himself frown slightly in confusion, his terrified trembling coming to a stop. As the man before him spoke, Lynus sensed nothing but conceited dishonesty from him. He was boastful, proud, arrogant but still very dishonest.

He was outright lying to him.

“I also happened to be into arson and sabotage, particularly of the murderous kind,” the man continued, his voice steady, prideful but still prattling.

He was seemingly unaware or simply unconcerned that Lynus was no longer trembling before him, but was looking at him with an expression of mild scepticism and confusion.

The more the man spoke and the more Lynus concentrated on his aura rather than his words and body posture, the less intimidated Lynus felt, surprisingly. All of his boasting, the seemingly endless list of his terrible crimes were spoken in a confidence voice, but the subtext, the aura the man was giving off was that of pure dishonesty. If a negative emotion like dishonesty could be allude to as ‘pure’.

“Abduction and torture is also on my rather impressive resume.”

Surprisingly, Lynus had to resist the near overwhelming urge to roll his eyes in disbelief and exasperation. The man was lying yet again. Was he unable to speak the truth at all? Did he believe what he was saying? Or did he know that he was lying? No, he had to know he was lying. He wouldn’t be feeling dishonest if he thought he was telling the truth.

The man arrogantly ran his hand through his dark blue hair. “Ah, but my absolutely favourite endeavours were the simplest; being a thief and con-artist.”

Now, that sounded and felt to be truthful.

“Manipulating others to do my bidding is so much more…thrilling,” he continued, his voice low and husky, almost as if he was trying to sound somehow…seductive?

However, as the man raked his fingers through his hair in a tauntingly charming manner, Lynus noticed a slight falter in his movements and a flicker of pain in his eyes. Despite the man’s confidence, the wound in his side still affected him.

The man before him was an arrogant liar, but he was also hurt. Lynus, as a medic, had taken an oath; to administer healing to those who needed it and to preserve life, regardless of the patient’s background or ethnicity.

In all honesty, the man’s wound was only that of a flesh wound. It would only take Lynus a matter of moments to heal it enough for the man to recover on his own. Perhaps it would be best to pacify the man and heal him? Surely, even so-called wanted criminals like him had some morals and gratitude?

Also the man’s aura didn’t feel outright threatening. He was intimidating and he made Lynus feeling unnerved and uneasy, but he wasn’t exactly frightening him.

“Are you done?” Lynus found himself asking the man, earning himself an honest expression of surprise from the boastful man. “Your wound, while able to heal itself in time, still needs addressing so you don’t get an infection.”

A stunned silence followed his dumbfounded expression.

Lynus pointed to his side. “Want me to take care of it?”

Despite his arrogant boasting before, there was a light flush of embarrassment on his face as he sheepishly complied by reaching down to snare the end of his shirt and lifted it up to allow for Lynus to get a visual on the injury on his side. And just as Lynus had anticipated and sensed, it was a flesh wound. Wouldn’t take long at all to administer a cure spell and a bandaged for extra support.

The wound, however, was somewhat…suspicious. It was clean – neat without any foreign bodies. It looked like a knife wound. That of a sharp blade. Did he anger the wrong person? Still…

“You won’t need stitches,” Lynus said as he reached into his bag. He quickly poured some medica onto the white wadding before pressing it against the man’s side, his expression turning sympathetic when the man uttered a low hiss of discomfort. “It won’t even leave a scar.”

The man pressed his lips together before an oddly contemplative expression appeared on his face. And his eyes seemed to look at him more closely, trailing up and down slowly.

“Ah, you really are a cute one, aren’t you?”

But Lynus ignored him as he concentrated on the wound on his side instead. With the use of a few adhesive strips, he quickly dressed the wound.

It only took a matter of minutes. All this trouble for a minor flesh wound. Honestly, some people were just too stubborn and arrogant for their own good.

As Lynus was placing his equipment back into his bag, the man unexpectedly snared his wrist with his hand and with a strong tug, dragged him closer. Lynus felt his heart skip a beat from the discomfort of their closeness and immediately tried to pull away.

"You're married, sweetheart?" the man drawled lazily at him as his thumb trailed over the ring that sat snuggly on Lynus' ring finger.

Lynus curled his hand into a tight fist to ensure that he wouldn't be able to slip the garnet ring from his finger. The man had been dishonest about the vast majority of his so-called resume of criminality. But the exclamation of being a thief was one of the only things he didn’t sense any dishonesty from.

“Fiancé,” Lynus decided to answer quickly as he abruptly tugged his hand back and pressed it against his chest.

“Oh, can’t say I’m surprised.” He didn’t sound disappointed or relieved.

“You’ve done a lot of talking, but you still haven’t even uttered your name,” Lynus quickly stated, somewhat surprised at himself for sounding so…unfearful?

“My name is inconsequential,” the man said as an expression, a look that was nothing short of a leer, appeared on his face. “After all, all you need to say, all you’ll be able to say are words akin to ‘yes’ and ‘more’.”

Lynus wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, what he was alluding to, but it made his skin crawl.

“The ring tells me you’re the commitment type,” the tanned skin man said. “That’s sweet. Really cute. Commitment isn’t something for me. I’m more of a fling type man myself. Sexy little one night stands. Ever had a one night stand, sweetheart?”

That didn’t warrant an answer, so Lynus simply stared at him.

“No? Ah, don’t know what you’re missing,” he continued as he lifted a hand to slip under Lynus’ chin again. “I could show you a really…swell time. I bet that fiancé of yours won’t be able to satisfy you like I can. Once you’ve been with me, no one else will be able to compare. You’ll dump that little fiancé of yours and come crawling to me, you’ll see.”

Lynus felt something he never felt before bubble in his chest - anger. What the man was saying about him, about Axel, about how he felt that he was so much better and talented than Axel was made Lynus grit his teeth in anger. What he did next, however, shocked him more.

He raised his right hand and slapped the man across the face.

The crack of the hit echoed effortlessly around the dank alleyway's walls. It was so sharp that the birds that had perched themselves on the two building’s gutters took off into the air, startled. The impact and suddenness of the hit caused the man to turn his face in the direction of the slap, and that conceited, smug smirk dropped from his lips as an expression of sheer shock and disbelief appeared on his face.

Lynus felt his heartrate increase as he took a stumbling step back, his right palm tingling and stinging from the hit. He stared wide-eyed at the man and watched as his cheek, the one he had actually struck slowly turned red.

He had…hit him pretty hard.

Slowly, the man lifted his hand to touch his cheek, his fingertips weakly brushing over the reddening skin. He then turned his face back toward his Lynus. Unlike what Lynus had expected, instead of anger, the man simply looked surprised.

Honestly, though, Lynus probably looked as surprised as the man he just slapped across the face did.

Lynus somehow managed to compose himself outwardly as he clutched his hand to his chest and slipped out from under the man’s arm. He took a few steps closer to his escape route before he turned to give the so-called swashbuckler a stern look. "Listen Mr Inconsequential, my partner, boyfriend, lover, fiancé, whatever you wish to call him, can and will beat you senseless should he find you."

The man, the so-called fearful criminal simply stared dumbfounded at him for a long, silent moment. However, and rather unexpectedly, his lips soon twisted into a smirk of pure amusement. “You’ve got guts,” he said in a praising manner. “I like that.”

Well, Lynus certainly didn’t like the way he was looking at him!

“There he is! Quickly!”

Lynus jumped slightly and the man’s haughty expression quickly turned into that of sadistic glee as a small troop of dark armoured soldiers suddenly rushed into the alleyway.

Guards? What? They were after that man?

Lynus immediately turned to look at the blue-haired man in surprise. “You-?”

“Let’s just say; you’ve had a meeting with fate,” the man interrupted him cryptically as he reached into his leather vest and slid on a black mask over the top half of his face, his blue eyes far more piercing behind the garment. “Until next time, sweetheart.”

With a grace and speed that Lynus had never seen before, he jumped up, grasped onto a stone that jutted out slightly from the wall and used it as leverage to effortlessly swing himself onto the roof. He paused for a second to glance down at Lynus again to offer him a mockingly charming grin before abruptly lurching forward to race fearlessly across the rooftops and out of sight.

Lynus stood still as he stared dumbfounded at the spot the man disappeared in.

“Are you all right, sir?” one of the guards that had suddenly appeared stopped next to him.

“Ah, y-yes,” Lynus answered as he turned to give him his full attention. “What-?”

“The staff at the hospital were worried that you did not arrive to work on time and asked that we search for you,” the guard quickly explained, and though the helmet he wore prevented Lynus from visibly seeing his emotions, he was able to sense the man’s honest relief. “Lucky that we did! Who knows what that wanted criminal could have done to you?”

Lynus felt the colour drain from his face. “W-what had he done?” he found himself asking.

“Money laundering and larceny!” the guard replied with a heated, stern voice, absolutely riled up with anger. “And so much more! Honestly, we had to put up two different wanted posters for all the crimes he committed!”

…H-he really was a wanted criminal?

N-no, that couldn’t be right!

Oh god, he just slapped a wanted criminal! O-ok, the man deserved it, sure, but what if he reacted violently? What would have happened if that guard turned up a second later? Or not at all?

Lynus felt nauseated as he stumbled past the guards and out into the main streets of Lagaard. He felt slightly better when he felt Axel’s reassuring aura as it drew closer. He was either heading to the hospital to check up on him or was also on the hunt for this wanted criminal.

Whatever the reason, when Lynus’ gaze locked with Axel’s the second he came into view, he felt his fear slowly dissipate. And, ever so mindful of him, Axel instantly knew something was wrong, that something or someone had frightened him.

A look of concern immediately appeared on Axel’s face as he broke out into a half-jog, half-run to get to him. And Lynus moved to meet him half way, completely forgetting about how Dr Stiles and the other staff at the hospital would be waiting for him.

When Axel wrapped his arms around him and drew him closer, encircling him with security and warmth, Lynus instantly felt safer, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“What happened?” Axel asked as he wound an arm securely around his waist as he threaded the fingers of his other hand into Lynus’ hair, gently massaging his scalp to make him feel comforted and safe.

As Lynus nuzzled his face into Axel’s shoulder, he thought back to what had occurred. He honestly didn’t even know where to begin telling him what had happened. It still felt so surreal. He would tell him. He would tell him everything. He just wasn’t sure where to start. How to start?

How could he tell Axel that the first person he felt angry enough to actually slap across the face appeared to be someone who was a wanted criminal?


	67. Something In the Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhon’s drink was suddenly bitter and salty – and making him unnervingly dizzy. Did someone slip something into his drink? One thing was certain; he needed help. Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Minor Axel/Lynus and Jhon/Tobyn, but definitely lots of platonic Axel/Jhon~
> 
> Warnings: The spiking of drinks and guys in distress
> 
> AN: I was playing eo5 (could that bug thing on the 19th floor kindly kill itself and leave me the fuck alone???) when I was struck with the sudden need to write something, something involving my precious boys. So who am I to argue? Anyway, hope you enjoy reading and do let me know what you think~

Jhon sat at the bar with his usual non-alcoholic drink in his hands as he listened to Axel explain to him what had happened just the day before. As Axel spoke, Jhon could see and empathise with his protective bristling. Honestly, Jhon felt himself bristle as well.

Just yesterday morning Lynus had an encounter with a wanted criminal. He, of course, didn't know he was a criminal when he first approached him. All he saw was a man in pain and in need of healing. And Lynus could never, ever turn his back on someone who obviously needed his help. The man, however, soon turned on him and boasted about his seemingly long list of misconducts and wrongdoings.

Fortunately, the guards showed up before the man could put into practice any of his boastings and he fled like the rat that he was.

Lynus was understandably shaken up about the whole experience. Everyone was shocked and very protective of him afterwards. Well, more so than usual. No surprise, really. Poor Lynus was jumpy and skittish for a few hours afterwards and wouldn’t wander too far from Axel.

Axel was, of course, unwilling to let Lynus wander too far from his sight as well, though he did express the desire the hunt the guy down just for scaring Lynus like he had done. The man wasn’t on his “Beat to the Inch of Their Life” list. Not yet at least. He would have been on that same list for several other people if he had actually done something to Lynus, god forbid. Scaring him was enough to agitate a lot of people.

However, Axel also appeared somewhat proud and smug about something.

"Lynus then slapped him," Axel finished his recall of events with an almost prideful smirk on his lips. “Right across the face.”

Jhon nearly dropped his drink. He was honestly and understandably quite startled by the revelation. He was also concerned. He had never seen Lynus actually angry before. He had seen him upset and a little annoyed, but never actually angry.

"Lynus slapped him?" he asked as he furrowed his brow when a protective knot appeared in his stomach. "What did this guy say or do to anger Lynus so much to cause him to slap him?"

Axel took a large gulp of his drink as a slightly agitated expression appeared on his face. "Apparently the guy was a sleaze and made some kind of comment about him being better suited for Lynus than me." That previous prideful smirk soon made a comeback. "And apparently the thought was so incomprehensible to Lynus that it immediately angered him, hence the slap to the face."

Ah, that was why Axel looked so proud. Though Jhon could feel that he was annoyed that someone angered his precious Lynus to the point of actually lashing out, but he was also proud that Lynus had took the incentive and was unwilling to allow someone to disrespect both him and Axel like that.

To think that Lynus actually slapped someone, though. If word got out, that criminal would be forever known as the ‘Asshole Who Angered Lynus’. That would indeed be his biggest, most unforgivable crime ever, not just to date.

“I wish I could have seen it,” Axel said as he finished his drink.

Jhon chuckled. “It is nice to see that Lynus is starting to stand up for himself. Pity about the circumstances.”

“Indeed,” Axel mumbled as he stared forward with slightly narrowed eyes.

That caused Jhon to chuckle again and he was about to ask how Axel was progressing with his new goal of hunting down this infamous criminal when Cass shouted out Axel’s name in frustration.

“Axel! Get your ass over here and stop these bastards from messing up my bar!”

Axel immediately groaned out in annoyance.

“Really?” Axel muttered bitterly under his breath as a scowl appeared on his face, seemingly resisting the urge to repeatedly slam his forehead against the bar in pure agitation. “Can’t I have one damn afternoon not throwing out asshole drunks?”

Jhon patted him sympathetically on the back. “Ah, the pains of being too good at what you do,” he said with amusement in his voice and eyes.

Axel shot him a purely disgruntled look before heaving a loud, drawn out sigh of pure annoyance as he slammed his hands atop the bar and hauled himself to his feet. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere and don’t accept any drinks from strangers.”

Jhon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was well aware of how much of a feather weight he was in regards to alcohol. Axel and Tobyn didn’t have to remind him each and every time they went out for drinks. Honestly.

“Yes yes, just go before things turn violent,” Jhon said as he gave Axel a light push. “And try to open the windows beforehand.”

Axel snorted. “If Cass constantly tells me to get rid of drunks, then he can constantly replace the windows,” he muttered as he stalked away, in the direction of where Cass could be seen with a pair of rough and tumble explorers who were up in each other’s faces.

Jhon truly did feel sorry for Axel sometimes. There were days where all he wanted was to unwind and relax. He couldn’t do that when he was constantly in demand. He was honestly too strong and popular for his own good.

“Oh hey, is this seat taken?”

Slightly startled by a new voice, Jhon turned his gaze away from Axel to see a man dressed in the garbs of a guard, minus that of the helmet slip onto the stool next to him, the one that Axel had previously occupied.

“Hm? Oh, actually, that seat belongs to my guildmate,” Jhon said politely and with a sympathetic tone. “He’s busy at the moment, but he will be back.”

The guard, however, made no attempt to move. Instead he rested his elbow casually against the bar and just…stared at Jhon for a moment. Almost as if he knew him from somewhere. Perhaps he simply heard of him. The Guardians were becoming well known, after all.

Still, the man’s stare was uncomfortable.

With the man’s brown hair and silver eyes, Jhon didn’t recognise him in the slightest and honestly felt a rather off-putting vibe from him. He wasn’t sure why. After all this wasn’t the first time someone asked if they could take a seat next to him. Maybe some of Tobyn’s paranoia was starting to rub off onto him. Wouldn’t that be funny? He was sure Tobyn would be pleased to hear that. He would also bristle protectively because if someone caused Jhon to feel wary, then the guy was obviously trouble.

“Oh, I’m sure he won’t mind,” the guard said simply. “I won’t be here long.”

Jhon felt rather puzzled by the man’s response. He was about to reinstate that Axel would soon be returning and most likely would not be pleased to find someone taking his seat when he heard a startled yelp from the other side of the bar. The side of the bar Axel had to venture in.

Immediately turning to look, Jhon felt an amused but still quite empathetic smile slip across his lips when he saw that Axel had grabbed one of the arguing men by the throat and had lifted him off the ground with one hand. The man was, of course, struggling and tugging at Axel’s arm, more likely than not squealing to be let go. But Axel simply kept a firm grip as he turned and effortlessly, and comically calmly, carried him toward the exit.

Well, at least he was using a door this time. Though would a door be harder to replace than a window?

Idly Jhon lifted his drink to his lips and took a large sip as he continued to watch Axel protectively as he dealt with the drunks. But the second the liquid hit the back of his throat and he swallowed it, he pulled the glass away quickly and grimaced. The drink tasted salty and bitter all of a sudden. Nothing like before.

What in the world?

“Feeling ok there, sweetheart?” the guard unexpectedly asked him with a tone of concern. “You turned pale.”

Jhon turned to look at him only to feel unexpectedly dizzy. Nauseating, light-headed kind of dizziness. The glass in his hand slipped from his fingers and landed onto the bar with a sharp crack. As his world tilted alarmingly, Jhon felt his heartrate increase in fear. Something wasn’t right. He didn’t feel right. He felt…sleepy, and yet didn’t want to lie down and sleep. Well, actually he did, but something in the back of his mind was telling him, rather screaming at him not to give in and leave. To get away.

Ignoring the ma, Jhon pressed his palm against the bar counter and tried to push himself to his feet. But his legs felt weak. To simply stand up didn’t seem possible.

Before Jhon could start to wonder what was wrong with his legs he felt something grab his arm and haul him to his feet hastily. And then something strong but decidedly unpleasant wrapped tightly around his waist. To tight. It was painful and restricting.

“Looks like you’ve had too much to drink,” Jhon heard the guard say aloud. His tone was that of carefree amusement, and yet there was something else hidden in the undertone.

Malice?

W-wait, too much to drink? No, he…only had one drink and it wasn’t…it wasn’t supposed to be alcoholic.

He needed to get away. He needed to get to Axel…

When Jhon turned to try to push the other man away, it was then that he realised that the still unnamed guard had managed to pull him against him, against his chest, one arm wrapped painfully tight around his waist as he somehow managed to snare both of Jhon’s wrists with his other hand.

Jhon didn’t know how he managed to restrain him so easily, so quickly, but his mind was screaming at him to push him away. To get away from him somehow. He didn’t know this man. He barely exchanged words with him. Why was he suddenly acting like they were friends or something?

He wanted to get away but his body wasn’t cooperating. Though his mind was fuzzy, no doubt by something inhibiting it, he shouldn’t be this weak.

His weakness wasn’t the result of alcohol. It was something else. Something undoubtedly more sinister.

Had he been…poisoned? Shit. He needed to get help. He needed to get to Axel.

“Let go,” Jhon wanted to say firmly, but it came out as a pitiful mumble.

“Sure, I’ll help you back to the inn,” the guard said as he started to easily drag him away.

No, that wasn’t what he wanted!

“Let go of me,” Jhon mumbled again as he tugged at his restrained wrists, unbelievably dismayed to realise that he could barely move them an inch, barely even able to falter the man’s grasp for even a second.

“You really need to watch your alcohol intake,” the guard said as he continued to play the façade of being his friend. And continued to force him closer to the exit of the bar. “You always do this. Exit is right here. I’ll get you home safely.”

No, Jhon couldn’t let him take him out of the bar. He couldn’t let him take him outside where he would do god knows to him, with him. What he wanted, Jhon didn’t care. He just had to get away. Get someone’s attention.

Surely someone had to be suspicious, right?

“The fuck?” was all Jhon heard before he felt someone else grab him by the upper arm and practically haul him away from the guard, effortlessly ripping him from the guard’s grip on him.

Though Jhon was dizzy and instantly fearful that another person was involved, he somehow recognised the presence of the one who was now holding him. He knew the man who had an arm around his waist and another around the middle of his back, propping him up against him.

“Jhon? What happened? What’s wrong?”

It was Axel. Thank the gods.

Jhon immediately turned to Axel and all but clung to him, uncaring at how weak he must look. He was only able to lift an arm over Axel’s right shoulder before he collapsed against him, his chin resting on his right shoulder. “Something in the drink,” he mumbled.

Axel cursed bitterly under his breath as his arm around Jhon’s waist tightened as his other arm inexplicably disappeared from his back. “I’ve got you. I’ll get you to Lynus in a sec,” he said as he moved only to grunt lowly, to which was followed by the sound that was like that of a chair scrapping against the floor and then the sound of…wood breaking? There was also the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Hard.

Jhon closed his eyes as he clung to Axel, his head now and truly spinning in an ungodly way. He thought he heard the sound of boots running over toward him, but he was feeling too tired and far too dizzy to pay any attention to his surroundings.

“What the hell is going on?” a very familiar voice suddenly asked in high-pitched anger.

“I’ve got him,” Axel was heard telling someone as his arms tightened around Jhon, holding him so that he was practically carrying him now. “That bastard is yours. Meet you back at the inn.”

After that, everything went black.

… … … … …

Jhon’s head was throbbing as he waded through the murkiness of post sleep. He tried to open his eyes, but it was difficult to keep them open. They kept slipping shut to their own accord. It wasn’t that he was still sleepy, it was just…he felt tired. So he just laid there for a few moments, willing himself to open his eyes.

Finally, after what felt like an hour long struggle, he was able to open his eyes. Other than the stifling light hidden behind thick curtains, the first thing his gaze was able to focus on was the ceiling above him. A ceiling that was familiar.

He was in his room. Lying in bed. His bed.

Wait…

Jhon didn’t remember retiring for the night. He didn’t remember coming back from the bar. He certainly didn’t remember getting ready for bed and then crawling under the sheets. He couldn’t…remember much at all.

Understandably alarmed, Jhon grunted lowly as he tried to push himself up onto his elbows, to push himself into a sitting position in order to try to figure out what had happened, what was going on. But as he moved, he felt a wave of nausea wash over him and it took everything he had in him not to immediately drop back down onto the bed and grimace in pain.

“Easy now,” a familiar voice said calmingly to him. “Move slowly. Don’t push yourself.”

Recognising the voice, Jhon paused in his movements and slowly turned his head to find Lynus next to his bed. He was sat on a chair that had been pulled in close to his bed and next to him on the bedside table was his medical bag and a few seemingly empty bottles of medicine.

“Lynus?” Jhon mumbled. “What-?”

“Let’s get you sitting up first,” Lynus gently interrupted as he reached out with his hands to help Jhon ease himself into a sitting position before propping some pillows behind him to rest upon.

As Jhon dutifully allowed for Lynus to fuss over him he felt his concern grow. Did something happen to him? Something that was the cause of his ungodly headache and his dizziness?

“How are you feeling?” Lynus asked him softly, his voice quite soothing, which was fortunate as Jhon’s head was just horrendous.

“Headache,” Jhon mumbled, somewhat startled by how dry his mouth and throat felt.

Without a moment of hesitation, Lynus placed his fingertips on either side of Jhon’s head, at the temples, and uttered a refresh spell. The relief was instant; the relentless pounding fading into a low, easy to ignore thudding.

“What happened?” Jhon asked as Lynus reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of blue medicine bottles.

As Lynus handed one of the bottles to him with the instructions to drink it slowly, he gave Jhon a sympathetic look. “Unfortunately, while you were at the bar last night someone spiked your drink,” he explained. “It was quite a potent drug, one that works almost instantaneously. It was remarkable that you managed to remain coherent as long as you did.”

Pulling the bottle of medicine away from his lips, Jhon started at Lynus for a moment in surprise before images of what happened flash through his mind and he grimaced as he clutched his head. Oh god, that was right. He…

“I, ah, remember that,” he said.

“Thankfully Axel was able to get to you before you were dragged outside,” Lynus said with a tone of utter and sincere relief as he carefully took the medicine bottle from Jhon and replaced it with another. “The man responsible tried to get away, but Axel simply threw a chair at him, momentarily disabling him. He then brought you back to the inn.”

Yeah, he remembered Axel coming to his aide. He remembered him grabbing him and dragging him toward him where he propped him up against him with an arm around his waist. He also remembered Axel hissing some profanities under his breath, of which was promptly followed by the sound of wood breaking and something hard and heavy hitting the floor.

That must have heard the sound of Axel throwing the chair. With one arm, no less. Hard enough for the chair to break on impact.

He didn’t recall anything else after that, though. He must…have passed out from the relief at knowing he was safe with Axel protecting him.

“I can’t believe that actually happened,” Jhon murmured under his breath as he idly sipped at the new medicine Lynus had given him. He would have to apologise to everyone for worrying. Especially to Tobyn and Axel. After he thanks Axel for helping him.

Gods, he was never going to be allowed to be at the bar by himself ever again, was he?

“I know what you mean,” Lynus said in earnest sympathy.

Jhon lifted his head to look up at Lynus and gave him a weak smile as he dutifully finished off his medicine. “What happened to the guy?” he asked.

But Lynus just smiled at him as he took back the empty medicine bottle. And, honestly, Lynus’ silence spoke volumes. No doubt that the guy was still alive. Beaten into a coma probably, but that was technically still alive.

Lynus opened his mouth, appearing as though he wished to ask Jhon another question in regards to his health before he unexpectedly paused as he glanced over the bed and toward the door of his room. He smiled warmly yet knowingly at someone and made a motion with his hand for them to come closer.

“Want your arrows back?” he unexpectedly asked the newcomer.

Jhon furrowed his brow in time to see Tobyn walk into the room with his hands in his pockets, but his back straight and shoulders taut as he quickly stepped next to the bed Jhon was sat upon.

“Tell him it was a gift,” Tobyn said simply, his voice low and his eyes narrow. “One that will be repeated if and when necessary.”

Again Lynus smiled knowingly as he nodded his head and packed up the empty medicine bottles into his bag before placing it upon his shoulder. “Well, Jhon is free from that drug now, thank goodness,” he said as he pushed himself to his feet. “But not the side effects unfortunately. I do insist on you taking the day off. I need you to drink a lot of fluids to counter the dehydration and nausea of the side effects, which should only last for the day.”

Jhon nodded his head in acceptance and understanding. He knew better than to talk back when Lynus was clearly in his mother hen mode he was quickly becoming famous for.

Just before he turned to leave, however, Lynus placed a soft hand on Jhon’s shoulder and leaned forward to whisper something to his ear. “The two of us are going to be well protected for the foreseeable future.”

Jhon immediately knew what he meant and was unable to stop himself from chuckling. “Thank you for the help, as per usual, Lynus.”

Lynus leaned back and gave Jhon’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t mention it,” he said simply as he smiled. “I’ll leave you in Tobyn’s care now. Axel and I will pop by for a visit in a couple of hours, so try to get some rest. We’ll also try to keep everyone away so you can actually get some rest.”

“Sounds good,” Jhon said with a light chuckle. “And thanks again. Tell Axel I said thanks, too.”

Lynus nodded his head softly as he quietly made his way out of the room, no doubt moving silently in sympathy to Jhon’s headache.

After Lynus shut the door behind him, Jhon immediately turned to look at Tobyn, unable to stop his eyebrow from rising toward his hairline questioningly. “What did you do?” he asked bluntly.

“Nothing less than I usually do,” Tobyn answered rather cryptically with a dissatisfied scoff as he removed his hands from his pockets, briefly allowing Jhon a quick glimpse of white bandages around his knuckles and hands before he sat down next to him on the bed.

As Tobyn leaned against his shoulder, his arm unexpectedly slipping around to rest against his back in a both supportive and comfortingly protective manner, Jhon wondered what it was that Tobyn usually did to the people that hassled Jhon in some way. Jhon wasn’t oblivious enough to not know how protective Tobyn could be of him; he just wasn’t entirely sure what his survivalist did to the people he didn’t like. No one would tell him, after all.

Axel, though, would simply smirk and say something along the lines of how ‘creative’ Tobyn could be.

“I’ll need to make more arrows though,” Tobyn unexpectedly mumbled under his breath, no doubt talking more to himself than to Jhon.

Make more? But Jhon was certain Tobyn had made no less than twenty of them yesterday. What did he…?

…Well, it probably didn’t really matter in reality. Not now at least. Not as Jhon leaned back against Tobyn to rest his head on his shoulder, allowing Tobyn to drop his arm slightly to slip around his waist, to protectively comfort him in return.

Besides, if the guy had both Tobyn and Axel seek revenge on him, the less Jhon knew the less he could say if he was ever questioned by the guards looking into the brutal beating of one of their own.

That was, if they had to guts to investigate it, of course.


	68. Christmas Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Shiki/Gerald
> 
> AN: This was born from a tumblr ask and comment. It’s pretty short, just over 800 words, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless~

Gerald stepped out of his room and silently made his way toward the lounge room. Since his return, Shiki had taken up residence in his room, sharing a bed with Gerald. He was honestly surprised by that at first, but he knew that Shiki craved the touch of someone he knew, someone he trusted, someone warm who wouldn’t hurt him again.

And for his part, Gerald needed that, too. After missing him for so long, it was reassuring having him sleep next to him again, like they had done when they were children. But it did break his heart each and every time Shiki had a nightmare and would only settle down once Gerald rested his head on his chest, allowing Shiki to wrap his arms around him in return.

So when he awoke in the middle of the night to find Shiki’s side of the bed empty, he was naturally worried.

As he reached the doorway into the lounge room, Gerald stopped in his tracks. He felt a sense of relief to find Shiki there, standing in front of the tree. Despite the winter winds outside, that man still didn’t wear a shirt, let alone a jacket. He was used to the chill, he claimed. Either way, Gerald was glad to note that the fireplace was still burning, offering the man some warmth.

Even as Gerald stood there, watching, Shiki didn’t notice him. He was staring at the decorated Christmas tree. Simmons, of course, insisted they get one. A large one. Bigger than the previous year’s tree. And he insisted that everyone pitch in to decorate it.

Shiki had been jovial during their combined efforts to decorate the tree, laughing aloud when Kerri and Tiffany got into an onesided fight about how to decorate the tree while Simmons just placed adornments anywhere. But there were times, when Shiki thought no one was looking that Gerald saw a flicker of pain and remorse in his eyes.

Gerald was fairly certain he knew the reason behind that pain.

Hence the reason why he didn’t automatically call out to Shiki when he noticed him standing silently in front of the tree. He just continued to watch. Watch as he idly lifted a hand to trail a fingertip along one of the branches of the tree.

Shiki was remembering. Remembering a time when he was a father to a young son and husband to a doting wife. Where he was a smartass dark hunter who dragged his best friend around on his adventures. Where he would drink himself blind with his favourite bar-keep and boast about the stupid things he had done.

He was remembering the good times. Before they were brutally taken away from him.

Gerald didn’t know everything that had happened to him during those ten years. Shiki wouldn’t tell him. He insisted that they no longer mattered. That the present, the here and now was all that did matter.

Still, there were moments when he found himself drawn back into the past.

Gerald wanted to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure how. He didn’t know what to say to him to make him feel better. He was never really good at it. Even as a kid. But in moments like these, perhaps words weren’t needed?

He had to try something. He couldn’t just stand there and watch. He wasn’t going to be passive about this, about anything, anymore.

Silently, Gerald made his way over to Shiki. He reached out a hand to touch the man’s back gently, to let him know he was there. However before his fingertips could brush against his scar-ridden skin, Shiki abruptly turned around to face him.

Gerald uttered a small sound of surprise, his eyes immediately becoming transfixed with Shiki’s. He unexpectedly felt his heart all but sink when he realised that Shiki’s eyes were watery, and yet no tears marred his cheeks.

Before Gerald could react, Shiki suddenly reached out and gathered him into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. Gerald’s chin rested on his shoulder, his head tilted back ever so slightly as Shiki wrapped on strong arm around the middle of his back and threaded the fingers of his other hand into Gerald’s hair, keeping him firmly in place.

Shiki didn’t say anything.

Nothing needed to be said.

Gerald uttered a soft sigh as he slipped his arms around Shiki in return, placing his hands on his back, unconcerned of the uneven, jagged skin. Though those scars where a reminder of the pain and suffering Shiki had gone through, they were also a testament to how strong and stubborn he truly was.

He didn’t care what he got for Christmas this year. He had Shiki back. That was all he ever wanted.

“I’m glad you’re home for Christmas,” Gerald murmured as he buried his face into Shiki’s shoulder.

And Shiki tightened his arms around him further. “I’m glad I’m home, too.”


	69. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few short drabbles of the Guardians under the mistletoe with their significant others~

**~*~*~ Axel/Lynus ~*~*~**  
Lynus was softly startled when Axel suddenly slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him warmly and tightly against him. Resting his hands on Axel's strong chest, Lynus tilted his head to the side in curiosity. With a half-smile on his lips, Axel lifted his chin and seemed to motion for him to look up. So he did. And when he spied a plant of rich green leaves and small red berries he shook his head with a smile on his lips.

Mistletoe. So that was what those girls have been doing all day.

Lynus pressed himself closer to Axel, slipping a hand from his chest to gently touch the side of his face. "As if you need some plant as an excuse to kiss me."

Axel simply shrugged before he leaned forward to press his lips against Lynus', somehow pulling him closer than before. Uttering a soft sigh, Lynus closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side to allow Axel better access to his lips. He got the feeling that this would be a long, gentle kiss. Not that he was complaining. But, you know, someone else might. But, oh well.

**~*~*~ Jhon/Tobyn ~*~*~**  
Jhon knew that Tobyn did not like to display affection in the open where others could see. He had been like that since they were kids, and though he had gotten better in the recent months, he was still self-conscious when it comes to affection. So when Jhon found himself under a sprig of mistletoe with Tobyn, he was fairly certain he knew what Tobyn's reaction would be.

However, he was surprised to find Tobyn still standing there with him under the mistletoe. Normally, he would have snorted and left without a word. He didn't like to be forced into anything, you see. So being under a piece of mistletoe, even if there appeared to be no one else around, would cause him to act defiantly in the face of tradition.

So to make things as difficult as possible, Jhon leaned down and kissed Tobyn on the cheek. Soft, but quick, so if anyone did see them, they shouldn't make a fuss as they still followed tradition. However, when Jhon pulled back he noticed that while Tobyn was blushing lightly, there was an odd pout of disappointment on his lips.

Before Jhon could ask him what was wrong, Tobyn suddenly turned to stand directly in front of him. He then lifted his hands and placed them on either side of Jhon's face where he abruptly tugged him forward, toward him, and pressed his lips against his.

To say that Jhon was surprised was an understatement. But he soon slipped his arms around Tobyn in return because there was no way he was missing out on this.

**~*~*~ Shen/Magnus ~*~*~**   
With all the sprigs of mistletoe everywhere, virtually hanging from every little nook and cranny of the inn, Magnus knew that it was only a matter of time before he found himself under the mistletoe. In fact he had already been caught under a piece this morning with Lynus. Lynus, however, gently kissed him on the forehead and told him to take care. Which was nice. He also told him that if he found himself under the mistletoe with Shen to not let the opportunity past.

And that was where he was right now. He was under another sprig of mistletoe with someone else. With Shen.

Magnus’ first instinct was to grab his scarf and hide his face into the material. He knew that he was blushing a beet red. He could feel the heat of his cheeks. But he was still staring wide-eyed at Shen, who of which was looking up at the mistletoe with a frown on his lips.

Shen then sighed and Magnus felt a strange sense of panic, believing that Shen would just mutter something about a silly tradition and then leave. So when Shen turned his face down to look at him, parting his lips to say something, Magnus boldly pushed forward. He rested his hands on Shen’s chest before pushing up onto his toes and pressed his lips as firmly as he could against Shen’s.

He felt Shen stiffen from surprise, but instead of pushing him away, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. And it honestly felt that he wasn’t going to be letting him go any time soon. Not that Magnus wanted him to, of course.

**~*~*~ Lirit/Macerio ~*~*~**  
It took Lirit a couple of hours to finally get Macerio under the mistletoe with him. Macerio was adorably skittish of the plant and that honestly made Lirit feel at ease because that meant he knew what tradition held and that he didn’t get under the plant with just anyone. In fact, he had witnessed Macerio accidentally step under a sprig with Tobyn, only for the adorable gunner to jump back and all but flee (and Tobyn simply rolled his eyes at the reaction).

So to have Macerio still standing there with him, willingly, absolutely thrilled Lirit to pieces.

Macerio still looked skittish though, glancing around as if waiting for someone to jump out and make fun of him. Or take a picture. Though Cass was he only one to have a camera around these parts, Lirit honestly wouldn’t be surprised if those Pinkettes somehow managed to wrangle it away from him.

Macerio finally turned to look at him, his face almost a cherry red. Lirit half expected him to mumble something about tradition before pecking him on the cheek and scurrying away. A cute reaction, but Lirit wanted a tad more than that.

Still, he was surprised when Macerio mumbled, “This isn’t because of tradition, ok?” before he placed his hands on Lirit’s shoulders and pushed forward to kiss him on the lips. Though the action was sudden and unexpected, Lirit still moved quick enough to wrap his arms around Macerio’s waist and tug him closer. Macerio uttered a soft squeak in surprised as Lirit tilted his head to allow for more intimacy in their kiss. But he didn’t protest or try to move. Which was fortunate as Lirit didn’t think he could let him go now.

**~*~*~ Hamza/Cedric ~*~*~**  
Hamza had just stepped out of the tearoom when he felt a familiar presence appear right in front of him. He barely had enough time to take in the sight of Cedric when he wrapped his arms around his neck suddenly and rested against him fully as he pressed his mouth intimately against his.

Though the kiss was indeed quite suddenly, Hamza had long grown used to Cedric cheerfully and unexpectedly throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him.

So what else was he to do but wrap his arms tightly around his troubadour and kiss him back? He couldn’t taste any liquor on Cedric’s lips so he mused that the man was simply in a good mood that day, as was becoming thankfully common these days.

Ah, perhaps there was a sprig of mistletoe above his head? Never let an opportunity to pass by, as they say.

After a few passionate and slow caresses, they slowly pulled away from each other, Cedric’s arms loosening around his neck, but keeping himself firmly pressed against his chest. With his arms around Cedric’s waist, Hamza tilted his head back to see if there was mistletoe above his head. But surprisingly, there wasn’t.

“Hm? No mistletoe?” he muttered.

Cedric shrugged before he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of mistletoe. “This will do?”

Hamza allowed a smirk to grace his lips before he pulled Cedric in for another kiss.

**~*~*~ Simmons/Rahas ~*~*~**  
Rahas didn’t know what the significance of this mistletoe plant thing was, but when he spied the Pinkettes putting it up everywhere in the inn, he was instantly leery. Anything those girls were planning had to be seen as suspicious, no matter what.

He was even more so when he found himself under a sprig pinned to a tree (a tree he often used to get in and out of the inn so it’s presence there wasn’t coincidental) outside of the inn with Simmons standing next to him and Shiki standing a foot or so away with a wide, far too cheerful grin on his lips.

“Come on, you two, its tradition!”

Rahas defiantly folded his arms across his chest and glared at the older man. “What the hell is mistletoe and what’s so important about this tradition?”

For a fraction of a second Shiki’s broad grin faltered. But he soon recovered and he turned his attention to his son. “Go on, show him.”

Before Rahas could react, Simmons placed hand on the side of his face and inexplicably pulled him toward him. And equally mysteriously, Rahas let him without instinctively pulling away.

Rahas’ eyes widen in absolute surprise and shock when Simmons lightly pressed his lips against his cheek. It took a second for it to sink in what had happened. And when it did, Simmons had already pulled back and was grinning that (adorably) goofy grin of his.

Rahas instinctively touched his cheek. Simmons just kissed him on the cheek. Again!

Shiki threw his head back on a laugh, annoyingly pleased about something before he tilted his head forward and continued to grin at them. “That will do for this year,” he unexpectedly said. “We can upgrade next year!”

Rahas hadn’t a clue what that meant, but he didn’t like it…


	70. A Special Christmas Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE~! I hope all my wonderful readers have a truly wonderful and safe Christmas. Here is my Christmas gift to you all ❤❤❤ Hope you enjoy~!

The usual bitter cold winds of Lagaard had thankfully stilled, allowing for the residents of the city to venture out into the streets once more to prepare themselves for Christmas Day. Of which happened to be tomorrow.

Stepping from a book shop and into the bustling streets decorated with festive lanterns and wreaths, Lynus tugged his thick winter coat around him as soft flakes of snow fell around him. Clutching one of the presents he had bought for Axel against his chest, he walked slowly through the snow covered streets as he did a mental checklist to ensure that he gotten everything he needed.

With such a large guild, everyone had decided that it would be best for all to participate in a Secret Santa, drawing a name from a hat and concentrating on buying a present for that person. However, everyone also agreed, wordlessly really, that they would also find the perfect gift for their significant (or soon-to-be significant) other.

Lynus had bought Axel two gifts this year. A book from a series he had been reading and a pair of silver dog tags that had both their names engraved upon them. And for the Secret Santa, he had pulled Jhon’s name. Knowing that the blond protector was very susceptible to the cold, he had gotten him a thick scarf for him to wear.

He honestly felt a little bad about not getting gifts for everyone, so he was planning on asking Matron whether he could borrow a corner of the kitchen before the dinner rush to make either chocolates and cookies for each of them. He just wanted to show them, show his family how much he appreciated their endless support toward him.

Smiling softly at a group of children singing Christmas carols, Lynus found himself heading in the direction of the town square where a beautiful tree stood, decorated in glass baubles and handcrafted tinsel. And as he drew closer to the tree the sound of troubadours playing Christmas tunes filled his ears.

Though the town centre was busy with shoppers and couples admiring the Christmas tree, Lynus found a secluded spot to simply gaze up at the tree himself. As he took in the sight and breathed in the fresh scent of pine he found himself thinking back to last year. To his last Christmas.

Though, back then, it wasn’t really Christmas. It wasn’t a special occasion. It was just…another day.

Lynus unexpectedly felt his breath hitch in his throat as he continued to stand before the tree. This was his first Christmas he had experienced in eight years. He had almost forgotten what it was, what the traditions were. It had been so long since he had enjoyed listening to the gentle Christmas music or decorated a tree. From the ages of ten to eighteen, he wasn’t able to celebrate Christmas. And as each year, each day went by, he wondered if he would ever experience it again.

Yet, here he was; in Lagaard, with his childhood best friend who was the love of his life, with a family who cared for him, and experiencing the joys of Christmas once more.

A few snowflakes landed gently upon Lynus’ cheeks and he idly brushed them away with his gloved hand, only to realise that he had cried a few silent tears. He chuckled lightly and rubbed at his cheeks to remove those tears as well. Although he knew where those tears came from and why he felt it would be best to keep them to himself as he didn’t want to worry anyone. Certainly not on Christmas Eve.

He was just…a little overwhelmed by how far he had come. And excited with the prospect of his first Christmas in Lagaard, with Axel and his new family by his side.

It really was a dream come true.

Lynus was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of warm and oh-so familiar arms wrapped around him from behind, holding him tightly. He smiled and snuggled back to rest against a taut chest and turned his head slightly to allow his beloved redhead to place a quick kiss to his cheek.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” Axel asked as he rested his cheek atop of Lynus’ hair.

“Just gazing at the tree,” Lynus replied as he turned his attention back toward the large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

Axel idly ran his hand across Lynus’ stomach, inexplicably holding him closer. “You’ve been crying,” he said. “You’re eyes are slightly red.”

How Axel could tell that he had been crying with the dim lights of the Christmas lanterns, Lynus didn’t know. But he smiled nonetheless and idly reached up with his hand to cup the side of Axel’s face as he turned his toward him. “I’ve just been thinking,” he admitted. “About how this is the first Christmas for me in eight years.”

Axel immediately pressed a kiss to Lynus’ temple, his lips lingering there. “I know,” he murmured.

…It was probably Axel first Christmas in eight years, too.

“Axel,” Lynus sighed as he quickly placed his bought gifts into his bag and turned around in Axel’s arms to face him. Axel’s arms loosened just enough to allow him to do just that before he promptly pulled him back against him, holding him so tightly and closely that nothing would have been able to get in-between them.

With his hands resting against Axel’s chest, Lynus pushed up onto his toes to press his lips against Axel’s. Axel immediately slipped a hand to the back of Lynus’ head, cradling him softly as he deepened the kiss. He tilted his head to the side as his arms slipped around Axel’s neck, kissing him back just as deeply as he was being kissed, hoping to convey what he truly meant to him without having to utter a word.

They stayed there, embracing warmly, unconcerned with the world around them as the snow continued to drift softly and silently. Only a sudden bitterly cold wind brought them back to their senses. Pulling back from the kiss, Lynus shivered slightly so pressed himself against Axel’s chest.

“I’m glad that I’m here,” Lynus whispered as he rested his ear against Axel’s chest to listen to his heartbeat while he gazed over at the lovingly decorated Christmas tree. “I had almost forgotten what Christmas was like.”

“I know,” Axel said as he wrapped a secure arm around the small of Lynus’ back as he reached up to toy with Lynus’ hair with the other. “Which is why this Christmas is going to be extra special.”

Lynus tilted his head back slightly to look up at him. “Oh?” he said as a smile appeared on his lips and he interlocked his fingers behind Axel’s neck. “What have you got planned?”

Axel smiled warmly down at him. “You’ll have to wait and see,” he said simply.

Lynus was both curious and excited, something he used to attribute to Christmas, something he hadn’t felt for a long time.

“Ah, Lynus, there you are.”

The familiar voice of Dr Stiles calling to him caused Lynus to turn his gaze away from Axel and to the left of him. He slipped his arms from around Axel’s neck, though he made no attempt to push himself away from. And his landsknecht made no attempt to remove himself either. He simply loosened his arms enough to allow Lynus to turn before pulling him back against him, Lynus’ back pressed against his chest.

“Ah, Dr Stiles,” Lynus greeted as Axel settled his hands on Lynus’ hips to allow him to speak more comfortably with the head doctor. “Merry Christmas.”

Dr Stiles smiled warmly as he walked over to them, cradling a rectangle shaped present in the crook of his arm. “Merry Christmas to you both as well,” he returned before he gave Lynus a slightly paternal click of his tongue. “No need to be so formal. Just call me Derek.”

Lynus felt a flush rush to his cheeks, slightly surprised, but smiled brightly all the same. “Yes, of course.”

“I’m glad that I caught you here,” Dr, no Derek, continued as he unexpectedly moved the take the present he was carrying from his arm and presented it toward Lynus. “Here, this is for you.”

Startled greatly, Lynus felt his mouth drop open slightly as he stared down at the gift in surprise. “F-for me?” he questioned as he lifted his gaze back up toward Derek. “But, I c-couldn’t, I didn’t, I mean…”

Derek sighed and shook his head slightly, though a knowing smile remained on his lips. “Yes, this is for you. And no, I’m not expecting anything in return. I want you to have this. This really is a gift for everyone, though.”

Lynus tilted his head to the side in confusion. He, however, soon straightened himself when Axel squeezed him around the waist. He soon realised that it was very rude not to accept a gift from another, especially one from his mentor.

Though he had received quite a few gifts since living in Lagaard, he was still nervous in receiving them.

Carefully, Lynus received the gift from Derek and noted that it felt quiet heavy, no doubt that of a book. As he pulled back the wrapping, he felt his eyes widen and a soft gasp of surprise pass his lips. “This…”

It was a book, as he had thought. But it wasn’t just any book. It was essentially his book. A book that he had drafted out for the hospital. A book on what he had learnt and discovered from his time in the labyrinth. But the book in his hands was different. It was a polished copy. A published copy. With his name etched on the front cover.

“Wait, isn’t that…?” Axel questioned as he wound his arms around Lynus’ waist and rested his chin on his shoulder as he, too, looked down at the book in Lynus’ hands.

“That’s right,” Derek said with a slight chuckle in his voice. “I published Lynus’ medical findings of materials from the labyrinth. This is the first edition. Every medic and anyone who is interested in healing will want this book. I may have been the one to arrange for it to be published, but all rights belong to Lynus as well.”

That was…he hadn’t…expected anything like that.

Tears welled in Lynus’ eyes as he shakily trailed his fingers over the front cover of the book. Of his book. “But, I…”

“Everything you’ve done has been for the benefit of others,” Derek continued, promptly Lynus to lift his teary gaze from the gift and back to Derek once more. “It’s only right that your hard work can also be appreciated by many more.”

Lynus felt his breathing hitch as he wrapped his arms around his book and clutched it against his chest. “I…don’t know what to say,” he stuttered. “Th-thank you.”

Unexpectedly, Axel simultaneously loosened his hold around him, took the book from his arms, and gave him a gentle push. Lynus staggered forward slightly for a moment before he pushed himself forward and wrapped his arms around Derek, hugging him as he pressed his face against his chest.

It felt as though Derek was startled for a moment, but he soon recovered and wrapped his arms around Lynus in return. He hugged him tightly before he patted him on the back a couple of times and placed his hands on his shoulders to pull him back.

“You honestly deserve a lot more than that,” Derek said as he wiped away Lynus’ tears. “And it will take more than one day a year to properly shower you in the gifts and attention you truly deserve.”

Lynus shook his head softly. “N-no. Being able to live in Lagaard is all the gifts I need,” he said.

Derek made a sound of slight disagreement, but he chose not to say anything more about it. Instead he idly pulled Lynus’ coat tighter around his shoulders to ensure that he stayed warm. “Best be heading back to the inn, then,” he said as he ushered Lynus back toward Axel. “I hear there’s a surprise awaiting you there.”

Axel immediately hooked an arm around Lynus’ waist and tugged him against his side as he continued to carry his book with his other hand. “You’re not coming?” he unexpectedly asked.

“I may try to find a way to join you at the bar later tonight,” Derek replied before an irritated twitch could be seen coming from his left eye. “Unfortunately, there are always fools getting themselves injured regardless of what time of year it is.”

“Maybe you should let them stew in their own stupidity for a few hours,” Axel offered, sounding sympathetic.

Derek gave him a half smile. “Tempting, but the board are likely to complain. Better to deal with reckless fools than those obnoxious ones. Hopefully I will see you both at the bar later.”

“We’ll catch you later,” Axel said.

“Don’t push yourself,” Lynus added.

Derek smiled at the both of them before he turned on his heel and departed in the direction of the hospital. Lynus watched him until he was out of sight, feeling his respect and admiration for the other man grow. He thought highly of him, but to think that Derek thought the same of him was both amazing and humbling.

Lynus rubbed at his cheeks with his hand as he turned his full attention back to Axel. “What’s happening at the inn?” he asked.

Axel slipped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer as he led him in the direction of the inn. “You’ll find out soon enough,” was all he would say. And he wouldn’t say any more. Not even when Lynus asked for a hint or two. He would only grin a knowing grin.

“I promise it’s nothing harmful,” Axel said as they walked up the steps to the inn.

Lynus was already sure of that, but he was still insatiably curious.

“Lynus! Hurry~!”

Startled, Lynus jumped slightly and snapped his head up to look toward the entrance of the inn to see Binah waving energetically at him. There were people everywhere to be seen, and he knew every single one of them. Everyone from his guild (including Cedric), from Simmons’ guild, from Ryker’s guild, along with Matron and her daughter, Abigail and her father, Darrell and Angie, even Cass was there. And they all appeared to be waiting on him.

And they were all carrying gifts.

“Wh-what’s this?” Lynus stuttered as Axel ushered him toward the large group of people and into the inn.

“What do you think?” Macerio said as he grinned widely at him. “We’re having a Christmas Party.”

Lirit suddenly appeared behind Macerio and wrapped his arms around his neck as he leaned against his back. “And you’re the special guest!” he added cheerfully.

“E-everyone has gifts for you,” Magnus also chided in as he cradled a meticulously wrapped present against his chest. “B-be sure to open them all, ok?”

“Even Chi-hung has a gift for you,” Jhon said with a warm smile, indicating to the white tiger carrying a gift in his mouth next to him. “He picked it out himself.”

Lynus was breathless and speechless.

“Th-this is for me?” Lynus stuttered in complete shock, finding it hard to comprehend everything. “B-but, this, y-you didn’t, shouldn’t have-”

“Well, of course we should have,” Hamza was the one to say. He walked through the group and paused to stand directly in front of Lynus, and rested a hand on his shoulder. “We wanted to do this as well. After everything you have done for us, for everyone, we wanted to show you how much we truly appreciate having you here with us. One party will not be able to properly convey that, but it is a start.”

Lynus couldn’t say anything. What could he say?

He felt a fresh wave of happy tears appear in his eyes as everyone quickly pulled him along into the tea room, to where a beautifully decorated tree sat in the corner near the fire place. They cheerfully gathered around him, wishing him a Merry Christmas as they jostle on who was to give him their gift first.

It was almost impossible to comprehend.

This time last year he could never even dreamed that he would find and experience so much happiness. He had all but forgotten what it was like to be happy, to be safe, to be loved. Though he held onto that promise he made with Axel when they were kids; a part of him was resigned to the reality that he may never experience freedom again.

But he was wrong.

Though tears rolled down his cheeks and though others gave him warm hugs, it was all out of pure happiness. He was free, he was safe, he was loved. And he was happy. So very happy.

Through the wonderful chaos of well wishes, Axel slipped an arm around Lynus’ shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple once more. “Merry Christmas,” he said softly into his ear. “Enjoy every moment. You deserve it all.”

Lynus still wasn’t sure he did, but he certainly wasn’t going to let this moment slip through his fingers.


End file.
